


The Scientist

by vampirefreakism



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Awkward Bisexuals, Biology, Canon LGBTQ Character, Dancing, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Loki, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Music, Introverts, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, Music, Mutual Pining, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance, Roommates, Science, Science Fiction, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, SpideyLoki Friendship, Vulnerable Loki, everyone gets a happy ending, friendships, non-descriptive nudity, shy weirdos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 104,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirefreakism/pseuds/vampirefreakism
Summary: In the events following Asgard's destruction, Loki finds himself on Earth seeking refuge to await the inevitable. Much to his surprise, it comes from a source he would never have expected.





	1. Meet The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts short of a year before the events of Infinity War. Time is relative so go with it.

[Soundtrack So Far](https://open.spotify.com/user/vampirefreakism/playlist/0XFn64nglHcWqg4R8809Gg?si=FgKi6UiaSc6V7m3GEpoKGQ)

 

Friday lunch break wasn’t supposed to end like this. No lunch break should end like this. Lunch breaks were reserved for recharging halfway through the workday so you could power through the afternoon until it was time to go home.

Placing her lunch in the microwave, Luna wasn’t concerned about how her lunch break would end at all. They’ve all begun and ended the same way for her entire career at the new Avengers compound. She popped in her earbuds and put her playlist on shuffle, quite delighted when “Harlem Shuffle” queued up. The perfect tune to walk and groove to. Punching in 1, 3, 0, and “start” along with the opening notes. She moved around the kitchen, walking to the beat.

“ _You move it to the left_ ,” she mouthed along, spinning to the left.

“ _You move it to the right_ ,” again, moving to the right and taking this opportunity to fill her tumbler with iced tea.

The microwave still had about a minute more and so on she danced. Thank goodness no one was around. Fridays were out-to-lunch days for most folks around the complex so, as a result, no pair of eyes were there to watch. The security cameras didn’t count as her boss Tony knew she did this on the regular.

“ _You slide it to the limbo_ ,” sliding to check again how much time remained. Not too long. This time, Luna stayed in front of the microwave, watching the timer countdown. Her body occupied itself by rocking back and forth, her foot tapping along to the rhythm. The timer went ‘ding’ in no time.

She gripped it carefully with paper towels, wincing a bit at the heat. She made sure everything was held tightly before strutting straight for the elevator and pushing the down button with her elbow.

“FRIDAY, Level 1, please!” she said, stepping into the elevator, nodding along to the beat. As she made her decent, she swung her hips at each change in key, still careful not to drop anything.

No sooner had she left the elevator, the song changed, the opening drum beat of “Sound and Vision” instantly recognizable. She strode out into the sunshine with pep still in her step. What luck, a fair enough day in New York to eat outside. A perfect picnic for one. Not too windy, not too sunny, just right.

Before sitting, she placed her food and purse down and took a deep breath. The surrounding trees made the air smell and feel divine. Quickly, the aroma of her rice dish reached her senses, arousing her appetite.

As she ate, she read up on blog posts on her phone, laughing at the occasional meme in between bites. Upon finishing, she admired the clouds in the sky, although there were only a few. They were still beautiful to look at. Any squirrel or bird that crossed her periphery was also subject to her gaze. Just as a bird landed nearby, “Lake Shore Drive” graced through her earbuds. The feeling it gave made the day seem even more gorgeous. She tapped her foot as carefully as she could, hoping not to scare the bird away as it pecked at just about anything on the ground. Before long, it flew away in search of more food.

She decided to stare at the sky as every tree looked the same after a while, but nothing was seen. It was like she tried to peer past the clouds and atmosphere and out into space. Her thoughts drifted off to the Superfriends, as she called them. Where were they? Would she ever see any of them again? Were there others she didn’t know about? Questions, questions, questions. They seemed to go on for days if she dwelled on them, so she didn’t.

She scrolled through her music, skipping a bunch of songs until she found the perfect one to fit the moment. ‘ _I’ll listen to those later_ ,’ she thought to herself. Yeah right. “Starman” seemed appropriate. It was always appropriate. She glanced again at her phone. No messages at all. Whatever.

No sooner had she glanced back up, something in the sky captured her attention. It looked to be a bird descending, but it was way too big and circular for a bird. She took her glasses off and checked for a bug. There was nothing, so she put them back on. She sat still, watching it as the object got closer and closer. She quickly paused her music and put it away. It looked like it would be landing quite close to the bench. She got up abruptly and backed away from her seat, brandishing her plastic fork as if it was a much more threatening weapon. The nearer the thing got, it became more apparent that this was a spaceship of some kind. The shape and colors gave it away. No human on Earth would make something that looked like that.

As it landed, a strong breeze was stirred up that knocked over all of the empty Tupperware, not that it was of anyone’s concern now that there was a huge spaceship on the ground. Oh man, Tony is gonna be so mad. He’s a stickler for lawn care.

When the sound of its whirring engines finally subsided, the air was quiet for a moment before the ship doors began to open. Luna was startled, not knowing what to expect. She backed away slowly and attempted to hide behind some shrubbery, not that it helped in the slightest. Her heart hammered in her chest, anticipating the next moment.

Movement inside caught her attention. There was someone in there, alive. She watched as the someone made their way to the open door and walked out, stumbling a little bit. They had shoulder-length black hair and light skin, from what she could see. They looked to be human. Were they human? It was possible.

“Hello,” their voice rang out. They spoke English. And they had spotted her. “Is Tony Stark available? It’s urgent.” She rose up from her crouched position and spoke back.

“Uh…I think so.”


	2. The Starman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is this guy and what does he want?

Per the stranger’s request, Luna led him inside the complex, abandoning her things outside.

“FRIDAY, is Tony available? I need to see him,” she said, pressing the elevator button.

“Mr. Stark is in his lab. I will alert him to your visit.”

“Thank you!” she said as she stepped into the elevator along with her visitor.

The ride up was quiet. Luna didn’t know whether to talk to him or stay silent, so she chose the latter. It seemed he made the same decision as he held his hands in front of him, his eyes slightly downcast. She affixed her glasses nervously and glanced at him occasionally, trying to get a better look at him without staring. He was very handsome despite looking like he’d just rolled down a hill. His face was smudged with black dust and his clothes were dirty, ripped in certain places and a little burnt. Where did he come from? What had he just experienced for him to look like that?

The ding of the elevator interrupted any thought the two were having to themselves. Luna stepped out first and ushered him to follow.

“This way,” she spoke briefly, making sure he was close behind. Now the situation was settling in her mind. Who was he? Was he a current threat? No, that would be a bit silly because if he was a danger, he could have harmed her at any point since the moment he saw her. He had to be here for a reason, though. But what reason was it and was it a good one? So many questions.

Going up to the lab door, she held her hand to the bio scanner to enter. As usual, Tony was inside, tinkering away on a suit piece. The sound of the door closing behind her alerted him to her presence. Upon seeing her, he smiled that dazzling smile of his, but when he laid eyes on the man behind her, it visibly faltered.

“Well hello, Dr. Fields. What have we here?” he greeted with an even tone, keeping his eyes set on the individual behind her. She pauses when she gets close enough to look him in the eye.

“I honestly don’t know how to explain it so I’ll say it,” she takes a deep breath. “An alien spaceship landed on the front lawn and he-” she points behind her “-insists on speaking with you.” There’s a brief moment of silence before Tony spoke again.

“Thank you, Luna. You can go now.”

“But I-” she started.

“You can go,” and with that, she turned slowly and walked out. The two men in the room watched her until she was out of sight. They turned their gazes back to one another.

“Alright, Rock of Ages, you have 5 seconds to start explaining yourself before I call the cavalry and send you back into the grave you’re supposed to be in.”

“Believe it or not, Stark, I come in peace,” Loki said with a slight smile.

“Haha, very funny. You got two seconds left.”

“Alright, alright,” Loki holds his hands up and pauses for a bit. “Asgard has been destroyed, and I had nowhere to go except here.” Tony crossed his arms.

“Yeah and I bet it was your fault too.”

“That’s not important.”

“Oh I beg to differ,” Tony said, taking a step closer.

“The ship we all evacuated on was attacked by,” Loki paused. He couldn’t say it. “Something massive, and I was the only one to escape. Now, I don’t know if Thor is still alive-” Tony interrupted.

“Wait, Thor was with you?”

“Yes,” Loki said matter-of-factly.

“And you left him?! Wait, why am I surprised?”

“Is that the only thing you’re hearing me say right now?” Loki said sharply. He was getting irritated.

“Your planet was destroyed, the spaceship you evacuated on was attacked, and you left Thor to escape and come here, of all places in the universe. Why here?”

“We were already on our way here,” Tony was slightly taken aback at this. “Thor’s idea.” Loki stayed quiet and watched the floor. After a few seconds, Tony spoke up.

“Ok, but why did  _you_  come here? You know what happened the last time you were here?”

“Thor wanted me to come and tell you about what has occurred,” Tony scoffed a bit at this. “And it was the only place within range.”

“Alright, you told me. Now get back in that ship outside and leave.” Loki looked back up.

“I can’t.”

“Why not? Feel like taking over the world again real quick?”

“I already told you, I come in peace,” Loki took a breath before continuing. “I used the last amount of the ship’s fuel to come here. I have nothing else.”

“Sounds fake. Why should I believe that?”

“When have I ever lied to you, Stark? You can check the ship if you like. You will see that I am not lying.”

“Oh, I will do just that since you dropped it right on my nice new lawn and you can leave when I’m done.”

“I told you, I have nowhere else to go, and Thor would want me here anyway.” He was telling as much of the truth as he could. How much more convincing does he have to do?

“You see, I would believe you if he was here and told me so himself but you left him in the middle of nowhere; in space, no less.” Tony just wouldn’t budge. He indeed was immovable in this instance.

“What do I have to do for you to help me?” Now that gave Tony an idea. He jabbed Loki in the chest with his pointer finger.

“How about you kneel?” This prompted Loki to bare an incredulous expression.

“I’m kidding! It was worth a shot.” He laughed and turned back to his bench littered with all his suit pieces. “So what, you’re a refugee now?”

“Would you help me if I said yes?” Loki knew from experience that acting as pathetic as possible got him almost anything he wanted. With Tony, he was grasping at straws

“Wow, I almost feel sorry for you. You’ve spent about 15 minutes here, and no one’s died yet, so that must mean something. Ok trickster, since Thor is such a good friend of mine and neither of us knows where he is right now, I’ll cut you a deal. You can stay until Thor gets here, then you’re all his.” Loki let out a small sigh of relief.

“I never thought I’d be saying this but thank you, Stark.”

“You better behave yourself, or I swear I’ll guillotine you in your sleep.”

“I expect no less,” Loki mumbled slightly.  It was a huge risk to be here, but he didn’t have anything else. “So do I stay here or…”

“Oh no, not  _here_  here. I can’t have any of my employees seeing you. That would be a terrible look for me.”

“Then how do you possibly think you can help me?” Loki snapped. Nothing was going how he wanted it to go.

“I’ve got an idea, but for now you will just have to wait.” FRIDAY chose this moment to alert Tony.

“Sir, the bots have successfully brought in the ship for inspection.”

“Thank you, FRIDAY. I’ll be right down.” Tony looked back at Loki. “Now let’s see if the liar is lying.” Tony walked past and out the door.

“And you will see that I am not,” Loki said, starting after him. They both walked in silence until Tony turned to enter a room that didn’t look anything like a garage and extended a greeting to someone. When Loki walked in after, it seemed to him to be more like a chemistry lab.

“Oh hey!” the other individual said. It was that girl from earlier, Luna. “Good to see you after only 10 minutes. What’s with the visit?”

"Yes, about that. While I inspect the nice alien spaceship that Reindeer Games here has so graciously brought, I need someone to watch him, and I designate that someone to be you.”

“Uh huh…why,” she said slowly. She squinted her eyes, her gaze shifting between the two men in front of her.

“Because you’re the only other person that knows he’s-” Tony pointed at Loki, “-here and I can’t risk any more people knowing right now. Plus, you know where all the best hiding spots are.”

“Fair enough. Just don’t take too long or I’ll have to charge overtime,” Luna joked. Tony laughed a bit and left the way he came. Now it was just her and Loki.

“So you’re Loki? Like the Norse god?” she said, not moving.

“Took you long enough,” he replied back. Luna pushed her glasses up her nose and glanced down at the floor.

“Alright, if I’m gonna watch you, it can’t be in here. Just…don’t touch anything.” She began to move about the room, hanging up her lab coat and throwing her rubber gloves away. She went to the back door of the lab and opened it, leaning her head out and looking in both directions. “Ok, the coast is clear,” she said. She turned around and gestured to him. “Come with me.” He started after her, and she led him down a short hallway to a small lounge room. “You can sit anywhere,” she said back to him, taking a seat in a plush armchair.

Loki ran his the tips of his fingers along the back edge of a bland-looking couch before sitting down. It was comfortable enough for him to rest his weary self. He looked over at Luna, who was now looking at a device in her hand. His eyelids felt heavy from being up for much longer than he could manage. But he couldn’t doze off here. He wasn’t safe. To stay awake for a bit longer, he attempted to make small talk.

“What is that in your hand?” he had seen something like it before but not used like that.

“Oh, this?” Luna held up her phone. “It’s my cell phone.”

“Cell? Doesn’t look much like one,” he said, leaning forward a bit to keep from falling asleep. Her eyebrows shot up slightly in surprise. She didn’t figure him as someone who knew what a cell was, but you learn new things every day.

“Yeah, I suppose not, but it does resemble a plant cell,” she said, looking at her phone and smiling a bit. Loki smiled back, not sure what a plant cell looked like. He would have to take her word for it. They were silent again for a minute before Loki spoke again.

“How come you didn’t recognize me at first? Surely everyone on Earth knows of me at this point.” Again with small talk but he did feel like knowing.

“Well, at the time all  _that_ occurred, I wasn’t in New York unlike most of the people that work here. I also didn’t watch the news much back then, not that I had a lot of time to,” she said flatly, scrolling quickly through whatever she was looking at on the small screen.

“Oh really? What, pray tell, were you up to?” he prodded her a bit, having a little fun. What could’ve possibly been more interesting than him?

“Maybe that’s for me to know and for you to find out,” she said, looking straight at him and smirking a little. She wasn’t about to reveal unnecessary information to someone she didn’t know. Loki grinned a little more and snickered quietly to himself, deciding to admire the carpet. He took momentary delight in her willingness to poke back. She caught his attention once again when she stood up.

“Would you like anything to drink? I was gonna get myself something, and I figured I would ask,” she asked a little sheepishly. She didn’t usually like talking with someone this long, especially someone that she didn’t know. She tried not to appear nervous as he pondered his answer.

“Just water, please,” he said finally, looking in her direction. Luna fetched a water bottle from the mini fridge and a cup from the cupboard and put some water to boil on a hot plate. Walking over to him, she twisted the cap a bit before handing it to over. He thanked her and accepted it. They fell back into silence, this one more comfortable than the last, the only sound in the room is the water in the pitcher coming to a boil. Loki went back and forth between looking around the room and at Luna, all while taking sips of water. It soothed his dry, aching throat and aided him feeling a little more alert. It also helped that he found the girl in front of him to be quite pretty. It was then that he finally started to feel relaxed, the silence helping to calm his thoughts.

Just as the water began to whistle, Luna turned it off to make sure the silence in the room persisted. She scooped in some instant coffee mix and leaned against the counter, holding the cup in her hands and stirring it. Just as she was about to take a test sip, Tony’s voice broke through the PA system, startling the both of them.

“Luna, come down to the garage and bring Mr. Tall, Dark, and Gloomy.” The two looked at each other before making their way to exit, leaving their drinks behind. Loki tried his best to move like his limbs weren’t about to collapse from underneath him. He kept up with Luna as they made their way through the back hallways and down a staircase to the garage Tony occupied.

“Ah, there they are,” Tony said as soon as he spotted them in the room. “Come on over here.” He looked like he had finished inspecting the ship. Well, on a top level, at least. A few parts lay scattered on the floor near one area of it. Tony put a hand on Loki’s shoulder when they were close enough.

“Looks like you weren’t lying this time. Whatever this thing ran on, it’s fresh out. You truly are stuck here.” This comment made Luna’s ears perk up.

“Wait, stuck here?” she said, feeling a bit shocked. She was confused as to why Loki was here, but she would have never imagined that he would be stranded. “What about Thor? Can’t he do anything?” Before Loki could say anything, Tony answered.

“From what he told me, his planet was destroyed, and he left his brother to escape.” Loki rolled his eyes and dropped his shoulders, sighing in annoyance.

“I didn’t abandon Thor. He helped me to escape, so I could come here and talk to you.” Loki spoke up.

“Oh really? And you couldn’t have told me that earlier?” Tony pressed him.

“I’m telling you now. Doesn’t that count?” Loki retorted.

“Fair enough. You haven’t lied so far.” Tony moved to pat Loki’s back, striking him a bit harder than necessary, making him wince slightly. “Well anyways, thanks for the cool ship. Now let’s see about a place for you to stay till Thor gets here.” He began to lead Loki away from where they stood. “I have a very nice prison cell with your name on it. I’ll even put a cot in there.”

“Hey, wait just a minute. Loki is a refugee, and you’re just gonna stick him in prison like a criminal?” Luna said, quite stunned by what she just heard.

“Uh yes because he is a criminal,” Tony replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Not right now, he’s not. Besides, he probably did time on Asgard, where there would be proper conduct in the punishment of criminals.” She pressed him, mustering up as much confidence as she could. Tony glanced at the floor before looking at her again.

“Perhaps you’re right,” he said sternly, abandoning Loki and walking closer to where she stood. “Since you’re so full of ideas, where do you think I should put him?” He was testing Luna a bit. He liked to get his way, but he did feel like hearing what she had to say. Luna racked her brain for a reasonable answer before speaking.

“Don’t you have any empty rooms? Peter barely uses his.” That made Tony step a bit closer, challenging her.

“Oh hell no. That room stays open and used by one person and one person only,” he said in a low voice. Luna sighed a bit in anger. “Besides, I’m not doing so hot with the press right now. Having him here would destroy me, and you know that.” Her eyes were now fixed on her hands. She couldn’t just leave Loki in Tony’s hands. As she felt Tony’s glare on the crown of her head, she wished that she was at home, hiding under her covers. Suddenly, she had an idea. A dangerous one, but an idea.

“He can stay with me,” she said in a low voice, though both men heard her and were equally taken aback.

“No, absolutely not!” Tony yelled.

“You got any better ideas? Because I’m not gonna let you treat him like a prisoner when he needs help, and I can do something about it!” Luna became more and more agitated.

“Don’t you think it’s a little above your paygrade to be acting like such a bleeding heart?” His tone cut her a bit, but she held on steadfast.

“Probably, but I don’t see anyone else around here that has the heart to help, no matter their paygrade.” She cut back. He deserved that. They silently challenged each other, the tension in the air weighing heavy.

“Alright. You do what you want, but if you get hurt, don’t come crying to me,” Tony spat, backing away slowly before turning to collect some mechanical parts from the floor. Luna clenched her jaw as hard as she did her fists. She closed her eyes and sighed, gathering herself before opening her eyes and looking over at Loki. The confidence she had just wielded was fading fast, so she used the last few remnants to approach him. For a god, he looked powerless and fatigued, but she was sure that wasn’t true. She looked at his slightly slumped form and chose her words carefully.

“All of Asgard? Gone?” She said as softly as possible. Her heart broke for him. He gave a small nod, not bothering to look at her. Luna felt a slight urge to hold his hand but instead tugged at the hem of her shirt.

“Come on. Let’s go get you cleaned up,” Luna said and moved past him, glancing back to make sure he followed.


	3. Safe Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally has a damn shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mention of scars and image issues. Just a heads up.

[Soundtrack So Far](https://open.spotify.com/user/vampirefreakism/playlist/0XFn64nglHcWqg4R8809Gg?si=FgKi6UiaSc6V7m3GEpoKGQ)

 

The drive back to Luna's apartment was quiet, albeit the faint tune of "Girls On Film" coming from her radio. The traffic was minimal, so the ride was smooth. She was a bit antsy if Loki approved of her music, but her fears were extinguished when she glanced over at him and saw that he had leaned back and closed his eyes. The sight calmed her a bit but only a bit. She was taking a stranger to her apartment and having them stay for an indefinite amount of time. She's never done that before in her life. Not only that, the said stranger is Loki, Norse god of mischief. This was as cool as it was terrifying.

The motion of her pulling into her parking spot prompted Loki to open his eyes and sit up. He didn't sleep, but he felt more rested than before. As Luna stepped out of the car, she scanned the parking lot for anyone that could be watching. When she saw no one, she quickly opened the passenger side door and beckoned for Loki to get out as soon as possible. They speed-walked to the entry door. Luna fumbled to get her key card and swiped to open the door when she got a good grip on it. Thankfully, the front desk manager wasn't paying much attention, deciding to monitor any action from their periphery.

Luna had her hand on Loki's forearm, practically dragging him to the elevators. She looked very shifty at the moment and was not keeping calm. Luna tapped her foot and pressed the up button a few more times than necessary. She was scared, but it was too late to back out now. So close to home. Only a little more.

When the elevator doors did open, they came face-to-face with an elderly lady. Loki kept a better poker face than Luna. She looked downright petrified for a split second. In any other situation, Loki would have laughed. Instead, he kept as quiet as he had been and flashed a friendly smirk at the other woman, stepping out of the way to let her pass. Luna then moved into the elevator with Loki and pressed the button for the fourth floor. She relaxed a bit when the doors closed.

Upon arriving at their destination, Luna walked out first and looked around for a few seconds. No one in sight. She gestured for Loki to follow her and began to make her way to her door, not bothering to look at any of the apartment numbers. She had the muscle memory down. Once they were both at the door, she unlocked it effortlessly and moved inside as fast as she could, closing it back when Loki had crossed the threshold behind her. Upon locking it back, she leaned against the door, closed her eyes, and let out a breath she had been holding since she had smuggled him into her car. She opened her eyes to look at him while he surveyed the new environment.

"Well, uh, welcome to…here," she said, taking off her shoes. "My only request is no shoes go past the entryway. Other than that, make yourself right at home." Loki did the same, placing his boots beside hers and stepping further into the room. It was modest and spacious: a couch, a couple of armchairs, a coffee table, television, bookshelves, a kitchen, and a hallway leading to other small rooms. Loki's observation of the area halted when Luna crossed into his path of vision.

"Alright, I'm gonna go change and start dinner so just sit wherever," she said before turning to go down the hall and into a room, shutting the door behind her. As soon as she was alone, she loudly exhaled. "I have a stranger in my apartment. I have a stranger in my living room right now. Loki, the god of mischief, is in my living room. Oh, what have I done?" She ran her hands through her short hair, grabbing it harshly and making it stick up everywhere. She leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, breathing heavily. "Ok, what I'm not gonna do is panic. This is Loki we're talking about. Don't show any weakness." She took deep breathes in and out in an attempt to calm herself. After a couple of minutes, she felt like she could function once more and was able to change her clothes as she had planned. She took a look around her bedroom before stepping out into the hallway, ready to ask Loki something, but the words died on her tongue when she laid eyes on him.

He was fast asleep in one of the armchairs, head tilted to one side, his hands resting in his lap. Her heart warmed at the sight. She turned into her kitchen and prepared two cups of hot chocolate. Regardless of whoever was in her home, he was her guest, and her mother taught her always to offer refreshments to your guests. The silence was slightly unbearable. She missed her music. As the milk boiled, she fetched her phone and connected it to her stereo, starting the song over so once again, she was listening to "Starman."

How ironic it was that she had this song playing while there was an actual alien on her couch. A real Starman, no longer waiting in the sky. David Bowie would be proud, probably. She nodded her head and tapped her foot along to the soft tune playing through the air. There needed to be a sense of calm to even out the slightly chaotic day she had.

As she placed his mug on the side table beside him, she decided to take a good look at him. He was indeed just as handsome as he was when she first laid eyes on him. There was no doubt that he would look even better when he was all cleaned up and properly rested. She retrieved her mug and blew on its contents as she went about gathering any extra items for Loki to use. She took sips sparingly and grabbed a few towels from the hallway closet, Bowie's cheery voice fading out to a second of silence until very familiar plucky piano notes graced her ears.

" _I g-g-g-g-gotta say honestly_ ," Luna sang out softly as she moved around briskly on her toes and into her room. She couldn't help herself. With every sway and turn, the tension of the day rolled off of her. Music was like magic. The right song at the right time always did the trick, no matter what. She almost forgot what she was supposed to be doing until she saw Loki leaning against her doorframe, passively watching her.

"Oh, you're up," she said a little breathlessly. "I'm just getting some clean clothes for you." She turned back to search through her drawers, moving as quickly as she could now that she had a pair of eyes on her. It didn't take too long for her to find a large long-sleeved shirt, spare pajama pants, and a pair of large socks. She placed them on top of the small stack of towels and handed them to Loki. "These should fit. If not, we’ll go shopping tomorrow." She moved past him and showed him to her bathroom. "You can use whatever you need. The shower knobs aren't too hard to figure out. You can, uh… you can take as long as you need to." There were an awkward three seconds until Loki nodded his head, thanking her silently, and closed the door behind him.

Loki appreciated how tidy Luna kept her bathroom. All her various odds and ends were arranged neatly on each surface and shelf. Finding an unoccupied area, Loki placed his stack of clothes and towels onto the counter to test the shower knobs. As Luna said, they weren't hard to get the hang of. He desperately needed a shower, but first things first, he had to undress. It felt like it took forever. He let out low groans as he shed each item of clothing. Everything rubbed against his skin in all the wrong ways, and he was glad to be rid of them in privacy.

The water added a new discomfort as he stepped into it, but only for a brief moment. He stood underneath the water with his eyes closed to let it do its job before using the array of soaps at his disposal. All the blood, sweat, tears, and dust that had accumulated on his skin and hair washed off, making him look like nothing had ever happened. Like Thanos hadn’t found him after all those years and make him suffer for not completing his mission. Like he didn't have to trade the Tesseract for Thor's life. Like his home wasn't destroyed and the only pieces left of it were Thor and his memories. He could only hope that his brother had found sanctuary somewhere.

The water was long past freezing when Loki got out, not that he noticed or cared. He proceeded to dry himself off with the towels Luna had so graciously provided. The clothes she picked for him felt good against his pained skin. The shirt was a comfortable size, but the pants were too short for his liking. How perceptive she was to provide socks to make up for the ill-fitted clothing. He took a good look at himself in the mirror. His hair was a tangled, wet mess and his face had lost some of its luster, but at least he was clean. Laying a towel on his shoulders and wrapping his leather armor in his cape, he made his way out into the hall.

The atmosphere still rang with soft music. However, the sound and smell of something cooking were present as well. Whatever it was, it peaked his interest. After placing his clothes on the floor by the couch, he quietly moved over to the island table that helped to separate the kitchen from the living room area. Luna had her back to him, swaying and bopping to the beat of the song that was playing while cooking whatever it was she had on the stove. When he sat down on the bar stool, she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"Hi, how was it? I'm almost finished with dinner," she said, gesturing to the pan in her hand. "It's nothing fancy, but at least it's healthy." Loki didn't say anything, just settling on observing her. She took the mug of hot chocolate that he didn't touch and placed it in front of him. "If you think I'm gonna try and poison you in any way, I'm not. I wouldn't do that to the food or you." He shifted his eyes from the mug to her a couple of times before taking a sip. It was rather good. He drank from it slowly and watched Luna warily. To say she was kind for providing him shelter in her home would be an understatement but this wasn't like his time on Sakaar. She knew who he was so he couldn't lie to sway her, at least not now. In the moment, the truth had made her choose his side, but it could also be his immediate demise. He had to keep is guard up.

"Are you one of Stark's Avengers?" he said when he finished off his drink. That was the only possible explanation as to why she was so confident in having him here.

"Me, one of the superfriends? Never in my life," she said with a smirk, amused that he would think such a thought. She served up two bowls of the dish she prepared and leaned across the counter to place one in front of him. She kept her own in front of her, deciding to stay standing.

"Then what is your role with them?" Loki asked, holding his gaze on her. She was quiet for a moment, pondering her answer.

"I'm a genomic scientist," she said, glancing at him before eating a bit of food from her bowl. "While they do the fighting, I look at what they're made of." Loki copied her and ate his portion. As he did, he began to feel his strength coming back.

"Then why bring me to your home? Surely you know the dangers of that," he said with a slight grin and an edge to his voice. Whatever her motive is, he'll get it out of her, even if he has to scare her a little. She didn't speak for a moment.

"It's like Tony said, I'm a bit of a bleeding heart. You're in need, and I can help. I'm not a fighter, so if you're looking for a fight, you won't find one with me." Luna shifted her posture a little, so she was resting on her forearms and looking at Loki defensively. She wasn't going to hurt him but damn it if he tried anything. She diverted her attention back to her meal. It needed to be finished before it got cold. Loki did the same when he figured she had nothing else to say to him.

"What's in this? It's good," he asked.

"A menagerie of things: rice, frozen vegetables, eggs, spices, what have you. My mother's go-to recipe when she couldn't think of anything else to make," she said, stirring what was left in her bowl.

"Well, my compliments," Loki said warmly. Luna smiled a little. Though she didn't show it much, she was thrilled that he liked it.

They proceeded to finish their meals in silence. Loki observed Luna as she did the dishes. He had to make sure she kept her word that she wouldn't attack him. So far, so good. In turn, Luna held him in her periphery. Couldn't have her guest stabbing her in the back or however he would choose to harm her. Just because he had had plenty of opportunities to hurt her so far didn't mean that he wasn't still waiting for one. When she finished the dishes and wiped down the counter, she went into the living room, turned off her music and switched on the TV. The voice of a news anchor filled the space.

"Ugh, disgusting," she said with complete disdain. Loki walked over to see what could have elicited such a reaction.

They stood together and watched until Luna went to get some extra sheets and cushions so Loki could put himself up on the couch. She left the television on when she saw that he was still paying attention to it. He loved drama and chaos that he wasn't in the middle of. For a brief moment, he felt genuinely glad that he came back to Earth by himself. Infidelity, swindling, and lots and lots of lying. To miss out on  _this_  would be a crime.

Luna went back to her room to get ready for her bath, but as she started to pull up her shirt, she remembered that she had a guest. She couldn’t walk around unclothed like usual. Instead, she gathered up her sleep clothes, towels, and phone and made her way into the bathroom.

It still smelled fresh from Loki's shower. She hung the items in her hands on the towel bars that were currently bare. She watched her reflection as she disrobed. Sometimes she felt pretty, most times she didn't. She studied her skin and all its imperfections, specifically the scars that it was sporting. Her dirty secrets. Signs of weakness. She couldn't show this kind of weakness in front of Loki. She knew his type very well. He would wield it like a sword and destroy her without breaking a sweat or feeling guilty. Keep a smile on and quick words at the ready. Everything would be fine. She will survive this and think of it as an unusual life experience.

She rinsed the tub out and filled it with warm water. It soothed her tense muscles. As she warmed up, she decided to scroll through her social media. She smiled when she saw a boomerang of Peter and Ned in a hotel room jumping up and down on one of the beds. Oh right, it was decathlon weekend. On Peter's stories, there was a video of Ned looking at his laptop and describing someone as a ‘delicious yeehaw man' and Peter proceeding to laugh hysterically behind the camera. Luna giggled along with him. The rest of Peter's posts were pictures of him and his friends at the hotel and of the banner indicating the event that was being held the next day. Switching her music back on, she grabbed her body wash and proceeded to finish her bath.

" _Candy, she's sweet like candy in my veins_ ," she began to sing along. It was a song that always made her smile. As tempting as it was to dance, she settled on just moving her head and shoulders. She got a little more into it, belting out the chorus " _All I need is to be struck by your electric love_ ," perhaps a little too loud but that didn't matter. It was a good song. The words brought to life the feelings she felt whenever she thought of her crush. Well, former crush, but those feelings were real. It was a little bittersweet when the song ended, and the next one began. She still swayed along but with not as much passion. Whatever the song was, she didn't bother to think about it as she rinsed off. Best to get out before the water got too cold. As she dried off, she looked at her reflection once again. The color of her skin was a little darker than usual. The sun at lunch did her good.

She dressed quickly and walked back into the living room to see if Loki needed anything else, only to find him on the couch in a deep sleep. Luna nodded in approval of him figuring out the remote, but he seemed like an astute person, so it wasn't too surprising. After turning most of the lights off, she took one last look at him. He looked comfortable and at peace. She let her gaze linger on him a bit longer than usual. Was it a good thing to have him here? Should she bring him back to Tony in the morning? Just watching him sleep confirmed to her that the decision to open her home to him was the best one. As she tip-toed to her room, she smiled to herself. She did well today, but just to be safe, she locked her bedroom door.


	4. The Sorcerer Dares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Dr. Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw Infinity War twice over the weekend and can I tell you, it was so !!!!!!!!! No spoilers for it here so don't worry.

Despite the slight pain in his neck, it was the most restful sleep Loki had gotten in a while. It took a split second for him to remember where he was before he stood up and stretched a bit. It was indicative of the fact that the lights were off that his courteous host was still asleep or at least in her room. A walk into the hallway confirmed his suspicions as Luna's door was closed with no sound or light coming out. Loki took this opportunity to use her bathroom.

He looked like a mess. A clean mess, but still a mess. His hair by itself would take forever to tame, but to his dismay, there wasn't a hairbrush in sight. Luna must keep it in her room. He made a mental note to try and snatch it later.

To pass the time until Luna was up, Loki decided to snoop a bit. If he's going to stay for an undetermined amount of time, it would be worth it to know his way around without asking.

He started in the kitchen. Despite the excellent dinner he was provided with the night before, there wasn't much in the fridge. He moved on to the cupboards, noting how nicely everything was compartmentalized and organized. Luna's array of mugs stood out to him. They were all different sizes and shapes, each unique by themselves, though he did recognize a few of the designs as the symbols donned by the Avengers. Unlike the plates and bowls, none of these were parts of a set. He turned a few over in his hands to admire before moving on.

The bookshelves caught his attention next. They were lined up along one wall of the living room. Almost every single shelf was full and equally as compartmentalized as the kitchen cupboards. There seemed to be at least one book for every single genre, each put into place alphabetically. It reminded him of the private libraries back on Asgard. Though they were much more massive and held more of an extensive collection, they were always impeccably organized. As he skimmed through the titles and authors, his eyes landed on one seemed to be just his type. Easing it out, he glanced at the front and back covers. All he needed now was a cup of tea and he would have a perfect start to his day.

From his exploration of the kitchen, he knew where the teapot and tea assortment were housed. After studying the knobs on the stove and testing a few of them out, he put the water on and selected a tea bag along with a fresh cup. While he waited for the pot to whistle, he decided to lean against the counter and start reading the book he chose. In no time, the pot let Loki know that the water was at optimum temperature. He made his tea and sat down in the chair by the window to continue reading. Not long after, Luna stepped into the room, rubbing her eyes, apparently having been woken up by the teapot.

"Oh hi. You made…," Luna spoke, peering in his direction, "tea." She dry-coughed a bit while making her way to the kitchen to fetch herself some water. After doing so, she padded back into the living room. "How was the couch? Not too bad, I hope."

"It was ideal, thank you," Loki said, taking a sip from his cup. Luna leaned a bit against the back of the couch and looked at the book he had in his hand.

"‘Red Dragon'? Nice choice," she remarked. Loki smirked a little, keeping his attention on the page. Luna looked him over. He looked endearing in her clothes, like a new boyfriend that stayed the night for the first time. She looked around for a bookmark for him before speaking again. "So, for today, I was thinking we could go shopping for clothes and other things for you." Loki's attention was now on her, accepting the bookmark she handed him. "Not that you don't look fantastic in my clothes. You just might be more comfortable in your own." She said a little quieter than before, adjusting her glasses and briefly looking at the floor.

"Do you really think it would be wise for me to go out?" he said, eyeing her skeptically. She fidgeted a bit, wrapping an arm around herself.

"I could always do you up like Clark Kent. You know, a little bit of a different look so you can hide in plain sight," she said confidently despite feeling the complete opposite at the moment. She seemed to have convinced him a little.

"Oh I could do that myself, easily," Loki said, putting the book down and standing up. As he slowly made his way over to where Luna stood, he worked a little bit of his magic to change his clothes and appearance. Before her eyes, he went from wearing a simple shirt and pajama pants to a plain black suit and tie. Her eyes widened measurably at the sudden transformation. Loki smirked a bit, amused that something so simple for him could leave her speechless.

"Wow," she breathed out. Loki looked really good. "That…works." Luna sipped once more from her glass before turning around to set it down. "Alright, so I'll go get changed like a regular human, and we can head out." Loki was about to say something witty, but a familiar flash at his feet stopped his words.

"Oh not aA-," he began to say before he was abruptly cut off. Luna turned back around to see him suddenly gone.

"L-Loki?" she asked tentatively. She spotted a card where he had previously stood and bent to pick it up. "Wha- 177A Bleecker St? Who? What?" she looked around dumbfounded in search of some other clue as to what just happened. When she found none, she retrieved her phone and typed the address into the maps app. Much to her surprise, it was a real place and in driving distance. She dressed as quick as she could to go and see if this had anything to do with her now-missing new roommate.

 

* * *

 

"You have reached your destination," out spoke the GPS voice. Luna pulled up to the sidewalk and parked. As she got out, she surveyed the building in front of her. It looked kind of like a museum, what with the architecture and very odd window. Keeping her guard up, she stepped tentatively up to the door and pushed it open.

The inside was just as unusual. Not overtly so, but enough to make it questionable. Luna looked around for another soul but found none. It wasn't long before one found her, though.

"Well, you're not quite who I expected," a voice spoke from behind her. She turned to see a tall man descending the staircase in the middle of the room. He spoke again when he was at the bottom. "Who might you be?"

"I'm uh, I'm Luna. A business card told me to come here," she said, making it sound a bit like a question. She made a face after realizing how weird that must have sounded.

"And I sent that business card. My name is Dr. Stephen Strange," he said, holding his hand out. Luna's eyes narrowed a little as she accepted the handshake.

"Dr. Strange? Like the neurosurgeon?" she asked slowly.

"Former, but yes, I'm he." He said. Luna's eyes went wide with recognition.

"Oh my goodness, it is a pleasure to meet you, sir!" she smiled widely, now shaking his hand with more enthusiasm. "I am a huge fan! I took a neurology class during my undergrad and I read all of your medical journals and watched all of your interviews! The way you figured out how to stimulate neurogenesis in the spinal cord? Stuff of legend! So cool! Such a shame that the accident put you out. Oh wait, the accident!" she gasped, letting go of his hand abruptly and covering her mouth in shock of her thoughtless actions. "Oh no, was I hurting you? I'm so sorry." Stephen only chuckled at her.

"No no, my hands are perfectly fine, thank you," he said, smiling at her, holding his hands up. Even during his career as a neurosurgeon, never had he gotten a reaction quite like that from someone that wasn't a patient he had saved or a relative of one. Perhaps if he had surrounded himself with people like her, he might have, but that was in the past. "Now, I have some questions I'd like to ask you if you don't mind."

"Oh no, of course, I don't-," Luna started but was interrupted when she was all of a sudden transported to a different room and seated in an armchair “-mind." The doctor sat across from her.

"Would you like some tea while we chat?" he asked.

"Yes please," and just like that, there was a teacup in her hand. She took a sip from it cautiously. "Wow, is this barley?"

"Excellent palate," Stephen said, making a cup appear in his hand and raising it in cheers to her. She did the same. "Let's get started. I keep a watch list of all mystical beings in the universe that are a potential threat. Loki happens to be amongst them. So why were you with him?"

"Well, long story short, I was in the right place at the right time. He was in need and I could help him, but he's not so much of a threat right now," Luna said, taking a sip of tea.

"What evidence do you have that would suggest such a thing?" he asked.

"He risked his life and safety to come here and tell Tony Stark that his home, Asgard, has been destroyed," Stephen's brow slightly creased when she said this. "The ship he arrived in as well as his appearance made it clear to me that he was telling the truth."

"Asgard’s destroyed?" he repeated with emphasis. "Did he say by what?" He leaned in a bit.

"No, but whatever it was, it seemed to have hurt him to the point of extreme exhaustion, which I imagine is a feat for someone such as he,” Luna said, making eye contact.

"And how can you be certain that he wasn't lying? He is, after all, the god of such things."

"Perhaps, but what reason would he have to lie? To risk his life just to have an audience with Tony Stark? To even show his face here on Earth by himself? There has to be a reason bigger than himself," she said. Stephen was beginning to believe her. Why else would Loki be here without Thor? For what reason would he have to risk it all?

"Let's say you're right. Why was he with you and not Stark?" Stephen said, leaning back in his chair.

"Tony was going to throw him in a jail cell the first chance he got. From the way Loki looked, I just knew I wouldn't have been able to sleep if I allowed it, so I invited him to stay at my apartment." Luna drank again from her tea. Grimacing a bit, she instantly regretted mentioning that last part.

"He was at your apartment? Since when?" Stephen said, raising his voice slightly.

"Yesterday afternoon," she mumbled, shrinking away a bit and looking at her knees.

"And he hasn't attempted to hurt you? Not once?" he asked in a soft tone.

"No, not at all. He just took a shower, ate the food I offered, and slept," Luna said, looking back up at him. He had to know she was serious. Loki was not there to intentionally hurt anyone. Stephen stayed quiet, thinking about everything she'd said. He leaned back towards her, resting his elbows on his knees and taking a sip from his cup.

"Everything you've said makes sense so far, but one thing continues to elude me: why would someone like you provide refuge to someone like him?" Luna scoffed a little at him and smirked. Someone like  _her_? Wow.

"I guess you can say I've got one hell of a heart. As a fellow scientist, you should be able to understand that," she said, raising one eyebrow and taking the last swig of tea. Stephen smirked back.

"I do,” he said, standing up. “Let's go get your guest back," he said and began to walk away. Luna stood to follow.

"By the way, how did you make him disappear like that?" she said when she caught up to him. She once again was transported alongside him to the lobby of the building.

"Kind of like this, but backward." And with that, he made a few sweeping circular movements with his hands to conjure up a golden glowing ring from which Loki fell.

"Ok I've seen a lot in my life but nothing like that," she said as she walked over to stand beside Loki, who was getting up from the ground and brushing himself off, groaning as he did.

"Took you long enough," Loki retorted, looking from Luna to Stephen.

"Hey I had to drive here," Luna said back in a sharp tone, turning Loki’s attention back to her. Before they could bicker some more, Stephen interrupted.

"Alright Loki, since you're going to be staying here for an indefinite amount of time, I'm going to make sure you can't do anything to jeopardize my planet," while he was talking, he made different movements with his hands, creating a set of golden mandalas.

"Should you really be making threats right now?" Loki said lowly, snapping his arm out to produce a dagger. Luna stepped back from him, not sure what to do now.

He charged at Stephen and attempted to stab him, but just when he got close enough, Strange grabbed his arm with one hand and put the other around his neck, holding him still. It all happened so fast. The longer Stephen kept him, the lower Loki sank to the ground until he was almost kneeling. At that point he had dropped his daggers and released the magic he had on his appearance, once again wearing the clothes Luna had given him the previous night. Only then did Stephen release his hold on Loki and resume his original posture. Loki bent his head and looked at his hands, shaking them slightly.

"What have you done?" Loki breathed out.

"I've put a seal on your magic. You see, I've gotten more skilled since our last encounter so I can bring anyone down, even you, so don't even try to break that spell. You'll only exhaust yourself," Stephen said, hands held behind his back and looking quite pleased with himself.

"You've ruined me," Loki whispered. All he had left was his magic.

"Oh, it's not the end of the world. I'll break it when I can know for sure you mean no harm while you're here. I give you my word," Stephen spoke while walking away from Loki, standing equidistant from him and Luna. He turned to speak to her. "You both are free to go." He pointed at Loki still-kneeling form. "Does he have any other clothes?"

"Unfortunately, no. I was going to take him out to get some but we were interrupted," Luna looked at Stephen when she said this.

"My apologies. Here-," he made two sweeping arm movements and produced a shirt, pants, socks, and shoes. "-these should fit him better." Luna took them from him and nodded her head in thanks. "Now get outta here," he said with a friendly smile. She shook his hand once more.

"Will do. Thank you for the tea, doctor," Luna called out as she walked over to Loki to yank him to a standing position. It took a few tries but he eventually relented. He shuffled his feet after her as she held onto his wrist and pulled him to the door.

"Drive safely," Stephen called after her as she exited.

"Thanks, you too!" she said as the door closed. She immediately smacked her forehead with her hand. ‘You too’? How awkward. She looked back up to see Loki walking down the sidewalk, away from her car. "Hey  _hey_ , where are you going? You gotta get some decent clothes on you!" He quickly turned around and snapped, startling her.

"What's the point? I lost my home, my brother, my mother, and now my magic. I have nothing left." He leaned in closer to her as he spoke, making sure his words had the intended effect.

"Really? Nothing? Nothing at all?" she said back firmly.

"Yes. Do I have to repeat myself so you can get it through that thick skull of yours?" he spat, glowering at Luna. His words and expression made her heart quicken a bit and her throat dry up but she inhaled deeply to keep her head level and clear. Show no weakness. He was just being dramatic.

"Not at all. It's just that you're wrong. Did yesterday mean absolutely nothing to you? My clothes may not be perfect nor my cooking nor my couch but did I deny you? Did I take you back to Tony so he can put you in a prison cell that actually has nothing? Did I try to kill you in your sleep? Did I poison you? Did I kick you out? Is my memory  _that_  faulty? Because what  _I_  remember is doing the exact opposite. I helped you the best I could when no one else would. Because I wanted to. Does that mean nothing?" While she was speaking, he had looked away from her. "Hey, look at me. Does it?" She waited for him to look her in the eye and speak. He took his own sweet time but luckily, she's a patient person.

When Loki finally did look at her, he couldn't speak, at least not immediately. Her eyes were lit up by the noon sun. They captured him, seeming to pierce him, burn him from the inside. They reminded him of a forest fire; golden orange mixed in with green, peering over the black frame of her glasses. From his hundreds of years of life, he couldn't remember ever seeing anything like them. The intensity with which she stared him down. The seconds he spent admiring felt like hours. He swallowed slightly and let out a breath before finally finding the words.

"No, it doesn't." His voice was soft but they were close enough that Luna could hear him over the traffic noises. She leaned away from him and flashed a warm smile.

"Good, I'm glad. Now, let's go home so you can change into these clothes and we can get you some more things. Maybe even brush your hair." She pushed her glasses back up and turned from him to walk back to her car. She let out a small exhale. That was exhausting. Too many emotions in such a short amount of time.

Loki followed her and thought about what she’d said. She did open her home to him: a complete stranger with a colorful history on just this planet alone. She did give him the clothes she wore. She did feed him when he was hungry. She did bathe him when he needed to. She did provide a place to sleep and a roof over his head. So yes, he found it within himself to admit that he had one thing. A small thing but one nonetheless.


	5. Comfortable?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a bona fide sugar baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update. They'll be slower as finals draw nearer.

“Please hold still.”

“How can I possibly be still while you’re yanking like you are?”

Back in Luna’s apartment, she was forced to brush out Loki’s very tangled head of hair; with her own brush, no less. As soon as they got back in, he had headed straight to her room to grab her brush and do it himself, but he instead took his frustration out on it. He did his hair more harm than good, so Luna was forced to somehow convince him to let her fix it. So there they were: him sat on the couch while she stood behind him.

“Just be calm for five seconds,” Luna pleaded a bit. “I’ve almost got this one out.” The struggle continued with this particularly stubborn knot. She worked as quickly and carefully as she could, but it just wasn’t relenting. She decided to abandon the brush and use her hands to coax Loki’s hair into submission. It was near impossible to resist the urge to take a pair of scissors and solve the problem, but she persisted in her current efforts.

Loki hadn’t spoken or voluntarily moved, instead electing to stew silently in his mild anger. It seemed that old habits die hard. To his surprise, the movement of Luna’s hands in his hair began to relax him little by little. The sensation reminded him of the way his mother would fix his hair and soothe him as a child. He closed his eyes and pictured her. The fierceness in her eyes, the kindness in her smile, the comfort he felt whenever she held him, the eternal wisdom in her words. As intelligent as Loki was, he always seemed to learn something from her.

A few pricks on his scalp alerted him to the fact that Luna had returned the brush to his head for a few more passes, this time pain-free. When she seemed satisfied with the state of it, she put the brush back down and carded her fingers through Loki’s hair, prompting him to resume his musings. It wasn’t too long until she stopped her motions altogether.

“Alright, all done,” she sighed and leaned back to admire her work. It was just about perfect. Loki lifted a hand to pass it over his head. It felt so much better, perhaps the best it’s been in a while.

“Thank you,” he said, turning his head in her direction. She merely smiled in response before walking back to her room to rummage around in search of something. She returned a few moments later with something in her hand.

“Here, give these a gander,” Luna said, handing the thing to him. It was a pair of glasses. “They’re an old pair of mine. The lenses are functional, but they’re at a low enough power to be reading glasses.” Loki turned them over in his hand before unfolding them and putting them on. He could still see clear enough through them.

“Well, Superman, you’re officially Clark Kent.” He didn’t get the reference at all, but she smiled amusingly to herself anyway. He stood up when he felt that she was finished with her immediate tasks. “Ok, I’m going to check if I need anything else for the store real quick so you can get ready with the clothes Dr. Strange gave you.” She went back in the direction of her room once he stood to do as she suggested.

Once in the safety of her own space, Luna took her own glasses off, closed her eyes and placed her fingers over them, sighing deeply. It had been a very eventful 24 hours, too much for her liking. She appreciated that Loki wasn’t a very extroverted individual, but she liked her own presence most of the time. It wasn’t his fault, but she now felt that she bit off a little more than she could chew when she insisted on him staying with her.

But where would he be right now if she hadn’t spoken up? How would he be feeling? The very thought put an even more sickening feeling under her skin. She didn’t have to like it all the time, but it was the right thing to do, for Loki’s sake. She found the presence of mind to do what she intended on doing and checked the contents of her bag. Everything she needed was present and accounted for.

When she was back in the living room, Loki was standing by the door with his hands folded in front of him, patiently waiting for her. He had changed into the pants and shoes Dr. Strange gave him, but he had kept on Luna’s shirt. The sight filled her chest with pride, involuntarily making her smile. Straightening her shirt, she walked towards the door.

“Ok, let’s get going.”

* * *

 

So, are you a JC Penney or a Macy’s guy?” Luna asked Loki as they stepped into the shopping center. He looked at her in confusion. “Right, never mind. We’ll just go in whichever one comes first.”

And so they walked. For Luna, it was an inconvenience to be out, but for Loki, this was a new experience. Well, not too new as he had strolled the busy Asgardian marketplace in his youth with a handmaiden or when he had snuck out to cause a little trouble. As he walked along, he feasted his eyes on all the colors and displays.

When they passed by a food stand, the smell of candy and something toasty made his stomach lightly remind him that he hadn’t eaten yet. His newfound hunger almost made him stop but the desperation to feel and wear his own clothes proved to be stronger. He let Luna continue to guide him as he was pretty sure he would get lost, especially being without access to his powers. As she slowed her pace and looked around, Loki did the same. All he saw was a bunch of Midgardian clothes that just weren’t his style. However, Luna seemed to spot something that was.

“Ooh what’s that?” she gasped lightly, hurrying over to the stand where the desired item was hanging. “Oh Loki, you just have to try this on!” She held up a black jean jacket, eyeballing its fit on him. He slowly took it from her grasp and slipped it on. She walked him over to a nearby mirror so he could check out its fit. Not only was it comfortable, but he also looked quite good in it. Coupled with his tidy hair and fresh appearance, he was feeling and looking more like himself.

“So, what do you think?” Luna asked, causing Loki to divert his attention to her briefly.

“I think it’s quite splendid,” he said, grinning a grin that most definitely reached his eyes. Luna laced her fingers together and smiled, happy that he was pleased.

“Then let’s go get some pants to go with that,” Luna said, glancing at Loki through the mirror as she passed by. Loki gave himself one last look before following. He stood by her and surveyed the various kinds. He’d always had his clothes tailored to fit so this was very different. Luna’s eyes shifted from Loki to the display stand a few times before picking up a few pairs and handing them to him.

“Ok, I have no idea what your size is so just try these on, and we’ll go from there,” she said, not meeting his eyes. She ushered him in a direction away from the clothes to an area with a doorway and a sign above it that read ‘Fitting Room.’ He paused and looked back at Luna, who just shoo-ed her hands at him. “Just find a room that’s unoccupied and do your thing. I’ll be right out here.” Sighing, he turned from her and made his way in.

As Luna said she would, she took a spot on a nearby bench and patiently bided the time. She was appreciative to have this pseudo-alone time as she was eager to check her social media accounts in peace. Just in time, a picture of Peter and his decathlon friends popped up on her Instagram. As she had predicted earlier in the week, they had once again won the annual decathlon. The students all had their arms around their best friends. Even Michelle was snuggling up close to Peter and Ned. She matched the smiles they wore with her own. Luna was more than glad that Peter’s friendliness was reciprocated. He deserved it so much.

She scrolled down and saw that he had also posted a mirror selfie of himself in his school jacket while pulling a face to make him look suaver than he really was. She giggled a bit and commented a pair of eyes along with the 100 emoticon. She then went back to the decathlon group picture and put down a few clapping hands and dollar signs. She knew it would make him smile to see that she noticed. Movement in her periphery made her put her phone down. It was none other than Loki. He was still in the pants Dr. Strange gave him, but he now held a pile of clothes in each of his hands.

“These are good, in my opinion,” he said, raising the one he preferred. Luna got up and took the clothes from his opposite hand.

“Awesome,” she said with a smile while walking to set them down for an attendant to put back properly. “Next, some of your own shirts because you can’t just wear mine, although I do have good taste.” She went to the clearance rack and riffled around, nodding along to whatever song was playing over the PA system. Luna returned to his side with a few shirts and held them up to Loki’s person.

“Pick whichever ones you like. They’re all roughly the same size as the one you’re wearing now, but you can try them on anyway.” Loki took her advice and went back to the dressing rooms. If he would be on Earth indefinitely, he had to make sure he was doing so in clothes that fit him.

Loki was provided with five different shirts: two black, two green, and one a mix of the two. The black dress shirt fit well, and he already knew how he looked in it as it was a go-to for any recent visits to Midgard. The pure black thermal was the same. It wasn’t flashy, but neither was the suit he conjured this morning. The next one was long-sleeved as well, but while the body was a dark green, the arms were black. It was unusual to see and even more unusual to see on him. The last two held glimmers of an old life. One had a button-up portion halfway down the chest, and the other was in the shape of a V-neck. They reminded Loki of his Asgardian lounging clothes. Not only that, they felt just as comfortable.

While he didn’t have a shirt on, he took the time to look himself over. Any wounds he had sustained had all healed, but he could only think of Thor’s wellbeing. He knew very well that his brother was an excellent fighter, but he still felt slightly guilty for leaving him against Thanos. He had begged Loki to flee to Earth just like they had planned yet for once he wished that he didn’t listen like usual. Thanos was not a being of mercy –he knew that from experience – but maybe Thor was strong enough to hold his own and was on his way to build reinforcements against the coming storm that is the Mad Titan.

Once appropriately dressed, Loki emerged once more and placed the leftover shirt on the nearby rack. He scanned the area for his companion. He found her in front of a mirror, admiring a hoodie she had tried on that looked a lot like one of Stark’s Iron Man suits. As he approached her, his own reflection appeared in the mirror, causing her to turn and face him.

“Hey! You got your…,” she looked at his hands that held the clothing items. “Fantastic. Now, I believe a bit of sustenance is in order. What do you think?” She kept her gaze on him as she picked up a small pile of items for herself.

“I believe so as well.” Loki smiled and followed her. He was undoubtedly anxious to gain some strength back. He was a bit perplexed when she did not leave the store with him in tow but instead went to stand in line. He assumed it was to pay for the things they had chosen.

On Sakaar, he too had the privilege of picking out new clothes, but he had not been present for the purchasing. He had been playing a part on a planet that did not know him. Here, he was known all too well. To occupy himself, he looked over Luna’s shoulder at the things she had picked out and noticed a common theme.

“Are you sure you’re not an Avenger?” he said to get Luna’s attention. She followed his eyes to the effects in her hands and let out a small laugh.

“Oh, I am very sure. I just like to take advantage of my employee discount whenever I can.” Loki was unable to say anything else as it was their turn in line. As everything was being rung up, Luna pulled her wallet and cards out to speed up the process. Loki wondered how money could be kept on such a small plastic card and how one went about getting the money out. His thoughts were interrupted when a bag was held in front of him.

“Here’s yours.” He took the bag from her, and she led him away from the register to the exit, but she once again turned back to face him. “Oh, did you want to change into those while we’re here? So, you know, you can be in your own clothes?” She asked a little more timidly than she would have liked. She didn’t want him to feel like he wasn’t in control of himself. But on the contrary, Loki felt great to be doted on like he currently was.

“Well then, I’ll only be a moment,” he smirked and turned back around. Luna watched him until he was out of sight. She couldn’t help imagining what he would look like wearing modern earth clothes. Probably flawless as he always seems to look. Would he go for all-black or wear one of the green shirts? Both would look good. But she couldn’t continue mentally building Loki’s new outfit when her phone went off, signaling her that she had an incoming call.

It was none other than Tony Stark. She let out a small sigh and answered.

“Well, hello boss.” She put her fist on her hip.

“Oh thank goodness you’re alive,” Tony said on the other end, making Luna scowl a little.

“Yeah, I am. Why would you think otherwise?” Luna replied in a deadpan tone.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because our new visitor is a mass murderer and he slept in your apartment last night?”

“I told you, he’s not a current threat. Now, what did you call me about? It can’t have been to berate me for helping out an a-,” she looked around before whispering. “An alien refugee.”

“Once again, you’re correct, Lu. Some government folks noticed our…friend’s ship entering the atmosphere and have ordered a press conference so I wanted to concur with you about what I should tell them.”

“I don’t know, Tony, tell them the regular stuff. And why do you want to know what I think? You ask Pepper about everything,” Luna moved her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Because you and I are the only ones that know about it and I’m trying to keep it that way.”

“Oh right. Ok, just tell them that you’re making a new kind of quinjet and…”

Any words she was about to say decided not to come out when she saw Loki walking towards her. To say he looked flawless would be an understatement. He wore those clothes like they were made just for him. He had contrasted the black jeans and jacket with the green V-neck, his signature color. If she didn’t know he was a god beforehand, it was obvious now.

“And? And what?” Tony’s voice snapped her out of it a little, reminding her that she was in the middle of a conversation.

“Sorry. Uh…that’s all I can think of.” No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t tear her eyes off him.

“Sounds good. I can work with that.”

“Yeah ok bye,” she said absentmindedly and hung up. As Loki got closer, she begged herself to look away. Ogling at someone she met just a day ago was weird.

“To whom were you speaking?” Loki asked when he was finally in front of her. She looked down at his shoes, making a mental note to get him a pair that matched the rest of his outfit.

“Just Tony. It turns out some government people saw your ship, and he wanted my input on what to tell them.”

“And what did you say?”

“I told him to say it was some new project he’s working on. He tends not to tell people ahead of time what he wants to make, so it’s in keeping with his character.”

“Did you really?” he said with an edge in his voice. He was as scared as he was angry that anyone would sell him out, mainly when he was in such a vulnerable position. Luckily, Luna picked up on this. Sighing deeply, she put her phone back in her bag.

“Why would I lie about that? If you get caught, both Tony and I get thrown under the bus too. You are a literal illegal alien, but I’m not about to turn you over to anybody.” She said that a little more for herself than for him. She led a quiet, invisible life and intended on keeping it that way. “Now, let’s go get some food.” Looking him in the eye briefly before she turned to walk out with Loki following suit.

“So, what strikes your fancy?” She asked as they walked. Loki thought for a moment.

“What do you suggest?” Her eyes narrowed at him a little.

“Have you had earth food before?”

“Not for a very long time.” Luna slowed to a stop.

“Might I suggest…” she paused to look around, “those?” she pointed in the direction of the stand, making Loki look in that direction. To him, it seemed fair enough.

“After you,” he said, holding his hand out. Luna made her way to the front and picked up something for the both of them plus two beverages. Tilting her head a bit, she led him to a nearby bench. Once sat, she held out a bag to Loki. He took it and looked inside.

“What is this?” he asked as Luna pulled hers out like she’d done it a million times.

“It’s a hot pretzel. I find them quite good.” She put some mustard on hers and took a bite.

“Like the ones made by monks in Italy?” Loki asked, looking at it a bit before taking a bite as well. He found favor in it as well.

“Yeah. Is it true that they were first made in the 6th century?”

“As far as I can recall,” he said, taking a drink from his cup. The taste of it caught him by surprise, making him cough. “And what is this?” He held the cup up and looked at it as if it might reveal its secrets to him.

“Coffee. Is it not to your liking? It’s a bit of an acquired taste.” Luna tensed her shoulders.

“It’s just a tad peculiar.” He took another tentative sip and settled back. It took a little getting used to, but it wasn’t unbearable. They continued to eat in silence, thinking about different things, until Luna spoke up.

“So, Dr. Strange mentioned that he had gotten more skilled since the last time he saw you. What time was that?” She turned a bit, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Not too long ago,” Loki replied, hoping she would leave it alone. Alas, she did not.

“So this is your third time on Earth and not your second?”

“Since my…incident, yes.” Now he really hoped she would leave the matter be.

“For what reason had you to show up? Were you in trouble?”

“Does it matter?” He was close to snapping if she wasn’t going to relent, but all she did was match his tone and keep pressing.

“Not really, but since this is Earth and you’re staying in my house, I think it’s important that I at least know the reason.” She did have a good point. Loki would have to be sparing with his words.

“That’s fair. Well, my brother brought me to find our father.”

“Odin was here? Why would he be here?”

“So I could rule Asgard in his place.”

“And the people just let you do that?”

“They never found out until Thor exposed me as myself.” Did he let a little too much slip out? Probably but Luna wasn’t presently troubled by his words. Quite the opposite.

“Oh my goodness, so were you masquerading around Asgard as Odin?” She pictured it in her mind’s eye and forced herself not to laugh. Loki acting like Odin? That definitely would have been a spectacle to behold.

“Well, yes,” he mumbled against the coffee lid. Luna let out a small laugh despite her best efforts.

“What in the world were you doing all that time?”

“Being a better king than my father ever was,” he said harshly. He did a good job, no matter if anyone else thought he was lying.

“Vague, but ok. So what happened when you all got back to Asgard? How did the citizens react?”

“It’s a little…complicated.” He felt the need to end to the conversation before he said too much.

”Yeah, when is it not?” Luna took another sip of coffee. She sensed that he didn’t want to talk, so she found satisfaction in his answers. No need to probe any further.


	6. First Day Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at work

[Soundtrack So Far](https://open.spotify.com/user/vampirefreakism/playlist/0XFn64nglHcWqg4R8809Gg?si=FgKi6UiaSc6V7m3GEpoKGQ)

 

As if the events of the weekend weren’t odd enough, Luna was happy to get back to work on Monday. Leaving Loki in her apartment all on his own sent shivers of unease up and down her spine but the plethora of books in her possession seemed to keep him occupied.

The drive to the compound seemed like a blur through all the thoughts running through her mind. With a new person in the house, there was a lot more to do and worry about. As if there wasn’t enough food in her home to begin with, supplies were now dangerously low, so a stop at the grocery store was imminent. Not only that, Loki would need his own toiletries and such things. Luna liked her things to be hers alone so she assumed that he must feel the same.

After somehow using enough of her brains cells to park, Luna stepped out of her car and made the short trek into her workplace. She kept her head down a bit, avoiding the eyes of people that she saw every day but failed to recognize. Whether they were assistants or assistants of assistants, it didn’t matter. They were all there to do their jobs and go home.

“Good morning, FRIDAY,” Luna spoke as she put her bag in its designated cabinet and washed her hands.

“Hello, Dr. Fields. How was your weekend?”

“Uh, eventful. Any reminders for today?” As they conversed, she pulled on her lab coat and a pair of rubber gloves to begin doing the weekly inventory.

“You are currently scheduled for your bimonthly lab meeting with Mr. Stark at 11am.”

“So he’s available for that this time? Great, thank you.” As she replaced the last autoclave bag, a sudden thought struck her. “Hey FRIDAY, any messages?”

“No, miss. Would you like playback of the ones you have saved?” Luna’s shoulders fell slightly.

“No thanks. Just set my playlist to random.” With that, FRIDAY fell silent so she could replace her voice with music. The smooth synth notes of “Tokyo” and Matthew Murphy’s singing lifted Luna’s spirits just enough for her to continue working. She grooved to the happy tune around the lab with discretion, reorganizing pipette tip boxes and checking the contents of the walk-in fridge. Nothing missing and everything accounted for, as usual.

Stepping over to the digital table, she replaced her rubber gloves with the designated virtual pair. Once they were situated, she turned the table on with a wave of her hand and pulled up the 3D simulation.

“Alright, where are we today?” She mumbled to herself as she opened her most recent work file. Despite all her training and education as a biologist, it never failed to amaze her how lengthy the human genome was. She wished Steve was still around just so she could scold him again on having such a complex one. He would have laughed and smiled that gorgeous smile of his. She missed him, but for now, she would have to continue settling for his DNA. Most of her career at the compound was spent analyzing it, yet she had barely scratched the surface of all the secrets it held. Well, one day at a time.

Selecting the segment she had been working on the previous Friday, she turned it around in its 3D view and went over the processes she had put it through so far. Nothing noteworthy had come of it, but she knew very well that there were no absolutes when dealing with biological processes.

Just as Luna was in the middle of matching up amino acid sequences, FRIDAY’s voice cut through her music.

“Miss, Mr. Stark is ready for you now.” Was it 11 already? Evidently, it was. Time flies when you’re doing science.

“Thank you. Tell him I’ll be up shortly,” Luna said as she saved her file and shut the table off. Shedding her lab coat, she hung it up and took the back staircase. Unlike usual, it was a little unnerving to see Tony after their quarrel on Friday, but hopefully, they could reach a settlement through their work.

Walking into his lab, Luna noticed that he was still working on the ship Loki had arrived it, looking over a part and studying a rough digital schematic of the vehicle.

“Well hello hello, Mr. Stark,” Luna remarked to let Tony know she had just walked in.

“Top of the morning to you too, Lu. How’s your roommate?” He set the part down and got up to give her his full attention.

“You know, however he’s supposed to be, he’s like that,” she said as she looked around the room. It was stated as more of a side comment so he would leave the subject of Loki alone for now.

“So murder-y and overtly menacing?” Of course, he wouldn’t leave it alone. She sighed a little and shifted her feet.

“Not quite like that, but whatever, it’s lab meeting time.” She clapped her hands and walked up to the desk Tony was currently using. “What are you up to right now?” She said, placing her hands down and leaning on the edge. Tony walked over and pulled up a sizeable virtual diagram.

“As of right now, it’s been the troublemaker’s spaceship. This thing is really something else.” He spun the 3D model around. “I can’t even begin to fathom what it’s made out of. Its density-to-strength ratio is just…wow.”

“What hypotheses have you come up with?” Luna moved to stand opposite him.

“I first thought it could be vibranium or something related to it, but when I checked it out, the readings were just too different.” He let out a sigh before continuing. “It is fascinating, though. Did Loki tell you where he got it from?” Luna waved her hand dismissively.

“No. He doesn’t like to talk about personal things.”

“Well then, he’s just your type,” Tony said with a sly grin.

“Haha, very funny.” Luna used the driest tone she could in another attempt to dispel him. It seemed to work.

“Ok, since I showed you mine, it’s only fair that you show me yours, so…” Tony waved his hands to indicate that it was her turn to share.

“So far, I’ve found what codes for Steve’s perfect blue eyes. Other than that, just regular human stuff.”

“Tell me again what you’re looking for exactly?”

“I’ll let you know when I find it.” Luna zoomed in on a random part of the spaceship diagram and looked at it in thought. Her heart began to pound when a specific one surfaced in her mind. “You know, if you need help with this, I could bring Loki back in. Ask the right questions and whatnot.” If Tony had questioned whether or not he could get more perplexed than he already was, this moment was proof that it was possible.

“Bring him back? When you made such a fuss to get him out of here? You’re up to something, aren’t you?” Luna stood up straight and held her hands behind her back.

“I’m up to nothing. I just want you to have a little bit of a life. Besides, I’ll be here so he’ll cooperate.”

“Really? Since when are you able to handle the god of mischief?”

“Since I’m the one not treating him like a typical ex-con. And who said I _could_ handle him? You know better than anyone here that nobody can.”

“Yeah, he tossed me out a window when I offered him a drink.”

“My point exactly.” She moseyed closer to him and did her best to look him in the eye. “Now, yes or no, would you like help?”

“I would say yes if it were Dr. Banner doing the helping.”

“But since the good doctor isn’t here, and I’m not one for this level of engineering, our next best thing is…” She held her hands out to the empty space beside her. Tony rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses and groaned a bit at the mere thought of what she meant by that.

“I hate it when you’re right.”

“Better get used to it. You’ll be a married man soon, and to a woman that’s more right than me.” Luna’s hands went to pick up the small picture of Pepper on the nearby desk. After pausing to admire it, she turned it around to display it to Tony. As if he needed a reminder. He smiled warmly at the image of his love.

“I take that back. I love it when you’re right.” Now it was Luna’s turn to smile. She placed the picture back down and strode around the table, tracing her hand along its edge.

“Are you picking Peter up from school today or is he going…Spider-Man-ing?”

“Oh, you know him. He always has to be the underdog hero.” Despite his pride in the boy, Tony didn’t sound too enthused. The tone shift made Luna stop and glance in his direction.

“Remember, we’re encouraging this.” She kept her voice even so as to keep him grounded. While the both of them were very protective of Peter, Tony was even more so.

“Sometimes I don’t want to, but he is a tough kid with a mind all his own.”

“Indeed. He would make a great Avenger,” Luna said, her smile evident in her speech.

“Great? He would be the best.” Tony said muttered, a little more to himself than in any kind of response.

“Speaking of best, how’s Rhodey? I haven’t seen much of him around lately.”

“Very well, actually. The upgrades I did to his leg braces plus his personal advancements in physical therapy have put him in almost tip-top shape.” Tony bragged a bit. Luna sighed in relief and beamed.

“Oh, that’s so great!”

“Yeah, it is. You should stop pretending you’re buried in work so you can come by more often. It’s lonely up here.”

“You should do the same. Need I remind you once again that you’re the one with a fiancée to take care of?” Tony sat at another table that was laden with tools to rearrange his screwdriver set.

“The work I do takes care of her. Both of us. And future us’.” He spoke, not bothering to look away from the mindless activity.

“Take it slow, boss. Not everything is a race you need to win.”

“My dear, life is short, so everything is a race.” Before he knew it, Luna was back by his side, leaning her hip against the edge and her arms crossed.

“Come on, Tony. Be a little selfish. Take Pepper out to that new place on 5th. Sleep in your own bed more than twice a week.” He tossed his glasses onto the desk a little harsher than he should have.

“I need to keep her safe. I can’t do that by…” He let out a sigh and hung his head.

“Yes, you can. She is a strong, independent, intelligent woman that appreciates and sees all that you do for her and everyone else.” Tony rubbed the heels of his hands against his closed eyes to alleviate the cloudiness, though it was to no avail. “Would you like me to…” Luna said softly to him, holding her hands up, hoping he got what she was trying to get across. He knew instantly.

“Please,” he pleaded with her. Pathetic, but he needed it. Just like she’d done countless times before, she placed one hand on the front of his head, over the frontal lobe, and the other close to the nape of his neck to cradle the cerebellum. As she applied the right amount of pressure, Tony instinctively closed his eyes and relaxed his shoulders. His breathing evened out as the seconds passed and turned into minutes. It felt like her hands were the soap and water to wash the tension off of him. Just as he was about to fall asleep in her grasp, she slowly released him. He straightened up and inhaled deeply, feeling a sense of renewed energy. He looked up at her in awe and spoke in a voice barely above a whisper. “How do you do that?”

“You know I got that special touch.” She smirked as she wiggled her fingers. Tony fed off of the positive energy now circulating between the two of them.

“Oh, you got magic powers now? Wanna be an Avenger?” He flattered her a little. Luna broke her gaze from him and lightly ran a hand over his assortment of tools.

“And do what, relax the enemy to death? That’ll be the day.”

“It just might work. Could get Ross off my back.” She imagined it and let out a laugh.

“Ah yes, evil Ross, here to suck the fun out of everything.”

“I swear if that’s a pop culture reference-”

“Yeah yeah, I know,” she said, turning and giving him an endearing look which he returned. Her gaze was diverted when she caught her reflection in a nearby monitor. Her nose scrunched up as she swept at her bangs. “I need a haircut soon.” Tony reached up and ruffled her locks a little.

“If you keep cutting your hair, it’ll end up being shorter than mine one day.”

“Maybe that’s the goal; to beat you at something.”

“To quote a wise person, ‘not everything is a race you need to win,’” Tony said as he stood up. They both chuckled at each other.

A familiar feeling in Luna’s stomach prompted her to look at her watch. “Wow, is it really almost lunch time?”

“Time flies when you’re talking to your favorite person.”

“That it does. Wanna grab some lunch with your favorite employee and stare at the clouds?” Tony stretched out his shoulders as he considered her proposal.

“As much as I would love to do that, I think I’ll take your advice and surprise Pepper,” he said as he moved around the room, grabbing his jacket and glasses. Smartphone now in hand, he sent a quick text to Happy, notifying him to start up the car. Now that he was leaving, Luna walked out with him.

“That’s an even better idea. Just remember, no strawberries.”

“Do I ever make the same mistake twice? You know what, don’t answer that.” He interjected when he saw that she was about to respond. They strolled through the hall together until they reached the elevator. Opting not to ride down, Luna let Tony step in by himself. As the doors began to shut, Tony lifted a hand to bid her farewell.

“See ya later, boss man,” she spoke just before they were finally separated.

Alone once again. Making her way to the back stairs, Luna looked around at the various other individuals milling about, no doubt finalizing whatever work they were doing to go on their lunch break. Perhaps some would work through lunch, others would eat at their respective desks, and so on. Whatever their plans were, Luna didn’t care so long as no one disturbed her. It was a slight let-down that Tony didn’t accept her proposition to have lunch with her, but knowing he was going to see Pepper replaced that heavy feeling with a much lighter one. Besides, lunchtime was her time, and she was happy to have it.

Locking down the lab, she took her bag to the lounge room where just three days prior she had let Loki rest. She felt her thoughts and feelings move back to him. How was he fairing being all alone in her apartment? It wasn’t like she could leave work and check on him. She didn’t have the power and status that Tony possessed. Loki wasn’t a child that needed supervision, but he also wasn’t someone that felt comfortable with being in a strange place by themselves. Was he hungry? Was he bored? Was she going to come home and find that he had just up and vanished without a trace? With every question Luna asked herself, she swore she could feel her blood pressure rise.

In an attempt to distract herself, she boiled water and made some coffee. Ironic that coffee could be calming when in reality it was an accelerant.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted some movement on the floor. It was a stray spider making its way to a lone corner, most likely to build a web and await a meal. As carefully as she could, Luna pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of it before it got too far away. Opening up Instagram, she sent it to Peter with the caption ‘ _is this u_.’ Too good of an opportunity to pass up. He’ll get a kick out of that.

The packed lunch was quite simple today: just an egg and some vegetables. Just a firmer reminder to do some shopping after work. Luna ate slowly to savor the taste as well as use up as much of her allotted break time as she could. To fill the silence, she watched some dog videos she had saved. It was hard not to choke while watching. In the middle of watching one of them, a notification popped up at the top of the screen. It was an Instagram message from @peterman.

‘ _oh yes my suit upgrade gives me teh ability to be an actual spidr lol webs come outta my buttt now_ ’

Luna let out a loud laugh. She did hope Peter was at lunch when he saw it and messaged her back. She didn’t want to risk him getting his phone taken away. She’d been in that position when she was his age, and it was very embarrassing.

After cleaning out her Tupperware container, she freshened up in the restroom and made her way back to her lab, refreshed and energized to continue. Donning the appropriate attire, she pulled up the file she had on Steve and resumed her work. There was just one thing missing.

“FRIDAY, what’s the mood for the afternoon: 90s grunge or 80s pop?”

“Both are excellent choices, Dr. Fields.” Not quite the question she was asking, but FRIDAY was an AI, so Luna didn’t blame her.

“Alright, 80s it is. Hit it.” A simple groovy guitar preceded that classic synth sound. A smirk appeared on Luna’s face as the tune proceeded to improve her mood. And with the improved mood, the lip-syncing came along as well.

“ _The summit of beauty and love and Venus was her name_ ,” she shamelessly tapped her foot and nodded along. It was these moments that made her grateful to Tony that her lab was hers until Dr. Banner felt like showing up if he was still alive. Though she had never met him, she held out hope for his return so she cherished being able to jam out alone while she still could.

“ _I'm your Venus, I'm your fire at your desire_ ,” she had caught her reflection in the small window of the walk-in fridge and pointed at it, staring at herself and singing along. Damn, it felt fantastic. In this small slice of time and space, Luna felt her confidence surge, like she could walk outside at that moment and command the world. An impossible and outlandish fantasy, much like the one her roommate had once possessed, but that didn’t matter. It was hers and no one else’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over! *phew* Updates should take on a more regular schedule.  
> P.S. The pop culture reference in question is from Freaky Friday. Also, the head thing really works.


	7. First Day Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then Loki remembered that he was a naughty bitch

Loki stared at the wall before returning his gaze to his novel. Well, technically it wasn't his novel, but since Luna's apartment was also his for an indefinite amount of time, it might as well belong to him. He found these Midgardian stories to be captivating.

However, the words on the page did little to deter him from lifting his attention every now and then to observe his surroundings. He didn't know where or when Thanos and his Black Order would show up and he really didn't feel like being found out at the moment. He had hoped that the doppelganger he left would steer them the long way around to give him and Thor extra time, but it did not work as well as he had intended. At least, for now, Thanos was not onto him. It broke his heart to know he had most likely broken Thor's in the process. Luna's seemingly infinite kindness served as a buffer for any negative emotions he felt, but her absence caused them to creep up the back of his brain once again. He gripped the book in his hands a little tighter.

Upon reaching the conclusion, Loki closed the back cover and stared absentmindedly at the words on the back. He slowly got up to put it back in its spot on the shelf and pick up the next one, but as he reached for it, he stopped and looked at his outstretched hand and then to both of them. He concentrated for a few seconds to create a simple illusion. A flower, a snowflake, anything. Try as he did, it was in vain.

He stepped back from the bookshelf, glaring at it but not at the books themselves. He sighed audibly and moved to sit cross-legged on the floor with a hand resting on each knee. He closed his eyes and made a concerted effort to even out his breathing. Like as his mother taught him when he was younger, he cleared his head of all superficial thoughts and focused only on the sound and feel of his beating heart. Time seemed to slow and the silence surrounding him grew louder. Just a little bit more.

There, he finally found it. The small flame of life in his soul. He slowly reached for it, but something blocked him. He tried again and was thrown back harder. He opened his eyes and let out a loud huff. He hated to admit it but the sorcerer was right, this was a hard spell to get around. Loki hoped with every fiber of his being that he would be granted enough time to break it before it was too late for him and the rest of the universe.

He stood up slowly and looked around the small living room. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he deliberated on what he should do to bide the time away. He could keep reading, but he believed himself capable of ripping one in half, and that would not go over well with his companion, so he left it be.

Loki went to grab a spot on the couch he slept on and switched the television on. What he was met with was a replay of Stark's press conference that was held the other day. Sneering, he shut it off. Luna had watched it when it was being played live to make sure Tony stuck to what they agreed with him saying. Loki did not want to endure it again.

He covered his face with his hands and shook his head a little. He felt a sense of hopelessness, and he hated feeling hopeless. Stuck on a planet by himself with no magic at the moment, his fate primarily in the hands of one person. One human person. How pathetic. He was, however, getting everything he wanted without having to use that silvertongue of his. A curious situation he was interested to see play out.

From his seat, he looked around once more, this time admiring the wall decor. There were pictures strewn about wherever they could fit. Some were photographs while others were works of art. Most were images or likenesses of different animals and landscapes. The ones containing people caught Loki's eye.

He approached the first one. Contained within the frame was a photo of a couple, a man and a woman. Loki assumed them to be Luna's parents. His suspicions were further confirmed as the woman had Luna's smile and the man had a similar shaped nose.

The other one showed only the woman but in formal attire. This outfit made her look close to royalty. For all he knew, she could be. The up-do her hair was in made it easy for him to study her features. Loki found her to be as beautiful as the man in the first picture was handsome. Luna looked a lot like her.

Stepping back, he looked at the other pictures. Upon closer inspection, he found a familiar signature at the bottom of a few. His roommate dabbled in the arts, so it seemed. She was good. The colors were a bit exaggerated but pleasant to the eye. As he admired a painting of a green finch, his stomach growled. Had that much time really passed since Luna made breakfast? Evidently so, as the clock on the stove read almost 1pm.

Grabbing an apple, Loki sat on the counter and bit into it. He thought back to that morning. When did Luna say she would be home? Around 5? How could he possibly wait that long? He felt like he did back in the dungeon: confined and bored. A good-for-nothing prisoner.

But he was not a prisoner anymore. He wasn't on a tiny cot in a sparsely decorated room. He didn't possess a small collection of books he was lucky to have in the first place. He didn't have to be bored with little to nothing. No, he was in someone's home, alone, surrounded by someone else's things. And there's only one thing to do when placed in this situation.

Hopping off the counter, Loki made his way to Luna's room. The last time he was in there, he was on a mission for one thing and one thing only, but now, he could take his time. She wouldn't be home for the next few hours, and besides, this was Loki's home now, and he be damned if he didn't familiarize himself with every inch of it when he could.

Chosen by proximity, the drawer set was the first victim. Nothing was interesting outright, some underclothing and spare clothes. Loki rifled through it a little, but there was only more of the same. In the bottommost drawers, he struck gold. There lay several small journals in neat stacks, all with differently patterned and imaged covers. Removing each one, he looked inside them. Atop each page was a date and log of the weather. He had found her used diaries. Realizing this, he flipped to a random page and read what it contained. She mentioned how she was still sad about something, whatever that something was. She continued on by recounting what she cooked, what was on the news, how many birds she saw and what species she thought they were.

Disinterested, he snapped the book shut and continued searching through the rest to see if any loose papers fell out. An old habit from when he was small and the palace got any new books in. He usually found a bit of money, a lost love letter, a half-written market list, or a pressed flower. He subsequently used those scraps of paper as his own bookmarks later, but the money and flowers he saved for his parents and brother, believing they would care. They did, but as he grew, the only one to continue showing the same gratitude was Frigga. But alas, he found no such scraps in Luna's journals and abandoned his search.

On the nearby desk, the display of various items were practically begging for him to look at. So, as any good gentleman, he did so. In what looked to be old mugs sat a surplus of pencils and pens. What could one person do with so many? Who wrote that much? It puzzled him but that was for another time as something much more interesting caught his eye. Beside the pencil holders stood an array of figures in static formation. They all had likenesses of the Avengers. He spotted Rogers, Stark in his mechanical suit, Romanoff, Bruce in his Hulk form, Barton, and his dear brother. He picked it up for closer inspection. The hair was the wrong shade and Mjolnir wasn't that dull, but nonetheless it was him. There was a strange pull in his heart again. Oh dear, more guilt? Regret? Loki hated such a feeling. It was all so foreign. What would Frigga say? Had she ever felt like this? Maybe, but he wouldn't find the answer in a doll set of some of his past Midgard enemies. Placing Thor where he originally was, Loki moved on with his journey.

He gently passed a hand over the comforter on Luna's bed. It was soft like the fur of a rabbit and lying on it felt so good he thought for sure he had died and gone to Valhalla. He closed his eyes and savored the sensation. So much better than the blankets and sofa he was forced to take up residence on. He opened his eyes back up as he felt his body grow heavier. He couldn't fall asleep and risk being discovered, no matter how comfortable he currently was.

Rolling onto his front, he was met with yet another bookshelf that had passed his inspection. This one was smaller than the ones in the living room, which only served to increase his curiosity. Why keep these here? All it housed were large books and binders. He stretched out an arm and grabbed the closest one. It read "Biological Science" along the top with a picture of a lizard on the front. So here were all her technical books. Everything she knew in one place. Loki laid it on the floor beneath him and opened it to the first page. What could these Midgardian scientists know that he hadn't already learned?

The more he read, the more the information enthralled him. He hardly felt the time pass him by. Rarely in his youth had he concerned himself with learning about biological processes and how things functioned on a cellular level but he gladly drank in this new information.

Around the middle of chapter two, he lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. How long had he been reading for? He begrudgingly got up and checked the stove clock. He was taken aback at seeing it read 5:30.

5:30?! Luna would be home any second and catch him red-handed!

Loki rushed back to her room and lifted a hand to put everything back to where it was, but nothing happened. Oh right, no magic. No telepathy. Nothing. He dropped his hand and rolled his eyes, walking further in to physically restore her room to how it was before he tampered with her things. The journals lying on the floor were in disarray, making it difficult for Loki to remember how they were placed in their drawer. He took a guess and put them back in even stacks like he had found them. Good enough. He picked the biology book off the floor and put it in its spot. There. No trace of him could be found.

He let out a sigh and walked to the living room bookshelf, his eyes moving back and forth between the books and the door. Odd, she should be home by now. He grabbed a random book to make it seem like he was busy in case she walked in. He peered over at the clock. It was nearly 6. Where could she be? Could Stark have convinced her to turn him in? Were the authorities on their way to stick him in a hole so deep that not even his own ghost would be able to find him once he'd died? Did she flee the country and leave him to be found by someone less kind? Oh, he had to sit down. The swirling number of questions made his head dizzy. What would be his fate now? No magic, no real home, no friend to call his own, alone on a planet that hated him.

A rattle and a shuffle came from behind the door. Wide-eyed, Loki stared at it, every one of his neurons ready to fight or flee if necessary. But he didn't have to do anything as he watched the door open to reveal Luna more bags than she left with.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to go shopping. Plus, traffic was a bit of a nightmare." After closing the lock, she placed her parcels on the counter and walked to her room, closing the door behind her.

Loki went up to them and looked inside. He was greeted by the pleasant sight of fresh fruits, vegetables, and other food items. Luna's entrance back into the room caused his attention to break from them.

"Alright, I have a very nice dinner planned that I have a feeling you'll enjoy so you can either sit tight and wait or wash up while I prepare it." She spoke as she placed almost everything in the fridge or in spots on the counter, save one bag. She pushed the lone one in Loki's direction. "Oh yeah, I got you some extra things I felt you might need for yourself."

A bag? Just for him? He sat on the couch and went through his new possessions. Each one he pulled out, he lined up on the coffee table until the bag was empty. Now he could get a good look at everything he had. The packaging on each bottle and box was beautiful. The two largest things were individual bottles of shampoo and conditioner. Proper soap to clean his hair. Very nice. A shiny bottle of body wash caught his eye along with the bottle of charcoal facial cleanser. Loki had never used more than one kind of soap to wash up in the past. What was the use of different ones? The items that weren't soaps were self-explanatory: toothpaste, toothbrush, and lip balm, moisturizer, and hair ties. But those hair ties didn't look like ties at all. Just soft loops. He removed one and gave it a few tugs. It made a lot more sense for it to stretch. He gathered his hair at the back and looped the tie around it a few times so it sat taut. Placing his hands in his lap, he moved his head around a bit. It held remarkably well. A lot better than the ribbons and pins on Asgard. It seemed that Midgard did have some redeeming qualities.

A lovely scent was the next thing to hold his attention, beckoning him to follow it. He did so, and it leads him right to the kitchen. He leaned on the counter and watched Luna cook. She must have had something in the oven already because the smell was definitely not from the mixing bowl of dry ingredients.

"What are you making?" Loki asked, speaking for the first time since morning.

"This is my own recipe for chocolate cake." Luna looked at him from the side of her eye. "Have you ever had it? Chocolate cake?"

"Chocolate itself was a rarity on Asgard."

"Well, you're in luck because I have plenty." She smiled at him. He felt eager to have chocolate after so long without it.

"As nice as chocolate sounds, it couldn't possibly be all you're preparing."

"Oh no, of course not. I have a very nice piece of salmon in the oven as we speak." That explained the aroma. "After I'm done mixing this, I'll get started on some fresh rice."

"How come you're doing all this?" He asked as she poured in milk and broke some eggs.

"Because it's dinner time?"

"No, doing…this." He waved a hand in her direction. "Putting effort into making supper for just me and you. Why?"

"Not everyone needs to have an ulterior motive when doing something nice for someone else. The main reason here is I felt like giving you a ‘Welcome to Earth' night. To be frank, the both of us had a weird and stressful weekend, so I think a bit of calm and normalcy is in order."

"What is normal? For you, I mean?"

"I'm not quite sure, but with a nice meal, I'm sure we'll figure it out." Luna turned the mixer on low. "If you're going to hover, you could at least stand closer. I don't bite." Loki took his time circling the counter to stand by her. In went the dry ingredients, scoop by scoop until the container it resided in was empty. No need for awkward silences as the batter was taking on the desired consistency. The small room took on the distinct dessert smell from the open cocoa. Once smooth, the bowl was removed, and its contents split between two dishes. Luna stayed quiet to concentrate on not spilling any. Loki took this as an opportunity to resume the conversation.

"So you're alone here? All the time?"

"Gosh, with all these questions of yours, I'm gonna have to ask some in return. It's only fair." Luna licked the spoon and rinsed it off.

"And what makes you think I'll answer any of them truthfully?"

"This is my house you're in. I make the rules."

"Alright. What's your question for me?" This was it. Luna made a tight fist and asked what felt like the question of the year.

"Would you be amenable to coming to the compound on Saturday to assist Tony with your ship?" Loki blinked and leaned back. Unbelievable.

"You want me to go back there? And help him? You must be mad." He strolled out of the kitchen and away from the situation. But she persisted.

"Oh come on. You're a smart guy, Loki. Think about it. Tony Stark himself is having difficulty with something."

"Your point?"

"Wouldn't this be the perfect opportunity for you to impress him? To get him on your side? He has his flaws as everyone else does, but he's a fantastic ally. He could really benefit you, especially now." How did Tony describe him once? A ‘full-tilt diva'? Flattering words seemed to be the ideal weapon of choice.

"How do you know he won't put me in the prison cell that he apparently has with my name on it?"

"Because I'll be there to make sure you both don't try anything. Besides, I got my intern coming in, so I have to be on center anyway." Though the truth, it served well in her argument.

"You do make a good argument in his favor. I'll give you my answer if you give me one."

"Eh, ok."

"What were you doing 5 years ago?" Ah yes, his question from Friday that she never answered.

"During the New York thing? Sleeping off two all-nighters. University really sucked out my soul."

"You, a human, stayed awake for two whole days?"

"Yeah. I had a term paper to write, so in classic fashion, I waited until the last minute to do it." Loki looked away from her, a little bewildered.

"Wow," he said quietly. He regarded Luna's ambition, but to her, it was just all in a day's work.

"Oh yes. Now, what say you? You think you can out-smart the great Tony Stark?" Loki donned a sly grin at the thought. A ding sounded out, signifying that the fish was done.

"Sounds like a good bit of fun. One more question, though."

"Shoot."

"Who's Frank?"


	8. Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Peter Parker!

[The Soundtrack So Far](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Fvampirefreakism%2Fplaylist%2F0XFn64nglHcWqg4R8809Gg%3Fsi%3DeCn_FKx_QK2TnIXr4VfWng&t=MzU1MjZkYWQyNWEyYzk2NzFhZDFkMTg5MDI1MDEzMzhkZWM1Zjg3YywwQWJZNFhVSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnzgvmDrFSYuloaj_X5idnw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvampirefreakism.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173008118437%2Fthe-scientist-chapter-1&m=1)

 

The pavement was graced with the clacks of two sets of boots instead of one.

"Ok, if anyone asks you anything, say you're my cousin, and you're hoping to land a boring desk job."

"That doesn't sound too convincing."

"Nobody really cares here. Just don't say who you really are and everything should be smooth sailing." Luna and Loki pushed their glasses up in sync. "Act like you belong, and no one will look twice." An easy task for Loki in particular. Luna opened the door and slipped inside, holding it open for Loki. Not many people were around and even less looked in their direction. Only essential personnel were on site over the weekend, and they usually spent nearly the entire time at their workstations.

Luna unlocked the lab door and turned the lights on, letting it close behind Loki. She shed her jacket and placed it in the designated cupboard along with her bag.

"Just like I said last week, don't touch anything," she said, pausing to wash her hands. "You can wait in the lounge until Tony calls, whenever that'll be. I'll be right here if you need anything." She shrugged on her lab coat and gave Loki a warm smile. He mirrored it with his own and slowly walked to the lounge. Book in hand, he eased himself down and opened his book to read. Had he access to his magic, he'd manipulate the situation so he wouldn't have to deal with Stark. However, the thought of besting him in intellectual combat was too tempting to resist.

Luna took her time with inventory, her nerves on edge with Loki on center once again. Not even the beautiful voice of Nick Jonas could calm them. Having him interact with Tony wasn't the best idea of the year, but it wasn't the worst either. She hoped it would benefit the both of them. Tony needed to spend more time out of work, and Loki needed to be busy with something other than burning through her book collection. On her third recount of pipette tip boxes, a knock and a muffled ‘knock, knock, doc' drew her attention. There, in the small door window, was a familiar smiling face. Luna set her paper down and gleefully opened the door.

"Peterman! You are almost an hour early!"

"Well, you know, I felt like practicing being punctual for when I get a real job." Luna let out a dramatic gasp and put a hand over her chest.

"Peter, you don't consider this a real job? Just wait till Tony hears about this." She snickers at his wide-eyed expression. "I'm joking, I'm joking. So anyway, how was Homecoming last night?"

"Oh you know, it was good. I went with friends this time like you suggested," Peter said, yawning in the middle.

"Good. Friends are always the best way to go. Oh, and how's May doing?"

"She's good, she's doing real good." Peter put his bag in the cupboard next to Luna's. "She went on a date last night."

"A date? With who?"

"Take a wild guess." Luna accepted the challenge and thought, humming as an idea came to her.

"Sticky rice guy?" She whispered. Peter snapped his fingers and pointed a finger-gun at her. "No way!" She squealed.

"Yeah! He finally asked with free pad thai and a cheesy card. Aunt May loves those, so she said yes instantly." He rubbed his eyes and smiled.

"Oh, that is so cute! He better treat her right, or I'm gonna come for him."

"Get in line," he said, going to wash his hands but was stopped by the corner of a table. He groaned softly and rubbed the spot his leg bumped. He made it to the sink without another incident, but he was not as sneaky as he believed himself to be. Luna appeared by his side, being careful not to startle him.

"Peter, how much sleep did you get last night?" she asked him in a soft voice.

"Uh, enough." He didn't look at her, keeping his eyes on his soapy hands.

"How was Homecoming, really? For you?" He didn't answer, but he didn't have to. Luna saw right through him. "Nightmares again? Is that why you were early?" A slow, single nod came from him. "Same one, or different?"

"Same," he mumbled. He dried his hands and fiddled with the paper towel. Luna placed a hand on the side of his shoulder.

"Go take a nap, Peter. We don't want our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man feeling too tired."

"But Mr. Stark-"

"Doesn't have to know. I won't tell if you won't." She gave him a warm smile and pulled his bag down from the cubby. "Go. I'll be right here if you're ready to do something." With a heavy hand, he took it from her.

"Thanks," he said, leaving through the back door, but instead of taking the stairs to his room, he went into the lounge. He paused in the doorway, taking in the sight of the unexpected guest before him.

"Oh hey," he said tentatively to the occupant.

"Hello," the other guy said.

"Uh, I was gonna take a nap there." Peter pointed to the couch.

"Go right ahead. Nothing's stopping you."

"Ok thanks." Peter put his bag down at the opposite end of the couch and pulled out the spare set of clothes he got to carrying around after the previous year's incident.

He pulled off his shoes and jacket, bunching up all the clothes into a makeshift pillow. He lay down with his jacket covering his upper half and pulled his knees halfway to his chest, his sock-covered toes hanging a little over the edge. Not as comfortable as his bed but he didn't want Mr. Stark to know he went straight to his room right after arriving. Fatigue crept up his spine and relaxed his body. He could have fought it but after having only two hours of sleep, there was no fight left in him, and he gradually drifted off.

Loki shifted closer and closer to his side of the couch as he watched the boy beside him take a snooze. It seemed to him that as he slept, he got more and more comfortable with stretching out until his feet touched his leg. He reluctantly admitted defeat and moved himself to a nearby armchair, surrendering the couch. Loki creased his brow. Who was this child? Why was he here? None of his questions would get answers by staring at him, so he returned his attention to his book. The story at hand was more interesting anyway. A few pages down, there came a soft knock.

"Hey Loki, T-," Luna began. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought he went up to his room." She crouched down by his head. Oh, so she knew him? Maybe he could get some answers now.

"It's no problem. There are more places to sit here." Luna let out a small sigh and stood back up.

"Tony called. He's ready if you are." She whispered this time, in courtesy of the third person in the room.

"Lead the way," Loki said, holding his hand out. They stayed quiet throughout the trek down the back stairwell but one question still burned in the back of Loki's mind. "Tell me, who was that? Is he a child of Stark?"

"What? No. He's Peter, my intern. Well, our intern. Whatever. I'll explain later." Luna stopped at the garage entrance and entered the 4-digit security code. "And don't mention a thing to Tony about Peter being asleep." Loki broke into an amused grin and followed behind her.

"Ooh, a secret from Stark. How fun." Tony's head popped into view at the sound of his name.

"What's a secret from me?" He called out.

"That I can only fall asleep by listening to metal. Oh whoops, not a secret anymore." Luna spoke back.

"I didn't know Guns & Roses made lullabies." Tony picked up a tray of glasses full of his special green juice. Luna took one and raised it in thanks to him. He flashed a smirk at her and offered one to Loki. "You're not going to throw me out a window this time, are you?" Loki gave him a half-smile and gingerly removed a glass.

"Depends on where the day leads." Before Loki could take a sip, he turned to Luna and gave her a look that spelled concern. She shook her head at him and gestured for him to drink it. Tony wouldn't try to poison a god, especially not using the green juice that was basically his life's blood. Loki took a few sips as he followed Tony to the ship's door. Luna ambled behind them, taking her sweet time to get there but never taking her eyes off of the pair.

"Hey FRIDAY, play some music. It's not a funeral in here," she said.

"Of course, miss. What would you like on?"

"Whatever Tony had on last." At her command, the rhythmic thump of the drums introduced the song. Luna recognized it instantly. A song she had recommended to Tony some time ago. ‘ _Come on feel the noise_ ,' Luna mouthed along and drank her smoothie. With the two men further away from her now, she rhythm-walked closer to where they were standing, ducking her head just in time to miss knocking it against the odd edge of the ship.

"-functions separately from the fuel reserves." She heard Loki say.

"No kidding. Well, let's open ‘er up," Tony said, giving the ship's side a couple soft knocks with his knuckles.

Loki set his half-empty glass down and reached up, tapping his fingers against the vehicle and causing a series of alien symbols to alight. With a soft beep and a click, the door folded down and offered a step up. Like he'd done several times before, he gripped the inside and hoisted himself up. Tony mimicked Loki's practiced movements and got in as well. Luna hung back to admire the interior décor from where she stood. Out of her earshot, conversation resumed.

"What kind of spaceship has a shag carpet in it?" Tony asked, bending down to touch the said rug.

"The leisure kind," Loki said back. Tony recoiled his hand and grimaced.

"Please don't tell me you mean what I think you mean," Tony said, shaking his hands out. Loki grinned to himself.

"Oh yes." Tony took his time to walk to the console, admiring the interior design. Loki seated himself and gripped the steering bars.

"Where did you get this from anyway?" Tony took the passenger seat

"From a distant planet in an even more distant star system." Loki hovered a hand above the various knobs and buttons. He turned one and pushed another, making the whole dashboard light up. "I don't believe there's an unlimited power source for the computer so our work will have to be efficient."

"I agree. Is there a user manual anywhere?"

"If there was, you would never be able to understand it."

"I will allow that," Tony said in a low voice, giving Loki a bit of a side eye. "Where'd you get the outfit?"

"From your delightful colleague." Loki kept his attention on the console, looking for something in particular. "This should be it." He swiped at a touch-activated scrollbar.

"What's what?" Tony's curiosity was peaked. Both sets of eyes looked on as a holographic projection popped up, displaying Loki's panicked visage.

"Ship's log." Loki pressed another button, and the image began to move.

Muted sounds of explosions played along with those happening visually on the screen. Video-Loki's hands shook as he steered away from the catastrophic events he had left behind. His jaw had been set so tight, Loki himself was surprised that his teeth hadn't shattered. Flashes came back into the frame but from the head of the ship this time. Video-Loki covered his eyes as the light increased in brightness and let out a pained yell. The light changed to darkness as if someone flipped the universal switch to ‘off.' A soft orange light illuminated video-Loki's figure. He blinked a few times and pressed a series of buttons, stopping the video recording in the process. Both Tony and Loki stared at the still image, finding themselves at a loss for words. Tony spoke first in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Loki, what was that?" The music outside the ship seemed much farther away.

"The Asgardian refugee vessel."

"And who did that?" Loki swallowed.

"I don't know." What a grand lie but it was what he did best. "A pirate, maybe." A little more accurate. "Finding us without any valuables, they destroyed the ship." Not quite so.

"And you left Thor in that?"

"I told you, he asked for me to go." Tony wound up some more sharp words to hurl at him, but the thought of something else entirely made him put them down.

"Play that again."

"Why would you want to see-?"

"Just play it again. I think I saw something." Loki eyed Tony suspiciously and did as he asked. The same images played over. The explosions, the flashing, the darkness. "You see that?"

"See what?" Tony pointed to a small number counter in the corner.

"That. Right there." Tony rewound the video and started it again. "Watch it very carefully." The both of them kept a close eye on the ticker. The numbers counted as they should, nothing out of the ordinary. However, from the darkness onward, something was definitely off about them. "You see that?"

"Yes," Loki whispered.

"Do you know what they mean?" It was Loki's turn to point.

"It stands for the log time and date. After the darkness hit, they changed."

"Oh my god," Tony breathed out. "Oh my god." He quickly stood up. "Do you know what this means?" No answer. Tony kept on talking, walking back out of the cockpit area. "That flashing? You must have gone through a wormhole of some kind, I don't know, maybe a black hole." He braced himself against the doorframe. "The point is…you went through time, and this ship was able to take the strain of it. Amazing."

For another time that week, Loki pondered his current predicament. It's not every day someone goes through a wormhole of time and space, let alone twice in their life. Not only was he stranded on Earth without his magic and his brother, but he was also in the wrong period. Where in time was he? Forward? Backward? No, it couldn't have been forward. Thanos would have long since destroyed the universe, securing Loki in the ship and making it his tomb. It must have been back, but how far back? He replayed the video and watched the log time change, paying very close attention. Not only had they changed, but they had also decreased by a factor of eight. Eight months, to be precise. Lightyears from anyone else he knew, and now a man out of time.

But was this indeed to his disadvantage? Thanos and his Black Order would not think to look for him in two places at once. Having his magic sealed meant that it could not be used to track him down and he had time to work on disabling the spell inhibiting him. Possibly, he could be considered safe for now. He could let himself breath.

He stood up, shutting off the console and exiting. Tony was off in a distant corner of the room, chattering away to Luna who was hanging on his every word. Loki walked towards the pair, catching Luna's eye, causing her to smile and wave at him. She jogged to meet him in the middle.

"Tony was telling me all about your cool ship. I've never seen him this excited about something since he proposed to his fiancé." Tony joined her at her side.

"That's a hell of a thing you got," Tony said, looking up to the exterior. "What's it called?"

"The Commodore," Loki answered. Tony paused.

"Ok, I'm naming my first kid that for sure." He broke from the group and grabbed his phone from the table.

"Tony, don't-," Luna pleaded a little.

"I'm gonna call Pepper and ask!" He was really doing it. Luna let out a small scoff and checked her watch. "Hey Tony, I think I left a Bunsen burner on!"

"Don't burn my building down, Fields! Take care of it!" Luna scuttled to the door, tilting her head to get Loki to tag along. He did so, and they left. "Just so you know, I don't have one of those things on." They walked down the deserted hallway to the stairs. Luna climbed a few steps, only to stop and look back at Loki. "How are you feeling?" Loki didn't know exactly how to answer.

"Fine." Luna faced him completely.

"Hey, you're a guy that just found out he went through time, so how're you doing?" She pressed him, sounding more firm. He couldn't seem to figure out why.

"Just perfect." She scowled a little.

"As a perpetrator of the same lie, I'm going to let that slide, but I'm keeping an eye on you." She continued the ascension to her lab, Loki close behind, but they bypassed it and continued to the lounge. Peter was still there, sound asleep. Luna gave him a small smile and snuck back to her lab. Loki stayed there and eyed the seats available. Peter had shifted his position, allowing Loki to have his spot again, so he retrieved his book and took it. Almost a page down and Peter began to stir, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"How long was I out?" He asked in a rough voice. "Oh hey, you're still here."

"Obviously," Loki said, not taking his eyes off of the words he read. No matter. Peter stuck his hand out in Loki's direction.

"I'm-I'm Peter, by the way." Loki stared at the hand in front of him. He placed his own hand in Peter's and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Loki." Peter's eyes went wide, every hair on his body standing on its end.

"What?! No way! God of mischief, Loki?!" Out of all the reactions, Loki didn't expect this one.

"Last time I checked." Peter let go of his hand and sat, so he directly faced Loki.

"Woah! Wait, if you're here, is Thor here too?" He looked around as if Thor was standing somewhere and he just missed him. "Where is he?"

"Sorry to disappoint you but it's just me for now." Peter looked a tad disappointed. He recovered quickly and resumed talking.

"Why are you here by yourself? Weren't you, like, the bad guy a while ago? Didn't you fight the Avengers? Are you in trouble or something?" Questions flowed from him like water from a tap. Loki flashed a small smirk.

"Of sorts, yes." Peter gasped and leaned in like he was about to spill a secret.

"Are you the trouble?" Peter whispered. Loki let out a low, vaguely menacing laugh.

"On a good day." A look of fear flashed over Peter's fair face. Luna popped her head in again, interrupting the two.

"Hi, Peter. Loki, Tony calls."

"It seems my presence is requested." Loki stood up, not getting a goodbye from the slightly stunned kid. Luna walked with him to the stairs but continued no further as Loki had stopped. "Stay with the child. He is in need of your mentorship. I know my way."

"But I gotta get the door open for you."

"I have eyes, do I not? I simply looked over your shoulder." Luna slapped a hand on her forehead.

"Of course you did. But how do I know you two will play nice?"

"You have my word." Her eyes narrowed.

"Ok, I'll take it. Get on down there." Loki walked back to the stair door, keeping his gaze on her until he was through the door. She half-smiled and shook her head. Peter stood up and walked over to her upon her entrance back into the room.

"Mr. Stark knows he's here?! And you do too?! Oh, this is wild." He carded his fingers through his hair.

"And no one else can know, you understand? This is the most important mission of all." Luna was serious, and Peter felt it all the way to his bones. He crossed his arms and let out a light laugh.

"Oh yeah. Yeah yeah yeah. You know I'm an expert at secrets." Luna gave his shoulder a soft pat.

"Good man. Now, you up for some science-y fun?"

"Hell yeah, let's do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have legit waited so long to write this chapter, you don’t understand. To be clear, this is set near the end of September. What do you think should happen next?


	9. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's not having the best time and everyone knows it

[The Soundtrack So Far](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Fvampirefreakism%2Fplaylist%2F0XFn64nglHcWqg4R8809Gg%3Fsi%3DeCn_FKx_QK2TnIXr4VfWng&t=MzU1MjZkYWQyNWEyYzk2NzFhZDFkMTg5MDI1MDEzMzhkZWM1Zjg3YywwQWJZNFhVSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnzgvmDrFSYuloaj_X5idnw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvampirefreakism.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173008118437%2Fthe-scientist-chapter-1&m=1)

 

Loki got up from his crouched position on the floor, stretching out his back. He dusted off his hands with a spare rag and let down his hair from its position high up on his head. He walked to retrieve his glasses he had abandoned on the desk Tony was now sound asleep on, a pencil balancing in his loose grip. He had sworn he was just resting his eyes. That over an hour ago. Loki pulled down the sleeves of his shirt, covering the battle scars adorning his skin. One by one, he turned off the monitors and lights on his way out the door, leaving a trail of darkness behind him. He tucked his jacket in the crook of his arm and locked the door behind him.

Luna sat at a bench in her lab, reviewing notes from the day. She lifted her head to yawn and spotted Loki passing by the open door. She waved at him.

"Hey. Are you and Tony finally done for the night?" She clicked her pen and closed her notebook, standing to greet him properly.

"Stark has been done for a while. He clearly lacks the stamina I have." Luna could only guess what that meant. She rubbed her forearm against her brow.

"I keep telling him to go home and sleep there. FRIDAY, could you please tell Ms. Potts that Tony will be very late for dinner? Again? And let Happy know when he wakes up so he can drive him home."

"I will relay your messages promptly," FRIDAY said. Luna sighed loudly and put her fists on her hips. She looked to Loki and checked out his appearance.

"What were you guys doing the whole time?"

"Taking the ship apart. I never believed it would be such delicate work."

"Told you it would be a challenge. If you're ready to leave, just hang on for a bit. I need to clean and double-check everything."

"You know where to find me," Loki said with a smirk. He continued down the hall, Luna's eyes lingering on him. She walked back into the lab and grabbed a spray bottle and proceeded to clean the tables.

Peter was seated on the couch once again, sitting upright with a laptop in front of him and a notebook by his side. Though busy as he seemed to be, his head was tilted back, and his eyes lay shut. Loki tossed his jacket down, startling Peter with the thump it made.

"Asleep again, I see," Loki said.

"No, I was just resting my eyes." Peter rubbed his eyes and smoothed out his hair.

"Could have fooled me and I am a hard one to fool." They both laughed a little at Loki's jest. Peter closed his notebook and powered down his computer.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Time to leave, I suppose." Peter checked his watch.

"Oh man, that late? May is gonna kill me." Peter bounced his leg up and down. Silence crept into the room, more awkward than comfortable. They weren't sure what to do with themselves.

"What's with the glasses, Mr. Loki?" Peter spoke out. Loki looked at him, and down to the spectacles he hung on his shirt collar.

"An attempt at a disguise. They've been deceiving thus far."

"But don't you have magic powers or whatever? Why don't you use those?"

"A petty sorcerer cast a spell that blocks me from using them," Loki grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Aw man, that sucks." Distraction presented itself in the form of Luna knocking on the door frame and stepping into the room, bag in hand and wearing a flowery smile.

"Knock, knock. Peter, you ready?"

"Yes please." Peter slung his bag over his shoulder and caught up to her side. Loki joined her, receiving a suspicious eye from Peter. "We all going the same way?"

"Since I'm driving you home, I'm taking Loki to where he's staying as well," Luna said.

"How come he's not staying here? There's lots of room."

"He can't very well be here and have someone recognize him. We're trying not to cause a scene."

Once outside, Luna walked ahead, leaving Peter and Loki to walk behind her. They admired the sky, painted in pinks and oranges from the sun setting quick on the horizon. One by one, they turned their attention back to where they were walking. Peter glanced up at Loki.

"If it's any consolation, I think the glasses are cool. They remind me of Clark Kent."

"You're the second person who's said that to me. Who is this Kent individual?"

"He's Superman. Clark Kent is his human name so he can go around and do human things."

"So you know him personally?"

"No, he's a comic book character." Peter's cell phone rang, interrupting him. "Oh hey, May. I'm ok, I promise. No, we just got caught up doing science stuff. Yeah, I did my homework. No, we're leaving right now. Ok, see you at home. Love you." He hung up with a beep. "Sorry. My aunt always likes to check up on me. Uh, but yeah, he's an alien, and he was sent here when his planet got destroyed, and he was taken in by some nice people, and he grew up to be a superhero. If you want, I could show you some of my comics. Are you gonna be here next week?" The three stopped outside of Luna's car. All eyes were on Loki.

"Well, Loki, are you?" Luna said with a smirk.

"And miss out on what he wants to share with me?" Loki opened the passenger side door and got in. Peter looked at Luna in slight confusion.

"That means yes," she whispered. Peter gave a thumbs up and got in the back as Luna got in the driver's seat. Music playing and Peter glued to his phone, Luna backed out and exited the parking lot.

* * *

 

Peter smiled and waved goodbye as he walked into his apartment complex. Once he was safely inside, Luna pulled out of park and continued down the street. A calm settled in the car.

"Is he always like that?" Loki said.

"Like what?" Luna kept her gaze on the cars ahead.

"Like he plans to make friends with every person he meets." A red light offered the chance for Luna to look Loki square in the eye.

"Peter's addicted to friendship so be prepared. Though he pretends, the guy doesn't have a mean bone in his body, so I beg you … please play nice with him," she said, more serious than the dead. They stared at each other, eyes shining from the lights outside.

"My reputation precedes me, but contrary to belief, I would never purposefully harm a child," Loki said, equally serious.

"Good." The light turned green, prompting Luna to look away from Loki. "He's been hurt enough in his life."

* * *

 

The elevator ride gave them a chance to rest their aching feet, if only for a short duration. They each leaned against the back wall and flexed their toes to the best of their abilities.

"Would you like anything specific for dinner? We have leftovers, but I can always do something new." There Luna was, giving Loki choices again.

"Anything you come up with will be fine. If it's all the same to you, I would like to wash up first." Loki gestured to his attire.

"Oh yeah, of course. I plan on doing some laundry anyway so just give me what you're wearing, and I'll wash it for you." The elevator came to a stop, and the pair exited.

Upon locking the door, the two shed their jackets and shoes and went their own way, Loki to the bathroom along with a spare outfit and Luna to her room to change. The soft thump of clothes indicated it was safe for her to come out with a small hamper in hand. It slowly filled with Loki's clothes, the sheets he used, dish towels, and the like. The muffled sound of falling water is heard, and Luna empties the contents of the hamper into the washer. She parcels out some soap and starts the machine.

Luna leans against the clothes washer, feeling its subtle vibrations, and stares at the closed bathroom door. It seemed to her that she was always worrying and thinking about Loki. At work, at home, going to sleep, out at the store, wherever. How he was feeling, what he was doing, if he wanted to start a war with the government. If he did, she could relate, but that was beside the point. He seemed easy to understand, but he is, in fact, far from it. He's menacing and shy, intuitive and distant, strong and hurt.

She knew he looked more ok than he was but to inquire such things of him so early in their acquaintanceship was absurd. How would it feel if someone she met a week ago wanted to know everything about her? All of her deepest, darkest thoughts and feelings? Incredibly intrusive, that's what. She was doing her best to make Loki feel like she wasn't probing at him. Luna knew it took a long time to get to that level of comfort with someone because she hasn't reached it yet herself. If he wanted to be open, he would do so himself.

She retrieved her phone from her bag and looked through her social media. Being away from it all day earned her a little indulgence. There was more of the same: concert dates, movie premieres, political happenings, and humorous blog posts. Peter had posted a picture from inside the lab while her back was turned. No matter how many times Luna tells him not to, he always manages to sneak one. He likes to show off about the Stark Internship now that it's a real thing and not another name for when he went around looking out for the little guy.

Seeing as Loki was still taking his shower, she opted to have a little fun in his absence. She switched on her stereo, like she did every day, and connected her phone to it. A long day called for a specific kind of music. A peppy, happy song would work. One like ‘Honolulu.'

Luna bounced along to the staccato guitar notes, being careful not to be too loud, occasionally stopping to reorganize or put something back in its proper place. She eased into a slower pace upon feeling her feet complain. She tossed the hair out of her eyes. A haircut was indeed in order. She came to a full stop to blow dust from her glasses, causing her to be able to hear the second verse.

" _Oh, darlin' if you could read my mind. Oh, heaven knows what you would find_."

Talk about a coincidence. What was she just thinking about not twenty minutes ago? She let out a breathy laugh. Sometimes music speaks what we cannot say aloud. What did Loki hear when he heard songs like these? Probably along the lines of ‘human nonsense.' A god would not be concerned with such things, especially one like him.

Luna swayed a bit as she listened to the song fade out. She hoped for a song that didn't remind her of any strange feelings. Lucky for her, she got her wish. A gleeful smile broke out on her face, singing along as best she could as there are very few people that can adequately do it to ‘Come On Eileen' from beginning to end and she's not one of them.

She danced around any open space she could, determined to get rid of any unsavory sensations. She felt the floor under her feet, the slight breeze as she moved her hands, her hair as she shook her head. It felt so good. She danced like no one was watching until, well, someone was.

"Must you always do that?" A low voice said behind her, startling her. She pressed a hand to her chest and faced Loki.

"Do what?" She said once she had caught her breath and her heart.

"What you're doing to the music playing."

"Oh, you mean dancing?" She raised her eyebrows amusingly.

"You call that dancing?" He furrowed his brow and contrasted it with a ghost of a smirk.

"On Asgard, did you not dance?" Luna moseyed closer to him.

"We certainly did but not like that."

"Well, if any Asgardian heard ‘Come On Eileen,' I have a feeling they probably would." She walked to the refrigerator and opened the door, silently swearing to herself for letting someone see her dance. She eyeballed the shelves and their contents before calling back to Loki.

"We have leftover pasta and the sauce I made. You liked that, right?" He hummed in affirmation. Luna felt a little relieved that she didn't have to make anything. It was late, and the two of them were tired.

Not ten minutes later, Luna and Loki were seated side-by-side on the couch, replenishing their energy while absentmindedly watching a show on the television. Something about the Arctic. David Attenborough was narrating. Luna cleaned her bowl first and took this opportunity to put the laundry in the dryer. She sat back down in her spot and watched the penguins on the screen hunt for fish. She glanced to the side at Loki, who was staring off to the bottom of the TV. She mused about what his mind was on. He had that far-away look in his eyes so most likely nothing rosy. She wished Attenborough would appear and ask him. With the way he said things, Loki would probably tell him anything. But David was not about to turn up in her living room, so Luna was still stuck doing everything.

"Why did you come to Earth anyway?" She said in a soft voice. Maybe he wouldn't hear her, and they could go the rest of the night without talking.

"Didn't Stark tell you by now?" Damn. He did hear her.

"No. I thought I would ask you. Seemed more polite." She took a sip of her water.

"My brother asked me to go ahead of him. Thor is king and a king stays with his people." He answered, taking a sip of his own water.

"Makes sense, but you didn't look like someone that was simply sending a message when you got here. What happened after Asgard was gone?" Nothing. "You don't have to tell me, but I have a feeling that something awful went down. Am I right?" He took his time, but he spoke up.

"Our refugee ship was attacked." Luna gulped and appreciated the fact that Loki's gaze was affixed elsewhere. Her own expression was indeed not one to behold. Her heart squeezed itself in her chest. He wasn't just alone, and out of time, he was grieving. She measured her next words.

"And Thor held the attacker off for you? That's why he stayed behind?" A single nod came from Loki. "Wow," she whispered and looked at him. "Do you think he's ok?"

"I've always believed him to be too stubborn to die." They each let out a breathy, empty laugh. The slight smiles they wore did not come from their hearts. Their eyes looked up at the television, watching the images but not seeing them. Hearing the sounds coming from the speakers but not listening to them. Loki silently grieved for the people he and his brother were to shepherd into New Asgard on Earth. Luna grieved for the countless innocent lives fleeing a desperate situation, only to have their hopes crushed by someone with no regard for them. She held onto her glass, feeling its biting chill against her skin. She got that urge again, the one telling her to grab ahold of his hand and never let go. Still, she ignored it. It was invasive and patronizing.

Luna felt her eyes grow weary. She rubbed at them with the sides of her hands and got up to rinse Loki's bowl. As she opened her bedroom door, she reversed and plucked everything out of the dryer and plopped it all on her bed. She quickly sorted out Loki's items, folding them and bringing them to him. She set it on the spot she had been sitting in, whispering a soft "goodnight," and entered her room to maybe let sleep claim her.

However, sleep did not come readily to either of them, least of all Loki.

The room he lay in was dark, but his mind was filled with light, and not the friendly type. It was the kind that hurt, the kind that burned every neuron in the body. Screaming rang in his ears, but he couldn't tell if it came from his people or himself. He willed his body to move, but no such thing happened. Hands restrained him without touching him. He shut his eyes to block out the light and prayed to the Allfathers for darkness to take him away.

He gradually came to, opening his eyes slowly to see if he had indeed escaped. He saw the darkness he craved for in his dreams, but he wondered if it was real or another cruel trick to break him further. He sat up and stood to search for a nearby light source. If he made it turn on, maybe it was real. He felt around until his hand bumped a familiar shape. His fingertips brushed against what felt like a knob. He took a chance and turned it. Low and behold, the light did as it should and illuminated the area around it. Loki leaned against the wall and took in his surroundings. It was merely a dream, a fabrication of reality. He was no stranger to them, but it didn't make him enjoy their occasional visits any more than he did right now. Sleeping back would prove to be challenging as the images threatened to show themselves once more before sunrise. A distraction was needed.

Though he was already in the process of reading a book, he plucked a fresh one from the bookshelf and opened it. No matter its contents. He needed new pictures in his mind's eye. He read each word slowly to draw out time and ward sleep away. The stillness of the air around him made him feel safe in the meantime. He savored the moment.

Time kept passing him by, and he barely read two pages. His position on the floor was anything but comfortable. He put the book down and tilted his head to rest. What was he to do now that sleep had left him? The sound of a door opening and closing jerked him back to the present. Luna rounded the corner, straightening her sleep clothes and brushing her hair out of her eyes with her hands. She met his gaze from across the room and leaned against the wall.

"Hey." Loki would greet her back, but he didn't want to. He hoped it went without saying. "Can't sleep?" Obviously. She looked down at her feet in thought. "Do you like fantasy stories?" What a question. He gave a slight nod. "Have you ever seen Lord of the Rings?" Wait, what? Loki pushed himself up to stand. What was she on about?

"Is that one of your Midgardian moving pictures?" He walked closer to her, step by step, and she did the same.

"Yes, indeed, and we're going to watch it right now." She bent down to a separate shelf lined with thin books, all a similar size. She opened one and revealed not pages but a flat disc. She pressed a button on a black box, making it show a platform on which she placed the disc and pushed it closed.

"Whatever for?" Luna stood back up and grabbed remote after remote, turning on this and that until soft theme music and a title screen played.

"To put it plainly, we both need to sleep, and this movie is three hours long so buckle up and enjoy." She moved Loki's sheets out of the way and dropped down into the empty space. She patted the cushion next to her to coax Loki to sit.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he did so. Thor had spoken of these things before, and he was quite interested now as an opportunity to see one had presented itself. He found the voices sounded familiar, but he believed it to be a coincidence. His shoulders dropped down ever so slowly as the movie played. He could almost feel the warmth right through the screen. He favored theater for this very reason, and now he had the privilege to watch plays whenever he desired.

He hadn't been this enraptured in a story for a while. To forget all about time. It felt good. It felt a little like home. He always loved watching other people's lives play out in front of him. But he had never done it in the living room of a Midgardian providing him asylum, especially not with said Midgardian resting their head on him.

He felt the soft drop onto his shoulder, pulling him from the action. Sleep had claimed Luna as some point. Loki did his best to gently nudge her off of him without waking her, but his efforts were futile. If he left her, he would have nowhere to sleep should he choose to do so. He glanced down at her. There was one solution to this.

He put his arms underneath her and lifted her up, carefully carrying her to her room and laying her down, not bothering with a blanket. Must she wake from a chill, she could cover herself. He removed her glasses and placed them on her dresser. He walked back out and closed the door behind him.

He watched the movie until its end and switched off the machines. It was time again for the birds to wake and sing their early morning songs. They serenaded Loki, easing his mind to a state where he could accept sleep.

Loki lay his head to rest on the pillow beneath him, his thoughts consumed with wishes to see the next part of the story. Tales of hobbits, wizards, and beautiful elves accompanied him as sleep slowly claimed his body and mind.


	10. New Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is a borderline godsend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler but it matters

Luna ripped off her gloves and put her head in her hands, tempted to tear at her hair. She felt as if she was searching for something but kept forgetting what it was. The deeper she delved into Steve's genome, the more buried she became. Like the man himself, it was overwhelming. The whole job felt a little pointless.

She saved and exited Steve's DNA file and opened up Wanda's. She may be biased, but Wanda's DNA was the most beautiful she had ever laid eyes on. She didn't bother to look at the nucleotides. Only the structure itself. Luna reminisced about looking at Wanda's cells alongside her for the first time. They had been dyed red, her signature color. Wanda had asked if her cells really were red like that all by themselves.

"Of course not," Luna explained. "It's from the dye so you can see them."

Luna leaned back in her chair. What was she to do? What was the point of it all? She was stuck at a wall in the middle of an endless road with no way forward or back. She looked over to the shelf housing the assortment of beakers and flasks.

"Who are you? You know what you do, but do you know who you are? You measure things out, mix things up, hold all kinds of chemicals and substances. You do so much for so many people but have you ever done anything for you? Have you ever done something that makes you matter to yourself?" Luna closed her eyes and let out a loud groan. "Oh my god, I'm trying to get existential advice from glassware. I'm going nuts."

She opened her eyes back to look at the DNA structure hovering above her. What would Wanda say to her at a time like this? Something positive, probably. But Luna didn't need positive. She needed something to help her.

She snapped her head up at the click of the front door opening. Who could it possibly be?

"Good day, Miss Fields. I trust that you are well." Luna smiled widely at the sight of her old friend.

"Hi, Vision. I'm doing pretty good. How are you? How's Wanda?"

"I am well, as always. Wanda is, too. I trust your work with Steve's genome is proving fruitful." Oh, if he only knew.

"Yeah, yeah, it's coming along. But I am happy to see you. Doing your regular check-ins?"

"Yes. I was just on my way to see Tony." He raised his hand to touch his forehead. "The stone has been behaving rather odd as of late." Luna stood up and approached him.

"How so? Has it been hurting, if that's possible?"

"Not so much pain, but rather a sensation. As if it has a mind of its own, but it doesn't know how to communicate." She lay a hand on his upper arm and smiled.

"Well, I'm sure Tony can figure out how to help with that." Luna paused. She knew she forgot something. "Oh! I have another song for Wanda to listen to. She liked the French ones, right?"

"She does favor those out of everything else."

"Should I give it to you the usual way?" She got her phone out.

"It is the most convenient approach." Vision smiled a bit.

"I am never going to get used to this, am I?" Luna said under her breath. She opened up the audio file and clicked to share it. Shaking her head, she tapped on the AirDrop feature and sent it to Vision. "Will we ever know how that actually works?"

"I believe that the mysteries of life are what make it worthwhile." Luna looked down and laughed silently.

"You always know what to say. Work right now is a mystery, but I'm not sure how worthwhile it is anymore."

"You're at an impasse. Perhaps a new idea could aid you."

"That's the thing: there hasn't been anything new since the team split. The only new thing I can think of getting is-." Luna paused. Deep in her brain, she felt the seed of an idea being planted and begin to take root. She affixed her gaze over Vision's shoulder, doing her best to hold on tight to that little idea.

"I can see you have thought of something, haven't you?"

"I believe so. Thank you."

"Oh, nonsense. You came up with it all by yourself."

"I am going to thank you anyway. But don't let me keep you any longer. Go and see Tony as you planned. I have to make sure this idea doesn't escape."

"Of course. As always, a pleasure to indulge in your company, Luna."

"Yours as well, Vision. Bye." He gave a small wave and closed the door behind him. Luna reveled in the fact that he had learned his lesson by using the door as the last time he neglected to do so, she had to clean up buffer solution and a shattered beaker.

She sat back at her desk, a renewed sense of purpose coursing through her veins. Wanda's DNA structure still sat open, spinning at its leisure. Luna could admire it for hours but now was not the time. She saved and closed all her open files and summoned an old database.

"FRIDAY, secure my wireless connection."

"Connection secured. Any reason for doing so?"

"Just paranoid about anyone knowing my search history."

"Oh? And what will you be searching for today?" Luna took a breath before continuing.

"Any old S.H.I.E.L.D. videos from when Loki attacked New York."

* * *

 

Loki's discovery on how the DVD box worked was a godsend, or rather, a gift from the Allfathers. He scrapped the bottom of the pint of ice cream in his hand as Frodo sailed away from his friends and Sam went home to his family. Loki was glad Luna wasn't there at the moment. He couldn't have anyone knowing about how one little hobbit made him a tad emotional with the line ‘I can't carry it for you ... but I can carry you.'

He sighed as the ending credits and music started, tapping the bottom of the carton with the tip of his spoon. The three-part tale had left him feeling contented, a rarity in his life. However, the ice cream did not. He lifted the container and read the graphic label.

"Whoever you are, Benjamin and Jerry, I commend you on your culinary skills." He furrowed his brow, concentrating on possibly refilling it with its original contents but no such thing happened.

He set it down a bit too harsh, resulting in an audible clang from the table. He crossed his arms and glared at it. How displeasing it was to not be able to get more of something he desired. He hated that, more than he hated most other things. He drummed his fingers against his bent knee, a bit at a loss for what to do next. He was never one for sitting still for long periods of time doing nothing productive.

He got up to toss out the empty container and reinvestigate the freezer. No more of the flavor he had. What was it? A Hunka-Hulka Burning Fudge? How ironic, but he enjoyed it quite a bit. No one had to know. He would need Luna to get more of that one the next time she went on a grocery trip. He took his customary daily apple and stared at the kitchen clock. He still had time to do as he pleased before Luna returned. He hadn't finished reading her textbook, so off he went to her room once again once he finished the fruit in his hand.

Upon entering, the plush dolls strewn around Luna's room caught Loki's eye. For whatever reason he hadn't noticed them before, he was seeing them now. He picked one up and examined it.

"What is your appeal?" He whispered and turned it over a few times. It was soft to the touch, like lamb's ear. Perhaps that's what made it desirable to have more than one.

He sat down in front of Luna's personal bookshelf once again, neglecting to put the stuffed animal back in its spot, and took the textbook he had been reading. As he read, he took note of all the scribbles and highlights Luna had added in. He contemplated over what made those sentences significant over all others. In his eyes, it was all relevant information. Over some of her additional notes, she put arrows to related pictures, within which were circles of different colors. The meaning of these additions kept evading him, but he wasn't cross with it. The possible satisfaction of solving her puzzle served to only motivate him into spending the time to figure it out.

* * *

 

"I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose." His voice came over the speakers in the room.

"Yup, I bet you are," Luna mumbled, cheek resting against her hand and a pen propped up in the other.

She reviewed the same videos over and over, picking each one apart in detail. It was unnerving to watch Loki act in such a heinous manner. This same person was in her apartment, doing and thinking who knows what. But her goal here was not to persuade herself into betraying him.

He's an alien. An extremely powerful alien, as demonstrated by the videos in question. Bullets didn't affect him, he could jump great distances with ease, and experience near-fatal physical blows only to walk away with barely a scratch. He was an accomplished fighter and a brilliant sorcerer. Where his enemy believed themselves to be ten steps ahead of him, he was twelve steps ahead of everyone else. He exuded physical and mental strength far beyond human comprehension.

Part of her job description was to pick apart Steve's genome, figure out what the super soldier serum did to him at that level, and possibly replicate it under jurisdiction. Comparing genomes from other enhanced Avengers proved to be fruitful at first but soon turned stale. She would have liked to compare his with Bucky's, but she knew she would never be able to lay eyes on him in her lifetime.

What she knew about Steve's genetic coding, she had known from her classes. What she didn't know, she couldn't find out quickly. The scientific documentation from over seventy years ago turned up as destroyed, botched, or falsified. Nothing could be taken seriously, no matter what language it was written in.

Loki seemed to have taken on the part of Luna's muse. He had super strength and stamina, so did Steve. Both are good fighters with a propensity for eternal youth. Both Steve and Bucky had survived fatal falls and frigid temperatures. Maybe Loki could too. They had gone toe-to-toe in Germany, and both got away without any serious injuries.

The physical similarities were too significant to ignore, especially in Luna's desperate situation. Her professional curiosity was getting the better of her, but she had to let it. She couldn't get fired for not doing her job purely because she was stuck. She's always helped herself so she'll do it again.

She scratched at her fingertips. Asking questions was always stressful but asking Loki was a whole new ballpark. The very thought felt like a step over their invisible boundary line. She had always believed that the worst thing someone could say is ‘no,' but there are indeed worse things. If those S.H.I.E.L.D. videos were any proof, Loki had displayed the capability of stabbing someone through the heart and not feeling the least bit sorry about it. He didn't appear to be in that state of mind any longer but to make that assumption so early on would be the end of her.

Maybe she could appeal to Loki's own intellect and innate curiosity. Present it as a challenge like she did to get him to help Tony. Frame her wishes as something he might think of himself. It may even genuinely become his if she played her cards right. He must have desires to know things about himself.

Luna smiled a bit. This whole time she had her mind wrapped around helping Loki until he didn't need her anymore but never had she thought about him helping her out. Even if her hypothesis of genetic similarities turned out to be a dead end like the others, at least she tried. Besides, it would take up her time and energy at work, maybe even challenge her a bit. And she was always one to be up for a challenge.

* * *

 

Loki couldn't sit for long in that position on the floor for very long. Luna's bed was better, and he knew that, but, first and foremost, he was sneaky. She had left her bed in a state of disarray, and she may see if he sat there.

He slowly got up to standing, carrying the plush back to its original spot and shoving the book back to where it belonged and walked back into the living room. He might explore some more. Being physically active was as good for the mind as reading.

Above Luna's shelf of movie boxes sat a level full of smaller plastic boxes. Loki picked one up and opened it. It looked similar to one of her movie discs, but they were all of a different design. Accompanying the CD was a booklet full of words and pictures. It looked to him like he had found a set of her music. She was always playing different versions of it and dancing when she thought he wasn't around to notice. She obviously underestimated him, but he would never correct her for fear of calling himself out. He had fun observing her and all of her possessions.

He removed a handful and looked through them. As he read the phrases in the booklets, he felt like he was back to reading poetry in his personal room. This way of making music had changed from the time when he had visited human villages in years long past. Less folksy and more along the lines of moving and emotional. Stories were told that spoke to the listener in ways that mere words could not.

Loki found most to be superficial, tales of love gained and lost. Few moved him to where he wondered what it would sound like alongside the instrumentation. Maybe he has finally found a use for his silvertongue. To ask his flat-mate outright that he wanted to listen to her music would be embarrassing. Loki was good at many things, but open communication was not one of them.

A half-circle of open covers and booklets lay scattered around him. He packed them away as carefully as he could. No point in being sneaky if he would be discovered in the end. A couple of the booklets snagged against the cover corners, but no damage was done. Loki had not lost his delicate touch.

He closed the last one and placed them back from where he got them. He feared they may be out of order, but perhaps Luna wouldn't notice. In the past couple of weeks he had been with her, he hadn't seen her use any of them. His secret inquiries would remain undisclosed for now. He took a seat in front of the shelves and observed his work. Good enough for now.

The door creaked open, causing Loki to scramble into a standing position. Luna greeted him and flashed a bright smile as she hung her jacket on the nearby rack.

"Hey! Did you finish Return of the King?"

"Oh yes, I did. A satisfying conclusion." Loki moseyed on over to her, hands behind his back.

"I think so too," She said in passing, walking on over to her room to change. Once she returned, Loki spoke up.

"I have a query I would like to make."

"Alright. I have one too, but you go first." Luna crossed her arms.

"When were you planning on making a trip to the market?"

"Not until the weekend. Why?"

"I may have found something rotting in the produce." Luna was visibly taken aback.

"What? But they were fresh this morning." She hurried over to the kitchen.

"Food of that kind has a tendency to spoil quickly, I find." She inspected every fruit but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"I don't see anything wrong with any of them. Are you sure?" Loki thought fast.

"Perhaps I misspoke. There was something in the freezer that didn't look proper." Luna opened up the freezer compartment and peered at its content.

"Really? Because everything is-." She stopped herself.

"What? Everything is what?" Was she on to him?

"Loki, did you have some of my ice cream?" Yes, she was. Out of her view, Loki held a clenched fist. She wasn't as easy as he believed her to be.

"No. Why?"

"Because a whole carton is missing and I don't think this apartment is haunted." She knew it was him.

"I may have had a bit."

"Is ‘a bit' Asgardian for the entire container, because if it is, then yes, you had just a bit." She teased him a little. "Loki, it's fine if you enjoyed it. I bought it for that purpose. You can just tell me that you want more and I'll get more if that's the case. Is it, yes or no?" He couldn't answer her right out, but he didn't have to. "I'll take your silence as a yes."

"You had something to ask me as well, right?"

"Oh yeah. Uh, how do I say this?" She wrapped her arms around herself and looked down at the floor. "Have you ever…seen yourself?"

"Myself? We had mirrors in abundance on Asgard."

"Sorry, not yourself as in your reflection. Yourself as in…what you're made of?"

"The content of my character?"

"No, what you're made of on a biological level. The genetic level."

"I've never found cause to wonder."

"But you're thinking about it now?" Luna got as close to Loki as she could without touching him. "Have you ever seen DNA in its raw form or while it's still in the nucleus? Have you ever seen what makes you…you?"

"When you say it like that…no, I never have."

"Would you like to?" Loki stayed quiet. Would he? Never in his life had he considered anything like what she was suggesting.

"Say I wanted to. How would I go about doing so?"

"Come to my lab on Saturday, like you planned. Allow me to take a sample from you: blood, saliva, anything you let me have access to. I'll show you how I stain the cells and look at them under a microscope. What do you say? Are you curious?"

"Very tempting."

"Then give in. You have nothing to lose and everything to gain." Loki circled around and sat on the other side of the island, leaving Luna in the kitchen to stand opposite him.

"Why are you trying to persuade me? What have _you_ to gain?"

"It's quite simple: I'm a scientist. It's in my nature to be curious."

"Thor was on Earth for quite some time. Did you not investigate him?"

"I wasn't able to. He left before I was hired. All I have right now is you, and you are very interesting." Luna leaned against the counter. "So what do you say?"

"Sounds like a fun time."

"Is that a yes I hear?"

"Possibly. I do have one request before I do anything for you."

"Is it freaky?"

"No," Loki laughed. "Your music player. It takes discs similar to the box that plays your movies, correct?"

"Yeah, why? Did you want to listen to my CDs?"

"I simply wish to know how it works." Luna appeared to accept that answer. She walked over to show him.

"It functions in a very similar manner. Take a CD, open this drawer, place it here, and close it. Press this to turn it on and press this to play. These navigate the songs according to the tracklist on the back of the album." Loki followed her hands as they moved over the machine, committing every step to memory. "This is the remote you can use so you can play and pause the music without going up to the stereo itself. I don't use it much, but I like it. That should be about everything there is to it. You got it?"

"Of course. No need to show me twice."

"So do I get a yes on accessing your DNA?"

"I'll be at your work anyway so I suppose so."

"Yay! You won't regret it, I promise."

"I'll hold you to that."


	11. Four's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to reference my lab notebooks for this one. Also, saw Ant-Man and the Wasp. Please pull up to that one. It is such a fun time.

[The Soundtrack So Far](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Fvampirefreakism%2Fplaylist%2F0XFn64nglHcWqg4R8809Gg%3Fsi%3DeCn_FKx_QK2TnIXr4VfWng&t=MzU1MjZkYWQyNWEyYzk2NzFhZDFkMTg5MDI1MDEzMzhkZWM1Zjg3YywwQWJZNFhVSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnzgvmDrFSYuloaj_X5idnw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvampirefreakism.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173008118437%2Fthe-scientist-chapter-1&m=1)

 

"Ok, now do-."

"Don't touch anything. I got it." Luna fiddles with her glasses as Loki takes a seat.

"Good. Now, which arm do you want me to poke at?"

"Does it matter?"

"Alright, fine, I'll pick one." She held her hand out and gestured for his right arm. He lifted it up for her to grab hold of his wrist. As she pulled his sleeve up, she did her best not to stare at the scarring scattered about his skin. "Make a fist. It'll help the vein become more visible." Loki did as she asked, maintaining his clenched hand as she cleaned the crook of his arm and prepped a needle. But she couldn't bring herself to stick him.

"Why do you hesitate?" He asked, keeping eye contact with her. Luna lifted her eyes to meet his.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me, I give you my word." Loki gave her his typical knowing smile, similar to one she'd seen in the old S.H.I.E.L.D. videos. She let out a sigh and pushed the needle the rest of the way, but no matter how hard she struggled, his skin did not give one bit. Instead, the needle gave way, breaking in half. Luna looked up at him in disbelief.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" Loki continued to display that smile of his. "You did, didn't you?" Loki choked back a laugh. "Well, I guess we'll have to do this the slightly harder way. Sit tight. I'll be right back." Tossing out the needle in the biohazard box, Luna left out the back and walked in the opposite direction of the lounge.

As he waited, Loki sat in semi-silence, save for the whirring of a few nearby machines. He idled the time away, trying to guess where the sounds came from and what purpose the device served. The door clicked open behind him, startling him from his thoughts, making him frantically push his sleeve down.

"Oh hey, Mr. Loki! You're here! Awesome!" Peter's voice resounded, his excitement evident.

"Well, of course. I've upheld my promise. I expect you've upheld yours." Loki's eyes followed Peter as he circled around to put his bag in the cupboard.

"Oh yeah, yeah, I got the things. Just one second." Peter opened his bag and pulled out two worn comic books. Loki eyed him suspiciously.

"You said they were comic books. These aren't books, they're magazines."

"Well, comic books usually look like this, unless you get the big omnibus collection but whatever." Peter stood right next to Loki. "See, this is Superman," Peter flipped to a page inside, "and this is his alter ego, Clark Kent."

"People really can't tell that he's Superman? All he's wearing as a disguise are glasses. He hardly looks any different."

"That's true, but you see, I have this hypothesis. It's not just the glasses that help with the disguise. He plays off of other people's expectations of where Superman would be and what he would be doing. Clark Kent is a journalist, working for a local newspaper company. No one would expect Superman to be doing that."

"I see. Very clever." The sound of Luna's footfalls diverted their attention away from the pictures.

"Hey, Peter! I'm gonna need to borrow Loki real quick, but you can stick around if you like." From her hand, she produced several individually wrapped long cotton swabs. She set them down and reached into a cabinet to grab a box full of microscope slides, removing four and labeling each one. She moved all the supplies over to where Loki sat. "Now open up."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your mouth. Open, so I can…you know." Loki let his jaw drop, a tad reluctantly at first. Luna held him steady with her free hand under his chin and gently rolled the cotton along the insides of his cheeks. Whatever had collected on the tip, she spread out onto the designated slide. By the last swab, he had relaxed to where he felt like putty in her hands. She released her loose grip on him. "All done. Not so bad, right?"

"So, what are you gonna be doing?" Peter stepped up to her side.

"Well, first, I'm going to douse these," Luna gestured to the slides she was carrying, "with some methanol so the cells won't slide around and it also helps the dye to be able to seep into the cell. This is a bit time-sensitive, so don't go too far." She dipped into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of the substance. Loki got up and walked over to watch her at work. Laying out the slides in a row on a tray, she carefully placed a few drops of liquid onto each one. The tray was carried into the fridge and set in the deepest part of it. Upon returning, she retrieved a digital timer and pressed a few buttons. "Ok, the timer is set. It'll go by fast so you guys can bide the time however you like." Peter tapped Loki on the arm.

"Let's go to the other room. I got more stuff to show you." He pulled his bag from its spot and led Loki from the room, leaving Luna behind.

She grinned once the two had left her line of sight. Letting Loki be with Peter made her antsy, but she knew Peter could hold his own. He was more than strong enough. She only hoped that he didn't have to display any of that strength at some point in time.

She pulled her notebook from her bag and made an entry for that day. She hoped to get some good images of the new cells. She could barely hold the pen in her hand to write her name and date. The mere prospect of seeing xenobiological DNA tantalized her. Every neuron in her body was alight, her brain thinking of the possibilities. This had never been done before, and here she was, doing it.

She took a seat and shook out her hands. Gotta calm down a bit. The work was just beginning, but she could feel the wall blocking her path begin to crumble.

Every lab procedure was written out alongside all the substances needed. Luna glanced at the timer. A minute left to go. She got out her cleaning solution and prepped a secondary tray for the slides to wash.

The timer went off as Luna came out with the slides. She carefully washed each one, making sure not to rub any cells off or drop the things in her hands. Once all were cleaned, she lay them out and selected her desired dyes and made a note of which slide got which dye. It was imperative for each to be colored differently as cells take to dyes differently. The timer was set again for five minutes.

"Hey, Lu, your sugar baby with you?" Tony's voice came through the PA system. Luna groaned softly.

"He's not my…yes, he's here."

"Great. I'm gonna need to take him for a bit if you don't mind."

"Oh no, of course, I mind. Whatever will I do without him?"

"Ten out of ten for that tangible sarcasm." Luna laughed at Tony's deadpan praise.

"Good to know my practice hasn't been in vain. I'll send him down in a bit. Hang loose, boss."

Luna went to check the rest of the contents of the back of the fridge. Everything still where she had put them. No harm in being too careful. The big Hydra/S.H.I.E.L.D. scandal of 2014 did a number on everyone.

With the timer reading a minute left, Luna made her way to the lounge. Inside, Peter and Loki sat side-by-side, engrossed in whatever content was on Peter's phone.

"So, as you can see, when you cross any dog breed with a Corgi, you just get the Corgi version of that breed."

"Fascinating." Luna's knock-knock on the doorframe diverted their attention.

"Hey you two, time's almost up." Luna held up the timer as it made its alarm sound. Peter got up and gestured for Loki to follow.

"This is gonna be so cool! I've never seen actual cells dyed before, like, in front of me! I wonder what they'll look like. What do you think, Loki?"

"I believe they will look exquisite, young one," Loki said, with a hint of pride in his voice. Entering the lab again, Luna handed each of them a pair of rubber gloves.

"Put those on so you can touch things," Luna said while opening a bottle of distilled water. "I just need to wash the excess dye off, and then we can look at them." She smiled widely, gently rinsing the slides and placing a coverslip atop each one. "Ok, first one." She carried one over to the bench supporting a microscope. The machine was turned on and the slide fitted into its designated spot. Luna let out a sigh and looked through the scope. Nothing much there. She upped the magnification. A little something appeared. It was magnified once more. She fine-focused and moved the slide around until her treasure showed itself. "Hello, you." She pressed a button on the side, snapping a picture and sending it up to the projection screen.

"Woah, that's so cool!" Peter exclaimed, taking the opportunity to have a glimpse inside the microscope once Luna had stood up.

"Yes, it is indeed." Loki was impressed. He had seen enough of Luna's textbook to know on a top level what he was looking at but nothing could have prepared him for viewing his own cells before him in a colorized fashion.

"See that dot right there?" Luna pointed to the dark spot in the middle of an opaque blue blob. "That's your nucleus. That holds everything that makes you, you."

"How come it's blue?" Loki wondered aloud.

"That's from the dye. I have red ones if you want to look at those. Every dye is finicky, but I find I have the most luck with the blue." What a coincidence that was. "Oh, before I forget, Tony asked for you, so you better get down there before he blows something up for science."

"You're helping Mr. Stark with something?" Peter said, at Loki's side once again. "What is it? Is it cool? Or is it a secret? You can tell me anyway. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"He's assisting Tony in the dismantlement of the spaceship he came in." Luna sat back by the microscope, switching out the slide for one dyed in red.

"A spaceship?! Awesome! Wait, is there anything super explosive on it? Like, stuff that reacts violently to radiation?"

"Sounds like you've had experience with this before." Loki almost had him caught. Peter needed to backtrack and fast.

"Uh, yeah, well, kind of. Mr. Stark needed my help with some work he was doing last year, and that's pretty much why I'm here now." Peter gave a breathy laugh, his nerves a little on edge.

"Why you're…with her?" Loki pointed over to where Luna was. Peter wondered for a bit on what he meant.

"I'm trying different things out. I'm still sixteen, so I don't have everything in my life figured out just yet." Luna could sense how Peter was feeling and came to his rescue.

"Peter, how about you join Tony? I have a feeling you just might like what you'll see."

"Really? Will you be ok here?"

"Remember this is my lab? I'll be perfectly fine. I need to start isolating some DNA anyway, and I don't want to bore you with the details so go have your own science-y fun."

"Wow, thanks! See you later!" And with that, Peter was out the door. Loki started after him but was stopped by Luna's hand on his sleeve. She shoved a test tube in front of him.

"Here, spit in this."

"You need more from me?"

"When you've been doing this kind of science for as long as I have, you learn that you can benefit from having more than enough. So yes, I need more so I can gather your raw DNA."

"But it's right there." Loki pointed at the screen, still showing the picture of his cell.

"That's just a picture of what's holding your DNA. I know how to crack open the cell and get the DNA inside. Trust me when I say that is definitely something you want to see."

"Well, alright." He took the tube and turned his back to her to do as she requested. He felt a tad undignified, but no one had to know. He accomplished his task and handed the tube back to her.

"Thank you, Loki. _Now_ you may go." She smiled contentedly at him as she placed a cap on top. He sent her a slight nod with his head and left for downstairs. Her eyes followed him until he was out of sight and lifted the tube up to her eye level. "Now, let's see what else you got to show me."

Loki walked through the garage door to be greeted by the sound of Peter's excited voice chattering away to Tony. Peter caught sight of Loki advancing slowly towards them and decided to throw a greeting to him.

"Mr. Loki, your ship is really cool! I say a lot of things are cool, but that ship is _really_ cool!"

"I'm glad you think so."

"Mr. Stark says it's all out of fuel. Does that mean you're kinda stuck here?"

"For now, yes."

"Oh man, no magic and you're stuck? That's awful."

"No magic, you say?" Tony joined the duo on their stroll over to the ship. "How in the world could anyone accomplish bringing down the mighty god Loki?" Loki sent a death glare in Tony's direction.

"You know I don't stay down for very long, Stark."

"Yeah, you really don't. Hey kid, run along and open the most recent file of the craft schematic. You'll know it when you see it."

"On it, Mr. Stark!" Peter ran off, leaving the two alone to their staring contest. Tony took a step closer to Loki and looked him square in the eye.

"Listen here, you get the privilege of me being nice only because she's here," Tony pointed to the ceiling, "but if you even think of laying a hand on him," he pointed over to Peter, "there won't be anyone in the universe to stop me from making the nice Hulk smash you got seem like a daydream."

"I do not doubt your wrath."

"Good. Now, let's get to work, shall we?"

"After you."

* * *

 

"Come on, come on, show me the money," Luna whispered to the Erlenmeyer flask she gently swirled in her hand. After adding the appropriate amounts of alcohol, buffer, and water, the DNA should have shown itself. But, so far, nothing. Loki's cells were resilient, that much was clear. All it needed was time and Luna had plenty of it for this. She put the flask down and got a glass rod stirrer. Maybe that'll help. "Calculate the entropy, running out of energy," she sang along to her music. How long had she been moving the liquid for? About two songs? Felt like two hundred. She let out a huff. It never took this long before.

But wait, lo and behold, what was that?

A white stringy substance slowly formed in the container. Luna perked up a bit and stirred the liquid with a renewed fervor. More of the white strings showed up, taking up the space that was once clear. She moved the rod around to gather up the strands.

"Well, aren't you beautiful?" she said fondly as she admired the substance. There it was, Loki's DNA out for the world to see, or rather, only her and a choice few. It didn't matter. Luna got her prize of the day.

She pulled out some tape and wrote "RePri DNA" on a piece with her pen, standing for Refugee Prince. A temporary codename. The raw DNA was pipetted into a large test tube and labeled with the tape. Luna made a note of everything she did down to the smallest detail. Can never be too careful at this point. She couldn't lose what she gained.

Once the tube was safely in the fridge, she let out a sigh of relief. She would leave its analysis for another day. The entire process took a while, and she didn't have the whole day to do that, but there was enough time to squeeze in a quick workout.

Luna changed in the barren locker room and stepped into the private Avengers rec room. She had never been so happy to have gotten lost somewhere than the day she had gone the wrong way and exercised in the wrong gym.

Nowadays, almost no one ever came in, save her, Peter, and Tony on occasion. Rhodey had used it during his physical therapy sessions, but he elected to use the regular one instead. This one must bring back too many memories for him. Luna could relate. The mannequins Natasha used for practice sat untouched, as did the many punching bags Steve used.

As a momentary distraction, Luna queued up her workout playlist and started with a little Led Zeppelin. "Ramble On" seemed an excellent song to warm-up to. She stretched a bit on her mat, occasionally checking her form in the mirror, and got on a treadmill. All on her lonesome, there was no shame in jamming out to every song. It made working out more fun.

In the shower, her stomach made a cacophony of hungry noises, as it always did after an exercise period. If her body was this desperate for nourishment, she figured the guys must be as well. Since no one was looking for her in the lounge or in her lab, she left with the perfect late lunch in mind.

* * *

 

Loki sat at the Commodore's console, listening to Peter's scampered footfalls on the roof, and the buzzing of Tony's saw on the underside. For every piece of siding Tony removed, a new spot on the ship hologram lit up, and for every emergency signal, Loki had to override it.  Tony could have taught one of his many AIs to read the alien language embedded in the ship, but getting Loki to do it saved time and the extra energy Tony would have spent.

"Hey Mr. Loki, what does this do?" Peter popped into view from the windshield, upside-down and holding a part of the spacecraft.

"That part," Loki pressed a few buttons, "is what transmits a distress signal."

"Oh…should I put it back?"

"No need. There isn't anyone to call." Loki wondered how Peter got up there so easily but brushed the thought aside for later. A light whistle from the outside drew his attention.

"Looking good, boss!" Luna had come for a visit, and she did not appear empty-handed. On a semi-cleared table, she placed a bag and a couple boxes.

"So nice of you to join us, Baby Driver," Tony greeted her, making her eyes grow wide.

"You finally saw it?!" She ran over to where Tony and Peter were now standing.

"Oh yeah. The kid insisted."

"You!" Luna pointed to Peter. "Thank you! And for that…" she ran back to the table and picked up one of the boxes. "Back at it again with the Krispy Kreme!"

"Oh my god, are you gonna backflip now?" Peter said, meeting her in the middle and taking the box from her hands.

"I would, but there's no sign for me to backflip into."

"You know what that's about?" Loki said, jumping down from the ship and standing by Tony.

"You got me, big fella." Peter ran over to the table and opened the bigger box.

"You got the good pizza! Yes!"

"Only the best for my favorite guys in the world. Now, let's dig into this before it gets cold. I didn't almost violate a few traffic laws for nothing."

"Pizza this good is worth breaking the law for," Tony said, clearing off the excess items from the table and pulling up a chair.

"You got that right." Luna set four places and distributed equal portions onto each plate. She took a sip from her cup and noticed the empty spot next to her. Loki was still standing where Tony had left him, shifting around as if he couldn't decide whether to join the group or go off somewhere else. Luna took it upon herself to make the decision for him. She got up and took hold of his wrist, leading him to the table. "Have you ever had pizza before?"

"Not that I recall." Loki sat down and eyed the contents of his place setting. Peter put his slice down and spoke up.

"This is your first time having pizza? Well, you're in luck because this is the best kind in all of New York! I mean, I haven't actually tried all the places, so I can't say for sure, but this is my favorite."

"Well, kid, we'll just have to try every place." Tony smiled at him and sipped his drink.

"So, what have you guys been up to till now?" Luna asked openly. Peter finished his first pizza slice to answer her. Whatever he was saying was drowned out by the swirling thoughts in Loki's head.

He couldn't help but notice many parallels between his current situation and the one Thor went through about six years prior. Stuck on earth, powerless, allied with a scientist and her intern, and tolerated by their aged mentor. What an ironic coincidence.

During his banishment, Thor's heart grew to be very tender. Loki remembered despising him for it. He had found it weak. Tenderness left one vulnerable to those wanting to take advantage and to the pain of losing loved ones. Loki had warned Thor against pursuing a relationship with that human, Jane Foster. Her life is a mere blink of an eye within the lifespan of an Asgardian. Her eventual death would have only given him a heartbreak he could have avoided. Humans were never appropriate for the gods to fall for but fall for them they did. But not Loki. Never Loki. He never fell. Not for anyone. He knew better than the rest of his so-called friends and family. And he still did.

Loki couldn't trust anyone, not entirely anyway. It would do no more good for him than for the people surrounding him at this very moment. In the end, Thanos would come for him, and he would involve the Avengers at the right time, but for now, he had pizza to enjoy.


	12. The First of Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki the storyteller telling stories about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a filler? Did some extra research for this one.

[Vine referenced in the last chapter.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SunaZVRxHcs)

[The Soundtrack So Far](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Fvampirefreakism%2Fplaylist%2F0XFn64nglHcWqg4R8809Gg%3Fsi%3DeCn_FKx_QK2TnIXr4VfWng&t=MzU1MjZkYWQyNWEyYzk2NzFhZDFkMTg5MDI1MDEzMzhkZWM1Zjg3YywwQWJZNFhVSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnzgvmDrFSYuloaj_X5idnw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvampirefreakism.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173008118437%2Fthe-scientist-chapter-1&m=1)

 

Sundays were dull, to say the least. Both before Loki's arrival and afterward. It was reserved for cleaning, relaxing, and trying not to think about the gradual collapse of society.

Vacuuming happened to be the big ticket item of the day. Loki lay on the couch, a new story in hand, utterly unbothered by the activity of his companion. He had long since grown accustomed to maids busying about his room at any hour of the day, whether or not he was occupying it.

Soon enough, the boisterous machine ceased its commotion. Luna stretched her back and grabbed Loki's empty mug off the coffee table. The whistle of the tea kettle notified Loki to her intentions. She brought it back to him, refilled with the jasmine tea he had served himself earlier. She carried one as well, heading to the armchair by the wall and setting it on the side table there. She left momentarily and returned with a few new things. Loki peered at her over the top of his book. He hadn't seen those items before during his adventures in her room.

Luna took her seat in the armchair, getting as comfortable as she could. Being courteous to Loki's presence, she put her headphones on to listen to her music. No need to disturb him further. From the pouch at her side, she pulled out a pencil and eraser and opened the book in her lap to the most recently used page. From her phone, she selected the picture she was working with and started her music.

In this space she created, she was safe. Safe from judgment, bad memories, negativity, pain. The beautiful face on the page helped a lot. Swim Deep's "Honey" filled her heart with sunshine and set the pace for the project in front of her. Luna's pencil moved gently over the surface, her eyes glancing from the image on her phone to the one on the paper, erasing botched lines as needed. The forms being beckoned onto the page looked more and more real with each pencil stroke. It inched closer and closer to being finished.

Loki had been eyeing Luna on and off for the past several minutes. The headphones were new. She never used those around him before. She never shied away from playing her music out loud for him to hear so why now? And the book she was writing in. What did she use it for? Loki had an idea but no way to prove it other than to look.

He took a bold step and walked up to her. Her eyes remained downcast. She hadn't noticed him yet. He peered at the upside-down page and what he saw confirmed his hunch. She was indeed drawing something, or rather, someone. It was no one he recognized off the top of his head. The longer he looked, the more he racked his brain for answers. His train of thought was interrupted when the book was covered, obscuring his view. Luna had finally noticed him. Her slightly offended expression was evidence enough. She removed her headphones and hugged the book to her chest.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked. He already knew, but he wanted to see what she would say.

"Refining a sketch, and no, you may not look at it. It's still a work in progress."

"Who said I wanted to look?"

"You like to look at everything. Why would this be any different?"

"Who are you drawing?" Luna paused before answering.

"Nobody." Lies.

"It can't be nobody if you're drawing them."

"Well, it is. I just think they have a nice face." Her reply did little to convince Loki. He knew a bad lie when he heard one. He didn't pry any further, pretending to accept her response. "Weren't you doing some reading?"

"Yes, I was." Loki slowly walked back to his original spot, Luna's eyes trained on him. He found it adorable how it looked as if she was trying to send daggers in his direction with only her gaze. If looks could kill, hers may sting a little.

Once he was seated, she slipped her headphones back on and continued her activity. Loki continued to look over from time to time. Luna set her gaze off the edge of the page for a bit. The frequency with which she moved her hand grew less and less. She observed the culmination of her efforts and was happy with it.

"Hey Loki, what day is it today?" Luna said, signing the bottom.

"First of October," he replied, not taking his eyes off of his book. Luna gasped excitedly and wrote the date down before standing up.

"Really?! Loki, it's the first day of Halloween!" That got his attention.

"You must be mistaken. Your All Hallows Eve has always been at the end of the month."

"No, no. In this house, Halloween is celebrated _all_ month long. Oh, are you _ever_ in for a spooky time." She left for a brief moment to put her things back in her room. Once back in the room, she shooed her hands to get him to move so she could sit beside him on the couch. "I have to ask, though: you're not a guy that scares easily, are you?"

"I have looked death in the face more than once and come back from it every time. Very little frightens me." Luna clapped her hands together once and smiled widely.

"Good." She got up and crouched down to search through her movies.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, for every night of October, I watch one scary movie. And since you're staying here, you get to be my first viewing partner." Luna spoke, not bothering to look away from her task.

"Lucky me," Loki mumbled to himself. However, Luna heard him clearly enough.

"You got that right," she said back in a deadpan manner. "So, what was Halloween like on Asgard, if you had anything like that at all?"

"We had our own celebration of sorts, yes. We called it Winter Nights."

"‘Winter Nights'?" She scooched over and sat near him on the floor. "A little pretty for a time to think about the dead."

"It was never intended to be grim. For the Norse folk, death was never far away. For humans, the time was used to honor the gods as well as their ancestors. The weakest animals were slain to mark the end of the harvest and offerings were left to appease the spirits."

"Sounds a little like the Mexican holiday Dia de Los Muertos."

"Yes. Not as colorful, but yes."

"And what did you do, you know, as the gods in this story?"

"I personally didn't take part in the festivities. My father would take what was left out for him, and the dearly departed and bring them back to Asgard for our own feast for the spirits."

"What did you do, personally?" Loki raised his eyebrows.

"What do you think I did?"

"Oh, I don't know, something mischievous?" Luna shrugged her shoulders in an exaggerated manner.

"Wherever would you get that idea?" Loki said, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"I honestly have no clue." Luna mimicked him, the two of them laughing a little.

"I tended to visit the villages celebrating Samhain and trick those that wouldn't produce anything."

"And what would you do if you did get something?"

"I would take my spoils back with me and hide them in my room. Depending on where I went, I would get so much that I wouldn't have to go to the dining hall for an entire week."

"To get that much, you must have been a total sweetheart."

"If by ‘sweetheart,' you mean that during a previous visit, I turned all of the furniture in a minister's house into woodland creatures when he refused to give me a sweet roll, then yes, I was the best."

"Well, he had it coming."

"Indeed he did if he thought he could deny me treats that evening."

"But it made for a good story."

"If you think that's good, I have plenty more."

"Well then, I'll just hold you to telling me every single story you have." Luna stood and walked to the side table to retrieve her tea. She took a sip and sat in the empty space on the couch beside Loki, folding her legs and hugging them to her chest. "Tell me another?" Loki smiled to himself and thought for a few seconds, always the eager storyteller.

"What Samhain folklore do you know of?"

"Not very much, to be honest."

"Do you know of the lore surrounding the tradition to not eat any fruit the day after?"

"No, I don't. I imagine you have something to do with it?" Loki moved his head in a ‘well, sort of' manner.

"Of sorts, yes."

"Uh huh, and…" Luna moved her free hand in a forward motion as if she was trying to beckon the rest of the tale out of him.

"One of those nights, when my father was away collecting offerings and my mother and brother were attending the feast in the palace, I had snuck away as per usual. I brought my horse, Kol, with me and visited a new village. The bread presented were fair. I shared some with Kol as he had not been fed much that day. The rewards were sparse, so I was prepping to ride over to the nearest village when I noticed many of the fruit loaves had spoiled and made Kol unwell. I had paid no mind as to who had given me the bad ones, but it didn't matter in the end. As punishment, I placed a spell on the crops where if anyone ate of it within the next 24 hours, they would find it all to be bad, as were the loaves I was given." Luna spoke softly when Loki gave pause.

"What did you do after? Did you go to the next village?"

"No, Kol was too sick to ride, so I took him back to the stables on Asgard."

"Was he ok? You know, did he heal alright?"

"Oh yes. I had a healer make a cleansing potion. He was right as rain the following day." Luna let out an audible exhale, placing a hand on her chest.

"That's fantastic. And for the tradition to stick, did you go back year after year?"

"I believe it shocked them so much that they didn't dare touch their crops on All Saints Day since then. There were also stories about a black horse with red eyes that would steal you away into the night if you attempted to ride it and made all the berries sordid."

"Someone must have seen you both."

"Possibly. Kol's eyes were rather bloodshot at that time."

"Did anyone notice that you were gone?"

"No, no one ever noticed. I am the god of mischief. It's in my nature to be wily." Luna nodded and laughed softly. "So how did you like that story?"

"Oh, I loved it. They deserved it for making you and your horse sick."

"Displeasing a god in such a manner should never go unpunished."

"Yup." Luna raised her cup in cheers to him and drank the last of its contents. Loki reached for his and did the same.

"Speaking of stories, which one of your films is first? There are 31 to be seen, correct?"

"Oh right, yeah." Luna padded back over to her bookshelf to sift through the DVDs. "I was going to go with ‘Night of the Living Dead' for the first one, as it is a timeless classic, but since you don't scare easily, I might break you in a bit with ‘The Shining.' Also a classic." She pulled the disk box out and showed it to Loki.

"'The Shining'? That doesn't sound frightening whatsoever."

"That's because you've never seen it before." She placed it on the coffee table. "Freaks me out a little every time I see it, and I've seen it a lot." She plopped down beside him once more. "But since you, Mr. Loki, don't scare easily, you should be just fine."

"That sounds vaguely threatening."

"Perhaps. Depends on how creeped out you get." Luna got up and walked to the kitchen.

"And where are you off to now?" Loki stood to follow.

"Kitchen, obviously. Gotta start prepping some dinner. The earlier you eat, the better."

"Says you," Loki said, leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen and crossing his arms.

"Oh, yes, says I," Luna retorted with a broad smile.

"So, what's for tonight?"

"I'm not sure yet. I know you haven't been here long, but what have you liked that I've made?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, please."

"Everything except plantain."

"Yeah, it can be a little weird." Luna stood and surveyed her array of vegetables on the counter. "Would you be amenable to trying spaghetti squash? I haven't made it in a while, but the one we have is ready to be used." Loki shrugged a bit.

"What's one more new thing?"

"That's the spirit." Luna grinned and picked up the large vegetable and gave it a fast wash in the sink. Satisfied with its appearance, she took out a cutting board and large kitchen knife. She set the squash on the board and made to cut it but stopped just as the knife's edge touched the rind. "Oh, now I remember why I always shy away from making it."

"Why?"

"It's terrifying to cut in half." She maneuvered the knife's edge and point over the top of the vegetable but the courage to make the first cut never showed up. Luna set the knife down and looked over to Loki. "Hey, you're really strong, right? Like your brother?"

"Well, yes." Luna picked the knife back up and directed the handle towards him.

"Would you please?"

"Do you really think it is wise to trust me with a knife?" Loki said, slowly taking the handle in grasp as Luna released it from hers. She put both her fists on her hips and looked him in the eye.

"Listen, I know very well that you are fully capable of shanking me at any time, but I'm pretty sure you won't if you want some nice home-cooked spaghetti squash and not cheap prison food or, worse, nothing at all."

"Fair enough. Well, step back." Luna did as he asked, making way for him to approach the cutting board.

Loki had used knives for many things but never for food preparation. But what was the difference between a vegetable and the body of one of his enemies? With his opposite hand, he held the top of the squash and placed the sharp knife point to the middle, getting a good grip on the handle. He inhaled sharply and drove the knife through to the other side. He changed the orientation of his hands and pulled the knife down, cutting the squash right down the middle. He heard Luna gasp lightly, making him smirk a little. Removing the blade slowly from between the newly-formed halves, he lay in down next to them and lay his hands out, palms up, presenting his handiwork to her.

"Thank you so much. I would have struggled with that for about a half an hour and nearly lost a finger in the process." She separated the halves a little more and began to scoop out the seeds.

"I'm glad to be of service." They gave each other a little smile. Luna continued to talk as she moved about the small area.

"Now, what kind of sauce or whatever would you like with it?"

"What do you have the resources for?"

"Pasta sauce, it is." She covered each half with foil and pre-heated the oven, placing the halves inside preemptively and setting a timer. "Ok, this won't be done for a while, so how do you feel like passing the time?" Loki opened his mouth to speak, but Luna beat him to it. "And don't suggest anything weird. I don't know you like that." He chuckled a little.

"Of course. How about more of your Midgard current events?"

"Really? You want to watch _that_?"

"Yes. Your government set-up in very entertaining to observe."

"Yeah, for you, maybe." However reluctant, Luna switched the television on to the news and left it. Loki made himself comfortable while Luna stayed occupied in the kitchen, washing some grapes to snack on.

She hated the news with a passion. It was never a fun time, by itself and even more so when it was brought into her home. It was clear to her why Loki would like it. She held out hope that he would only see it as entertainment and nothing more. She was never one to stay calm for long during arguments.

Grapes in tow, she sat beside Loki once more, taking one of the small fruits for herself before handing the bowl over to him. Their attention stayed trained to the screen and the voice of the anchor relaying information on recent efforts for hurricane relief.

"You seem to have a great many natural disasters in this modern age," Loki spoke during a commercial break.

"Yup. That's mother nature's way of telling us humans to stop polluting." Luna said, taking another grape.

"How come the Avengers aren't in the midst of it? Surely the combined help from them and Stark's wealth would fix the problem at hand." He plucked two grapes from the large stem.

"Yeah, about that…" He didn't know about any of the events from the past 5 years. Once more, Luna was between a rock and a hard place. "They…arenot allowed."

"Not allowed? People are in need of help."

"They can't make independent decisions anymore. If it were still solely up to them, they would be pulling out all the stops."

"Under whose orders?"

"The government. The top-of-the-top people that control the military, aid services, whatever."

"So unlike them to follow anyone's rules besides their own." Loki turned the stem over, having already cleared an entire side of the bunch.

"Yeah, well, they aren't keen on being locked up in a super-max prison with no way of contacting the outside world." Loki nodded. He knew what that felt like.

"And whose rules are they following now?"

"Can't tell you what I don't know."

"Do you know what your government calls this?" He gestured towards the screen, the commercial break long over.

"Oh yeah, they call it their ‘best.'" Luna made quotation marks around her last word, taking a few more grapes from the bowl.

"Well, their best is terrible." She laughed at Loki's remark, delighted that he at least agreed with her on this.

"And what would you do in this situation, Prince Loki?"

"Take the best rescue vessels available, go there myself, and take every person out before sending workers to start clean-up and repairs."

"You sound very sure of yourself."

"Of course. I've done a form of it before, and it worked quite well."

"With the Asgardians?"

"Who else would I help?"

"Well, Savior of Asgard, it seems we have finished all the grapes between the two of us. The squash should be done soon, so I'll go attend to that."

Luna took the empty dish and tossed out the bare stems. She filled up two water glasses and brought them back to the couch, handing one to Loki and setting the other in front of her spot. The timer dinged, summoning her back into the kitchen. The contents of the oven sat on the rack inside, mocking her with their hot temperatures. She grabbed two pot holders and reached for two halves, carefully setting each one on the cutting board. With the foil removed, she took a fork to test the insides. Seeing as they were soft enough, she took out a pan to start to the sauce.

"How come it's called spaghetti squash? It doesn't look like it." Loki called to her, once again leaning against the counter.

"Once it's cool enough, I'll show you." Luna moved the squash halves to cut up onions and garlic to sauté with olive oil.

Bottle after bottle of herbs and spices were plucked from a nearby cabinet and sprinkled into the sizzling oil. If Loki didn't know any better, he would have claimed her to be a green witch fixing up a potion for a customer. The scent wafting his direction was enticing, perhaps even bewitching. She dashed in another liquid and some chopped tomatoes, stirring the ingredients together and covering the pan to let it simmer. Her attention returned to the squash. She took the test fork and one of the halves and made a ‘come hither' motion with her other hand. Loki joined her by her side and watched as she pressed the fork into the soft inside, pulling up strands instead of mush. His eyes stayed trained to the sight before him, causing him to miss the amused grin on Luna's face.

"Sorcery," Loki muttered.

"Yeah, of sorts." Once finished scraping up the contents, Luna lifted the pan cover and scooped everything in. "Ok, this is going to be done any minute now, so you can go ahead and set up the movie if you like." Loki did as she suggested, eager to dine on the new concoction in the pan.

The menu screen played on the screen as he got himself comfortable, sipping on his water. Luna entered his periphery, carrying two bowls full of her creation. She sat in the empty space beside Loki, handed him a bowl, and pressed play. Loki took his first taste. It was indeed as good as he had hoped.

"Where did you learn to do all this?" He asked, eerie music playing just underneath his voice.

"My mom. She's been cooking since she was ten but she got me started even younger than that." Luna tasted hers and sighed contentedly. "She always said that knowing how to make your own food was a life skill."

"Wise lady."

"Yeah," Luna whispered. Loki crinkled his brow, expecting her to gush over a compliment directed towards her mother. He ignored it, settling for enjoying his meal and story.


	13. Intro to Alien Genetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Pepper Potts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My goodness, this took forever to get done and it really should not have. I sincerely apologize. ANYWAY more science as well as some fantasy science because I only wish I could do that stuff.

[The Soundtrack So Far](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Fvampirefreakism%2Fplaylist%2F0XFn64nglHcWqg4R8809Gg%3Fsi%3DeCn_FKx_QK2TnIXr4VfWng&t=MzU1MjZkYWQyNWEyYzk2NzFhZDFkMTg5MDI1MDEzMzhkZWM1Zjg3YywwQWJZNFhVSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnzgvmDrFSYuloaj_X5idnw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvampirefreakism.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173008118437%2Fthe-scientist-chapter-1&m=1)

 

"I gotta be careful, I gotta be careful, ooh I've really gotta be careful, or I'm going to mess everything up before I've even done anything," Luna sang to herself to ease her anxious nerves.

The tube full of Loki's DNA sat in a rack on her desk, reheating via the temperature of the room. Keeping track of the time, she busied herself with taking mandatory inventory and cleaning any available surfaces. Five minutes pass by, then ten, then twenty. She knew the hot plate would have gotten the job done a lot faster, but the risk of denaturing the proteins and losing the DNA wasn't a pleasant thought. Luna could spare the extra time if it meant preserving the sample. Besides, she was getting paid for it.

Thawing seemed to go at a snail's pace. Perhaps this was a result of it being of alien origin? Maybe, maybe not. To know for sure, Luna would need another alien. Too bad those were exceptionally hard to come by, especially those willing to participate in a scientific study. Her daily notebook entry was filling up fast with hypotheses and possible paths forward, an entire page already littered with multicolored scribbles.

Luna's lower back and neck ached from being seated for so long. It was tiring to sit on an uncomfortable stool and stare at the numbers of a digital thermometer slowly crawl to the desired temperature. She took her gloves and glasses off and rubbed her eyes. This stage of experimentation always reminded her of undergrad lab classes. She put her gloves back on, glanced over at the thermometer numbers, and wrote it down along with the current time. It was times like these that she remembered the wise words of her many professors as well as Adam Savage: the only difference between screwing around and science is writing it down. In this case, the screwing around was staring at the wall for several minutes at a time and taking short notes when those several minutes were up.

Song after song, she went through what felt like most of her playlist, and yet, time seemed to pass slower and slower. It was difficult to resist nodding off, even while in a backless chair. To fight off the desire to doze, Luna thought about what Loki was up to. Were there enough leftovers for him if he wanted any? Was he as bored as she was right now? Would he remember that he shouldn't put tin foil in the microwave? Probably, but he might just do it anyway. As perceptive as she was, Loki remained unpredictably predictable.

Luna took another look at the thermometer. It was closer to the desired temperature but not quite yet. She wrote down the number next to the current time, and, for good measure, picked up the tube and gave it a few taps. The DNA portion would have to be resuspended with buffer solution, but overall, it was nearly all thawed out. Maybe one or two more songs and she'll check again. She swayed in her seat to the song currently filling up the lab. An oldie but a goodie. One from her childhood days spent listening to Bob Dylan while on the way to middle school. The innocence and carefreeness of life back then were enviable.

Deep in thought, wondering if her dad had brushed her hair one day in March seventeen years ago, a trio of sharp knocks pulled her back to the present. She braced her hands on the table edge and stood up slowly.

"This ain't heaven, but who's knock-knock-knockin' on my door?" Luna muttered, reaching for the door and opening it.

"Hello, Ms. Fields. How has your day been going?" A smooth voice spoke once the door was open all the way. Luna gave her new visitor a bright smile.

"To be honest, a little boring until about five seconds ago."

"And why would that be?"

"Because the stunning visage of Ms. Pepper Potts has now graced my doorway."

"Oh please, no need to flatter me." Pepper grinned, waving her hand to brush off the comment.

"Not flattery, Ms. Potts, the truth. I really am very pleased to see you, super boss."

"And that nickname. You know you can call me Pepper."

"I do call you Pepper, but only when I'm talking about you to other people that I'm fond of. Besides, I call your fiancé ‘boss,' so, by default, you're ‘super boss.'" Luna ambled back further into her lab, leaving the door open for Pepper to follow.

"Alright, I'll take it." Luna faced Pepper, leaning on the desk upon which the DNA rack sat.

"So what's brought you to the compound on this nice October day? If you can't tell me, I won't force you."

"It's not all confidential. Some wedding planning ideas I wanted to run by Tony before I forgot, plus some company stuff that is confidential but you know how these things can be."

"Do I ever, but you are an intelligent woman so I'm sure there isn't anything you can't figure out, especially with your equally-intelligent fiancé by your side." Pepper looked down at her feet and chuckled, doing her best to hide her bashfulness.

"Enough about me. Tell me, if you can, what boring thing you were doing before I walked in. I could use a little boring right now."

"Waiting for some DNA to thaw out before I put it into the MicroFluid machine." Luna paused, glancing at the tube by her side. "And it should be thawed out by now, so just wait a second, if you will." She wrote the current time down as well as the temperature on the thermometer.

"Of course, Lu. May I sit? These heels are killing me."

"Oh yeah, sure. Just don't touch anything without gloves. I don't want you to accidentally come in contact with nuclease." Luna picked the tube up and tapped it, causing the solution to finally shift around inside.

"Do I even want to know what that does?" Pepper asked once she was comfortably seated with her agenda folder held secure on her lap.

"Well, to put it as plainly as I can, it cuts up DNA into tiny little pieces and trust me when I say you do not want that to happen inside your body." Fitting the micropipette with a fresh tip, she transferred a small amount of buffer into the tube and swirled it gently.

"Then I will definitely keep my hands to myself." Luna adjusted the measurement dial and pulled two microliters – a drop's worth – from the tube. With a steady hand, she carried it to the MicroFluid machine, lifted the top panel, and carefully placed the single drop in the middle of the glass square. Closing it back, her sample sitting safely inside, she turned the machine on and set it to analyze and sequence.

"Ok, the DNA is in the machine. It should take about an hour or so to do its job." Luna picked the tube back up, capped it, and put it in the back of the walk-in fridge.

"Wow, what will you do to pass the time?"

"I was going to head up to see Tony for our lab meeting."

"Oh, that's great! I'd love to have an elevator buddy."

"It would be my honor, Ms. Potts. FRIDAY, is Tony ready for our meeting yet?"

"Yes. Mr. Stark is in his lab." Luna pulled her gloves off and gestured to the front door.

"Shall we go?"

"After you." The two women exited out the front door instead of the back. Luna loved her back staircase, but for the sake of Pepper's heel-clad feet, they rode the elevator. The journey gave them a view of the compound's beautiful outside. "So did anything come of that supposed-new quinjet Tony made and got nailed for by Ross? He hasn't talked to me about it at all," Pepper spoke, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Oh yeah, he decided against the design and is using the parts for something else, whatever that something else is gonna be," Luna replied. Only a half-lie.

"He's always full of surprises."

"He sure is, particularly more so with a little bit of spice in his life." Luna shot Pepper an amused grin, making the two giggle.

"Wow, that was a good one."

"Just your daily reminder that I'm hilarious," Luna smirked a little.

The elevator stopped and slid open its doors. Pepper led the way to her fiancé's lab, waving hello to and smiling at everyone she made eye-contact with. She was a vision of grace and power, hair silky and fitted to perfection in a suit that probably cost more than an entire year at Luna's university.

Stopping in front of Tony's lab door, Pepper typed in the entry code and placed her hand on the bio-scanner. The lock clicked open, and she stepped inside with Luna close behind. The click-click of Pepper's footsteps caught Tony's attention, making him look in their direction and flash a beautiful smile.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Baby and honey." Luna slowed to a stop not far from him and quirked an eyebrow.

"Is that really gonna be your nickname for me from now on?" She said, crossing her arms.

"Until a better one comes along, yes."

"Baby as in ‘Dirty Dancing' or Baby as in ‘Baby Driver'?" Pepper chipped in.

"The latter," Luna replied to her.

"Wait, there are two Baby's?" Tony looked between the two ladies in his life.

"You really need to watch more movies," Luna chuckled.

"The kid tell you that?"

"He didn't have to."

"So what brings you both to my humble part-time abode?"

"For me, a lab meeting," Luna said, pointing to herself.

"And for me, wedding details," Pepper said, holding up the folder she had been carrying since she left her office. Tony snapped his fingers and pointed to Luna.

"Ok, Fields, in one sentence, tell me what you're doing right now."

"Sequencing some new DNA."

"Perfect." Tony clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Now, Ms. Potts, what surprises do you have for me today?"

"I was narrowing down the decisions for the flower arrangements as well as the chair décor, and I can't decide if it should match, contrast, or compliment." Tony picked up a paper listing various floral arrangements and companies.

"Did you have your eye on a specific flower or color? I know how you love chrysanthemums."

"I really do, but all the colors and selections don't sit right with me."

"And you chose to recruit little ol' me in the decision-making process. I'm honored." Tony bumped Pepper's elbow with his.

"Well, you are the husband here." They smiled and leaned in, giving the other a kiss as if it was the most casual thing they've ever done. It probably was. Looking at this happy couple planning their wedding ceremony, anyone would be tricked into believing they were the only two people in the world. And that's precisely what Luna thought, having stood momentarily forgotten by them.

It was moments like these where she envied those in love. She was content being alone, but there were times when she craved the feeling of being in love, despite not ever experiencing it. Dates in high school were boring, every past boyfriend were disasters of people, girlfriends were nonexistent, and university gave her no reasons to try anything with anyone. And as tempting as her super attractive former superhero colleagues were, a chance with at least one of them had never been possible and was never going to be.

Research sessions with Steve consisted of him confessing his feelings about this, that, and any other thing he felt comfortable sharing. Luna's listening ear and patience was everything he needed. Wanda had had her eyes set on Vision since the first moment she saw him. As weird as it was, they had a special connection, and they made each other happy. Natasha was, well, Natasha. Always emotionally reserved. As for Sam and Rhodey, their priorities and hearts lay elsewhere.

Luna respected and was cordial with all of them. They all lacked something and made up for in the best way they knew how. Some were better at it than others, but there was no lack of trying.

With each minute that crept by, Luna felt more and more like the invisible third wheel. Nothing new, of course, but if she wasn't needed, she wasn't needed.

"Ok, well, I'm just, I'm just gonna go. I got lunch to have and work to do," Luna called out to Tony and Pepper, interrupting their conversation. From the couple, resounding farewells spilled out. Luna didn't know who to say bye to first, so she gave a general valediction to both, and with smiles and waves all around, she left for her own lab. She took the back stairs, hoping the walk would do some good.

"Hey, FRIDAY, how is the DNA analysis doing?" Luna inquired upon reaching her lab's doorway.

"Everything is in working order, miss."

"Alright, thanks." Luna checked her watch. There was still enough time for lunch before the machine would be done.

Luna rode the elevator to the kitchen level, lunch bag and reusable cup in tow. In place of iced tea, her cup was filled with the expensive imported coffee Tony insisted on having. Once the Tupperware full of last night's leftovers was getting cozy in the microwave, Luna popped her earbuds in and hit play. Out of all the songs that could have played for her, one of her childhood favorites pumped its beat into her ears, molding her somewhat sullen expression into a happy one.

"Take this pink ribbon off my eyes, I'm exposed, and it's no big surprise," sang the glorious voice of Gwen Stefani. Luna was tempted to dance like she always did, but since it wasn't the time nor the place, she thought about Stefani's words instead and about how lucky she was to be herself at this moment: doing her work and living her life out of the public eye.

Tony had been the apple of the media's eye ever since he was born, always under scrutiny and criticism. She felt like he was doing better, but she hated how it seemed like he lived for other people and not himself. Wow, what would he do if he knew she was listening to No Doubt and thinking of him? Laugh, probably, but he deserved a little light-hearted humor.

Resting in the lounge, Luna scrolled through her socials as she sipped her coffee and ate her leftovers. All she saw and read was more of the same. Well, there was a little something different. Peter had finally posted the picture from his last visit to the compound. He had insisted Luna take it just the way he wanted: him and Tony sitting side-by-side, donning wide grins, and tapping their plastic drink cups together, accompanied by the caption ‘clink-clink, Mr. Stark' and a few money and dollar sign emojis. Judging by the likes and comments, it was easily set to be his most popular post yet. Anything that would trend more would be a post of him proving to the world that he's Spider-Man. She gave his picture a quick like and kept scrolling.

Tony shied away from social media. He didn't have the time, energy, or ideas to fill any potential accounts. He also didn't have to search for attention. Being a Stark and in the Avengers gave him more than enough access to the public eye. In turn, it made him value his privacy and savor it whenever he could get it. He enjoyed humoring Peter, though. He loved pretending to be mad when Peter caught him sleeping at his desk.

A few news posts and a finished lunch later, Luna rinsed out her dishes and freshened up before getting back to work.

"FRIDAY, is the MicroFluid machine done?" She asked aloud, shrugging on her lab coat.

"Yes. It finished about ten minutes ago." Luna checked the time on her watch.

"Ten minutes ago? Seems about right. Ok, open up a new file under Project RePri and call it Analysis One. Save everything to that, and keep it on private for now." She pulled on a pair of virtual gloves.

"Of course. All information has been transferred and saved."

"Great. Let's see what we have." Waving a covered hand over the 3D table, she opened her assortment of files and selected the most recent addition. Leaving Loki's file up, Luna pulled up Steve's and put them side-by-side. "Alright. Draw up a comparison with Steve Rogers' genome and give me the percentage of amino acid sequences they have in common." The program matched the two at record speed. Perks of working for a billionaire who spared no expense in technology, both hardware, and software.

"There is a 99.6% match."

"Hmm," Luna hummed. Odd for alien DNA to be so close to a human's, but viable demigod offspring had to come from somewhere. "Makes sense. Ok, remove all commonly occurring sequences in unenhanced humans." Millions of nucleotides disappeared before her eyes, leaving several in two generated lists. One for Loki and one for Steve. "Huh," she breathed out. "Do we know what these are? Any of them?"

"There are no records of these sequences in any public databases."

"Where did they come from in the genome? Could they be activators or enhancers for something else? Check what comes after them." On the screen, two sequences lit up, one on each list.

"These appear before sequences designated for immune responses and corresponding immune cells."

"No kidding," Luna whispered, rubbing her quivering hands to try and still the shaking. This was the most exciting thing to happen since she got permission to study Steve's DNA. "That must be how they can heal so fast and never get sick. We'll look in depth at it later." She grabbed her notebook and wrote down her hypothesis and the sequences in question. "Alright, next one."

The longer time she spent going through the list, the more thankful she was for Loki's surprise appearance. Finding particular genetic abnormalities had never been easier or faster. So far, all she had seen were promoters, enhancers, and activators for other gene sequences down the coding line. Genes that improved muscle activity, increased strength, slowed cellular decay, increased resilience to frigid temperatures and tissue density, and more. They made things happen faster, in more massive quantities, or both at the same time.

"Ok, FRIDAY, we have time for one more sequence."

"Of course. Is there any specific one you would like to look at?"

"Nah. You pick one."

"Alright." FRIDAY highlighted one on Loki's side. "I regret to inform you, miss, that this cannot be found in any other organism on file."

"There has to be some similarities in at least one living thing."

"Unfortunately, there isn't. This is the only known sequence of its kind." Luna made a note to pay close attention to this in the future.

"Well, he _is_ an alien." She finished out her notebook page and clicked her pen shut. "Ok, save what we have, and we'll pick this up tomorrow, bright and early."

"All files have been saved. Is there anything else you may need?"

"No, thank you. I'll just clean and pack up. Good work today."

"As always, have a safe trip home."

"I'll do my best, FRIDAY."


	14. Learn About Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FROG

[The Soundtrack So Far](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Fvampirefreakism%2Fplaylist%2F0XFn64nglHcWqg4R8809Gg%3Fsi%3DeCn_FKx_QK2TnIXr4VfWng&t=MzU1MjZkYWQyNWEyYzk2NzFhZDFkMTg5MDI1MDEzMzhkZWM1Zjg3YywwQWJZNFhVSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnzgvmDrFSYuloaj_X5idnw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvampirefreakism.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173008118437%2Fthe-scientist-chapter-1&m=1)

 

Loki's eyes opened from underneath the book he nodded off to while reading. Removing it from his face, he marked his spot with a bookmark and rose to investigate what had disturbed his almost-nap. Luna stood by the door she had recently closed and locked. As Loki looked at her, his brow furrowed. Something was different about her. Shedding her jacket, she spoke to him.

"So, I finally got that haircut I've been talking about. What do you think? How does it look?" She held her hands out and slowly spun once in place.

"It's shorter."

"Yeah, but does it look good?" He looked over her appearance, neglecting to answer her. To him, she looked fine as always. She waved a hand to dismiss him. "Never mind. I know I look cute. I'm gonna go change real quick." She swiftly left to her room, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Luna shed her clipping-covered shirt and turned it inside-out to dust her head and face off before tossing it in the laundry hamper along with her pants. She opened her closet and looked inside, deliberating on what to wear to relax in. She absentmindedly ran her hands over her slightly dry skin, feeling the transition of the smooth area to the itchy raised ones. Making a mental note to put moisturizer on after her shower, she reached for a fresh shirt and a pair of clean workout leggings. While finishing dressing, something caught her attention from the inner corner of her closet: the outfit Loki had first arrived in.

It had changed since she last saw it. She picked it up and turned it around to the back and then to the front again. Keeping her gaze glued to the clothing in her hands, she slowly walked back out into the living room.

"Hey, wasn't this green when you came here?" She said, catching Loki's attention once more as he tied his hair up. He got up and walked closer to where Luna stood.

"It seems the charm I placed on it has worn off," Loki said, thumbing the cape fabric.

"How come it's blue? I thought you liked green."

"The leader of the last planet I was on liked blue. He was…is a bit of a tyrant but I needed to win his favor, so I chose this to wear."

"And did it work? Winning his favor?"

Loki grimaced a bit and nodded his head from side to side. "For a time."

Luna raised an eyebrow and turned the cape to reveal the opposite side. "And the yellow?"

"Something to contrast." He moseyed back over to the couch, having had enough of the conversation. Luna felt that much from him, but she needed to get the last word in. She held the suit at arm's length and visualized him wearing it in her mind's eye.

"I know green is your color, but you really do look good in blue."

She smiled warmly, more for herself than for Loki. She was content with her comment, and, unbeknownst to her, so was he. Though he knew she couldn't see, he still bent his head to hide the charming smile gracing his features.

Luna drew the suit closer, almost to an embrace, and ran a hand over the menagerie of leather, fabric, and armor, every piece as dinged and damaged as the last. The singed areas rubbed her skin in all the wrong ways, and the rips weren't any better. She was glad Loki didn't have to wear it any longer than he needed to. Still, it felt a little wrong to have something uniquely his be so damaged in her own home.

Setting the garments at the foot of the couch, Luna marched back to her room to get her sewing box. She toted it back out and put it down next to her on the ground. Unfurling the cape from the pile, she lay it secure across her lap and opened her box to pick a dark blue thread.

"What are you doing with that?" Loki said with a start.

"I'm mending it for you," Luna replied as she threaded a needle. "But don't worry, I'm a pretty capable sewer." After tying a knot, she began mending a tear on the blue side.

"I wouldn't have taken you for a seamstress." Luna looked up and gave Loki a smirk.

"Oh, Loki, there's a lot you don't know about me."

"I bet I could figure you out. I happen to be a very perceptive person." Loki leaned a bit closer to her side. Needle safe in hand, Luna mirrored his action.

"Go right ahead. Many men have tried."

"I think you will find me to be no mere man." He gave her a smirk of his own, accepting her challenge.

"Oh, of that, I am sure," she stated, leaning back and resuming her task. Loki eyed her for a few more seconds before picking his book back up and continuing the story.

Growing discontent with the silence, Luna reached for the stereo remote, turning the machine on and pressing play. She paid no mind to the album currently sitting in the slot. Whatever played would be better than the quiet. Luckily, the smooth R&B voice of Frank Ocean flowed through the room, setting the perfect pace for the activities the two were up to.

Luna nodded her head to each song, an expression of bliss on her face as she sewed up every rip and tear she could. Occasionally, she would find Loki glancing over at her, most likely to make sure she wasn't doing any unnecessary tampering.

Humming along to ‘Pyramids,' Luna lifted her head and massaged her hands, paying special attention to her pin-pricked fingers. She took her glasses off and rubbed her eye, moving her head in Loki's direction. With his hair tied back, she could admire the full expanse of his beautiful profile. He looked better and better each day she saw him. Hopefully, it wasn't wishful thinking.

The angles of his face had grown softer from what she had seen in the security videos. His hair was different too. It lay soft and wavy instead of slick and straight. It looked a little more him if that made any sense.

"Have you always had long hair like that?" Luna wondered aloud, instantly regretting the words as they left her mouth. However, Loki answered her before she could take back the question.

"It was shorter at one time, not unlike yours." She lifted a hand and touched the freshly-cut strands at the back of her neck.

"Have you ever thought about cutting it?" She clenched her hand, backtracking as fast as she could. "You know what? That's too personal. Forget I asked." Loki let out a dry laugh.

"I have, but I'm used to this now." He gestured to his head. Luna observed the few loose strands tucked behind his ear.

"It's nice," she said. Clearly, Loki responded well to diplomacy and respect. Luckily, for the two of them, she was good at both.

Finishing the last stitch, Luna cut the thread and packed away her supplies. The cape was done for the most part. Loki was a tall person, so there was a lot to his clothes. The other pieces would get the attention they deserved at a later time. Folding each piece neatly, Luna placing the cape on the bottom of the small pile, and carried it back to her closet along with her sewing supplies.

Luna didn't take work home often, but this new project just so happened to require her to do so, at least for now. She picked up her lab notebook and a folder full of print-outs and brought it back to the living room. It was something she had always done by herself as there was more room to spread things out. Having a long-term guest did little to deter her from her habit.

Returning to her spot beside him, she opened up her notebook and looked through each print-out, comparing and contrasting any ideas she had, both new and old. In the process of jotting down her interpretations of evidence, she had noticed Loki peaking over every so often. Granted he was sneaky, but she had years of practice in keeping her work safe, especially in front of other people. But none of those people had ever been the muse behind her mind.

"I have some cool science stuff to show you if you'd be interested," Luna said, angling her body a little more towards him, opening herself up. He looked from the book in her hand to her eyes, making contact.

"Show me, and I will let you know if I am." Luna scooted a little closer.

"I think you would be since it's all about you." She opened her book to the desired page and grabbed a loose sheet of paper by her side.

"Well then, I am all the more interested now."

"I just feel it's your right to know since it's your DNA I'm looking at." Luna looked down to the papers laid out on her lap and back up to Loki.

"I presume you've done this before."

"Oh yes. With every enhanced member of the Avengers. With their consent, of course."

"And what have you found on them?"

"Now that information is highly confidential, and if I told anyone, I might die instantly, but we're not here to talk about them. We're here to talk about you."

"I thought we were here because I required refuge and you were the only one who would provide me with it," Loki said, smiling at his own light jest.

"That's true, but please, humor me a little," Luna chuckled a little. "Ok, to start with, you matched fairly high with enhanced human DNA, but I sort of expected that to happen."

"Enhanced human? Who did you compare me with?" Luna had his full attention now.

She looked down and fidgeted with her hands. "Don't freak out, but it was Steve."

Loki blinked and furrowed his brow. "The soldier? Really?"

"Well, yeah." Luna drew her arms close to her body.

"What reason could you have for using him of all Midgardians?"

"It was based on a hypothesis I came up with one day at work. Both you and Steve are capable fighters. Five years ago, you two fought hand-to-hand in Germany and got away with barely a scratch. You're both strong, tough, possess impressive stamina, and have the propensity for eternal youth."

"That is all true, but what does any of that have to do with comparing us?" Loki's curiosity quelled the edge in his voice.

"Everything. There are so many physical similarities between you, I just had to know if it had something to do with your respective genomes. I've been studying Steve's almost the entire time I've worked at the compound, and I've had a tough time with it. His DNA is unique. There's nothing like it anywhere. I had nothing to use as a second reference, however vague it might have been. But then here you come with your fearsome self, chalk full of new DNA just waiting to be looked at." Luna caught herself and tried to soften her approach. "I know that sounds like I'm taking advantage of you, and you can tell me to stop at any time, but my intentions are based purely on professional curiosity, and it's against my scientific and moral code to disregard your voice if you feel I'm intrusive."

Loki stayed quiet and thought about what she had just said and subsequently done. She gave him a choice based purely on his own comfort, no matter if his decision disrupted her work or not. He stared at the vague patterns on the floor in the hope they could help him form a solid answer, but he was again left to his own devices.

"Never mind Rogers. Show me what you found about me."

Luna let her shoulders relax a bit. "Ok, so I found some pieces here that line up with Steve's in controlling immune responses. He never gets sick and heals very fast, so for the sake of this step in my research, I assumed it was the same with you. Since he's not an alien, his is coded differently than yours, but they rest along the same stretch of DNA." Luna fanned herself with her hand. "Sorry if I'm not explaining myself well. I get excited sometimes."

"That all sounds astounding, but it can't be all."

"No, there's lots more." She pointed to a picture and a string of letters on another piece of paper. "Here's this really interesting one I found in yours. I think I found a similar one in Steve, but I can't be sure right now. I have to look at it more, but it's my favorite so far." Loki waited for her to continue and waved a hand when she didn't.

"And? What is it?"

"Ever hear of the wood frog?" Loki crinkled his brow.

"I believe so."

"Do you know what's really cool about it?"

"I can't read your mind. Go ahead and tell me."

"Where it lives, when the frosts come, it can let itself freeze to the point where its heart stops beating. It can sit like that for months on end, and when the spring comes, and it begins to thaw, its body starts working again like nothing had ever happened to it."

Loki was torn between being intrigued by the abilities of a tiny frog and concerned over what Luna could discover about him. He chose the former for now.

"This is real?"

"Yeah, I saw a whole documentary segment on it years ago."

"How does it happen?"

"The whole process starts before the frog actually freezes. It accumulates the substances urea and glucose throughout its body to act as a sort of antifreeze, protecting the cells from the ice and keeping them from shrinking and rupturing when begins to take on ice. That's how I think Steve survived. Now, I can't know for sure that that's what happened, but I can give it my best guess based on hard evidence."

"You said it's similar in mine. What's different?" Loki asked, searching the papers nearest to him for anything to help him come up with his own conclusion.

"How it's coded. I only have a feeling it does something similar since those pieces don't match with anything in the surrounding amino acid sequences. Like I said, I need more time to look at it, but yeah, there you go."

Luna passed Loki the print-outs she made for him to look at, relinquishing control of the conversation over to him. Wherever his interests took him, she would let him go. For the time being, he remained silent, eyes moving over the papers in his gentle grasp. Luna had a hard time reading if he liked what he saw or not. She could only hope.

Having had enough, Loki lay the papers on his lap and looked up to her waiting eyes.

"What more have you found?"

* * *

 

"And here-" Luna coughed a little, "-is what I think causes your tissue to be denser and stronger than a human's." As Loki admired the information on the page, Luna's stomach let out a loud rumble. "My goodness, what time is it?" She stood and looked to the kitchen. "Oh, it's so late! I should have started dinner over an hour ago! And we still have a movie to watch." She darted into the kitchen, got a glass of water, and looked over the array of produce fridge contents in the hope of an idea popping up. Unfortunately, nothing was sprouting in her conscious brain. She couldn't let Loki go hungry in her own home. "Alright, since I have absolutely no idea what to make, what would you like that's here already? I stocked up on some good instant food the other day." Luna called out to Loki.

"You don't know what to make? That's a first," he said, making his way to her.

"A first for you. But yeah, anyway, what strikes your fancy?" Luna planted herself equidistant to the fridge and counter, fists pressed into either hip.

"Depends on what you have." Luna quietly sighed and opened the fridge door.

"We have guacamole, hummus, salsa, almond butter, various fruit preserves, some bread over there, and other such things. Oh, and ice cream for later."

"So just toast and spread?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Luna leaned in and grabbed the container of guacamole, passing it to Loki for him to hold. "I've made so many depression meals out of stuff like this. It's kinda how I'm alive right now." Loki examined the contents of the round dish in his hand. Luna stood back to her full height. "Anyway, toast." She twisted open the bread bag, popped four slices into the toaster, and pushed the levers down.

A slightly awkward silence settled over the two, the buzzing of the toaster heater barely audible. Luna leaned against the counter and stared at her feet to keep her eyes from wandering to where they shouldn't.

"So what's the story for tonight?" Loki's voice prompted her to look at him, a little confused at first as to what he was referring to.

"Oh right, the movie! I'll set that up." Luna padded over to the shelf by the TV and grabbed a DVD case. "We are watching ‘The Cabin in the Woods.' It's a bit of a reference movie to past horror films that take place at cabins in the woods and stuff like that. I think you'll really like this one. It's got old god and some good ritual human sacrifice." The finished toast revealed itself with a click, beckoning for anyone listening to remove it. Once the movie was queued up, Luna brushed past Loki and plucked a few plates from the cupboard to lay the slices on and a few pieces of silverware. "Alright, let's get this show on the road."

"You mean to start the film?" Loki sat in his spot, setting the container down on the coffee table.

"Yeah, let's do it," Luna said, sitting beside him and pressing play.

As the opening credits began, Luna divvied up the toast for the both of them, two for her and two for him. Immediately, Loki was drawn in, trying to figure out the concept before the story was underway. A small habit of his. He jumped at the reveal of the title card, nearly displacing his entire plate. Luna expected it but didn't judge. It was meant to be a jump-scare. Loki relaxed back, partaking of his meal as the movie continued and introduced more characters.

"Oh, she draws too," Loki said in between bites. Luna hummed in affirmation, a little tickled he would make a comment like that, whether or not he meant it as a throw-away. Loki remained settled, content with the meal balanced in his hand. His state of being was short-lived, his whole body drawing to attention as Curt made his first appearance on-screen. "Brother?"

"What?" Luna's head snapped in his direction.

"He looks an awful lot like…," Loki trailed off, pointing at the screen with his free hand. Luna's eyes grew wide at his discovery.

"Oh my, you're right!" She exclaimed. Loki sat staring at the screen, a bit petrified at the sight.

"It's not…no," he whispered, leaning back slowly, resting the empty plate in his lap and laying his hands at his sides. No need to get any hopes up over a look-a-like. This person was an actor. A human.

A light cloud of melancholia settled over him, expanding to include Luna in the dampened mood. He didn't have to say anything for her to know what could be going through his mind. The urge to touch him, to comfort him physically, returned to the forefront of her mind. His large hand lay empty his side, almost asking for someone to hold it tight and never let go. Luna clenched her own fist to keep from doing just that. She couldn't risk him clamming up further or making him feel demeaned. Grabbing all the empty dishes to return to the kitchen, the best remedy for the dense air came right to her.

Luna came back from her kitchen journey carried two new things in hand. Sitting back down, she held one thing out in front of Loki to take. His attention adequately caught, he took the item to examine it. Sure enough, it was his favorite ice cream, accompanied by a spoon and serviette. He looked to Luna, who held an opened ice cream bar in her grasp.

"He's ok. Thor. He's ok," she said before taking a small bite of her sweet.

"How are you sure?"

"Weren't you the one who told me he's too stubborn to die?"

"How do you know I wasn't lying?"

"I don't, but I believe you, and that's good enough for now." She settled back into the couch, finding a comfortable position to enjoy her ice cream. She sat closer to Loki, their shoulders mere inches from touching. He opened the carton slowly and partook of the contents. Each bit he took ebbed away at the intense feeling in his chest.

His hand, however, felt odder by the second. He glanced down to see the telltale wisps of blue start to stain his fingers, millimeter by millimeter, his nails already a deep navy. In fear of being discovered, he quickly switched hands and pulled the long sleeve of his shirt down over both hands. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Luna's gaze stayed affixed to the film. He sighed quietly and continued enjoying the frozen treat.

Yes. Good enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry about that frog rant. It couldn't be helped. Also, all y'all comments literally give me life so if you don't think I read and see them and think about them every second, you're wrong and I love you.


	15. Long Live Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki listens to music all by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. I had a rough couple of days. Anywho, I do hope you enjoy :)

[The Soundtrack So Far](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Fvampirefreakism%2Fplaylist%2F0XFn64nglHcWqg4R8809Gg%3Fsi%3DeCn_FKx_QK2TnIXr4VfWng&t=MzU1MjZkYWQyNWEyYzk2NzFhZDFkMTg5MDI1MDEzMzhkZWM1Zjg3YywwQWJZNFhVSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnzgvmDrFSYuloaj_X5idnw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvampirefreakism.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173008118437%2Fthe-scientist-chapter-1&m=1)

 

"If I were Dana, I would have shot Marty in an instant," Loki said, having finished his egg on toast.

"But wouldn't you have still been caught by the werewolf? What would you do about that?"

He hummed, sipping his tea. "Either shoot it or push the director into its path and escape."

"Ooh, yeah. I would have totally pushed her and saved my bullet for the redneck zombie girl. But then there's the problem of returning to the surface." Luna leaned back in her chair and drank the rest of her own beverage.

"The rest of the creatures should still be dispersed and occupied with any of the other humans they captured. Bypass them quickly and quietly, then take the elevator back up."

Luna rested her chin on her hand and stared off into space. "A bit of a risk, but I like it. It just might work. On a side note, how do you think they could just get away with all that and not gain the suspicion of at least one other person that's not in on it?"

"It's quite simple, really." Loki took his last sip and put his mug down. "Sleight of hand, magic, and the favor of the gods," he said, counting off each one on his fingers. "With those three things, a human could work miracles."

Luna got up and circled around him, picking up his empty dish to tote to the kitchen along with hers. "Sounds like you have some experience in that matter."

"Of sorts," he responded quickly, almost being cut off by the running of the faucet.

Once the dishes were rinsed and set aside to wash later, Luna spun back around. "Kinda changing topics, I am a little curious about something. You're not obligated to answer, of course, but I figured I could ask you."

Loki leaned back as far as he could in the small chair. "What would you like to know?"

"When you first arrived, how did you walk around and not have people notice you? The desk manager and the old lady paid you absolutely no mind."

He shrugged. "Easy. I cast a concealment spell. Only you were able to see who I truly was at that moment." Luna nodded, considering his reply with reverence.

"Huh. Very cool and useful."

"Though I did make the mistake of using another spell, resulting in my being caught by that awful sorcerer," Loki grumbled, crossing his arms. Luna quirked an eyebrow and packed her lunch bag.

"Doctor Strange was just following his protocol." She enunciated the good doctor's name. "I think he'd be very pleased with your recent behavior." She did her best to encourage him.

"Maybe so, but he will never be worthy enough for me to utter his name."

As Luna expected, there was no staying his disdain. She let out a soft exhale and grabbed a chilled bottle of water from the fridge rack.

"Suit yourself. Anyway, I need to get going, or I will be very late." Luna left to grab her bag and phone from her room. "Everything is where it should be, and if you absolutely must go in my room, don't touch anything," she told him, knowing full well he would only obey her if he wanted to.

"Now, what reason would I have to do that?" Loki gave her a little smirk, prompting her to return it with her own.

"Just a reminder. Anyway, I will see you later, hopefully with fresh dinner material."

"Looking forward to it."

Luna giggled and said, "Bye, Loki," in a sing-song voice as she walked out, locking the door behind her.

Loki waited to move, deciding to breathe in the silence he was granted due to Luna's daily absence. Her company wasn't something he minded, but he did like to have time to do as he pleased. Such time came in abundance during his youth, time he used to refine his magic and journey anywhere he liked. In recent years, he had less of it as his views and priorities shifted and changed along with the tides of his life.

A tad disgruntled, he lifted a hand and imaged a flower growing in his palm. He only wanted a sign of something, but none came, no matter how hard he concentrated or cleared his mind and heart. He clenched that hand into a fist, crushing the air.

Standing up, he shambled around the living room, idly rubbing his left hand. With the entire day available, he could do several small things or one thing for a very long time. Having had his fill of prolonged reading from the previous day, he chose the former option.

Going over to the stereo, he sifted through the shelf of CDs for something he believed he hadn't heard yet. Luna's taste in music ranged all over the place, from hard and passionate to fun and energetic and everything in between. From the select songs she played each day for the two of them, Loki found himself enjoying them, for the most part.

Loki's hand ghosted back and forth over the row of album cases. He hated being indecisive and have no one around to make a decision for him. To fix his dilemma, he closed his eyes and felt the edges slide under his fingertips. Moving onto one finger, he stopped his movement and randomly selected one. He pried it from its spot and took a look at what the fates decided to grant him.

His eyes were met with an old painting depicting the French Revolution, atop which was written "Viva La Vida" in crude white paint. As far as he knew, he didn't recognize any of the songs it contained so, as anyone would with a new CD, he slid it into the designated drawer and pressed play.

Letting the music fill the empty atmosphere, Loki ventured off to Luna's room. Day by day, whenever he could, he looked at a different part in hopes of finding out a bit more about her. So far, he had learned of her love for animals and science, the loneliness she experienced almost on a daily basis, and her talent for the arts, be it culinary or fine.

He carefully perused around each ledge and shelf, searching for the specific object of his desire. On Luna's desk sat organized stacks of various books, papers, and other miscellaneous paraphernalia. He crouched and tilted his head to get a better look at them. He thumbed through them, fervent to uncover what he looked for. Midway through the second small pile, he discovered it. Luna's sketchbook.

Why this find had been delayed for him to make, he couldn't remember, but it mattered no longer. Loki carried it out to the living room to gaze at his newfound treasure and indulge in the music a little. Pinching the corners of the front cover, he bent it back and was met with a simple portrait of Steve Rogers done up in blue line art. Choice areas were shaded in various hues of blue and purple with his hair accented in beige and yellow.

Loki thought about why he was portrayed with way. In the eyes of the Midgardians, Rogers was recognized as noble, patriotic, a living legend. Staring down at the image on paper, he did not get such an impression. He saw a somber, worn individual who had been tested by the waters of time. It made him wonder how well Luna and Steve knew each other. What things she knew about him that the general public did not. Refusing to dwell on the matter any longer, he flipped to the second page.

He observed the beautiful visage of Natasha Romanoff colored with reds and oranges, appearing as though she had been born of fire and flame. Unlike the forlorn expression wore by her teammate, she sported one more knowing and playful. A bit odd to behold on the face of the master assassin, but Loki couldn't deny how it suited her whole look. Luna captured this side of her as if she was a master.

The next few pages were littered with various studies of bird wings, facial features, hair texture, hands, feet, leaves, and such, some in better quality than others. Loki sifted through them to determine whether any piece was a study or part of unfinished work, and if so, what it could have become.

Digging deeper into Luna's book, he found more sketches and drawings of the Avengers. Stark in black-and-white graphite, the Iron Man mask and suit hand, a few people he didn't recognize, and more of Rogers and Romanoff. He smiled and let out a breathy laugh upon seeing one of Romanoff in black leggings and tank top doing a yoga pose under the title "Yoga Nat on a yoga mat."

Out of all the drawings, he noticed the most popular subject to be a beautiful girl with long brown hair. He had seen her once before when he had snuck his first peek the other week. There were more works of her than the in-progress one he had seen. Each one was different, some more detailed than others, all in a variety of colors and expressions. The dates on them went as far back as two years. On the top of an early piece, a title sat in perfect cursive penmanship: "Wanda."

Loki no longer had to assume who she was. It was quite clear now if the abundance of such works of art done in her name were any indication. The only question now was if this girl Wanda was still a key player in Luna's life. Judging by the lack of communication from anyone else, save Peter and Stark, she didn't associate with her anymore. To know for sure, he would need to pry the answer from Luna herself. Maybe now he could use his silvertongue on her. He smirked at the prospect.

As delicately as he had opened it, Loki closed the book and slid it back into the pile he got it from. Nodding his head to the music playing, he picked up the CD case and read over the track list. He was almost halfway through the album. The time spent with it on felt longer to him, but perhaps it was because he never sat and listened to music for fun. Loki grabbed his book with one hand, CD case in the other, and lay on the floor to read. He understood why Luna insisted on keeping it clean. It could be comfortable at times. He absentmindedly tapped his finger on the page as he read, paying no mind to the song as it closed out and let the next begin.

Robust string instruments met Loki's ears. He pulled the case closer and reviewed the list. He had only been consciously paying attention to the sixth song, so the seventh one was playing now.

Viva La Vida.

" _I used to rule the world. Seas would rise when I gave the word. Now in the morning, I sleep alone. Sweep the streets I used to own._ "

Loki widened his emerald eyes, now vibrant with attentiveness. The lyrics stirred up the dull emotions in his chest, making him rise to his feet and approach the machine. The story being told sounded oddly familiar.

" _I used to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemy's eyes."_ He could still strike fear into one's heart, couldn't he?

" _Listened as the crowd would sing, ‘Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!'_ " Such things were right, though the crown he wore had been shrouded in lies. Through his efforts on Asgard, it was possible he gained something from his people. Something close to trust? He could only hope.

" _One minute I held the key, next the walls were closed on me and I discovered that my castles stand upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand._ " He remembered all too well the moment his pillars crumbled from beneath his feet. One of the lowest points of his life, if not his very lowest.

Was it a mistake to be moved by such words written by a human? By a song not explicitly made for him? For Loki, maybe it was, but at the moment, he hung on every letter.

" _It was a wicked and wild wind. Blew down the doors to let me in. Shattered windows and the sound of drums, people couldn't believe what I'd become._ " Yes, who could have believed a son of Odin was in actuality the thing of nightmares? He truly lived up to the name of the monster. His actions in the last few years served as proof.

" _Revolutionaries wait for my head on a silver plate._ " Didn't people cheer when he was imprisoned? Or did they not care? He couldn't remember. Now, if he walked out the door, he would again be in danger, and whether he deserved it now or not, imprisonment wasn't something he wished to seek out.

" _Just a puppet on a lonely string._ " Indeed, Thanos played him like a puppet without being seen as the puppeteer, much to Loki's demise, for who would believe the words of a liesmith saying ‘it wasn't me'?

" _Oh, who would ever want to be king?_ " He did, once upon a time. Craved it, in fact. But from experience, having a throne was one thing, leading people was undeniably another.

Those days of his life had passed. The days of being pampered by people who didn't care about him in the slightest, going on quests with Thor and by himself, learning new things and gaining experience in almost anything he could think of. The whole universe at his feet, waiting to be seen by his eyes. Now, look where he was, where he stood. In a human apartment on Earth, powerless, no plan in motion. Pathetic. He was the fallen king, and this was his tale of woe.

" _Never an honest word, but that was when I ruled the world._ "

‘But.' The big ‘however' to be taken into consideration. True, he had not been the recipient nor the giver of honesty during the height of his power, but now, where was he? Not in power, but he could have peace if he pleased. He had no set plan, but he could relax and come up with a solid one some other time. Sure, he was in a human apartment, but it wasn't owned by any typical human.

Loki sunk to the floor and propped his upper body up on the wall. The next song had already begun, but he still dwelled on the previous one. This wasn't like him, or maybe it was, and he had never experienced the feeling before. The sense of finding a tune that spoke to his heart. It seemed the fates had dealt him a fair hand.

He strained his ear for more music, but none could be perceived. Stuck in the silence once more, Loki drummed his fingers against his leg as he contemplated his next move. He looked to the left of him, to the right, then above. He pushed off of the ground and peered over at the kitchen clock. Barely an hour had passed since Luna had left him. Boredom crept up on him once more. Books, films, and music all sat to be used as he wanted. Might as well spoil himself with the recent emergence of his music taste.

He pressed play on the stereo with more fervor, eager to hear the enchanting melodies again. The quiet broke as the selection of siren songs resumed their calls. Loki plucked his book from his spot on the floor and carried it to the couch. He stretched out, making himself comfortable on his makeshift bed, and started back on the story he was currently fixated on. Yet, for the life of him, he could barely finish a paragraph without losing track and needing to reread it over and over.

The songs captivated him, instilling vivid images all throughout his mind's eye. Being someone with an extensive imagination, there was no stopping them once his beautiful phantasmagorias began their dance.

Wisps of Technicolor spirits made their way across his eyelids once he'd closed them. Had he access to his magic, he would conjure them into the physical plain and watch them perform for their audience of one.

As Loki steered his daydreams in time with each track, he recalled how he was serenaded to sleep by the stories his mother told in much the same way, magic and all. Ribbons of warm gold overlay his signature jade green, moving into a perfect partnered waltz. What would she say to him at this moment? "Be strong, my son, for this will soon pass"? Probably. "Enjoy this time while it lasts, but don't cause too much trouble"? A little more like it.

* * *

 

Having resumed his book, Loki let his music play in the background for the nth time, appreciating the feeling it bestowed upon him. He gave pause to the story whenever the album's namesake song graced the air. In those moments, he felt bold enough to claim it as his.

He peeked at the clock as it rolled over to 6 pm, heralding Luna's return to her humble abode. Right on time, she crossed her threshold, bearing fresh groceries in both hands.

"Hey! I got a fish and some fresh spices for dinner tonight and-," she paused, putting the bags on the counter and giving the tune a listen. "You're playing Coldplay, aren't you?"

Loki stood and inspected the bags' contents. "You should know. It's your music."

"I do know, especially since it's one of my favorite albums." Luna picked up the album case and matched up the track number displayed on the stereo. "Oh, ‘Lovers In Japan.' I love this one. Nice choice."

"I made no choice. I just let it play."

"Still, it's a nice song." Luna put the fresh food and spices in their proper places in the kitchen.

"Yes," Loki mumbled.

Luna walked back into the living room and sighed with her hands on her hips. "Would you object to starting the movie before I made dinner?" She asked Loki.

"Any reason why?"

"Eh, work was tough, and traffic was worse. You probably don't care, but I have zero energy at the moment, and I need to relax a little."

Loki shrugged a little. "Sounds fine."

"Great. Thank you." Luna said, making prayer hands and bowing slightly. She moseyed off to her room to change, as she did every day. Loki followed and stood outside the closed door.

"So, your drawing," he called, hoping she could hear him.

She heard him clear enough. "I have many drawings. Which one are you inquiring about?"

"The most recent work."

"If you want to know if I finished it, I have." She opened the door once she had straightened her new shirt. "Do you want to see?"

"If you'll allow me."

"Sure. I'll go get it." Luna went further back into her room and pulled out the very sketchbook Loki had admired earlier. She opened it and flipped to the picture in question before handing it to Loki's waiting grasp.

He did his best to pretend he was seeing it for the first time. "It's lovely. She's lovely."

"She is, isn't she?" Luna said, looking down at her artwork with a ghost of a smile on her face.

"What's her name?"

"Wanda. She was part of the team." Luna spared Loki of asking his follow-up question.

"Was? She is no longer?"

"Yeah. I'm not really at liberty to say. It's complicated."

"Was she your friend?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Where is she now?"

"Off gallivanting around the world with her nice boyfriend. I have more things in there if you want to look at them."

"Then I will." Loki took slow steps around the couch as Luna paused the music and picked out their movie. Looking only half-heartedly at her art, he let his eyes wander to the DVD box sitting on the coffee table. "‘Saw'?" He read out the title.

"Yes. That's what we'll be watching." Luna opened the box and removed the disc. Loki set her sketchbook down to replace the space in his hands with the now-empty DVD case.

"You consider this relaxing?" He gestured to the gruesome images decorating it. Luna looked over and shrugged.

"Well, yeah. I've seen it enough times, I know everything that's going to happen, I respect it as an art piece, and I may have no soul. One of those or a combination of." She moved Loki's sheets out of the way and took a seat. "Anyway, you might like it."

Loki sat beside her in the empty area big enough for him. "You say that about every one you show."

"And have you liked them?"

Loki paused in thought. "That's fair."

"Now let's sit back and enjoy the torture porn."

"Excuse me?" Loki made no effort to hide the shock in his voice.

"That's what it's called. You'll see."

He took one more look at the box and set it down. "Oh, I imagine I will," he muttered and looked over at Luna's profile. She was a peculiar, pretty little human but fun to get to know all the same.


	16. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just go with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for how long it's been since I last updated, here's an extra-long chapter because *screams*

[The Soundtrack So Far](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Fvampirefreakism%2Fplaylist%2F0XFn64nglHcWqg4R8809Gg%3Fsi%3DeCn_FKx_QK2TnIXr4VfWng&t=MzU1MjZkYWQyNWEyYzk2NzFhZDFkMTg5MDI1MDEzMzhkZWM1Zjg3YywwQWJZNFhVSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnzgvmDrFSYuloaj_X5idnw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvampirefreakism.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173008118437%2Fthe-scientist-chapter-1&m=1)

 

Scribbling away with a bright orange pen, Luna continued her dissection of the mystery sequence within Loki's genome. Her mind ran in circles, trying to find the key to the answer she so desperately wished to see. As one hypothesis solidified itself in her mind, another popped up and pushed it out of the way.

She closed her pen and stuck it in between the notebook pages. "Hmm…no, not quite," she mumbled to herself.

Luna slipped a virtual glove on and turned the sequence over one, two, three times, looking at it forwards and backward. It was still similar to Steve's sequence, and Steve's was still similar to the wood frog's sequence, but nothing seemed to match up the way it should.

She sat down with a huff. Science was meant to be straightforward, provable, and based on irrefutable evidence. In moments like these, Luna remembered the saying she came up with during her undergrad years: the first rule of biology is that there are no rules.

She put her gloves and glasses on the table and tried to rub life back into her face, pressing her fingertips against her closed eyes until she saw pops of color. The clock on the wall told her the day existed in the midafternoon. At this point in time, Loki and Tony would have been working since before lunch. After stretching her back out, she slid her glasses into place and went to the lounge to grab a couple of chilled water bottles.

Entering Tony's garage, Luna scanned the area for the two men, expecting them to be hard at work. However, she spotted Loki all on his lonesome, pulling pieces from his spaceship with his bare hands, sleeves rolled to his elbows. By the time Luna got close enough to greet him, he had removed five more sheets of material.

"Hey, how's it going?" Luna asked, handing him a bottle. He pushed his sleeves back down and dusted his hands.

He took the bottle from her and uncapped it. "It goes." Luna nodded.

"Where's Tony? I thought he'd be here."

"He left some time ago to attend to a personal matter."

"And he has you doing the grunt work all by yourself?"

"Well, he did put this-" Loki gestured to the Iron Man suit in the far corner with eyes lit and flight stabilizers set to fire, "-here to guard me in case I cause any trouble in his absence."

"Wow, I wonder why he would do that." Luna grinned at her own quip. Loki gave her a nonthreatening sneer and tightened his high ponytail. "So, what do you think he'll do with all these pieces?"

"Examine them, probably. As any scientist would with something alien. You did the same to me."

"Yes, but you're different."

"How so?"

"For starters, you're not an object." Luna moved a notebook on a nearby desk and hoisted herself up to sit.

The click and swing of the entrance cut off anything else about to be said.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my Baby, here for a visit," Tony called out. Luna chuckled and twisted to look behind her.

"Hi, boss," she replied, handing the other bottle to him once he got close enough.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Figured you both needed some refreshment in the form of dihydrogen monoxide."

"One of my favorite chemical compounds. You know me so well." Tony uncapped the bottle and took a swig. Luna slid off the table and followed him as he walked closer to what was left of the ship, letting Loki be to rest and drink his water.

"So what was so important for you to attend to that you had to leave Loki here by himself?"

"I got a call from Peter and another from Rhodey. They're both coming to movie night." Luna gasped and brought her hands together with a clap.

"No way! Awesome! I haven't seen Rhodey in forever!" Tony busied himself with organizing some digital files, standing on one side of the projection while Luna stood opposite him.

"He's looking forward to saying hi to you as well."

"What about Vision? Is he coming by too?"

"He's off doing lord-knows-what with you-know-who, so no, he'll be missing out on ‘A Nightmare Before Elm St.'"

"‘Christmas,' Tony. ‘The Nightmare Before Christmas.'"

"Right, yes." Tony beckoned Luna to stand next to him. Lowering his voice, he continued the conversation. "So, how is it going with our resident psychopath?"

She shrugged a little. "Eh, he's not really a psychopath, but he hasn't set my apartment on fire or given you a reason to wear the arc reactor again, so I think it's going pretty well."

"So he seriously hasn't tried anything with you? Like, nothing?" Luna shook her head.

"Nope. As far as I know, he's comfortable, and I haven't given him a reason to quarrel with me. He has everything he needs right now." Tony crossed his arms and glanced back at Loki, who was idly picking through mechanical ship parts.

"What he needs is a good smack in the mouth," he mumbled.

"Probably, if he acts up." Luna placed a hand on his strong triceps. "But for now, he's fine."

"Yeah, I guess. Well, you should get going if you want to make it back in time for the movie."

"Why would I be leaving?"

"To drop your refugee roommate back at your place."

"Uh-uh, he's coming to movie night too. It'll be our Halloween film for the day."

"That's a thing?"

"It's always been a thing. I just dragged him into it."

"You convinced Reindeer Games over there to watch movies with you?"

"Not just any kind of movies. Scary movies."

"Well, ‘tis the season."

"Spooky times must be had by all." Luna slowly walked backward, inching away from Tony. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I do have to go and get him a change of clothes because that ship is filthy."

Tony looked down at the state of his appearance. "It really is." He grabbed a spare rag and cleaned his hands with it. "So, I'll see you around what? 8?"

"Yup. Now go get cleaned up so you can start the popcorn."

"Whatever you say, little girl."

Luna snapped her fingers and threw a finger gun at him before turning around and walking forward the rest of the way. Loki had finished his water and was balancing the empty bottle on his pointer finger.

Luna bumped the back of her hand against his arm. "Come on, let's go." Loki stood from his spot on the table.

"We're leaving?" He trailed after her, picking up his glasses. Luna held the door open for him to exit.

"Yeah. Gotta get you cleaned up before we come back for movie night." She ascended the stairs with her companion in tow.

"We're watching our next film here?"

"Mmhmm, but don't worry. The group turnout won't be too big, and besides, you'll be with me, so no one will figure out that you're you."

"Why would you be the deciding factor?" Luna stopped and spun around.

"Because absolutely no one would believe that you would hang out with someone like me." She faced forward once more and finished the trudge to her lab.

As she approached the door, Loki saw fit to speak. "And what would make you believe such a thing?" Luna stood in the middle of the doorway and blocked it, her hands on either side of the frame.

"Just as people have their preconceived notions about you, they have some about me as well." Receiving no further replies from Loki, she let her hands fall and continued about her business, saving files and cleaning her workspace. Loki took a seat in a chair far enough away from her to patiently await the completion of her duties.

"So, what else have you found out about me?" He said, interrupting the soft shuffling of Luna's hands and feet.

"Quite a bit," she stated. She paused what she was doing and threw Loki a side glance along with a smirk. "You are one complex individual, Loki."

Loki leaned forward slightly and donned a sly grin. "Finally met your match?"

"Oh, he's got jokes now," she said in her best sarcastic voice. "I'll figure you out eventually." Luna gathered her belongings together and shut off the lights once Loki had left the room. Sliding his glasses back on, he took his place beside her on their way to the car.

"Alright. First to figure the other out wins." Luna looked up at him, a perplexed frown gracing her face.

"Wins what?"

Loki kept his gaze set in front of him. "We'll burn that bridge when we come to it."

* * *

 

With Loki in the shower washing up, Luna paced about her living room, doing her best to not fixate on the sound of the water flowing and hitting the floor unevenly. She took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes with one hand.

"Don't think about the attractive demigod in your shower. Just don't. You're better than this," she muttered. She groaned and put her glasses back on. Walking over to the stereo, she connected her phone, turned it on, and pressed play.

Another one of her favorite 80s pop songs flowed from the machine, daring her to dance to it. Still eager for a distraction, she did as she felt was right. Luna's feet moved from a simple two-step to a full-body sway. A few spins were made here and there, causing the longer locks of her pixie-cut hair to flip this way and that. She switched her gaze from the floor to the doorway, keeping in mind where she stepping and if she might get caught.

She danced herself to the far side of the room, hopefully out of view from potentially prying eyes. For a few seconds, she closed her eyes and felt the music moving her body in the empty space around her. She gracefully stretched out her hands, feeling nothing but the still air, and let her feet take her for another slow twirl.

"Do you really not know how to dance?" Loki's voice startled Luna out of the blissful state she had put herself in. She steadied her body on the back of the couch, one hand on the edge and the other on her chest. She let a few deep breathes fill her lungs to help herself form a sensible response.

"If you're going to criticize my dancing, then you're going to have to show me that you're one to talk." Luna closer to where Loki stood to pause her music. "And for your information, I do know how to dance. I just like to have fun at the same time." She disconnected her phone, ignoring any expression Loki made at her comment.

He ruffled his wet hair with the towel around his shoulders. "I know how to dance and have fun," he grumbled.

"Oh, do you?" Luna scrutinized him. She looked down at her watch and softened her tone as she passed him his glasses. "Well, as much as I would love to see you jam out to Phil Collins, we have somewhere to be."

* * *

 

The pair entered the compound as they had that morning, veering right instead of left to ascend to the living and lounge area. Luna drew her arms around her torso, unsure if it was a wise decision to show Loki where all the Avengers had stayed once upon a time, but regarding his current person, she let the issue slide for now. He was under the watchful eye of a very powerful select few and Luna wished to keep it that way for as long as possible.

A bit at a loss, Luna led Loki around a few hallways until a familiar jovial voice found itself audible to them. Smiles crept onto their faces at the prospect of seeing the friendly teen again, and, from the looks of him when they came into the sitting room, he was just as happy to see them.

"Mr. Loki! Ms. Fields! Hey!" Peter said loudly, walking over to meet them. Luna reached out and ruffled his brown locks.

"How you doing, kiddo? School good?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, school is good. We just had a big test in chemistry."

"Well, if there's anyone who can ace a test like that, it's you."

Peter scratched at the back of his head, a bashful smile playing its way onto his face. "You know, I did have to study real hard for it."

"And that's precisely why you'll do well."

Peter gasped aloud and swiftly lifted his head to look at Loki. "Oh, I just remembered! I got a super important thing to ask you."

"I just leave you two to it, then." Luna looked between them and left to sit by Tony, who was still waiting for Rhodey to show. Aside with Peter, Loki gave him his undivided attention.

"So, what would you like to ask me, child?"

Peter rubbed his palms together. "Ok, so you live in space, right?" Loki nodded once. "Is it more like Star Wars or Star Trek?"

Loki's eyebrows drew together. "These are films you are referring to?"

Peter quickly nodded. "Yeah. Which one is it more like?"

"I wouldn't know."

Peter did a double-take. "You haven't seen Star Wars or Star Trek?"

Loki's eyes narrowed a little. "No?"

Peter spoke as animatedly as he physically could, moving his hands to emphasize his words. "The doc hasn't shown you?! Oh man, you're missing out! They're totally my favorite! Well, Star Trek is my actual favorite, but don't tell Ned. Oh wait, you don't know who that is. Never mind. Anyway, they're both totally cool things about space and adventures and fights and stuff. You should totally ask Ms. Fields about it."

"I shall consult her after this film is done," Loki replied with a smirk.

Over by the couches, Luna was in a semi-heated dialogue with Tony.

"I mean, I was so tempted to come here, find out who that person was, and personally go and bully them to their face instead of over the internet. I just hate anti-vaxxers so much."

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, I bet. I rarely ever see you this angry." Luna pointed at him.

"Be careful there, Stark, I might hulk out." They shared a laugh.

"So my hypothesis was correct: you really are our replacement Banner," chimed a new voice from behind the two scientists. Both of them looked back to greet the newcomer.

"Colonel James Rhodes, aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Luna beamed, getting up to give him a quick hug.

Rhodey hugged her back. "How you been, Moon Girl?" Luna, surprised and a little pleased, looked down to the still-seated Tony.

"See, Tony? Why can't you call me that like everybody else does?" He stood with a wide grin on his face.

"Because, unlike other people, I have an imagination as well as a sense of humor." Despite his jab, he gave Rhodey an even bigger hug, as one would bestow on a best friend. "How's your physical therapy going?"

"Good. I mean, look at me. You think a broken back can keep me down? Please." Rhodey waved his hand dismissively. His eyes wandered the room till they rested on the unique pair conversing at their leisure on the other side of the room. "Now who in the world is that?" He pointed right at Loki, making every hair on the back of Luna's stand on end.

"He, uh, he's my date. Yeah." She gave him a friendly smile, knowing all too well it did not reach her eyes.

"Your date, huh?" He responded tentatively.

"Yup." Luna held her breath.

"Didn't really figure you for the dating type."

Luna held her shaking hands behind her back. "Well, times change and I ain't getting any younger." She cringed inwardly at her words, hating every single one as she spoke, but she would say anything to him if it would stay his newfound interest in her guest.

Tony clapped his hands, centering the conversation back to him. "Well, now that everyone is here, why don't we get the movie started? As our Moon Girl so delightfully put it, neither we nor the night are getting any younger. Rhodey, ladies first."

"Don't mind if I do." Rhodey took the invitation to start the short trek to the movie room, leaving Tony with Luna. They walked close by each other and Tony took this as an opportunity to wrap his arms around Luna's shoulders.

"You little minx. You didn't tell me Gloomy was your hot date." He teased her. He absolutely had to.

"Oh, hush. I panicked, and it would have been really weird if I said he was my cousin."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Now get on over there before his hand gets too cold without you holding it," Tony giggled in her ear. Luna growled and broke free of his embrace. As she neared to where Loki and Peter stood, she sent a glare back to Tony, who was still incredibly amused by the situation she had put herself in.

Her presence drew the two from whatever they were talking about. "Hey, guys. We're all ready to get started," Luna said, gesturing to the opposite door.

"Awesome." Peter smiled and kept in step beside Loki. "Have you seen this one? ‘The Nightmare Before Christmas'?"

Loki looked down at the brown-eyed boy. "I can't say that I have."

"Ooh, you're gonna really like it. I watch it at least twice a year: once during Halloween and the other during Christmas, but I always end up watching it more than that since it's so much fun." The smell of toasty popcorn wafted through the hallway, pulling Peter to its source. He sprinted to grab a bag, keen on having some before it got too cold. Treat in hand, he called the front-and-center seat. As Luna and Loki returned to their place in Peter's periphery, he patted the empty spot to the left of him. Loki took the gesture and sat beside him with Luna on his own left. "Mr. Stark made fresh popcorn and everything. It's better than any movie theater I've ever been to. Not that I go to a lot of them. I just, you know, I think it's good."

"Well, I'll take your word for it." Peter held the opening of his bag out in Loki's direction.

"Here, try some." Hesitantly, Loki plucked a few popped kernels from the bunch and gave them a taste. He'd had saltier things in his life, that was for sure, but for Peter's sake, he embellished his enjoyment.

"Very nice, I must say." The kid gave him a charming smile; one that drew him to mirror. Being the willing third-wheel to the duo, Luna invited herself back into the moment.

"Hey Peter, did you show him your Thor impressions?" Peter's content expression dropped to one of alarm.

"My what? No, no, no, those don't exist." He laughed nervously.

Loki's eyebrows raised in interest. "Impressions? Do indulge me." As much as he loved Thor, he saw no harm in his innocent mockery.

"I can't very well show you something that obviously doesn't exist at all." Peter's gaze shifted from Loki to Luna, clenching his teeth and staring wide-eyed.

"What are you talking about? He's got some of the best impressions of your brother that I've ever seen." Luna teased him relentlessly as a sister would her baby brother, but as aggravated as he was, Peter took it.

"What? No, no, no I don't. No, I do not." He shook his head rapidly. Snickering, Luna yielded and reached across Loki to pat Peter on the shoulder.

"It's ok. You can show him after the movie is done."

As if on cue, the lights dimmed, enhancing the coziness of the atmosphere. Rhodey and Tony came in, presumably from loading the film into the projector, and sat in the empty seats beside Peter. The beginning narration started, capturing the interest of everyone in the room. Before Luna let herself get lost in the story, she moved stealthily and retrieved a popcorn bag, intent on sharing with Loki. Upon returning to her seat, she took a handful and passed the rest to Loki, who took it without looking. It seemed he liked it more than he initially let on. She hoped he would like the movie just as much.

* * *

 

Bags crumpled in hand, the lights slowly came back up as the endings credits scrolled up, illuminating the room as it did before.

"So, how did y-," Luna started, but was gently shushed by Loki.

The finger to his lips slowly lifted back and pointed at Peter, who was fast asleep, resting his cheek against Loki's shoulder. Luna mimicked his gesture and kept quiet as she deliberated with herself on how to get Peter up. Tony and Rhodey, now standing and stretching, lay eyes on the sleeping teen and stayed silent themselves. Tony approached him and knelt down to place a hand on Peter's jean-covered knee.

"Hey, bud, you gotta get up now. Time to go home," he whispered. The only response he got was a soft groan and shuffle to keep resting on Loki. Sliding his hand off, he pushed off the ground to stand back up. "Ok, we'll do this the hard way." Taking Peter's right arm, Tony slung it around his shoulders and scooped the rest of him into his arms. Whatever Peter's activities were earlier that day, they had utterly zapped him of any disposable energy. Tony nodded his farewell to the rest of his companions and left without another word.

"And that is why Tony keeps Peter's room open," Luna spoke once Tony and Peter were gone. Whether as an aside comment meant only for herself or otherwise, Loki heard her just the same and nodded. Luna bent to get Peter's empty popcorn bag and walked to throw it out. Loki started after her but was halted by a tap on his shoulder. He looked back to see Rhodey right behind him.

"Say, you look very familiar. Have we met before?" Loki tensed for a split second, but before he could get any words out, Luna rushed back to his side.

"Nope. No, you haven't. He just has one of those faces." She took hold of Loki's sleeve and smiled nervously.

"Makes sense. What was your name again?"

Luna cleared her throat. "Louie. His name. Mmhmm, yup. That's what he's called." She held Loki's sleeve a little tighter, hoping he would go along with it. To their luck, Loki relaxed his shoulders, threw on a charming princely smile, and extended a hand.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, sir." Rhodey took his hand and shook it.

"Colonel Rhodes. Please, the honor is all mine." He released Loki's hand and crossed his arms. "You from England?"

Loki put his hands behind his back. "Indeed I am."

"So what brings you to the big apple?" Loki gave pause before answering.

"Work. New assignment required me to move."

"Uh-huh. And how did you two meet?" He had shifted his gaze to Luna, prompting her to answer his question.

"We met at MoMA. That was a great exhibit, wasn't it?" Luna looked up at Loki and winked with the eye not facing Rhodey.

"Uh, yes. Yes, it was. Positively divine." Rhodey snickered at their answers, not entirely convinced, but he felt too tired to care at the moment. He glanced at the wall clock, confirming that it was, in fact, nearing the time for him to be home.

"Well, it's late, so I should let you two go before all us old people get too tired to drive home."

Luna laughed softly and reached out to hug him one last time. "Haha, very funny. I'll see you, Rhodey." He gave her small back a gentle pat before letting go.

"Catch you later, Luna. Take care, both of you." And with that, he left the two standing in the movie room, both still a little high-strung from the encounter. Slowly, Loki turned his head to look at Luna.

"Louie? Really?" He moved his whole body to face her as she sighed loudly and threw her hands up.

"If you got any better ideas, please let me know." She started making her way out of the room, not bothering to check if Loki was following. "He may have overheard Peter say your name, and I just couldn't risk anything too different." She put a hand to the side of her neck and felt her overly-quick pulse begin to calm. Loki caught up to her side and walked next to her in silence. Thinking back to the conversation, he pondered on something.

"By the way, what's a MoMA?"


	17. It Makes Me Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they dance and almost burn dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written a dancing scene before so please be courteous

[The Soundtrack So Far](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0XFn64nglHcWqg4R8809Gg?si=j_JoFVewTUaAukbKJqdsUA)

 

Traffic had been more hectic for Luna than usual, being cut off at least five times by drivers who forgot where their turn signals were and had to take two detours, but she was home safe now. She granted herself a short breather and leaned against the locked door with her eyes closed.

Blinking a few times, she stood back straight and did her customary dress-down by the entrance. Loki, now accustomed to and expecting Luna’s arrivals, paid her no mind as he busied himself with the pictures on her wall. He let her pad off to her room to change and freshen up before verbalizing the thoughts circling around in his mind.

“Tell me, is your mother royalty?” He asked, gesturing to the single picture on the wall. Luna didn’t need to see what he was pointing at to give him a definitive answer.

“Oh, no, she isn’t, but she sure looks like it in that saree.” She approached him, admiring the image as well.

His interest peaked, Loki moved his gaze to her. “Saree?” Luna nodded.

“Yeah, that’s what that’s called. The one she’s wearing is particularity exquisite.” Loki looked back at the photo.

“It is indeed fantastic,” he said softly. Luna’s mother beheld the same grandeur of someone he would easily assume to be a Midgardian queen and someone Frigga would very much enjoy the company of.

“Yup. Though she only wore it twice, my dad loved to spoil her regardless.”

“Have you one like it?” He wondered aloud.

“Oh, no, I would never wear something like that.” She walked away from him and turned the stereo on, allowing the music inside to quietly begin playing. “I do have one, and I like it a lot, but it’s nowhere near as nice as that one.” She kept putting distance between them until she stood at the entrance to the kitchen. Once there, she did her daily search through her fridge in hopes of coming up with something to make for supper. Intent on continuing their small talk, Loki followed her and leaned his shoulder on the doorframe.

“How come you play music all the time?” Luna looked over her shoulder, a tad surprised to see him standing there.

“It fills the quiet,” she muttered loud enough for him to hear. Taking a couple shrink-wrapped trays of vegetables from their shelf and she held them up, presented her idea. “Ok, so, for dinner, I’m thinking some roasted vegetables and rice, all done up with the appropriate spices. What do you think?” Loki flashed a smile.

“Sounds splendid.” He couldn’t care less what she made. He knew he would like whatever it turned out to be.

She gave him her own charming grin. “Awesome.”

Having nothing else to say, Luna went ahead and got started on selecting all the herbs and spices she desired to use and setting up a tray to roast the vegetables in. Loki stayed where he was, keeping quiet in regards to his present company. In the past, he had never thought of observing food preparation as a form of entertainment, yet here he was, looking once more at his evening meal being made before his eyes.

Luna grabbed a pot and parceled out enough rice for two people. After putting the bag back into its place, she took to washing it. With how often she made fresh rice for herself, and now for Loki, she thought about getting a rice cooker, but ever since she was old enough to eat it, there had never been a need for one. She made rice the way she always did, rinsing it in a pot one, two, three times and putting it on a free burner to boil. On a new cutting board, she did a rough-chop of mushrooms, bell peppers, onions, and Brussel sprouts. From there, handfuls were placed in a large bowl and mixed together with spices, herbs, and olive oil.

With the stove and oven on and a timer set, Luna got to cleaning the counter space, Loki still ever the watchful eye. A perceptive person herself, she knew very well how he liked to observe his surroundings. In this specific case, the most exciting thing at the moment was her. It was perturbing at times, but his intentions remained innocent enough, so she let him watch as long as he stayed where he was.

Once everything was cleaned and put away, she stood back and watched the rice pot, ready to catch it in case it boiled over or burned. Loki had no interest in playing the waiting game, so he ventured back to his spot on the couch and continued his story. Now alone, Luna let the music to sway her head and hips this way and that. She too lost interest in waiting and moved on to dance lightly around the small surrounding space. On a spin too close to the fridge, she knocked her forearm against the edge. She winced and held the appendage against her chest, silently scolding herself at thinking any sort of dancing in the kitchen was a good idea.

Giving her arm a few rubs, she shuffled out to the living room. Loki spied her from the corner of his eye but paid her no mind until she deemed the area appropriate to resume her slow swaying and twirling.

“You’re dancing in front of me now?” Loki said, a bit more perplexed than he’d anticipated. Luna spun to a stop behind the couch and quirked an eyebrow at him.

“You already know I do, so I have nothing to hide.” Now she had the last word in, she returned to her task at hand. “Plus, this is ‘The Battle of Evermore.’ I can’t not dance to it.”

Loki’s gaze lingered on her a few more seconds before going back to his novel. She veered in and out of his periphery, occasionally brushing a soft breeze across the back of his neck. He didn’t bother looking again. It’s less fun when the individual is aware they’re being spied on.

He tapped the pad of his pointer finger against the book’s back cover. He still felt a bit peeved Luna dared challenge his dancing ability, despite the passing of a few days. Of course, he could dance, and he also loved to do so. Being a thousand-year-old prince, he had accumulated countless hours of practice, both in private and during ceremonies. No matter the participant, he enjoyed the thrill of having his talents appreciated and revered.

As the instruments concluded the tune, Luna took her finishing steps towards the kitchen to peer at the stove. No evidence of boiling yet. A few more minutes, perhaps. The vegetables were doing well enough for her to leave. A stillness settled over her, despite her heart thumping a little faster than normal. Sensing a shift in the air, she glanced behind her to see Loki get up, eyes trained on her, and approach her. In time with the next song beginning its intro, Loki outstretched his left hand towards her, palm turned up and tucked the other behind his back.

“What are you doing?” Luna leaned her head back and looked back and forth between his hand and his eyes.

“Taking you up.”

She furrowed her brow. “On what?”

“You wanted to know if I knew how to dance and have fun, and what with the appropriate song playing, I find it in my favor to show you.”

Luna relaxed her facial muscles and shoulders. It had been ages since she’d danced with someone else, especially to a song like ‘Stairway to Heaven.’ He was taking a bold step in asking for her hand, it was apparent to the both of them, but Luna found the drive within her to meet him in the middle.

Cautiously, she slipped her right hand into his. “Loki, you know this song is eight minutes long?” He walked backward, tugging her away from the counter.

He maintained eye contact with her. “Good thing I have a high level of stamina.”

He stopped and let her get closer. “And it gradually gets faster?” He was within arm’s reach now. She placed her free hand high on his bicep.

“You’ll find I am quite adaptable.” He nudged her hand up to his shoulder and placed his in the middle of her back, moving her even nearer. He neglected to let her know he had listened to the album earlier that day but it didn’t matter now.

She took a shaky inhale. “Well, I don’t doubt that.”

_“There's a lady who's sure all that glitters is gold, and she's buying a stairway to heaven.”_

Loki took his first small steps, easing Luna into a steady rhythm with a slow waltz. If she was as good a dancer as she claimed, she should be able to follow him quickly enough. A quick glance at his feet helped guide her along. Loki took her over to the stereo and raised the volume. He needed to have the feeling of being in a great hall, though he was far from ever achieving the effects he truly desired. He worked with what he had, and it was good.

_“There's a sign on the wall, but she wants to be sure 'cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.”_

Luna grew acutely aware of the feel of his hand and shoulder and how her chest would occasionally brush against his. She was thankful for the slight chill of his bare skin as hers didn’t seem to stop increasing in temperature. The muscles in his shoulder moved and flexed beneath her other hand, the thin fabric of his shirt barely doing anything to dampen the sensation. She gripped him as tight as she could and willed her body to relax. To her, he didn’t feel tense at all. But then again, he was, after all, the great pretender.

_“And it's whispered that soon, if we all call the tune, then the piper will lead us to reason.”_

They moved in progressive circles around the living room, down the hall, and back again. Loki’s right hand stayed true to where it sat on Luna’s back, save for the occasions where he spun her out of his grasp. Upon her returns to him, he made sure to touch her in the same spot. They took bolder steps with every crescendo, making wider circles and faster turns, drawing the other ever closer.

_“If there's a bustle in your hedgerow, don't be alarmed now: it's just a spring clean for the May queen.”_

No longer jittery, Luna kept in time with him. Loki was more skilled and graceful than all of her past dance partners combined. They had never enjoyed dancing as much as Loki seemed to. She moved along with him confidently, letting herself enjoy a moment she never got to have in her younger years. Every spin made her feel like she was floating and she no longer worried about her body brushing against him. She lifted her eyes to meet his – something she had never done with any dance partner – only to find he had his gaze already trained on her.

_“Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow, and did you know your stairway lies on the whispering wind?”_

The energy of the music grew, and so did theirs. They threw inhibitions to the wind and held fast to each other. Loki’s arm now fully encompassed the back of his dance partner, holding her flush against him, and Luna’s hand sat firmly on the back of his neck. She was so close, she swore she could feel the velvety ringlets of his hair brush against her cheek.

_“And as we wind on down the road, our shadows taller than our soul.”_

He moved her hard and fast, keeping in time with the tempo. He spun her out and back in. Arm secure around her waist once more, he dipped her low, letting her back bend over his forearm and her outer arm sweep out and wave through the air.

_“There walks a lady we all know,”_

Loki took several wide steps, making a spiral down an empty space in the living room. His grip on Luna tightened, allowing her to put whatever little trust she had in him to carry her along, her feet barely touching the ground.

_“Who shines white light and wants to show how everything still turns to gold.”_

He twirled her away and let go of her hand, stalking proudly after her as she kept on spinning. He couldn’t help but briefly envision her in a traditional Asgardian gown, the fabric sweeping high with an elegance fit only for a royal. She stopped herself when she got too close to the wall and pushed off to meet him again.

_“And if you listen very hard,”_

Taking smaller steps, Luna was able to keep both feet on the ground as Loki took her in several fast waltz circles.

_“The tune will come to you at last.”_

He squeezed his hands into her waist, as tight as he could without hurting her, and allowed both her hands to grip his shoulders. With each percussive burst, she jumped in his arms, bringing her knees up to the side. She trusted his hands and strength to hold her up as long as need be.

_“When all are one and one is all.”_

Luna’s feet now firmly planted on the ground, Loki stepped back from her and slid his hands down her arms. She mirrored him and lifted them up until her hands were in his. He weaved one arm over the other, twisting and pulling Luna’s back to meet his front. She briefly rested the back of her head against his chest and let her body sway to the side with his.

_“To be a rock and not to roll.”_

The embrace lasted no longer than a second before Loki released her and turned her to face him. He risked making his final move, but like each previous one, Luna went along with his flow. He tugged her back into his hold and bent her backward, fingertips grazing the small of her back. She knew she was secure in his arms, but reflexes got the best of her, and her fists clutched at the material by his collar. Slowly, he slid his hands from their spot on her back to her shoulder blades, bringing his chest to gently push against hers. As he moved to stand at his full height, he took her with him, her arms fully wrapped around his shoulders and toes now hovering above the ground.

_“And she's buying the stairway to heaven.”_

Luna could feel the faint thud of Loki’s heart against her chest and, with her ability to think clearly starting to return, she wondered if he could feel hers. She couldn’t stop herself from panting, no matter how hard she tried to stop it tickling his neck.

Every sensation returned one-by-one: his hair against her arm, his heavy breathing right next to her ear, his hands splayed across the top of her back, the entire front of her body compressed against his. It quickly got overwhelming, and she steadily released her hold on him, hoping he would take the hint and let go. To her luck, he’s as perceptive as he claims and upon feeling her start to loosen her grip, he did so as well and lightly set her back down. She stepped back from him and smoothed out her shirt. He mimicked her motion and passed his hands down his front.

Luna stared at the ground and thought back to what could have spurred Loki to decide on taking her for a wild dance around her apartment. She remembered last Saturday and snickered at how the light jab she had made had led to this.

“What are you laughing at?” Loki asked. She smiled, still quite amused with herself.

“Oh, nothing. It’s just that you’re very good at dancing.” Loki returned her smile with his own.

“I have to be. It was a requirement of all royals.”

Luna folded her hands and bowed forward. “Well, I am honored to have shared this dance with you, Prince Loki.” He took one of her hands and held it up.

“Please, it was all mine. You are indeed as good as you say you are.” Before he could plant a small courtesy kiss on the back of her hand, he hesitated, and his blissful expression changed to one of befuddlement. “You smell that?” Luna’s eyes widened as she took an inhale.

“Oh no, no!” She yelled, yanking her hand from his and bolting to the kitchen.

The entire rice pot was boiling over, spilling water all over the stove. Luna grabbed the handle, threw it into the sink, and hastily sopped the remaining water from the burner. She tossed the now-hot dish towel to a cooler part of the counter and let out a big sigh. Crisis averted.

* * *

 

 

Luna was able to finish cooking the rice and have it done in time with the vegetables. Though it was a frightful experience to have the pot boil over, all was not lost and the evening wasn’t completely ruined. To be fair, it may have had already been made well before the rice incident.

One of Luna’s favorites, ‘A Nightmare on Elm Street,’ played on the screen, but her heart wasn’t in it this time. She could still feel Loki’s hands on her, gentle and firm, holding her so tight. Nothing like what one would expect from the hands of a killer.

She rested her bowl on her lap and rubbed her right hand. His skin was cold, but not undesirably so. Callused and tough, yet not so much it deterred her from his touch. Maybe she was still overwhelmed. It had been a long while since she had been touched by someone else for an extended period of time. She also tended to avoid being touched by people she knew for barely a month. Loki tested the boundaries, and she could say he crossed a few, but she enjoyed the time with him. Glancing at him from the side of her eye, he looked utterly unbothered as he ate and paid attention to the movie. Luna copied him and let her conflicted feelings be for now. Her food was getting cold anyway.

Loki couldn’t help thinking about what he could have done differently and not done at all. He shouldn’t have danced with her, but he did ask politely. She could have said no, but she didn’t. He shouldn’t have had his hands on her, but hers were on him as well. It had been a long time since he had not been forcibly touched in a way meant to hurt or use him, even the ones he simulated to welcome and reciprocate. Thor had started giving him hugs and friendly pats again, but they were tentative and careful. Those unrestrained caresses he willingly gave and received; he missed those from the days when he believed himself to be someone else. But to get those back, he would have to risk breaking the boundaries set in his current residence, and right now, he didn’t want to be anywhere else, lest it is less kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this was a heckin one to write. Remember, this is a slow burn so we have a LONG way to go


	18. Prayer and Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, but that Captain Marvel trailer? The news of Loki and Wanda (plus others) getting their own show? My heart is literally doing backflips.

Luna suppressed a sneeze and did her best to not get water all over the kitchen floor. Having been home from work for about a half an hour, she took it upon herself to clean the jacket of Loki’s suit. With enough leftovers in the fridge to choose from, there was no need to make anything new. Loki sat in the armchair by the window, taking advantage of the dying light from the outside to read. At least, it looked like he was reading. From Luna’s perch on the counter, she peered over at him now and again, and occasionally, he did the same to her.

She had done the front and part of a sleeve when Loki popped in to refill his water glass.

“What are you even using to clean that with?” He questioned, taking a sip of his ice water. Luna glanced at him and kept at her task.

“Just soap and water and a spot of rubbing alcohol wherever there’s a particularly stubborn spot.” She pointed to a bottle with the hand holding the scrubbing pad. He hummed at her response and decided to stay and watch her work. Luna wet a paper towel with the alcohol and rubbed hard at a dark mark on the cuff. “What would you usually use to clean your stuff with back on Asgard?”

“I took to using magic, but we had servants trained to clean our clothing.”

“Must have been nice having people do everything for you.” Luna’s hands ceased their cleaning as she thought about how she may look to him at the moment. She looked up and pointed at him. “Ok, now don’t start getting ideas.” Loki let out a dry laugh.

“Of course not. This is your home and treating you as lesser would be highly undiplomatic of me.”

Luna regarded his statement and cringed inwardly at the slight tickle she felt in her heart. With the bar set so low, any amount of decent respect could be cause for celebration, but she forced herself to stop. He was right. Treating her like a slave in her own home would be entirely disrespectful and instantly warrant her kicking him out of her house and life. Luckily, she hasn’t yet found a reason to think about doing that.

She resumed rubbing the spot out of his sleeve but kept up the conversation with him. “So, it’s been about a month since you got here.”

“You’re very observant.”

“Uh-huh, so how have you been doing?” Loki straightened his stature and looked away from her.

“Just fine.”

“Are you sure? Losing your magic and your home all in a short amount of time isn’t an easy thing to deal with.”

“Why do you care?” He said defensively. Luna put the scrubbing pad down and looked him in the eye.

“Because, for the time being, this is your home too and I want to make sure you feel comfortable here.” She tried answering him in a way she would like to be spoken to. It seemed to work on him so far.

“I’ve dealt with harder. Asgard isn’t a place; it’s a people.” Loki paused and crossed his arms. “And concerning my magic, it’s not so much losing it as who took it. Sorcerer thinks he’s better than me. He’s not.” He glowered, making Luna scoff a bit.

“He doesn’t have to be better. This is his turf, and you’re on his danger list,” she paused before adding, “for now.”

“I can’t stand cow-toeing to him.”

Luna returned her gaze to the garment on her lap and resumed its cleaning. “You don’t have to cow-toe to him. All you need to do is hold out on causing trouble and make him see that you mean no harm.”

“He should know I don’t. I have no other reason to come here.”

“He’ll see eventually.” She looked up at him over the rim of her glasses. “Remember, Loki, he’s Dr. Stephen Strange.”

“I know very well what his name is.”

“Mmhmm, and before he was a sorcerer or wizard or whatever, he was a neurosurgeon. Best in the business, in fact, and he knew it too. Now, I may be a fan of his work, but I am completely aware of the fact that his ego was so big that if it were made palpable, no one would have been able to be in the same building as him, much less the same room.”

Loki snickered. “Well, that would have made hospital work very difficult.”

Unable to stop herself from imagining the joke, Luna covered her mouth with the back of her hand to stifle the giggles threatening to erupt. Despite her best efforts, a few slipped from her and elicited Loki to crack a wide grin. As she laughed, she couldn’t help but think about how good he looked when he wore a genuine smile and what he would sound like if he laughed out loud.

Her laughter died down until there was nothing but a ghost of a smile on her face. Loki lingered for some time to observe her clean his suit top. Though he had no intention of wearing the outfit anytime soon, he did appreciate having it taken care of in the time he spent out of it.

On his journey back to his novel, muffled chatter and a soft knock on the door halted him in his path.

“Is it really that time already?” Luna said, hopping off the counter and checking the clock. “Wow, they’re a little early.” She opened a nearby cupboard and took out a small bucket of packaged candy.

“Who’s early? Early for what?” Luna didn’t bother answering him and opted instead to open the door.

“Trick or treat!” Out rang the voices of two children, no more than eight years of age, costumed up as Black Widow and Hulk. A bright smile broke out on Luna’s face as she leaned down to their height and held out the candy for them to take.

“Oh, the Avengers are here! My day has now been saved!”

Each child grabbed a wrapped treat and called out a “Thank you!” Luna gave the parents standing nearby a friendly smile and wave.

“You are very welcome. Have a nice night!” And with that, she closed and locked the door. Loki remained where he stopped, arms now crossed and staring at her. Luna mirrored his stance the best she could without releasing the candy bucket from her grasp.

“So that’s how trick-or-treating is done nowadays?” Loki sauntered her way.

Luna shrugged. “Yeah. Good, harmless fun for the kids.”

“Have you ever gone?”

“When I was younger. The last time I went was when I was sixteen.”

Loki smirked a little. “Play any tricks?” Luna copied him.

“I haven’t found the need to yet.”

“Anyone play tricks on you?”

“So far, I have been lucky.”

“Your treats must be something.”

“I know my demographic.” She sifted through the candies. “Besides, who doesn’t like a free bite-size Twix?” She picked one out and tossed it to Loki, who caught it without so much as a flinch. He watched Luna unwrap one before doing so as well. He found the candy to be almost unbearably sweet, but somehow still enjoyable.

“Is this all you do on Winter Nights?” Luna nodded and paced about the room.

“Pretty much. Relax at home, watch a horror movie, pass out candy, and have whatever’s left over when all the kids have gone to bed.” She stopped by the movie shelf. “And speaking of horror movies, we have one left.” She plucked one out and flashed the cover in his direction.

“The namesake of the holiday,” he remarked.

“It’s only appropriate.” Luna crouched down, turned the box on, and set the movie up. “Ok. While that loads, I’ll clean the counter and heat us up some supper.”

* * *

 

Dinner for the night entailed some pizza from the previous day and what was left of the roasted vegetables. A few more groups of kids with their parents showed up, drawing Luna away from her spot beside Loki more times than she would like.

After giving candy to the fourth group, she excused herself to use the restroom. Loki continued watching the film in spite of Luna’s absence. He pulled himself away momentarily to sneak another piece of candy.

All was well until the familiar soft knocks came from behind the door. Loki stood still, unsure of what to do until the knocks came again, a little more eager. Tying his hair back, he straightened his posture and slid his glasses into place before unlocking and opening the door.

“Trick or treat!” Sang the voice of a child no more than four years old. Their tiny gloved hands held a bucket mimicking the visage of Iron Man’s iconic mask, clearly picked out to match the costume they were wearing. Loki knelt all the way down to their eye level, compressing his naturally large physique to one accessible to a toddler.

“My goodness, Iron Man,” he spoke gently, “it seems someone has put a spell on you and shrunk you. But never fear, for I have a very special antidote that will restore you to your original size.” He picked a wrapped candy from its container. “Just take this, and you will be as right as rain.”

The sweet was carefully plucked from his grasp and dropped into a new pile of candy with an enthusiastic “Thanks, mister!” and a scamper to the mother.

Loki did his best not to smile too fondly at the child. He lifted his gaze to bid the mom farewell, but she beat him to it.

“Where’s the girl who lives here?” She inquired of him, making him shift in his spot.

“She’s preoccupied at the moment.” A bit suspicious if he left it at that. He lifted his right hand, smiled, and said, “I’m Louie, her date.” He tried not to groan at his fake introduction. The lady warily accepted his handshake and looked him up and down.

“Huh, no kidding. Well, you have a nice night.” She released his hand and waved a small goodbye. Loki did the same as he eased the door closed.

“You as well, good miss,” he said before shutting and locking the door. As he made his way back to his spot on the couch, he spotted Luna back in hers. “Do you know them?” He asked her, assuming she heard at least the tail end of the encounter.

“Not well.” So she did hear them, if only for a moment. “I helped her once when she was struggling to hold her kid, her backpack, a stroller, and some groceries all at the same time.” As she spoke, Loki circled back to where he originally sat. “She was super grateful, so she says hi whenever she sees me, and I say hi back. She told me her name once but I completely forgot it, and it’s been way too long for me to ask for it again.”

Luna diverted her attention to the movie and rewound it to the beginning of the scene she had missed. Two more kids showed up to get their free candy before their parents decided it cut too close to their bedtimes. With plenty left over, Luna and Loki shared the remainders of the sweet bounty, designating it as their post-dinner dessert for the night.

On the last mini pack of M&M’s, ‘Halloween’ ended, leaving the companions with a cliffhanger, iconic piano theme music, and scrolling orange credits. Luna stifled a yawn and rubbed her chilled shoulders.

“So that’s it?” Loki asked in regards to the film.

“Yeah. There are sequels, but I like to leave it at that. Kind of like an, ‘ooh, he’s still out there. Spooky.’ You know?” Loki shrugged. He enjoyed the film and the night as a whole, but he felt like something was missing. Something he couldn’t put his finger on exactly. Luna’s voice again broke through his thoughts. “Um, so I’ve been reading up on Norse culture and stuff like that, and I wanted to ask you if you would like to put out an offering and take a walk outside.” His head snapped in her direction. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. Just thought I’d ask.”

He stayed silent for a second, shocked and a little honored she went out of her way specifically with him in mind. He remembered what he felt was missing and replied to her with a simple,

“Yes.”

Together, they assembled a small platter of fruit, bread, and cheese. None were spoiled, but they were things they could do without. Loki requested a candle to go with it, of which Luna had and apologized profusely for as she only possessed tea lights and not the traditional oil lamps. Loki amusingly forgave her as they walked outside.

“Don’t you at least need a sweater?” Luna queried as she tugged at the sleeves and bottom hem of her jumper. “I might have one big enough for you.”

He held his hand out, dismissing her. “Please, I’ll be just fine.”

“Are you sure? It’s pretty cold.”

“A little cold air doesn’t bother me.”

Luna shrugged. “Ok, Elsa. It’s your skin.” Loki’s brow creased as he tried and failed to recall the reference. He made a mental note to ask later.

In a semi-secluded area of the complex grounds, Loki lit the small candle and placed it in the middle of the plate far enough from the bread so it wouldn’t catch fire. His shaky hands lay it carefully on the ground, and he knelt before it, knees on the ground and his palms resting on top of them. Luna stood by him, courteously quiet, and bowed her head as he did.

Loki thought of his family. The ones that cared the most. Thor, the one who came full circle and was now proud to be called his brother. Frigga, his mother, who gave the most and never failed in her love for him, not even in death. Even Odin, his father, who didn’t care nearly as much as he should have, but in the end allowed him to have a loving mother and a strong brother.

He thought of his people. The citizens of Asgard. The ones who looked up to him as their leader, their prince, their savior. The ones Thanos killed half of for no reason other than to end half of life.

For them, for his family, Loki closed his eyes and prayed with his entire soul.

“I bid you take your place in the halls of Valhalla, where the brave shall live forever. Nor shall we mourn, but rejoice, for those that have died the glorious death.” He spoke loud enough for only the spirits to hear if they wished to listen. With a shivered exhale, he stood back up and dusted himself off.

He looked to Luna, who remained in her spot off to the side of him. Upon meeting his gaze, she gave him a gentle smile decorated with spots of sadness. Loki expected pity or a false comfort but none came, and he was thankful.

“Norse prayer for the dead. Very fitting.” So she heard him as well. Fair enough.

“It always is.” He held his hand out in a presentation of the path ahead of them. “Shall we?”

“Of course,” Luna smiled. “Oh, do you want to leave the candle or blow it out? I don’t want someone else to make a scene over it or take it down.”

“Right.” Loki leaned down and puffed the flame out. “It’s tradition to leave it, but I believe the spirits will understand the danger of starting a bushfire.” They both let out a soft chuckle.

Luna shoved her hands into her pockets. “Now we can walk.” And off they went on their stroll under the rising moon. They barely made a block before Luna stopped in her tracks. “Hey, hold my hand.”

Loki, taken aback, cracked out a “What?”

She held out the hand closest to him and snapped her fingers. “Just do it, please.” A few grabby-hand motions prompted Loki to take her smaller hand in his and hold it tight. She held him tighter and continued on her way, dragging him along at first. She held onto his arm with her outside hand and pressed her body as close to his as she could without losing step.

Loki was left perplexed. Luna hadn’t touched him much since their not-so-little waltz a few days ago and he, in turn, hadn’t tried breaching her space, yet here she was, clinging to him almost for dear life. He knew her long enough to know how practical she was with her touches towards him, however few and far between, so she must have a reason for doing so now. Following her fixed gaze, he found it.

A group of three adult men made their way down the street opposite them. They were boisterous as young people generally were, and every so often, at least one of them would look in Luna’s direction. Whenever they did so, she gripped Loki’s hand a little tighter than before. She shuddered against him, whether from the cold or the leering, he couldn’t tell, but he let her stay as close as she saw fit.

Soon, the chatter of the men faded as they continued down their path and away from the fake couple. As soon as they were out of earshot, Luna relaxed her hold on Loki.

“Sorry. I just get a little scared sometimes.” Her cautious tone let on how she was a little more than a little scared.

“Its fine,” Loki muttered. “Why would holding my hand do anything?”

Luna scoffed. “Have you seen you? You’re terrifying. Me? Not so much. But no earth guy would dare come on to me if they saw you on my arm.” Loki nodded.

“Fair strategy.”

A few more people crossed their path, all relatively menacing given the atmosphere of this Samhain night. The two grew more comfortable with their close proximity as Luna stayed glued to Loki’s side. He never got used to holding hands with anyone for extended periods of time, save for the moments he went on strolls through the gardens with Frigga. Holding hands led to expectations; expectations he never measured up to and never wanted to try to. But here and now, the two of them could take their walk and merely be, free from any possibilities.

They paused at a crossroads, and as they silently debated whether to keep going or turn back, Luna looked up and broke their peaceful silence.

“I look really pretty tonight,” Loki said nothing in return. His mind was slowly consumed with speculations as to why she made a comment like that. She sensed his unsettled demeanor and clarified her statement. “Sorry. I don’t usually make that joke around other people.” With her free hand, she pointed up.

Loki followed her guided line and got a glorious eyeful of the moon, hovering bright and solo against the starless night sky. Right, how could he have missed it? Of course. ‘Luna’ stood for ‘moon,’ and there she was, the moon herself, shining like a precious gem just out of the reach of man.

“No, you do look quite beautiful.”


	19. Scorpio the Scorpion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony always remembers the important things

“Mr. Stark is ready for your lab meeting.” FRIDAY’s voice cut through Luna’s music.

“Tell him I’ll be right with him after I finish this,” she responded, not bothering to look away from her paper.

“Of course, miss.”

“Yup, I can make him wait,” she mumbled under her breath.

Resting her fists on her lab coat-covered hips, she admired the progress she had made during the week. Fed up with wondering and filled with an unknown sense of urgency, Luna spearheaded to the next step in her work, which entailed coming up with an experiment to transcribe the DNA in question and see what really lied before her instead of just the usual string of chemical structures. Ideas flowed anew from her, but she wasn’t ready to proceed yet. A lab meeting with Tony would open the door for her to keep going.

A quick glance at the wall clock gave her a clue as to how long she spent pondering her many avenues. “Ok, that’s long enough.” Luna tossed her lab coat onto the back of a chair and moseyed out the back door.

Tony, always elated to see her, flashed her his billion-dollar smile as she entered his lab.

“Oh, there she is; the prodigal daughter, still alive,” Luna smirked and shook her head a little.

“Mm, yeah. Surprising,” she said, her words laden with harmless sarcasm.

“Alright, first thing’s first, before I change my mind,” Tony put down the thing occupying his hand and reached into his back pocket, “I have a little something for long-haired Johnny Weir.” Avoiding eye contact, he handed Luna a check worth about three months of her apartment’s rent, notably addressed to her as Loki had no account of his own.

She grinned and caressed the edges of the flimsy paper. “Oh, look at you, Mr. Charitable.”

“Hey, we talked about you calling me that.” Luna put the check in her own pocket.

“And the fact that I’m the only one allowed to.”

“Yeah, and only about you. Anyway, I’m not one for slavery, and, though I hate to admit it, he has been a big help so far.”

Luna rocked back and forth on her feet. “I’m sure he’s enjoyed helping you, though he would never admit it either.”

“Good thing, too. Cabin fever would not be a good look for him.”

“You can say that again. Anyway, what have you been working on?”

“With just about all the exterior panels off of the ship’s skeleton, analyzing its molecular structure has been much easier.” Tony expanded his digital display for the two of them to look at it with ease.

“Have you found out more about what it is yet? Anything familiar to Earth?”

“Unfortunately, no, but I do know definitively that it’s an alloy of multiple materials.”

“Like how your suits have been gold and titanium.”

“Precisely, but this is next level.”

“What can be said? Alien technology.” Luna took it upon herself to scroll through a few new ship schematic details alongside Tony. “So, do you know what you’re going to do with it?”

“Build a suit, of course. Maybe even two.” He picked up a stray panel piece on the table and handed it to her. “It’s lightweight but strong and dense. It survived turbulent interstellar time travel so it would be able to provide absolute protection while taking up the minimum amount of space.”

She tossed into the air a few times, getting a feel for its weight as it fell over and over into the palm of her hand. “You got any design ideas?” Tony leaned his hand on the table edge and faced her.

“What would you, an Iron Man fan, think a cool suit design would be? What do you think would really ‘wow’ the people?” He awaited her answer, using his free hand to twirl his virtual pen.

“You up the stakes with every update you make, and they’re all fantastic, don’t get me wrong, but you’ve done a lot of the same kind of thing.” She hesitated at the end.

“What do you mean? They’re all different.”

“Well yeah, they are, but they’ve all been the kind you have to lug around one way or another.” Tony gave pause and opened up a blank document.

He began drawing a few pieces together, his hand working almost as fast as his mind. “So something more compact?”

“Yes. That would be so cool, and very practical for you.” Luna stood closer by his side and observed the master at work.

“Yeah, it really would be. But how? What?”

“I don’t know. You’re the mechanic here with multiple PhDs and dozens of suits under his belt. You’ll come up with something good. You always manage to.”

“I sure do.” He grinned, jotting down a few more notes and shapes before saving his new ideas. “Anyway, what are you doing? More of the same?”

“I actually think I’m onto something very interesting.”

He made a new panel. “Oh yeah? Pop it up.” Luna took the pen from him and opened her account.

She continued speaking as she selected folder after folder. “Ok, so by asking nicely, I got some DNA samples from Loki a-.” Tony interrupted.

“By ‘asking nicely,’ do you mean…,” he made a vague gesture, one Luna understood well enough. She gasped and grimaced.

“Ugh, no. I literally asked nicely, and he spit in a test tube. Don’t be gross.” She waved a hand at him as he chuckled.

“I’m joking, I’m joking. Continue.” Despite the crude humor, Luna couldn’t help but giggle to herself a little. “See? You think it’s funny.”

“Oh, it’s so horrible, it’s hilarious. Anywho, I was able to isolate some amino acid sequences and compare them with Steve’s, and I found some pretty noteworthy similarities. Now, the next thing I plan on doing is using some model organisms to see what these sequences actually do and what they may look like.” Tony pulled out another pen and went back over to his still-open note panel.

“I’ll put an order in. What do you want first, worms or fruit flies?”

“Worms, please and thank you.” He took down her request and closed his page.

He walked back over to her. “What are you hoping to find?”

“Well, as you know, there are no set results in biology, but I hope I can find something compatible or comparable with ours. Maybe something that could even enhance it, like the super-soldier serum.”

Tony crossed his arms and leaned on the edge of a table. “You remember what I told you when I hired you?”

“You said a lot of things.”

“About AIM? About Extremis?” Luna sighed and looked down at her feet.

“How could I forget?”

“We don’t play God here.”

“Nor do we plan to.” Luna saved and closed a page. “Yeah, I know. I don’t plan on making a product or pretending I can control evolution. I’m just looking.”

“Good. We don’t need Ross thinking we’re becoming something we’re clearly not.”

“I hear you, I really do.” She nodded as she spoke. “I'm careful. Don’t worry. I may be professionally curious, but I know what I’m doing.”

Tony gave her a proud smirk. “That’s my Baby.” Luna snickered at him.

“You still on with that?”

“Hey, it’s good and appropriate for you.”

“Once again, you are correct.” Luna adjusted her watch and checked the time. “Ok, since it’s almost lunchtime, I should back down before my leftovers miss me too much.” As she slowly backed away from Tony, he called out to her one more time.

“Wait, wait. Before you go, I have a little something for you.” Interest peaked, she stopped and quirked an eyebrow. Before her, she looked on as Tony instructed his favorite robot assistant in the carrying of a paper bag. “Now don’t drop that, DUM-E, or I will legally fire you.” She couldn’t help but laugh at his harmless jab. Once DUM-E was close enough, Luna carefully took the bag and thanked him, receiving a friendly series of chirps. “There you go. Happy birthday, birthday girl.”

“Oh, Tony, I love it! What is it?” She peeked in the bag but saw no easily identifiable markers.

“A medium-sized box, hand-wrapped by yours truly.” Tony put a hand over his heart and puffed his chest out proudly.

“This is exactly what I wanted! How did you know?” She teased his back, eliciting a light-hearted laugh from him. Tony waved a dismissive hand at her.

“Ok, that’s not what it is at all. You gotta open it to find out.”

“Whatever it is, I know I’m gonna love it. I hope it wasn’t too expensive.”

“You really think I’m bothered by a price tag? Me, your local billionaire?”

Luna moseyed on closer to him. “I only ask because sometimes, things that are expensive,” she put her unoccupied hand on his shoulder, “are worse.” Tony pondered her statement.

“I have a feeling that that’s a reference to something and now I kinda want to know what it is.” Luna gave his shoulder a pat.

“I’ll text you the link later. You might really enjoy it.”

“I guess I’ll have to take your word for it. Now go ahead and open it. The suspense is killing me.” Letting out a little huff, Luna set her parcel down and began its deconstruction.

“Oh please. The only thing that could possibly put an end to you is something you made with your own two hands.” She concentrated on tearing away the semi-bland wrapping paper covering her present. Once finished, her brain took a second to register what she held in her hands. “A coffee-maker! How did you know I needed one?!”

“Well, first of all, I know it’s you who keeps stealing my specially-imported coffee, so I hoped this might take the edge off. Plus, I had a hunch you never replaced your last one.”

“Lucky for you, your hunch happens to be correct.” Luna turned the box over and over, admiring the pictures displaying its function and unique style. To her, it seemed her boss spared no expense in his surprise. “Thank you, Tony. I really do love it,” she said as she reached over and gave him a tight hug which he returned in earnest.

“You should take the rest of the day off, since, you know, it’s your birthday and all. Get some cake before the dinner rush, have fun with your boy toy,-” that earned him a tsk and a harmless swat “-you know, all that jazz.”

“Sounds like a ton of fun, but I want to do work today.” Luna put her gift along with its wrapping paper back in the bag it came in. “I have some really cool ideas that I want to flesh out a bit more.”

“Suit yourself, but you should have at least a little fun.”

“Oh, I will. I have some activities in mind for the weekend.”

“So I get Spider-Kid and Starman all to myself?”

“Just Peter. I got dibs on Loki first by default.”

All jokes aside, Tony spoke earnestly. “And what do you think you’ll be doing with him?”

“Taking him out with me, of course. It’s my birthday, and I should get what I want.”

“Can’t imagine he’d be good company.”

Luna shrugged. He didn’t know about their nighttime walk or dance session, and he didn’t have to anytime soon. “No matter how predictable he might be, he still somehow manages to prove our preconceptions wrong.”

“Maybe. Just don’t fall in love with him.” Tony waved an accusatory finger at her, which she returned with a wave of her hand.

“Oh, I don’t plan on it.”

“Nobody ever does. You think I thought about falling in love with Pepper?” Luna scrunched her nose, her shoulders beginning to tense.

“It would be a little weird if you didn’t since she’s amazing.” She hoped the subject change would work.

“And I spent an awful lot of time with her. More than most people I associate with.” Tony gave her what looked to be a suspicious eye. “You spend a lot of time with you-know-who.” Luna sighed quietly and closed her eyes. It was to no avail.

“Well, yeah. He is living in my house for the time being.”

“I’m just looking out for your wellbeing. You know that, right?” Luna relaxed a little.

“I do know that, and I really appreciate it.” She bumped the side of his arm with hers. “I care about you too, you know.”

“I do know, or you wouldn’t have stuck around after last summer’s debacle.” They shared a chuckle.

“Without me here, you might have gotten into more.”

“Speaking of which, Pepper suggested that we start doing yoga again.”

“I agree, but don’t you want to hire an actual professional to teach you? You can afford the best in the world.”

“Yeah, but I like the way you do it.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Tony gave her a classic, endearing little ‘yay!’ and glanced at his watch.

He tapped the face twice. “Wow, look at the time. I promised a long lunch with the fiancée so I should be off.” Luna tracked his movement with her eyes as he busied around his lab, closing documents and putting the odd stray tool back where he got it from.

She brought her hands together with a clap. “Yes. Can’t keep the good lady waiting.” Tony grabbed his glasses and Gucci jacket on his way to the door.

Before he walked out, he turned back around. “Walk with me?” Luna took hold of her gift bag and flashed him a bright smile.

“Gladly.”

* * *

 

 

Out of the open car window, Happy yelled a courtesy ‘happy birthday’ to Luna as she waved him and her boss goodbye. The vehicle picked up speed and disappeared down the road, leaving her alone once again.

Alone, but content.

Luna walked back to her lab with a little more pep in her step than usual and passed on a friendly greeting to anyone she had eye contact with on her journey. The main floor felt brighter and more open as she admired her surroundings. Tony had had nothing new done to it that she was aware of. Must be the occasion as well as her brand-new appliance making her day feel shinier.

Free from any indication she was the resident biological scientist, Luna enjoyed her lunch at her leisure, feet up on the lounge couch and enjoying the latest PVRIS album. She had listened to it many times before, as she did with all her music, but today was her day. Doing something, no matter how small, to make herself a little happy was a requirement.

One science article and ‘happy birthday’ message from Peter later, she was ready to get back to work. Luna’s Tupperware was cleaned as well as her hands before stepping back into the lab.

She rubbed her newly-gloved palms together. “Alright, where was I?” She turned on her table and brought her files back up. “Oh yes.”

When she had taken a sample of Loki’s DNA all those weeks ago, she never planned to become so fixated on it. But, to be fair, any biologist would be fascinated with the inner workings of an actual alien being, be it the physiology or innate behaviors or, in Luna’s case, the cellular and molecular functions. All she had wanted was to speed her long-term project along and maybe get some new ideas, but now, with something so new at her fingertips, it was impossible to feign indifference.

Her present task seemed simple enough: cut up the DNA, take the desired piece or pieces, insert it into the genome of a model organism, and see what it does. It may do something or nothing at all. Either way, Luna anticipated the outcome.

“Ok, first thing’s first: restriction enzymes. Do we have any that can cut up alien DNA?”

“I’m afraid not. There are none in storage with the known capability,” FRIDAY answered. Luna rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. She wondered briefly how it would be if JARVIS was still around and was presently helping her.

“Let me rephrase that. Are there any that go with the sequence segments here-” she pointed to the left “-and here?” She pointed to the right.

“There are two with the ability to cut those areas.” They popped up on the screen for Luna to read.

She rubbed her jawline with the back of her hand. “And we have them both in stock?”

“Yes, in adequate quantities.”

“Fantastic. Thank you, FRIDAY.”

“You’re very welcome, miss.”

Luna wiggled her fingers and brought up her virtual lab supplies. “Let’s start a simulation with them just so we know what to expect.” Her hands grabbed and pinched at the 3D images, hesitantly at first but gradually easing into the movements they have been doing for many years. The microcentrifuge tubes and hot plate may be fake, but the knowledge was anything but.

She would pause every so often to rub the quivers out of her fingers. It was really happening. She was starting down an unpaved, unbeaten path with no definitive end. It was as frightening as it was exciting. Luna took a deep breath and continued. All she had were possibilities. No use getting worked up over potentially nothing. Once her nothing was something, then and only then would she celebrate.

The simulations can only get her so far, but until she knew the DNA at hand could be successfully replicated, exercising caution was imperative. Lucky for her, working with Tony Stark allowed her access to the most exceptional computer programs in the known world, giving her near-realistic results.

With the lab mockup underway, Luna took the wait time to update her notebook, keeping a close eye on the results as they popped up. As she noted the fifth check, a gentle knock came from the front door. Slowly rising from her seat, she finished her word and went to greet whoever came to see her, shedding her gloves in the process.

Again, she was met with a familiar face. “Hey, Vision! You’re back!” He mirrored her smile.

“Yes, I returned not long ago. I see Mr. Stark is not here.”

“No, he’s out with Pepper. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company at the moment?”

His forehead creased. “It is your birthday, is it not?”

She grinned, flattered he took the time to remember. “Yes, it is.”

“Well, as it were, I stopped by to wish you a happy birthday and give you a gift.” Vision brought a hand from behind his back and held out a small gift bag.

Luna took it from him. “Oh, you shouldn’t have!” She peeked inside and took out a tiny box.

“It’s, it’s from myself and Wanda,” he stammered, sounding almost anxious. Carefully, Luna opened the box and revealed a simple silver ring, adorned by a small green jewel. She touched the gem and smiled.

“It’s beautiful. Thank you so much.” She pulled Vision into a one-armed embrace, which he respectfully returned.

“I do hope it fits. Wanda tried it on a few times as she remembered you both have similar sized hands.”

“I imagine it would fit just perfect. Tell her I said thank you when you see her next.”

Vision smiled at the prospect of seeing his love again. “Of course.” He peered over Luna’s shoulder at the simulation still moving and making its way to the end result. “I see your work has progressed.” She looked back as well.

“It has. Thanks for noticing. Oh, how did Wanda like the song I suggested?”

“She adored it, as she always does.”

“That’s great. How’s she doing?”

“Fair. She’s with Captain Rogers and the others right now. They’re doing well also.”

“Yeah, I imagine.” She pointed at his forehead. “How’s the Stone? Has it been giving you any trouble?”

“Not since it was last checked. For the time being, everything is in working order.”

“I’m happy to hear that.” They paused and regarded each other.

Vision looked as good as he always did, seeing as he was an android who could control their appearance at any point in time. To him, Luna looked as she always did, though her hair was a little different and her eyes possessed a certain spark he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

He folded his hands in front of him. “Well, it seems I have taken up more than enough of your precious time, so I will take my leave.” For a brief second, Luna wished he wouldn’t leave, but she did have work to get back to and monitor.

“Ok. I’ll see you.” She gently tapped his arm.

“Yes. Have a good rest of your day, Dr. Fields.” He slowly stepped back from the doorway, nodding his farewell.

Luna grabbed the door handle. “You as well, Vision.” She sent him a little wave before shutting the door with a soft click. She repacked the gift, allowing one last lingering gaze on the ring, and put it in her personal cubby. However she would wear it, she couldn’t wait to do so. Retrieving her gloves from the nearby table, she tugged them back on and made her way back to her original seat. “Ok, let’s on with it.”


	20. The Fish House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first "date" or whatever the kids call it nowadays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it really been almost three weeks since I last updated? Yes, it has. Am I sorry? Yeah, but then again, I had two big exams and a group presentation that I had to do 90% of so there you go. ANYWHO, here's a nice, long, new chapter for ya! I do hope all y'all like it.

“Where did you say we were going?” Loki called to Luna, who was in the kitchen, as he cooled off his fresh cup of coffee.

“The aquarium. You know, it’s kind of like a sanctuary for fish and other marine lifeforms.”

“Is that where you get our fish from?” She giggled lightly before answering him.

“No, no. I get that from the grocery store. The aquarium is just for looking at them.” She returned to him with her own mug in hand. “I go there just about every year for my birthday. Well, since I moved here, anyway.”

“Your birthday? How old are you?”

“I am pleased and pained to say that I have reached the ripe old age of 28.” Luna held her free hand out in mock presentation of herself.

“Only 28? You’re still quite young.”

“Well, I sure do feel old much more than I feel young.” Taking a sip, she watched the program on the television and grimaced.

“Bitter?” Loki said, pointing to her cup.

“Nah, but that sure is.” Luna gestured to the news content on her TV.

“Really? But it’s such fun.” He plopped back down onto the couch and crossed one leg over the other.

“To you, yeah, but to me, not so much.” Luna sighed and sat down beside him, taking another sip. “Since only a select few know you’re here, including me, you don’t have to face the government’s wrath. But believe me, having your basic existence debated and tossed around like it means nothing puts a huge damper on everything.”

Loki fully turned his head to look at her. She was still watching the news program, thank goodness for that. She would say something like that to someone like him? Curious.

He quickly went back to watching the program before she could notice him staring. “I do believe you,” he mumbled, taking another sip of his now comfortably warm coffee.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the news anchor go on and on about the current events, discussing few in detail and most quite briefly. They only half-listened, but neither knew that of the other. They let enough time pass to finish their coffee and know for sure their intended destination was almost open.

* * *

 

Stepping out of the car, Luna pocketed her phone and grabbed her bag from the back. Loki followed suit, moseying behind her as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and fiddled with the brim of the cap Luna had handed to him.

Having had enough with trying to adjust the thing upon his head, he brought his hands down to his sides with a huff. “I look positively ridiculous.”

“Come on, no! You look great!”

“Why must I wear it? My disguise has always fared well before.” Loki adjusted his glasses with emphasis.

“That’s true, but there are a lot more people here than you're used to, and we can't risk the possibility of anyone recognizing you." She spoke quieter as they neared a gathering of people.

“If it’s such a risk, why take me out at all?”

“Because I don’t want to be alone and I also want you to see the oldest aquarium in the country while you still can.” Luna looked up at him once he’d reached her side.

“While I still can? Is something going to happen to it?”

“No, nothing’s going to happen to it. I don’t expect you to stay forever, so while you’re with me, I think it’s a nice place for you to visit.”

“If you say so.”

They stopped upon reaching the back of the line. Individually, they grew more and more aware of a large number of people, the majority of which were parents with young children. Luna looked down are herself and then – discretely – over to Loki. It could merely be the nerves of bringing a supposed intranational criminal to a very public place he did not need to be at, but she felt as if everyone had their eyes on them and knew exactly who they were. Luna’s mouth went dry.

She rethought the decision to take Loki out with her. He was right. It was dangerous for him to be out and about, but, when push came to shove, she liked having him. He was so tall and scary when the moment demanded he is. Her first nighttime walk outside had gone rather well and, for the entire time he had been by her side, she felt almost safe with him.

Sure, she did tell him she would be the best piece in his disguise, but now she couldn’t deny how secure his hand had felt in hers.

Reaching the front of the line, Luna pulled out her phone to retrieve the electronic tickets she purchased earlier in the day. A glance from the ticket-taker told her all she needed to know before walking further into the building: they must look like a young couple on a date. A frightening thought, but not one they couldn’t play on.

After pocketing her phone, Luna reached her hand out and grasped Loki's tightly, doing her best to act as if it was second-nature.

“Alright, what’s this one for?” Loki asked, lifting their newly-clasped hands a little.

Luna leaned closer and whispered. "Sometimes people come here on dates, and since that's what it looks like we're on, we gotta act the part."

“We don’t need to hold hands for that.”

"True, but it's easier, and it takes more attention away from you."

Loki tightened his grip around her hand. “Fair point.” They slowed to a stop by the first watery enclosure.

The pair admired different things about the tank, for the fish weren’t all too interesting at first. After a bit, Loki found them soothing to watch as they swam in and out of his immediate view. Luna looked at the how the water moved, the colors of the inhabitants, and such things. Though animated chatter went on around them, they stood together in comfortable silence, occasionally taking slow steps to a new spot.

The advantage to Loki having cool skin is Luna could keep contact with it for more extended periods of time than with anyone else she did so in her life. But, as muscles always do when activity is low, her fingers needed to move a little. Not intent on letting go quite yet, Luna unclenched her soft grasp on Loki’s hand, making his shift around as well. One of his fingertips – doesn’t matter which one – brushed against the ring decorating her pointer finger. Caught off-guard by the new sensation, he lifted her hand to his line of sight.

“This is new,” he uttered. He had gone through Luna's jewelry box a dozen times over, even taking it upon himself to try on a few items, but he had never laid eyes on this one before.

Luna looked up at him. “Oh, yeah. It’s a gift from Vision and Wanda.” Loki’s brow furrowed as he brought their hands back down to their sides.

“Vision?”

Luna snapped the fingers of her opposite hand. “That's right, you haven't met him. It's kind of a long, confusing story how he came to be with the Avengers, but it was before my time at the compound, so I only know some of it.” She moseyed forward with Loki in tow.

“What do you know?”

She shrugged and turned her head enough for him to hear her. “Well, I know he was supposed to be a new body for some security robot Tony made that went rogue and tried to obliterate all life on the planet. Obviously, it didn't work. The Avengers team intercepted it, and one weird thing led to another, and now we have an android who's becoming more and more human every day.” Luna stopped to read some information on the fish on an adjacent tank. “You know he has the Mind Stone?” She whispered to Loki. He took a step back from her.

“How could he have gotten that? Where could he have gotten it from?” Loki said back, frantic at this newfound piece of information.

Again, Luna shrugged. “Like I said, one of the weird things that I don’t know much about that led to him being with us. Apparently, it also had something to do with Wanda getting her powers.”

He took a step closer. “Really? What powers does she possess?”

“A bunch of cool stuff, like telekinesis, mind reading, energy blasts. Basically, the works. They’re all over the place. I could never keep track of them.” Luna snickered, remembering how Wanda would have trouble getting ahold of her abilities. Loki was at a loss with nothing to respond with, so he remained silent.

The background noise of children’s chatter, the gentle tones of the parents, and the movement of water took a backseat in Loki’s mind. He busied himself not with idle nonsense for he was far above any of that. With Luna by his side, he needn’t worry about being seen and recognized as who would think the God of Mischief would be at an aquarium attraction, holding hands with a human? Surely not even he would think of doing such things, yet here he was, doing exactly that.

He shifted his gaze from the fish in front of him to the ring on the hand he was still holding. How coincidental it was that Luna wore his color and it hadn’t even been her original choice. He ran his thumb over the jewel set into the silver band. The green shone elegantly against her light bronze skin, like a newly-born leaf on an olive branch. From two people he didn't know, their gift indeed became her.

“You know,-” Luna’s voice startled him from his thoughts, “-since they were both affected by the Mind Stone in some way, I guess I have you to thank for them.” Loki blinked, trying to shake his previous musings from his head to make way for hers.

“You lost me,” he muttered.

She moved forward again, pulling him along to further down the hall and stealthily evading people when she looked back at him. “Ok, so, you come to Earth with the stone in your stabby thing.”

“Scepter.” He corrected her.

“Yes, that.” She shot him a finger gun “You leave it here, the government gets ahold of it, they do experiments with it and whatever, one thing leads to another and another and another, and then suddenly, boom! I have two new friends. Well, not really friends. They’re more like acquaintances, but you know. Nice people in my life. So, in part, thank you.”

Loki couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “You’re very welcome.”

Luna gave his arm a gentle swat. “Hey, don’t laugh. I’m being serious.” Despite her plea, she began giggling as well.

“Oh yes, I can tell how serious you are.” He harmlessly teased.

They come to a stop once more in front of a coral reef display. The colors of the fish dazzled Loki. In all his hundreds of years of life, never had he seen such vibrancy. With caution, he leaned closer. Though he knew very well of the presence of the thick glass separating him and the creatures inside, there still sat the itching thought of the water swallowing him whole.

He stretched his vision past the glasses sat on his nose to the farthest corner of the tank, trying to get a glimpse at any animal he may have missed. His search was cut short by a looming shadow moving up the side of the glass. He leaned back, startled by the newcomer, but Luna was hardly fazed by it.

“Oh, he’s saying hi. Hello. Hi!” She whispered, smiling and waving to the shape as it moved away from them.

Loki looked at her, having had enough of the beast. Luna, however, watched it swim, drinking in every second as if she may never see it again. Fingertips resting on the glass, she looked away and met Loki’s gaze.

“Rays. They’re friendly,” she stated as if it were common knowledge. Perhaps it was, but not for him.

He allowed her to lead him to every edge of the room and tell him about all the fish she knew of. As he listened and looked with her, he found he had a favor for the tropical species, the angelfish holding a certain elegance he felt drawn to. Following one with his eyes as it moved about the coral reef, Luna whispered again to him.

“What were birthdays like on Asgard? Like, the celebrations and things like that?” Loki smiled at the memories.

He kept his gaze fixed on the fish. “Grand, from what I recall. Thor’s had slightly larger turn-outs, but I enjoyed mine all the same.”

“What did you usually do for them?”

“Feasts, gifts received from royal court members and citizens with trade jobs, special dances, and performances from professional groups. Like I said, very grand things.”

Loki knew what he said was vague, but he had nothing more to add or begin to brag about. He told her as much truth as he could muster up.

“When is your birthday?” Luna asked. A harmless question, but Loki still felt the blood in his cheeks grow colder than usual.

“It doesn’t matter,” he said, toneless, as he relinquished his hold on her hand and walked away from her and the inquiry he did not wish to reply to.

He stopped in front of a tank displaying coral growing on the shelf, but he looked past them. They didn't deserve it, for they were beautiful and deserving of admiration, but Loki needed a distraction. The fates seemed to think he didn’t need one as Luna rushed to his side and carefully touched his arm.

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” She felt like she was pleading a little. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.” Once again, she didn’t force anything from him.

Despite her close proximity, she kept her distance. Loki couldn’t tell if she was afraid of him or considerate. Maybe a bit of both. He relaxed his body back to normal, free from the potential burden of revealing information he didn’t wish to think about, but he forwent reaching for her hand. He didn’t expect her to not reach either.

No longer connected, the pair still strolled about side-by-side, reading about where each fish came from and the conservation efforts to save individual species. Neither strayed far from the other, Luna fearing she would lose him and Loki not particularly in the mood to be left. Having made almost a full rotation around to each tank, Luna tapped the side of his arm.

“Ooh, let’s go see the sharks next,” she said gleefully.

Loki clasped both hands behind his back. “Lead the way.” And that she did, speed-walking to the next destination. Loki hastened his pace to match hers.

“You’re going to love the tiger shark. They’re totally harmless but so scary at the same time.”

Loki paused, letting the new information sink into his brain. “Tiger shark?” He mumbled under his breath.

“Yeah. They swim around with their mouths open so you can see all their teeth. It’s so creepy.” Loki believed her, but her obvious excitement contradicted her words. Then again, he knew how she favored such things.

Luna moved quickly, rubbing her arms as her sweater felt more and more flimsy with every minute she spent outside. Loki had no issue keeping up with her once he was by her side. The cold bothered him not in the slightest, a fact going noticed by Luna. She sneered inwardly, jealous of his superhuman genes being enough to keep him comfortable in his long-sleeved shirt.

With the shark exhibit still under construction, the select animals available for viewing sat in a large tank outside. Possibly to placate impatient adults and children eager to catch a glimpse, but nonetheless, there they were.

Loki had never seen sharks before, never having taken the time nor the brain space to think about such things. Sure, he had seen depictions, but never a live one. He had never cared to. Should he care to now? Did he have much choice? As he stood beside his enthusiastic companion and stared into an almost-barren watery enclosure, any sort of decision was made for him.

The animals were undoubtedly fearsome. Loki could have sworn at least one of them looked him in the eye on purpose. They appeared to peer deep into his soul and steal all of his secrets, dirty and otherwise. It was almost as if they knew him already and accepted him for what he was: a monster, a beast, a creature like them. So out of place in a world such as this little blue one.

It took almost all his strength, but Loki was able to tear his gaze away from the large fish in front of him. A small crowd had formed around the tank, and many of the patrons gasped and awed at the effortless ferocity the sharks beheld. If animals like these could command such respect and legitimate fear, maybe being a monster wasn't so bad.

Loki’s attention was diverted once more by a small tug on his sleeve.

“I hope it's not weird if I say thanks for being here with me," Luna spoke quietly, barely audible over the sound of the other visitors. Luckily for her, Loki heard her clear enough.

“For what reason are you thanking _me_?”

She took a deep breath in. “I don’t mean to be sappy or a bit of a downer, but as you can see, I live an isolated life. The only sort-of friends I have right now are my boss, who’s pushing 50, and our 16-year-old intern. For obvious reasons, I can’t very well hang out with them for fun. So, thank you.” She looked up at him and gave him a friendly smile.

He mimicked her. “You’re quite welcome.”

The pair turned back to admiring the sharks, letting their eerie calm wash over them. Whether from the glassy-eyed stares or the chilly air, Luna shivered a few times until a shudder too violent to ignore rocked through her body.

“It’s kinda cold. You want some hot chocolate or something?” She asked Loki out of consideration.

“Is it any good?”

“It's chocolate, and it's warm, so it can't be too bad.”

He nodded. “Alright.”

“Great. Stay here. I’ll be right back.” She patted the side of his shoulder twice and walked off to the nearest food stand.

True to his silent word, Loki waited patiently, the minutes slowly ticking by. Having looked at every shark about three times, he let his gaze wander to the people around him, minding those who felt they had the right to crowd near him. Loki had never been one for large groups of people if it wasn’t for him, so he stepped back and let his spot be filled in by a father and his child.

He crossed his arms and looked around. The area was well decorated enough for being an ‘in progress’ attraction. If feasible, he may return when it was complete. How grand it would look by then. He could almost imagine it.

His musings were interrupted by a small body colliding with his leg and tiny arms holding him captive.

“Daddy!” The little human yelled excitedly.

“Oh dear,” Loki muttered. He contemplated bending down and asking the child where their real parents were, but luckily, the mother ran over and pried her kid from him.

“I am so sorry! He thinks anything with long legs is his father.” She laughed nervously. In her arms, her son struggled but relented upon seeing Loki’s visage. A stranger, not his father. Oops.

Loki smiled at the pair as nonthreateningly as he could. “It’s quite alright.” He expected the woman to leave with her son in tow, but she stayed up, giving him a once-over with her eyes and staring him down.

“I feel like I know you. Have we met anywhere?”

Loki’s tongue caught in between his teeth. As he knit together a believable lie to tell her, yet another woman came to his rescue. A woman he greatly preferred over the one in front of him at the present moment.v

“Honey!” A very familiar voice called in his direction. “Here you go.” Luna made it to his side, a cup of steaming hot chocolate in each of her hands. “Warm and sweet, just like you like it.”

Loki took the cup, a sweet smile on his face. “Just like you.” Luna slid her empty hand into his and interlaced their fingers. He matched her grip, aiding her in embellishing their on-going fib. “Thank you, love.”

The woman looked between the two of them, her son now preoccupied with looking at something more interesting in the opposite direction. “Sorry to bother you both. Have a nice day!” She waved goodbye and walked to where her kid wanted to be.

Luna guided him to a nearby bench to sit. “What was that all about?” She asked once he was sat next to her.

“Her child mistook me for his father.”

She shrugged. “Common mistake. I did that a few times as a kid too.” She held her cup close to her face, blowing off the steam and taking a cautious sip. The warmth comforted the chilled ligaments and muscles in her hand.

Loki, in her other hand, held two warm things: the hot chocolate Luna so graciously got him and her hand still tight in his. The chocolate was much too sweet for his liking, but he drank it anyway. He found he liked Luna’s concoction more. He reminisced on the first day they met, how kind she was and still is.

He wanted to tell her more, but like always, he bit back his words. Communication was never his forte; ironic since he could easily string the prettiest words together and use them as weapons or tools to his benefit. But he needn’t a weapon or a tool now. He wasn’t in any immediate danger or in a position he needed to barter his way out of.

No, he was at an earth aquarium, holding hands with a human, and partaking in sweet hot chocolate. Everything was different. Luna was different, and, dare he say, he was different.

Loki pondered on the question she asked near the coral reef. She had proposed it utterly free of malice or mockery. How could she know everything about him to taunt him in such a way? She knew of a terrible piece of him, but not the entire otherworldly picture.

Loki rested the bottom of the cup on his knee. “I’m not sure,” he said low. He needed her attention, however small.

Luna did the same with her cup. “Not…” He was vague. No surprise there.

Loki cleared his throat. “I found out most unpleasantly, but I am not Thor's brother by blood.” Luna took in a shuddered breath. She felt like she made him open a whole can of worms he would prefer stayed closed for all eternity. But, like a jukebox, once he began his tale, he wouldn’t stop until he was done.

“When I was adopted, neither of my parents knew the exact day I was born. Queen Frigga, my mother, felt it unjust to pick a day, so she devised a system. I was keen to catch on to it, but none of that matters now.

“In our gardens, we had many different species of plants and flowers from all across the Nine Realms. One such plant was a rose bush from Midgard. My mother placed a small spell on it so during each spring, when the flowers would bloom, one rose would bloom blue. Every time, she would tell me all about how that rose bloomed the day I was born and had ever since. That it was mine and mine alone.” A sweet smile graced his charming façade in honor of the happy memory.

“My birthday would be celebrated a week after its appearance. She always saved its bloom day for the two of us. She never told anybody, so after she,” he let out a light cough, “after she passed, there wasn’t anyone to color it. I had already known the truth at that point, but it still seemed to mock me.” He scoffed. “Just another lie amongst the thousands I’ve been told.”

It was a brush-off comment, made to sway Luna into thinking he didn’t care or it really didn’t matter now. But she knew better. She knew him a bit better than that.

“I think it’s beautiful,” she whispered to him. “I don’t know your mother at all, but your story makes me wish I did. It proves she really loved you and did her best.” She kept her words sincere in hopes he would feel it.

He did. “With the utmost grace, if I might add," he replied with a broader grin.

“I can imagine. What did she look like?” Loki adjusted his hand in hers, holding it flush against his palm.

“Not unlike your own mother, though her skin was like mine and her hair like golden silk. She could take on any color, but yellow was her best.”

Luna let out a soft chuckle. “Yellow, like the sun.”

Yellow, like the inside of his cape. It couldn’t have been a coincidence.

Loki felt the warm rays of the said star sneaking out from behind the clouds. “Yes,” he uttered.


	21. Royals Don’t Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many things Loki can do and do well. Cooking not one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y’all like domestic fuckery? Well, you’re in luck. Again, apologies for the late update.  
> List of things that happened since I last updated: I had three huge exams, Diwali, I turned 23, Stan Lee passed away (RIP sir), California caught fire, Loki’s show is officially a thing that’s gonna exist and I am so hyped  
> What’s currently happening: I’m writing a term paper for a class, I’m formulating future chapters for this series, California is still on fire, my life is falling apart and I’m holding it together with two strips of tape and a Band-Aid

Loki opened and closed the door for Luna, seeing as both of her hands were taken up with bags from the grocery store and aquarium gift shop. No matter how he offered his assistance, she insisted on carrying them all by herself. Carefully placing everything on the ground, she pulled her shoes off, glancing back to make sure Loki locked the door. Once he did, she picked up her gift bag and went to her room to change, leaving Loki to do the same.

After taking his boots off, he pulled off the new hoodie Luna demanded he get because ‘there's one in your size, you need it, and it can commemorate your first modern Earth outing.' He didn't need it. He was a Frost Giant. He could be in Antarctica and still feel comfortable in his regular daily clothes. But it was comfortable and buying it pleased her. Using money from Stark was odd, but having something to call his own felt nice.

After changing to a long-sleeved shirt and dark leggings, Luna opened up her gift bag. She wasn’t one to hold out on treating herself when she could afford it, especially on her birthday. Sat on her bed, she admired her new purchases: a moon jellyfish necklace and a jellyfish nightlight. Of course, she had a need for neither of these things, but the point of a treat wasn't about needing something. Thinking of the groceries, she placed the nightlight on her bedside table and hung the necklace as she left her room.

Loki was how Luna expected to find him: clothes changed, hair down, sitting at the counter, sipping a glass of water, and perusing the contents of the grocery bags. Luna walked on as casually as always, rounding him quickly and pulling the rest of the things out. Loki had already retrieved his new hair and skincare products and lined them up beside him in order of ascending size.

Luna started on the refrigerated items first.

“Ok, so, for dinner, I have something planned that you may have never had before.” She was a little apprehensive. Loki could tell.

“There seem to be no end to firsts with you.”

She smiled at his semi-sweet words and took the box of tamarind from him. “Maybe for you. It’s a very cultural dish, so I must warn you.”

“Warn me about what? Are you actually going to poison me this time?” He smirked, lightly teasing her.

“No, no. It’s just,” Luna paused, wondering if it was worth explaining. “Some people get scared when confronted with new things from another culture, and not the good kind of scared.”

Loki snickered. “You know I don’t scare easy.”

“Yeah, but still.” Luna looked down and rubbed her left hand; an action not going unnoticed by her intimidating companion.

She wasn’t looking for his permission. He knew she was the master of her household and he was the lucky guest residing in it.

He silently observed her before speaking. “Go ahead and make it.” Snapping her head up, she caught his gaze. “As a god, I give you my word that I will not be frightened in the slightest.”

She gave him a timid smile and answered with a small “Ok.”

No, she didn’t need his permission. Only some reassurance and respect.

Loki stayed where he was and watched Luna set up. He's seen the pans and bowls many times before, but some of the spices she brought down were new. She opened the jars and took slight whiffs of the contents. Curious.

Grabbing a spice grinder from a cupboard, she looked back at him. “What were some traditional dishes on Asgard, if any?”

“Large roasts were very popular. They were usually made to flaunt the talent and strength of the hunter.”

“Those sound nice. Do you remember how they were prepared?”

Loki was taken aback. Not a question he thought he’d have to answer in his life.

“I’m afraid not,” he muttered. “Royals never prepared their own meals.” Luna stopped her motions and leaned the small of her back against the counter edge, beholding a wide smirk.

“My, my. Prince Loki of Asgard can’t cook?” She couldn't help being amused at the thought of him unable to do something while it was as natural as breathing for her.

“Can’t be too hard.” She crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side.

“Well then, why don’t you get up and show me how easy you think it is?” She challenged him, but he wouldn’t let his ego give in so easily.

“I don’t have to prove my ability.”

Luna shrugged. “Ok. I’ll just assume that it’s too difficult for you,” she said, slowly turning back to face the spice-decorated counter.

“Now, hold on.” She stopped. “There is nothing too difficult for me,” Loki enunciated, pointing a finger at her.

She leaned her forearms on the counter across from him. “Then cook with me and prove me wrong.”

“Alright.” He relented, getting up circling around to her side.

Luna stood tall, not at all equal to Loki's height, but it was hardly her purpose. In a way, she felt as if she had him right in the palm of her hand. He set his closest hand on the countertop, and she mirrored him.

“Ok, which of these would you choose first when making masala?” She gestured to the spice lineup.

Loki was utterly at a loss. “Excuse me?”

“I’m only teasing,” she chuckled, waving her hand to dismiss her question. “Not many people know. There’s no real set recipe, but I always choose coriander seed.” She placed a fingertip on the lid of the largest jar containing round seeds. “It takes up most of the flavor.”

“And the second?” He asked, his curiosity now rearing its little head.

“This.” She tapped a container next to the first one. “Cumin. It’s about half the amount of the coriander.” She waved a hand over the rest. “And all of these are placed in sparingly as the amount can really influence the end taste.”

Loki admired a small jar full of black mustard seeds. “Such a delicate balance.”

“Well, yeah. That’s part of why it’s cultural. You can’t learn this in a book. You just have to,” Luna waved her hands and rolled her shoulders along with them, “feel it. I used to joke with my mom and say that our ancestors were guiding my hand when I would cook by myself.” She twisted open the coriander jar.

“They could have been.”

The ease with which Loki said such a comment made her hands fumble a little. He could have taken her for a fool, but of course, he wouldn’t, what with how Norse culture is and what their views on death are.

“Yeah, they could have.” Luna smiled. From one ancient culture to another, they weren’t all too different. “Anyway, here. Hold your hand out, palm up.” He obeyed, and she carefully cradled his hand with her own. She tilted the coriander seeds out into Loki's palm, stopping only when most of the space was covered. “For the two of us, about this much should be good.”

“So little?” He whispered, his attention ensnared by the tiny things in his hand.

“We don’t want it too strong, especially if this is your first time having it. Ok, now put it in the tray so we can measure out half of the amount in cumin.”

Loki slowly tipped his hand to the side and spilled the seeds into their new enclosure.

“And you can just tell?” He asked, dusting his now-empty palm of any stray spice.

“Mhm.” Luna nodded as she opened up the cumin. “It takes a trained eye and special touch. Plus, your hands are pretty great for measuring things." She gestured for him to lift his hand again. He did so, and she parceled out a smaller pile.

She took her time in judging if her instincts were correct. With the jar set back on the counter, she looked back and forth between the two spices. Loki was on the edge of his proverbial seat. Had she taken out the wrong spice? Was it the right spice but the incorrect amount? He was knowledgeable in many areas, more so than most of his rivals and supposed friends, but cooking had never once graced his aged mind. He was entirely out of his comfort zone.

With a single nod and wave of her hand, Luna affirmed the amount she took out, prompting Loki to place it alongside the other.

“Alright. With these two set, just tiny bits of the rest are needed.” Luna took over, adding pinches of mustard and fennel seeds and several whole black peppercorns.

Loki picked up a jar half-full of deep yellow powder. “What about this?” Luna glanced over and shook her head.

“Not yet. Turmeric powder goes in separately.” She set the oven to broil and slid the tray in after giving the spices a roll-around, leaving the door slightly ajar.

A cutting board atop the available empty space, Luna grabbed a fresh onion and a couple cloves of garlic. With those on the counter as well, she turned her attention back to where Loki stood, still clutching the turmeric jar.

“Ok, now, while I’m chopping the onions and garlic,-” she gently took the jar from him, “-I'm going to need you to watch the spices, so they don't burn.” She redirects him to the open oven. “As soon as you see even a few wisps of smoke, take the tray out immediately and set it on this hot pad-” she tapped a thick woven pad on the opposite counter, “-to cool. Every second is precious, and it happens quickly, so keep your attention there.”

Loki looked from the oven to the hot pad and nodded. Easy enough instructions to follow. He stood with his hands behind his back and kept a watchful eye on the toasting seeds. They seemed to take their own sweet time getting ready, so he let his gaze wander, if only for a second here and there.

Luna worked expertly on her part, quickly and carefully chopping the half onion into tiny squares and the garlic so small it almost became mush. She handled a knife a little too big for her hand, but she did so quite beautifully, almost as if it were an extension of herself. Loki couldn’t seem to get used to it, but he enjoyed finding excuses to watch her.

As delicate tendrils of translucent white made themselves known, Loki opened the oven door a tad wider and grabbed the tray. He lifted it out, being mindful not to spill the contents as he made his way to the other counter. Once he had set the tray down, he dusted his hands, ridding them of the tingles from his singed nerves. They dissipated as fast as they had appeared, leaving nothing but a slight blush across his palm.

“Did you take that out bare-handed?!” Luna practically shouted, giving Loki a start.

“Well, yes.” She dropped what she was doing and rushed over, grabbing his hands and inspecting them.

“Why didn’t you take a pot holder? You could have hurt yourself!”

Loki snickered. Her panicked nature was unnecessary. “I appreciate your concern, but I’m quite alright. See?” He spread both hands out to her. “A little heat never hurt me.”

With each line Luna traced on his palms, worry vanished from her until she could comfortably move and go back to what she was doing. Of course, he wasn't hurt. It would take a lot more than a small piece of hot metal to put so much as a blemish on his porcelain skin.

“Ok, so since you can take the heat, how would you like to prepare the tamarind sauce?”

“I might say yes if I knew what that entailed.”

“Oh, it’s so easy.” Luna rinsed her hands and dried them with a dish towel. Out of the fridge, she presented the box Loki had been admiring. “This is tamarind. It’s a kind of tropical fruit.” She reached in and picked one up. “It does have a hard exterior, but I will show you how to remove it without so much as breaking a nail.”

Drawing hot water from the tap, Luna placed a few tamarind pieces in a bowl and filled it until they were covered. She set the bowl down and, with great care, pressed her thumbs into the now-pliable shell. It shed off with ease, slowly revealing the softer insides. Once finished, she stepped back and gestured for Loki to try. And try he did. No dignified prince would be intimidated by a foreign fruit, least of all one like him.

Luna, in turn, checked on the spices and got on to sauté the onions and garlic. With lack of communication, she felt the silence build through her little apartment. No music, no talking. Only the sound of the oil in the pot heating up and the water nursing the tamarind. She wanted to leave – if just for five seconds – and turn on some background noise, whether from the television or the stereo. But she didn't.

The noise she loved would keep those awful intrusive thoughts at bay for as long as she could muster. But now, with Loki by her side, his presence alone was enough to dispel any wild imaginings from making a home in her mind for the night. Once more, she appreciated his company and was thankful for it.

Loki picked the last shell piece from the water. “Alright, is this it?” He tilted the bowl enough for Luna to see.

“It’s perfect.” She smiled. “Now drain that out and fill it again with fresh hot water. With this step, you really get to make the sauce.” She turned the heat down and stepped closer to him. “Your goal now is to break it all up. See the little veins along the outside? You got to take those off first.”

“And how would I do that?”

“Just pull it. After that, crush the pulp in the water until all you have are the seeds. It’s a little weird and scary at first, but you’ll get the hang of it real fast.” She gave his shoulder a pat and rechecked the spices. The pan they sat in was now at room-temperature, indicating they were ready to be ground.

Luna made short work of the seeds, grinding them into a fine mixed powder. Behind her, Loki made quick work of the fruit, having almost wholly dismantled it all by the time the masala was ready. The scent of Luna’s finished product further captivated him. Though smell was the strongest of all sensory memories, he couldn’t for the life of him remember ever experiencing something even remotely similar on Asgard. Again, another virtue of being on Earth.

The aroma was stronger now, with the masala and a bit of water heating up in the pot. Loki could almost swear it was bewitching, slowly drawing him in under a spell. Along with him, Luna revelled in her success. She had been around such scents since before she could remember, but she always knew how it made her feel. It was the feeling of home, comfort, and love.

Adding a dash of the turmeric, she peered over to see Loki finishing the tamarind. “Oh, that looks amazing.” Luna beamed. “Whenever you think it’s ready, you can add it in.” She gave the curry sauce a stir before dusting her hands and heading to her room.

“Wait, whenever _I_ think it’s ready?” Loki called out to her.

“Yeah,” she smirked back at him, disappearing through the doorway.

All on his own, Loki was at a little bit of a loss. He gets to gauge how ready the tamarind was? The very name of the fruit had never crossed his mind before hearing of it barely an hour ago. As he cleaned off the last seed, he admired his work. Sauces were meant to be smooth, for the most part. The contents of the bowl were almost so.

Luna carried a bag of her tea light candles and lined the windowsill and sparing counter space with them. Loki contemplated asking for guidance, but she entrusted this task to him, and he would finish it. She’d praised the job he’d done till the present point, so it must be right.

With great care, he tipped the liquid into the already-simmering curry sauce, watching how it moved so as not to spill. He rinsed off the bowl and his hands and stirred the updated mixture, mimicking Luna’s practiced movements. Still, little bubbles rose from the bottom, providing heat to the surrounding air and any of Loki’s bare skin. He found it to be rather pleasant.

The sight before Luna was one to behold. She, a little human nobody, had successfully gotten Prince Loki, god of mischief, to cook. Well, help her with cooking, but it was an accomplishment in and of itself. She leaned against the counter outside of the kitchen and watched him. Appearance-wise, he looked comfortable and content, but she could only imagine what was going on in his mind.

She knew what displacement can feel like, the taste of isolation and hopelessness still bitter in her mouth. A wish she held for him was one where he didn’t have to feel such things and, maybe, she could change a few negatives to positives. Cooking was a good start.

Luna took a whiff of the spicy-sweet aroma and circled back around to Loki’s side. “Smells good.” He sent her a brief smile. She grabbed a small spoon and took a taste, judging the quality. Discontent, she sprinkled in some more salt and tasted it again. “Ok, now it’s ready for the very last part.”

Loki stopped stirring. “There’s one more step in this?”

“Yeah, but it’s the last one.” Luna took out a package of fresh flounder filets. “I mean, you could have just that over rice, but that’s not what we’re doing right now.” She rinsed each piece before placing them gently in the curry. “The nice thing is this only takes a few minutes to cook through since the surrounding area is hot enough.” With all the pieces cooking together, she covered the pot. “Ok, _now_ it’s all done. Not bad, right?”

"Hardly," Loki smirked. Luna walked back out to the living room area and beckoned Loki to follow.

“So, while we wait, you can help me light a couple of these-” she waved a hand in the direction of a line of tea lights “-and set up our movie.” She opens a spare drawer and grabs a book of matches.

Loki takes the one she hands to him and strikes a match. “I can’t very well do that if I don’t know what we’re watching.”

“Oh, we’re going to be watching one of my all-time favorites: Baby Driver.” Luna lights the candles by the window and Loki starts on the ones near the kitchen.

“Isn’t that the reason Stark always calls you by such a name?”

“Yes, and you’re going to see why.”

Once finished, Luna doused her match with water before tossing it out and checking on the food. She microwaved two bowls of leftover rice and served up Loki’s first. The container sat pleasantly warm in his hands. He took in the smell of the completed dish, rice and all. If the term ‘comfort food' had a more elaborate name, the contents of his hands were more than deserving of the description.

Luna gathered her bowl together and made her way to the couch, straightening up both their spots upon her arrival.

“I guess you could consider this a part of our Diwali celebration, even though it’s a bit early.” She set her bowl down on the coffee table and put the movie disc in.

“Our what?” Loki asked, sitting down in his spot.

“Diwali. You know, the festival of lights?” Luna sat down next to him. “Do you guys not have something like that?”

He shook his head slightly. “Not that I recall.”

“Another first.” Luna bumped his shoulder with hers. “Lucky you.” She grinned, reaching for the remote and starting the film.

* * *

 

 

Loki enjoyed the movie. He undeniably saw why Luna would be nicknamed after the main character: the love of music, the casual dancing, and the vaguely boyish charm. It was all there.

“Yes, you are a bit like him,” he stated, shutting himself up with another spoonful.

Luna puffed her chest a little. “See? Obviously, Tony doesn’t call me that because I’m a master behind the wheel, but yeah. There it is.”

“Do you like blond serving girls as well?” Loki lightly teased as he watched Baby innocently interact with Debora.

“And serving boys,” she said too quickly. Her breath caught in her throat. She had gotten too comfortable and assumed the tolerance level of her roommate. Her careless, joking words may have just dug her into a hole from which she could not escape. “Does…does that weird you out?” She timidly asked. There was no taking back her answer.

Loki, unbothered as always, furrowed his brow. “What? No. Why would you think it would?” Luna unwound her shoulders a bit, but she wasn’t out of the woods yet.

“It’s just…some people here, on earth, think it’s weird. Was it weird on Asgard?”

Loki shook his head. “No, of course not. As long as the other person was willing, there was no problem. People did what they liked with whoever they liked.”

Luna tapped the side of her bowl. “That sounds really nice,” she muttered.

“Yeah, it was.”

* * *

 

After the movie was finished, the dishes were washed and put back where they belong. Loki washed up and made the couch back for himself. Luna had left the candles on, and he did the same, allowing their gentle flickering to lull him to sleep.

Luna took her bath after him, opting to take her time and enjoy some fresh bath salts and the like before sleeping. The warm water was soothing after spending much of the day in the growing cold.

Mindfully, she busied herself with her phone in the bathtub, scrolling through the same social media apps as always and playing a few levels of a puzzle game. It seemed everyone else had a flawless, beautiful life, unwrought with problems. Luna knew this to be untrue, but it was difficult not to indulge in falsities like those.

She checked her messages like she did every day. One would think she would get one from her mother saying ‘happy birthday,' at least, but none came. Not the days before, the day of, nor the ones after. Luna let her tears flow over her already-wet face and stifled any sob attempting to make an escape from her. To disturb Loki with her emotions would not turn out well for either of them. He needed sleep, not to comfort her and offer false kindness.

A dangerous tingle crawled up her skin and circled around the thick scars on her thighs. She rested her hands on them. ‘ _Later_ ,’ she thought. Her bath was not yet through. It itched most unpleasantly, though. It was hard to ignore, becoming more so by the second. She clenched her fist beneath the water. She needed a distraction, if only for a few more minutes. Searching her brain for a good, strong one, she stumbled upon something new. She dries her hands off, grabs her phone, and types in the internet search bar, ‘ _How to grow a blue rose_.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG, what’s up with her mom?? Well, I know what’s up, but y’all probably have an idea.  
> Ok, I will clarify a few things. Yes, Luna is a hella queer woman of color and that’s awesome. Yes, Luna is Indian. But wait, if she is, why does she have a name like that? She’s mixed (this comes into play later) and I think it’s a kickass name and having a name like that doesn’t make her any less Indian. Why is she Indian? I wanted more representation for myself and people like me. I don’t see a lot so I figured why not do it myself? Also it’s easier and very therapeutic to write about my own experiences and culture in a fun and respectful way. I do hope I’m doing a good job at drawing out her character as well as everyone else’s :)


	22. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next weekend, back at the compound, new plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I haven’t updated in a month. Why? I am a struggling youngster in college, taking very difficult upper-level courses. And oh my god, I'm in the middle of finals??? Anywho, to truly appreciate keystone events, you gotta have a little downtime. This is one of those times. I do hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless.

[Soundtrack So Far](https://open.spotify.com/user/vampirefreakism/playlist/0XFn64nglHcWqg4R8809Gg?si=FgKi6UiaSc6V7m3GEpoKGQ)

 

Luna busied about her lab, a tad impatient to finish any and all simulations so she could get to the real hands-on experiments. From a technological standpoint, her set-ups have gone off without much of a hitch, but the beautiful garbage fire that was the laws of nature could dispel all predictions and hypotheses made. Only time and resources could reveal any real answers.

“Miss, your mail has arrived,” FRIDAY called out, interrupting the soft music in the lab.

“Oh yes! Thank you, FRIDAY! I’ll go get that real soon,” Luna replied as she cleaned one of the benches for good measure.

She glanced to the clock on the wall. Loki was still working with Tony and Peter was occupied by a homework assignment in the next room. There was enough time to sneak out and grab her parcels before anyone noticed.

Now, one parcel was a known arrival amongst her higher-ups: the roundworms Tony ordered for her. Once Luna had a direction to go with her experiment, those microscopic organisms would come in so much handy.

The other one had to be kept secret, at least for the time being. Having it sent to her home would have exposed her as she was sure Loki regularly snooped through her things. Nothing was missing or tampered with, but she knew. Call it ‘woman’s intuition.’ Hers was almost never wrong.

Upon receiving them, Luna cradled her boxes close to her chest as if they were her own children. In a sense, they would be. She carried them back to her lab, setting the box of worms ever so carefully on a clean and clear table. The other box still in her hand would be hidden, it’s whereabouts privy only to her.

“Hey, what’s that?”

Well, not anymore.

“Seeds,” Luna said as she faced Peter. “I’m planning on growing roses.”

“Woah, cool.” She handed the box to him. “Is it, like, a biology thing or a personal thing?”

"Mm, a little of both," Luna smirked. "They'll be set up in the greenhouse if I get Tony's permission.”

“Mr. Stark would totally say yes. Roses are awesome.” He shook the box a little before putting it down on a supply cart. “And what are these?” He pointed to the larger box atop the bench.

“Those? They’re roundworms, scientifically named _C. elegans_. I am not pronouncing the C. part.”

Peter chuckled. “What’re you gonna do with ‘em?”

Luna opened the box and pulled out the small assortment of dishes and vials. “A little genetic manipulation. You know, put one thing there, turn another thing off, and see what happens.”

“What’re you hoping happens?”

“Not sure. Something, I hope, but that’s why we do these experiments. Also, it’s quite fun to expect the unexpected.”

There was a brief pause before Peter spoke, moving the conversation. “When are you going to look at my DNA?”

Luna let out a soft huff. "Like I told you when you're old enough."

“I almost am.”

“You only just turned 16, Peter. You’re still a kid.”

“Yeah, but not for long.”

“You’re still developing, spider-boy.”

“Spider-Man,” Peter corrected with a groan.

“Not yet, you’re not. You’re going through enough changes without the superpowers. Just hold out till your body settles down a little more. Trust me, it feels like forever, but it'll be over before you know it.” Luna slipped a glove off and ruffled his hair. “So impatient,” she said with a sly smirk. “Now, if you finished your immediate assignments, we can head over to the gym.”

Peter tucked his head down. “You know, you don’t have to come with me.”

“And leave you to bench all by yourself? I don’t think so.” She shed her other glove and followed it with her lab coat. “And, if you promise not to complain, you get to have first song pick after we stretch.”

“Oh yes! I promise!” Peter responded, excited at the prospect.

Luna tilted her head towards the open door as she passed him by. “Well, come on then, Spider-Man. Time’s a-wastin’.”

* * *

 

Peter was barely huffing as he finished his ninth set of weights. He knew he could bench-press a helicopter if he wanted to and barely break a sweat, but strength building wasn’t his goal at the moment. The spider that bit him already saw to that.

He paused for a moment, holding the full weight bar over his torso as if it were made of feathers.

“Why do I have to do this? I already have P.E. at school,” Peter whined. Luna towered over his lain figure, holding onto the weight bar to steady it as she peered down at him from upside-down.

“I know, Pete, but does your school know you’re Spider-Man?” He didn’t answer, only looking at the far wall. “That’s answers your question. Now let’s finish up your endurance training so you can practice basic agility.”

He powered through the last set, marking ten full, before slowly setting the bar back in its resting place. Dusting his hands and rubbing his eyes, Luna patted his back in praise of his persistence. The gesture pulled a small smile from the boy, though it was out of her view. She knew he had life hard, but he did well despite everything that had caused him pain.

As Luna set up her spot on a treadmill, Peter wandered nearby, rotating his shoulders and wrists.

He stopped close by the front entrance. “Hey, do you think if I shot my web from here, I would reach the other end?” He called out to her.

“Go for it, kiddo. I’ve been curious myself.” She took her glasses off, had a swig of her water, and started on a brisk walk to warm up to an energetic jog.

Peter took to shooting his webs across the room, aiming at random targets in the distance and judging how far he would need to be to reach maximum accuracy and precision. He dabbled with the numerous combinations he had access to, not bothering with where they landed.

Luna jogged in time to the music – Peter’s choice – and did her best to keep a watchful eye on him at the same time. He could practice in secret in the Avenger’s gym without fear of letting his true identity slip. She, Tony, and May all did their part in keeping everything about him safe.

He switched between the chin-up bars, the specially-fortified boxing bag, and treadmills until he started to get parched.

“Hey, I’m going to go get some water,” Peter projected over the music.

“Ok, be safe!” Luna called after him as he trotted over to and out the back door. In his opinion, the hallway back there had the best water fountain.

Luna could feel her feet dragging on the rotating material, threatening to trip her. She opted to get off before she seriously did. Falling on a treadmill wasn’t at all pleasant.

She slowed the machine to a stop and stepped off carefully, forgoing a tempting hop. A few shakes of her limbs loosened up her joints, feeling a snap here and there. Had she been in any present company, Luna would have made a ‘getting old’ joke, but for now, she kept it to herself and stoked her own humor.

Not bothering with a yoga mat, she made a few lunges for some extra rotation to her pelvic joints and leaning stretches to her back muscles. She put her hands on her hips and twisted at the base of her spine. Back-and-forth and side-to-side, she stretched to cool her muscles down.

Luna walked to the large mirror along one side of the room and gave her reflection a look-over. A bit sweaty, but she believed she looked good at the present moment. Must be the endorphins.

Her attention broke as Peter skipped back into her view and over to where she stood.

“Hey, I just wanted to tell you that I feel like I’m done, so I’m gonna go shower.”

Luna nodded. “Alright. Head back to the lounge once you’re done so we can all have a bit of lunch together.”

“Sounds great. I’ll see ya.” And with that, he turned back around and left for the showers.

Alone once more, Luna continued about her business, doing as much stretching as she could without lying down on the floor. She looked in the mirror again.

She fixed her posture and let her body settle into a fighting stance. A little shift and slide of her foot gave her the reassurance she needed. A jab with the right hand, then the left. She still got the moves.

Luna’s gaze wandered to the punching bag in the corner, still dusty and unused. It was tempting, but like every other time, she let it be. To the other side sat the practice mannequins in the same condition. Again, tempting, but soon forgotten.

A few steps were taken back, and she practiced high kicks and roundhouses, still keeping a close eye on her form. A bit sloppy and uncontrolled, but nothing a little more practice and an exercise tape couldn’t fix.

Another high kick and Luna switched her stance, spinning her body backward for a reverse roundhouse. Her joints rotating fluidly and her muscles clenching to support her speed and weight on each turn. If only Natasha could see her.

Luna had lost count on how many she had done – perhaps around 6 – when a firm grasp stopped her fast-accelerating foot. If the mystery hand on her ankle had not held onto her with such strength, she would have easily toppled over.

She whipped her head around to see her unknown visitor, but upon laying eyes on an overly-familiar face, any anxiety was quickly dispelled. Of course, she had been too preoccupied to notice him, let alone anyone, enter the large room.

“I thought you said you couldn’t fight,” Loki remarked, his surprised expression drifting into one more along the lines of astonishment.

Luna caught her breath before replying. “I said I didn’t. Never said I couldn’t.” He slowly let her foot down to the ground. She eyed him nervously as she straightened her top. “So, what are you doing here? Wasn’t Tony keeping you captive?”

Loki smirked at her light tease. “He has decided it would be better for him to think alone.” Luna nodded. How in character of her beloved boss.

“How did you find this place and get inside? This is the private Avengers gym.”

“I asked the disembodied voice where you were, and it pointed me here and let me in. That being said, how did _you_ get in if you’re not one of them?”

She sighed, taking a sip of her water. “Early in my employment, I got lost one day looking for the gym and ended up here. I didn’t realize it was the private one until the Black Widow herself walked in like she owned the place and started doing some stretches not ten feet from me while I was on the machines.” She stared off at a distant wall, remembering the sheer terror she felt of potentially offending the fearsome redhead only by being in her presence. Luckily for her, it did not turn out how she expected it to.

“What happened then?”

“They let me stay. I worked closely with Steve, Tony, and Wanda, and they liked me enough to let me be here if I wanted.” Loki nodded before developing a puzzled look. Luna almost giggled. He looked cute when he was confused.

“Why stay if it’s not for you specifically?”

“I like to exercise in private, and I like the security this place gives me. Plus, I get to blast whatever music I want as loud as I want for as long as I want. It’s basically paradise.” She gave him a small smile, hoping he would take her statement. He did and returned it with his own little grin.

“That being said, it is interesting music.”

Luna smiled a little more full. "I’m glad you think so. Peter likes to call this one the ‘Thor Song.’”

“Fitting.” Luna moseyed about the open space, still nervous about being caught, and Loki followed. “So how come you were practicing though you do not fight?”

She shrugged. “Just that: practicing.”

“Where’d you learn?”

She gave a brief point to the ground. “Right here.” She took another swig of her water before continuing. “All employees are required to know some level of self-defense. Because I work with very sensitive material, I _really_ have to know how. High steal items and whatnot. If someone comes in to take a piece of my work, I can't sit around waiting for someone to help me, so I have to know how to protect everything by myself, or at least hold my own long enough until better help arrives. I haven’t needed to defend myself, but you never know when the moment may arrive.”

Loki smirked. “Yes, quite. As my father always said, ‘a wise king never seeks out war, but must always be ready for it.’” Luna pondered his proverb.

“Very wise. He would have liked my maternal grandmother.”

He gave his head a little tilt. “Perhaps.” Luna gave pause, thinking of something else to say.

“Oh!” She clapped her hands together. “I’ve been meaning to ask: did you like my Diwali? I apologize for it not being as grand as it should have been. I work with what I have.”

“No, I enjoyed it very much. The desserts were excellent.”

Luna was thrilled, to say the least. “I’m so glad you liked those! Which one was your favorite?”

“The, um, the…” Loki held one hand out and moved his opposite one in a spiraling motion with his index finger pointing down to his open palm.

Upon recognition of what he meant, Luna snapped her fingers. “Oh yeah, the jalebi! I have always loved those. Perfect little sugar swirls.”

“One way of putting it, yeah.”

Luna shot him one more brief smile before heading back to collect her glasses and spare towel. She never needed it, but it felt better to have it nearby. On her way back to Loki’s side, she dabbed her brow of the sweat it accumulated.

She pointed a thumb to a door in the far corner of the gym. “Ok, I’m going to go take a shower real quick, and since this is a women-only area, I’m going to need you to shoo,” she said as she waved a free hand in a ‘begone’ manner.

Loki simply shrugged. “I can be a woman. Not right now, but I can be.” Luna quirked an eyebrow in response.

“I imagine, but right now, you’re not, so shoo. Go find Peter. He’s probably updated his list of 101 things to ask you. Oh, and when you do leave, tell FRIDAY to stop the music. It doesn’t need to play to an empty room.”

“I will do that,” Loki said pointedly.

Having nothing more to say in farewell, Luna gave him a finger-gun and jogged to her designated locker room. Once the door was closed behind her and she was out of his sight, she set her water bottle down on a bench and gave her forehead a scolding smack with the heel of her hand. A finger-gun as a goodbye? What, was she still in high school or college? Indeed, there was no escaping the term ‘awkward,' especially when queer and _especially_ when in front of beautiful people.

* * *

 

After finding himself alone, Loki hung around in the gym for a few more songs. In this time, he freely enjoyed the new music while admiring the training area. Had he the attire, there was a possibility he might use the equipment. If it could take a punch from the Captain or a blast from an Iron Man suit, it would surely withstand a swing from him.

Having had enough, he signaled to the ever-present AI to switch the music off, making a mental note to inquire to Luna the songs she had on. He imagined it was the ‘metal’ genre she had mentioned she liked.

Loki sauntered about the halls, hands behind his back and his posture impeccable, searching for nothing in particular until he spotted his smaller friend in the distance, holding his cell phone. Once close enough, Loki spoke up.

“Those things on your wrists. What purpose do they serve?”

Peter jumped a little, spooked out of his selfie moment, and silently damned his Spidey-sense for never working at the right times. Remembering the question his new visitor posed, he glanced down at his exposed wrists and quickly pocketed his phone.

“Oh, these?” He held up one of his hands and brandished the shiny web-shooter. He had mere milliseconds to fashion a convincing lie. “I, uh, I really like Wonder Woman, so Mr. Stark made me functional bracelets like hers.” He rapidly nodded, emphasizing the truth in the apparent fib. Loki didn't seem to doubt him, but it was hard to tell.

“Wonder Woman? Is she like your Superman?” Loki gently probed.

Peter shrugged. “Kind of. She’s, well, I don’t know. She’s, like, a goddess and stuff. She’s really cool.” He smiled and nodded again. He had to change the subject and fast. “So, uh, has the doc shown you Star Wars or Star Trek yet?” He pulled the sleeves of his sweater down over his wrists.

Loki shook his head. He had wholly neglected to ask, but Peter didn't need to know. "Unfortunately, she has not.”

“Aw, what? That sucks. Oh! You know what? Thanksgiving is coming up in a little bit, and my best friend Ned is coming by. I can ask him to bring his Star Wars box set.”

Loki crossed his arms. “Alright, but what does that have to do with me?”

“Oh yeah, right.” Peter chuckled, his nerves trying to get the best of him. “You guys can come over and watch it with us. You and the doc.”

Loki blinked a few times in brief disbelief at what he was hearing.

“You’re inviting us into your home? _Me_?” He asked, pointing to his own chest.

Peter mirrored him and crossed his arms as well. “Well, yeah. I think it would be nice. Have you ever had Thanksgiving here before? Like, on earth?” Loki shook his head. “Oh, you guys would love it at my house. Well, it’s not really a house, you know that already, but anyway, it’s really nice. My Aunt May makes a duck, even though she always says we’ll do a turkey. I like the duck anyway. Ooh, and we make an awesome cranberry sauce together.”

Loki nodded in thought. “Sounds delightful, but I would take it up with your mentor as well.”

“Oh yeah, no, I will. She should be showering now, right?”

“She was on her way when I left her, or rather when she banished me from the area.” The pair snickered a little.

“Yeah, well, she likes her privacy.”

“That she does, young Peter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Peter's "Thor song"? Why, it is none other than "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC.  
> In additional concern with the new trailers, I do have a plan for this story to delve into the Infinity War timeline, so it's safe to assume Endgame won't change anything.


	23. Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again in the lab, only this time, we start to see some real plot development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is a shorter chapter than the other ones since I didn’t feel like drawing this out too much. Though it’s smaller, this is a very critical point in our story. Science helps carry the plot, so here’s more of it.  
> Why did it take me almost three weeks to update even though this is the second-shortest chapter so far? Because I spent a few days doing absolutely nothing. Y'all know the mood, right? Yeah.  
> Anywho, it's New Year's Eve (at least where I am right now) and here's a new bit.

Though earlier than usual, Luna popped into work with a fresh spring in her step, full of hope in regards to how her experiment would go.

“Good morning, Ms. Fields,” FRIDAY greeted as Luna slipped on her lab coat.

“Hello, FRIDAY. Any messages for me?”

“You have one from Mr. Stark.”

“Fantastic.” Luna snapped on a rubber glove. “Can you tell me what it says?”

"He has approved your personal use of the greenhouse, and a reserved spot will be available for you within the week."

“Awesome! Thank you.” With fresh paper towels in one hand and a bottle of cleaner in the other, she cleaned every available bench space. The next phase of her experiment was inbound.

Throughout the last few days, her population of _C. elegans_ embryos had shown signs of proper development and growth. Ergo, all the available eggs had formed and hatched as expected, as did the larvae as they grew into strong egg-laying adults. This indicated the next step of her experiment could take place. Though, over those days of watching and waiting, Luna did not sit idly by and watch the larvae grow. No, not at all. She had taken it upon herself to design a guide RNA to aid in editing the genome of a single worm and watching how it grew with its new DNA. The new DNA in question would be the one isolated from Loki along with a green fluorescent tag.

She worked diligently, and for long hours, up until the moment Loki might have begun to worry. On one such night she had come home later than expected, he inquired on what had taken her so long. ‘My experiment took longer to finish than I thought and I couldn’t leave it before I was done,' she had answered him, and he had accepted it. He knew enough of her work to not grill her further.

Identifying the position to insert the alien sequence was tough. She needed to be as precise as she could be or it could cause a cascade of failures, maybe resulting in the death of her embryo. She was willing to do anything to prevent such a thing from happening. In the end, she was able to make the RNA an exact match to the DNA in the cell line she had cultivated by matching the base pairs of Loki’s DNA to that of a human’s, and then back to that of her desired _C. elegans_ cell line. Her hard work paid off, little by little and hour by hour.

The target sequence and motif were set alongside the guide RNA, all paired with the proper Cas9 protein. Its role was to act like scissors to the double-stranded target DNA and allow the integration of the foreign – or in this case, alien – sequence.  It was scary and new, but she was excited. She needed to hang onto the feeling and ride it out to the end.

Within the Petri dish, Luna found a newly laid egg, still in the early stages of cell division. From the microscope, it looked like a little grey blob inside of a grey ring. Though unappealing to her colleagues, it was the most beautiful thing in the world to her.

Carefully, she picked it up from the nutrient media on which it sat to grow and placed in on a microscope slide. A micromanipulator on one side of the cell to hold in place and the tip of the microinjector in view on the other side.

“I’m gonna call you Sammy. Ok, little one?” Luna muttered to the egg. She was attached now. No turning back. She took a deep breath.

With steady hands, she slowly punctured the soft eggshell and microinjected the CRISPR components into the developing embryo. She held her breath until the microscopic glass pipette was out of the cell and everything remained intact. Another look-over and back into a fresh Petri dish he went. One crucial step down, many more to go.

* * *

 

Luna returned from an afternoon restroom break and snapped on a fresh pair of rubber gloves.

“Ok, how’s Sammy doing?” She asked aloud, waking up the ever-present AI.

“The condition of the specimen is unchanged and is almost ready to hatch.”

She smiled brightly. Everything was coming along as scheduled. “Doubly awesome. I will keep an eye on him.” She opened up her lab notebook and recorded the time of day.

New things were happening, and Luna was elated. Nothing could prepare her for what was in store. Not one of the countless hours she’d used to study or various exams she'd taken in her lifetime could properly ready her for the next step. They had gotten her this far, helped her pave the road to where she was today, but any further she would have to lay the brick and mortar by herself. She was more than capable of doing so, but the future was frightening and uncertain. Sammy could help ease her anxiety.

Luna peered over to the corner of the bench containing the Petri dish where Sammy was developing under the watchful eye of a microscope video camera. Through the lens of the bright-field microscope, Sammy was still indistinguishable from any other nematode egg ready to hatch. No noticeable phenotypic changes could be observed.

Cradling the container as if it were a real newborn baby human, Luna walked it to the microscopy room and over to where the fluorescent microscope sat. Once seated, she turned off all unneeded lights and slid the dish carefully under the viewer. A press of a button and a flick of a switch turned the large machine on and allowed her to see the growing larva.

“Hi, my little baby. Hi,” she cooed softly to the glowing green dot in the middle of the darker background. Luna snapped more pictures of him before he was free from the confines of his egg.

He moved in tiny circles inside the transparent egg. His space was tight, making it hard for him to take it any longer. Freedom was imminent, and he wished to discover the big new world.

“Are you ready to come out now? Come on, I’m right here. Show us what you can do.” Luna continued her whispering. She knew he couldn't hear her, but she spoke softly anyway, coaxing him out by willpower alone.

Sammy wiggled slowly, sensing his surroundings. Minute by minute, he pressed against the inside of his egg with all the energy he could muster. Luna held her breath. Any second now, he’ll crawl out and start his new life and grow into a strong adult roundworm.

With a timer set on the recorder, Luna had neglected to keep track of the time. She could have been sitting at the eyepiece for an hour, and it would still feel like five minutes. She was alone in this voyage and Sammy was so close to hatching.

Before her eyes, something changed. Sammy’s body was moving outside of the edge of where his egg was. She pressed a button, snapping a still image of the tiny glowing lifeform.

“Yes, come on. You’re doing so good. You can do it.” Luna resumed her praises as Sammy struggled against the egg still encasing him. “Come on, handsome. Come on. Show Mama your strength.”

Sammy's body thrashed about, using momentum to crawl and wiggle out. With every micrometer he traveled out, Luna took a picture and a note of the time. He was making record time in fighting his way until all of him was out and about in the nutrient media. Now, Luna looked at a little wavy green line, poking around and exploring the new environment. She broke out into a wide grin. He appeared and behaved utterly normal. He was everything she could hope for.

“That’s it. Oh, look how beautiful you are.”

She watched him move about and eat the bacteria provided for him as a food source. He stopped every so often as if he kept hitting a fork in the road and didn't know which way to turn. He turned left, right, right again, another left, and so on. Luna could watch him for hours, but she didn't have much time at her disposal, especially when someone specific was waiting for her to come home.

Having recorded enough, she checked if the still photos and video footage were saved to the proper file and turned the microscope off. Petri dish in hand once more, she carried it out as carefully as she had taken it in. Upon exiting the tiny room, she placed the dish on a nearby clear bench and shut the door behind her. Everything was safe and secure.

Turning her attention back to her specimen, Luna opted to take a few more bright-field microscopy images of the newborn Sammy. As she scrolled around in search for her baby worm, something else caught her eye: strange growths on the surface of the nutrient media. Her heart stopped in fear of possible contaminants. She had done everything by the book. There was almost no way there could be contamination from the outside environment.

“What the hell?” Luna muttered. To her, it looked like a kind of bacterial spore or mold, but she knew of no such organism to form so fast.

She turned the dials at the side of the microscope slowly, sliding the plate upon which the Petri dish was resting on. More little growth colonies popped up, looking nothing like what she had observed in past labs. An experiment using dyes could tell her if they were a mold or bacteria and what kind, but before she could take a sample, movement caught her attention.

A lone worm crawled along the surface, seemingly unaffected by the organism causing the suspicious growths. It was Sammy. Luna let out a sigh and watched him closely. Micrometer by micrometer, he made his way, unbothered by the strange surroundings. On the trail behind him, a spot grew, and then another and another and another.

“What?!” She exclaimed.

As fast as Luna’s pulse, they sprouted before her wide eyes. Never had she seen or studied such a phenomenon. She took another look. Sammy kept moving as if nothing had happened, more tiny things popping up behind him. Oh, if he only knew what was happening. Would he be as surprised as Luna? Perhaps, but the only one who does and ever could know about this was the dumbstruck scientist in the room.

* * *

 

Luna had been quiet for most of the night, filling the air instead with music, sweet scents from her homemade meals, and any stories Loki felt comfortable sharing with her. She enjoyed the sound of his smooth voice over her own as hers was lost along with her thoughts. It was a balm to her wandering mind and soothing when she couldn’t easily find sleep. The next day couldn’t come soon enough.

When it did, she was back in the lab before anyone else, armed with a mission and without so much as a hunch, but she knew how to make one. She didn’t bother cleaning the benches. Curiosity had her in a vice grip. The Petri dish was where she had left it, and she wasted no time rushing to it.

More growths were seen all along the surface of the media. So much so, they were now visible to the naked eye. Hurriedly, Luna picked the dish up and brought it to the fluorescent microscope. She held out hope for Sammy to still be moving and growing, and sure as the day, he was as spritely as expected.

No strange growths could be perceived on him, but such observations couldn’t be left to stand for conclusive evidence. Though he appeared to thrive in the altered environment, it was not the end of the search for Luna. Far from it.

The dish was whisked back out into the open lab. Luna cleaned a single bench and took out a vial of buffer solution, a microscope slide, and a single sample swab. She dipped the swab in the solution and took a sample from the corner of the dish where she knew Sammy would not be. A quick swipe onto the slide and peek through the microscope should show her everything she needed to know.

Luna saw nearly nothing. Whatever was on there was transparent enough for the light to pass through almost entirely. Faint shadows were detected on the slide but nothing more. Nothing conclusive. She let out a low growl. It was irritating not knowing, but there were more ways to get proper results.

Using the tip of a plastic pipette, she picked up the most significant growth and inserted it into a small tube of buffer solution. She shook it vigorously by hand and placed a drop into the MicroFluid machine. Once set, she turned it on, and it began processing.

“Ok, FRIDAY, this could be a long one or a short one, so tell me what I have here that’s not buffer solution or bacterial DNA.”

“No problem. This will take a few minutes if you don’t mind waiting.”

“I got nowhere else to be and nothing else to do, so ding me when it’s ready.” And wait she did, not bothering with music until after she got results. There was enough anxiety coursing through her veins to occupy her busy mind.

Five seconds, five minutes, five hours, it didn't matter. Time felt slow and cumbersome like the grey clouds outside. Luna did her best to be patient, tapping her fingers against the tabletop and puffing a lock of hair off of her brow. She had a mighty need to know and know now.

“Miss, the results are ready.” Luna sprung off of her chair and hustled to the virtual table.

She pulled on her set of virtual gloves. "Great, great, this is great. Throw it on-screen, would you?" A wave from her hand turned it on, and FRIDAY took over the rest of the commands. "So what do we have here?"

“Aside from the buffer solution and bacteria from the nutrient media, the only discernible compound here is ice. Very robust ice.” Luna crossed her arms.

“Ice? Why would there be ice?” She scrunched her face in confusion and slowly sat back down. “Curiouser and curiouser,” she muttered under her breath. This was bigger than previously thought, but the proverbial can of worms was opened, and there was no sense in closing it back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so much has happened since the last update. Finished finals and I graduated??? Wow??? So, as a proud holder of a bachelor’s degree in biological sciences, I am now intellectually certified to write this fic and have it be scientifically correct. That being said, since this is a very science-heavy chapter, if you do not understand something, please comment and ask and I will explain it to the best of my ability :D


	24. Bad Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second "date," and a little mayhem ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, folks, this is a lot. Am I sorry? I should be, but I'm not. Anywho, here is a nice long chapter after a shorter one. To note, there are alcohol/drug mentions here. Tread lightly if you must. I have been waiting for months to write this one, so I hope you all like it.  
> Oh, and also, that Spider-Man trailer?? Heck yeah, folks. I am ready for some pure Peter/MJ goodness. Those two smart cuties are amazing. Not to start discourse, but if Ned and Betty end up an item in the film (which I really hope they do), I hope they're the super affectionate, super cute type that everyone is annoyed at but secretly loves because they're the only good thing in this chaotic world.

Taking a bite of her sandwich, Luna pondered her upcoming statement to Loki. Once done, she spoke.

“We should go out.”

Loki nearly inhaled the bite he had taken. He sipped his tea to clear out his throat. “In what way do you mean?”

“You know, out. To have fun.” Luna could keep up the confidence charade for only so long. She needed a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ and fast.

“Any particular reason?”

Luna grinned. “Actually, yes. I had a very productive day at work, and I feel like celebrating. You’re included, of course.”

Loki tapped his fingers against the countertop. He did feel cooped up. Wherever he ended up, it almost didn’t matter at the moment.

“Did you have anywhere in mind?”

Luna fiddled with her thumbnail. “Depends. Are you a ‘bar’ kind of guy?”

Loki smirked. “Where you plan to go, I will follow.”

* * *

 

Loki quirked a brow, observing his new surroundings as discreetly as he could. “So this is what passes for a bar on Earth?” He moved out of the way of someone stumbling past him.

“Eh, yeah.” Luna shrugged the opposite way. "Not particularly glamorous, but at least it's in walking distance from home. I'm a lightweight, and I don't want to be behind the wheel. Speaking of which, I strongly suggest a two-drink limit. These things are expensive.” She moved slowly through the small crowd, clutching Loki’s jacket sleeve in fear of losing him. If anyone in the room recognized him, it would be pandemonium before she could say the word.

Luna pulled Loki to the bar and waited for the attention of the barkeep to be turned on them.

“What can I get ya?” He asked once he was close enough.

Luna held up a hand. “A Jack-and-Coke for me, please.” She glanced to her side.

“Martini, dry.” Loki requested, his hands folded atop the counter.

“You sure know your way with drinks,” Luna commented.

“Simple mixtures don’t change much. The names vary, of course, but they’re easy to catch onto.”

Luna giggled. “My goodness, space alcohol? Those drinks must be a trip.” Loki smiled humorously.

“Depends on the system. Though, Asgardian mead is to die for.”

“Literally or figuratively?”

Luna posed her question as innocent rhetoric. Loki picked this up and sent her a sly smirk with a twinkle in one eye.

The two stared at the array of bottles lining the back of the bar, each independently trying to read the labels and guess the contents. No sooner did they identify a bottle of vodka, their drinks arrived, Luna’s in a short crystal glass and Loki’s in the signature martini glass. Luna extended thanks to the man and shelled out a few bills, getting only a brief tight-lipped smile from him in return. The bar had grown in volume and capacity, so he was ungratefully looking forward to serving potentially less polite patrons.

Anxious he wouldn’t hear her, Luna leaned in close to her companion. “Come on, let’s go sit at a booth. It’s a little quieter,” she spoke into his ear. He gave her a brief nod and trailed after her in search of an empty, clean place to sit.

A ways away from their previous seats, they spotted one. A tad secluded, but they preferred it so. Luna slid in first, letting Loki sit next to her. He left some room between them, enough for their elbows to jut out a little. Luna swirled the dark liquid and lifted it up, propping her elbow on the table, and angled her body to Loki.

“To Biology,” she began. “For bringing us to where we are today.” Loki grinned and tapped his glass against hers. Together, they took the first sip. Luna grimaced at the burn in the back of her throat, coughing a bit to ease the discomfort. “And speaking of biology, the really cool thing at work. I mean, if you’re interested, I can tell you a bit about it.”

Loki put his glass down, granting her his full attention. “Please, go on.”

Luna sipped her concoction and clear her throat. “Ok, so you know I took a bit of your DNA, right?”

“How could I forget?”

“So I took that and spliced the uniquely alien sequence from your DNA into a nematode.”

“Excuse me, a what?”

“A nematode. It’s a type of roundworm that’s used in lab experiments that need an organism to model procedures on and are determined to not be inhumane.”

“Alright. So you put a piece of me into this little creature?”

“Yes. And you will never guess what it did.” Luna smirked, excited to share her findings with a fellow intellectual.

“Do enlighten me,” Loki mumbled against the rim of his glasses as he took another sip.

Luna, armed with an excited grin making a home on her face, leaned in close and spoke quietly into his ear.

“It made microscopic particles of ice!”

Loki struggled to not do a violent spit-take, opting instead to cough and hit his fist against the table top. Luna covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. She expected a reaction, but not one so humorous.

“What?!” Loki exclaimed once he could form words.

Luna placed a hand on her chest. “That’s what I said!”

“What else did it do?!” She had him now.

“So far, nothing.” She sipped her drink. “It’s growing at a normal rate, so that's the only external factor as of right now. Who knows, maybe its lifespan will be extended. How old are you again?”

Another rhetorical question, so Loki neglected to answer. He let his throat and chest settle after the coughing fit, taking the time to reflect on Luna’s discovery. From what he knew, she still had no idea of his true nature. Why he couldn’t bring himself to confess, he didn’t know. In the beginning, very little about him mattered, but now, the time had passed for such a thing to be mentioned.

She believed him to be Asgardian, and he is. Raised on Asgard in the royal palace, surrounded by its culture and partaking in everything it had to offer every day of his life. It was all he knew. He didn’t ignore his genealogy, but no purpose was served in talking about it now. In the past, he had used it as a weapon, confessing the truth to his enemies to throw them off or make them see him as a traitor to his home. But to somebody kind, someone he was on favorable terms with, it wasn't necessary and most likely never would be.

“So you made a new lifeform,” he stated. Luna nodded her head, shrugging.

“In a way, yeah.” Loki took a side glance down at her, letting his gaze linger as she drank more of her beverage, finishing it in one go.

“Fascinating.” He remarked. Luna responded with a little nod and a smile.

“Mmhmm, yeah. It never gets old, no matter how many times you do it.” She traced her thumb along the geometric designs cut into the glass and bit the inside of her lip, repressing the smile she wore from growing. Loki could have patronized her or made it about himself like so many other people in her life. There was no denying how flattered she felt, but she hoped he couldn’t tell.

Peering inside at the stray drops of dark liquid, a hankering for another crept its way into Luna’s brain. Patting Loki’s shoulder, she rose slightly from her seat and brandished the empty glass.

“Hey, I’m gonna go get a refill. Be back in a bit.” He nodded and took a sip from his glass. He was smart, taking his time and savoring the drink. Luna, on the other hand, was eager. A fault of her own making.

The bar was filling up, but space remained open for her to wait for the barkeep. Luna went back-and-forth between looking at the array of bottles and art and tapping on her glass. Not five minutes went by before she felt a presence settle in beside her. From the corner of her eye, she could see it wasn't Loki or anyone else she recognized. Maybe if she pretended no one was there, they would leave her alone.

“Hi. What’s your name?” Spoke the individual next to her. He had his head turned towards her, giving her his undivided attention. So much for pretending.

“Holly,” Luna answered. There was no way in the world she would give a stranger her real name, no matter how common it was.

“Holly. Very nice. I’m Jacob. Since you’re here by yourself, let me get you a drink.” Jacob leaned against the bar much too close to her for comfort.

“Thank you, but I’m here with someone.” She was tempted to look around for her someone, but her body wouldn’t listen. Every nerve in was on high alert, ready to run if need be.

“Well, I don’t see him.” Bold of him to assume she was with a man, but nonetheless, she wished he would do one of his appearing acts and flash a trademark menacing stare.

“He’s at a booth.” Luna relaxed a little, safe within the truth.

“Then why are you at the bar and not with him?” Jacob would not give it a rest. Typical.

“Just getting a refill.” Luna lifted her empty glass. Perhaps he would leave now he knew she had plans.

Jacob put on a smug smile like he knew a secret she didn’t. “Allow me to buy you a drink. Maybe try something different.” He apparently never heard of the word ‘no’ before in his life.

“Thank you, but I’m going to have to decline.”

“Oh come on, you don’t have to be shy. We’re nice,” spoke a new voice to the other side of her.

“Huh?” Luna looked at the newcomer full-on. His audacity baffled her.

“Yeah, we’re nice. No need to be a prude. Just let loose with some new friends, ok?” Luna wanted to scream, but her voice refused to cooperate. She was cornered. They had her trapped, and they knew it.

She managed to squeeze out a little “uh-huh.” For the meantime, it was safer for her to go along with them than to fight.

The second man placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed a little. “That’s my girl.”

The barkeep, making his rounds, came close enough for Jacob to yell out. “Uh, three of whatever she was having.”

Luna was close to breaking out in a cold sweat. There was a reason she rarely went out by herself, and this was it. Staring down at the counter, she prayed to every god and spirit she could think of for someone to come and help. Lucky for her, there was one not too far away.

* * *

 

Loki had waited five minutes too long, and now, he was beyond impatient. He had taken his time on his drink, intent on only having one glass and finishing it with Luna by his side so they could leave. On his list of quality bars he’d visited throughout his life, the one they were in ranked quite low. He drummed his fingers on the table, counting down precisely ten seconds until he got up and searched for his roommate.

The ten seconds passed him by and up he went, looking around for Luna. Through Loki’s upset at being left for longer than anticipated, a shred of fear and anxiety shone. Had she purposefully left him? Had she grown tired and abandoned him? If he were honest, he would become tired of himself as well. But he didn’t like being alone, especially in a place such as this one.

The bar he had picked up his drink was noticeably more crowded, but he knew what to look for. It didn’t take him long. He could recognize Luna’s fluffy black head of hair anywhere. However, he did not recognize the two additional figures on either side of her.

Loki was a bit put off. Luna never told him about having friends outside of her workplace. She said she had no one and he believed her. Had she tricked the trickster? Impressive, if she had, but this wasn’t the case. Whenever one of them leaned in too close, she leaned away. Her arms were drawn close to her body, and her shoulders almost touched her ears. Loki was not only good at reading books, but also body language. Luna was frightened and stressed, and these individuals were the furthest things from friends.

Had he his magic, he would have transformed the two into headless chickens, making them run in circles around each other as he escorted Luna to an area out of the public eye. But he had no magic. No special illusionary powers. Only his mind and his hands, and he could do wonders with both.

Loki pondered on how to intervene. He had a flair for the dramatic, but he could be discreet when the moment called for it. As the duo chatted Luna back and forth, Loki spied the one to her right drop something into her drink while the other held her attention. An odd thing, he wondered, but the look on the man’s face was not so strange to him. It was one of dastardly mischief and utmost of no-good, almost evil in nature. He had to act, plan or no plan.

Downing the rest of his martini and placing the glass on a nearby table, Loki adjusted his glasses and strut over to the undelightful trio.

“Darling, there you are,” Loki greeted, turning on the charm. Luna did nothing to hide the relief she felt, letting it flood her face as she looked at him. She turned her whole body towards him, leaning her left arm on the counter.

Luna placed a gentle hand on Loki’s shoulder and slid it down his upper arm. Through his jacket, he could feel her trembling. “Oh, this is my date. You know, the one I was telling you about.”

Loki moved slowly behind her, blocking her from the man on her left with his body. “Boasting about me to your new friends?” He put his hand on her left shoulder and slid it all the way down until it reached and enveloped hers. “I’m flattered.”

“You know I can never shut up about you.” Luna reached her right hand back and touched his cheek. The simple action set the two men a little on edge.

“I know all too well,” Loki said, sounding as fond as he could. “But please, what of all of you?” He questioned the duo, putting them on the spot. He took pleasure in their unease.

“Uh, you know, we’re just here after work, getting drinks,” Jacob stammered out and cleared his throat.

Loki smiled, feigning ignorance. “Celebrating? We are too.” He placed his empty hand on Luna’s other shoulder, further pressing her back to his chest.

“Yup. Big promotion at the office,” she falsely bolstered. Loki tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“As intelligent as she is beautiful if I do say so myself.” With his hand still by her head, he cupped it around her ear and whispered into it. “Act like I said something lewd.”

Continuing their little performance, Luna let out a loud gasp and gave him a soft swat. “You animal, we’re in public!”

Loki placed a hand on her waist and tightened his grip. “Then let’s go somewhere more private.” The discomfort the two men felt grew too much to bear, and they averted their gaze to the floor. Loki saw his chance and lifted his left hand off of Luna’s, grabbing the untainted glass.

Luna straightened her posture, having had enough public attention. “Well, I guess that’s my cue to leave. You guys have a great rest of your night!” Loki stepped back from her and helped her down from the chair, showing her the glass he had so she wouldn’t take another. Keeping a hold on her hand, he led her away from the bar. “Thanks. I thought they were never going to shut up,” she said, deeply grateful for his intervention. Loki flashed a broad grin and veered sharply to the right, situating them at another booth occupied by two other people. “Wait, I thought we were leaving.”

Loki sat down. “And miss the show? I think not." He gestured to the spot beside him, and Luna took it.

“What show?” She took the glass from him. “Loki, you’re doing that face.”

“What face?” He asked innocently.

“The I’m-up-to-no-good face. What did you do?”

He leaned close, not taking his eye off of the two men they recently left. “I spotted one of them slipping something into your drink.”

“Ah!” Luna yelped and pushed the glass away from her.

Loki chuckled. “No, not that one.” He slid the glass back and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “That one.” He pointed to the one still sitting on the counter. “I switched the glasses while their attention was elsewhere. Now, let’s see what his concoction does.”

Loki listened in carefully to the duo. They seemed to be in a quarrel, and it was too tempting not to eavesdrop.

“Idiot!” Jacob hit his hand against the table. “She really was with someone! And that was my only packet!” He picks up the glass closest to him and drinks it down in one go. A sinister smile graced Loki’s facade. Everything was going as smoothly as he could hope.

“You know how girls like that are,” Jacob’s nameless friend retorted. “They always lie. How was I supposed to know?” Loki’s grin faltered. What was so wrong with Luna they felt the need to slander her? They knew nothing about her.

Loki’s iron gaze was diverted as he felt Luna’s smaller hand press against his collar. “What are they saying? I know you’re listening in,” she spoke strongly into his ear. How intuitive.

He turned his head closer to her. “Things imbeciles say,” he replied. She didn’t need to know.

Jacob scoffed. “Whatever, man.” He held the now-empty glass in front of his face. “God, I forgot how much I hate Jack and Coke. Could I get a beer?” He called out to the barkeeper.

His beverage of choice now in hand, he drank it leisurely, chatting up any girl who wandered near him. No luck with any of them. They were spared from his advances by the friends at their sides.

Loki kept Luna close to him, his grasp on her unwavering. He did not want a repeat of their incident, especially not as his hastily-cobbled-together plan was slowly running its course to the end. Any glance from a stranger would reveal quite a sight: a man possessing a terrifying aura with his arm tight around a woman his complete opposite, both comfortable in each other, her entirely off-limits for any outside interaction.

Jacob started swaying once he had finished his beer. His friend caught his arm, playfully reprimanding him for not being able to hold his alcohol like he used to. Jacob waved his hand, letting out a breathy laugh as he sat down in a bar chair. The dizziness wouldn’t let up, no matter how many times he blinked and shook his head. He gripped the table edge and groaned softly. Five minutes pass him by, and he feels worse. As he pushes himself up, telling his buddy, he'll use the restroom real quick, but he can barely finish his sentence before he collapses to the floor.

Loki cranes his neck, trying to get one more look at his vanquished foe. “So that’s what his little drug does,” he mutters and inwardly sneers. A cruel trick to play on someone currently on the right side of a trickster god.

Luna felt bittersweet nausea crawl up her throat. She looked down at the untouched drink by her hand. If it hadn't have been for Loki, it would have been her passed out on the floor and not the sham of a human calling himself a man. Though, through the sick feeling in her gut, she felt satisfied. He got a literal taste of his own medicine. She held no sympathy for him. Only gratitude for the individual at her side and a burning desire to go home.

She lay a hand over Loki’s. “Come on, let’s go." Luna got up, and Loki followed, hand-in-hand as they were meant to be. She took the drink with her, set on tossing it out elsewhere. Loki took one more look at the small crowd forming around the downed man, trying to get him to his feet. He smirked, feeling proud of the success of his plan.

No sooner were they a few yards from a door did a loud, slurred voice call out through the crowd.

“Hey, you! Tall guy! Yeah, you!”

Luna's blood froze, and her hand began to shake again. Loki took it upon himself to glance behind him. A shorter, inebriated young man stood before him with another person behind him, holding onto his arm.

“May I help you?” Loki spoke calmly.

“You think you can fool people, but you can’t fool me, guy! No, you can’t fool me.” The man shoved an accusatory finger at him.

“You must be mistaken. I am doing nothing of the sort.”

“I have no time for your games, dude. I know who you are.”

Loki snickered. “You couldn’t possibly.”

“No, no, I know you. You’re the bastard that destroyed New York. You’re Loki!” The young man was close to shouting, his friend tugging on his arm with a little more force. Loki tightened his grip on Luna’s hand.

“What? No, he’s not,” Luna interjected, squeezing Loki’s hand back.

“Don’t tell me what I know, woman!” He jabbed at Luna. She was taken aback, a bit confused by his logic. He looked pointedly back to Loki. “You took everything from me, and now I’m gonna get payback.”

Loki leaned down and scowled. “And what, pray tell, would you take from a broken man with nothing?”

More people were looking on to the commotion, inquisitive and excited at the possibility of a bar fight. Nothing of the sort could happen.

Luna stepped in closer to Loki, putting a hand between him and the drunk stranger. “Now, now, let’s break it up. It’s too late in the afternoon for us to lose our heads.” She chuckled dryly, trying to put them at ease. Loki leaned back and stood at his full height, the glower he sported not once refraining.

Picking a spot on the far wall, Luna stared at it in surprise and let out a loud gasp. “What the hell is that?!” At her exclaim, the man and his friend both looked back, seeing nothing in particular. In a flash, Luna splashes her drink at the man’s face and bolts for the door, tugging Loki behind her. “Let’s go! Let’s go!”

The pair ran out the door, entirely neglecting to check if they were being followed. The cold wind bit at the thin skin on their faces, but neither felt it. Neither of them cared as adrenaline flushed through their veins. Loki loved the chase, however imaginary it may be at the moment. For Luna, it was an astounding amount of excitement in a short amount of time.

Out of breath and jittery was how she felt upon reaching her apartment building, bursting through the door of her home and slamming it shut. Running as exercise was one thing, dashing down the street and holding somebody’s hand was another. Having no more strength, she resigned to lying on the floor. Loki followed suit as their hands were still intertwined. Both felt too buzzed to bother.

Taking calculated deep breaths, Luna turned her head and looked at Loki. His close proximity made it easy for her to admire his appearance. His cheeks were a bit flushed, and his hair was wind-blown and scattered. He almost looked frazzled. An amusing contrast to his usual calm and collected demeanor. The god of mischief and chaos, flat on his back, fresh from leaving a place where he had caused, of course, a little mischief and mayhem. And he had almost been caught. Luna couldn’t help but laugh.

Loki heard the growing giggles and turned to Luna, puzzled. His bemused expression made her laugh harder, and she covered her face with her free hand. He resided to joining in her jovial attitude, her laughter quickly becoming contagious. Laughing felt good. He hadn’t done it in a while. And seeing her smile the way she did felt even better.

* * *

 

Refreshed from a shower, Luna emerged from the bathroom, clad in clean sleep clothes. She brushed stray strands of damp hair away from her eyes and squinted. Being nearsighted was a drag, but at least she was sober. Striding into the living room, she slipped her glasses back on and got some water from the kitchen. Walking back out, she greeted Loki with a passing smile, set on retiring to her room. But, short of disappearing through her door, she stopped.

“Why did you help me?” She asked, leaning one shoulder against the edge of the doorway. Loki looked up from whatever program he was watching.

He was at a temporary loss for words. Why did he help her? He could have watched the events unfold and witnessed some form of harm befall her. He’s done it before to other people. He hadn’t the terms to describe it, so he told as much truth as he could.

“Have you forgotten so quickly? I am the god of mischief. I know a bad trick when I see one.” Luna nodded. A good answer. They both thought so.

“Well, I’ll say goodnight now.”

“Oh, yes. Goodnight, Luna.”

She moseyed to her room and shut the door, locking it as she did every night. Away from prying eyes, she let a smile grow wide on her face. Setting her cup down, she lay back on her mattress and bit at her thumbnail. Keeping composure was hard. She shouldn't feel elated, but she did. Loki had helped her out of a dangerous situation when he didn't have to. She knew he had fun doing it, and his enjoyment of the matter was the primary driver, but it made her feel good.

Still awake on the couch, Loki rested his chin in the palm of his hand, the program he had on no longer held his interest. His mind took him back to the bar. He had fun playing a trick on an unwitting human. It was his specialty, a favorite pastime of his spanning most of his life. He was used to it. The visceral reaction to seeing Luna is distress, however, was foreign. He was back in dangerous, uncharted territory. Was he getting attached? Or was he changed, as his brother encouraged him to be? Could it be both? Possibly. And saying her name out loud. The first time he had done so. Beneath his hand, he mumbled it again. She had a good name, and he liked saying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh heck, you guys, you made it through that. To reiterate, I really hope you liked it. Very dramatic and just wow, in my opinion. I like to think this is one of those moments in a relationship that can make it or break it. What do you think? I know what I think, but y'all are the readers. I just write the thing.


	25. Dinner at the Parker's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Ned and May

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are here! Finally! And it's yet another long boi! Been waiting for a while to write this one so I'm happy it's here. I hope you folks like it. I did put some personal stuff in here so please don't hate it.

[Story Soundtrack](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F0XFn64nglHcWqg4R8809Gg%3Fsi%3Dj_JoFVewTUaAukbKJqdsUA&t=MTBiNzRjNDAxZGZhMTA0MmQ2MzAyY2Q2ZThlZGRmNTZiYzQ0MGQ0YiwyWHExSHJCYw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnzgvmDrFSYuloaj_X5idnw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvampirefreakism.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180229040712%2Fthe-scientist-masterlist&m=0)

 

A comfortable feeling settled throughout the apartment space. Loki sat at the counter, enraptured by a book on jellyfish, and Luna stood at the stove, preparing a vegetable rice dish and swaying along to The 1975’s ‘Somebody Else.’ It was a brief time of bliss and peace for the two unlikely friends, and they appreciated each second they could spare.

“Did you know these creatures have no brain?” Loki spoke, too occupied with admiring the artist’s rendition of a Portuguese man o’ war to look away.

“Mhm. Nor do they have hearts,” Luna replied, glancing back at him.

Loki turned the page, revealing another for his enjoyment. “Amazing how they can be considered a living being.”

Deeming the food done, Luna turned the stove off and bent to get an insulated Tupperware container.

“From a biologist’s view,” she called to him, “an organism has to do three things to be considered alive: produce waste, expend energy, and intake some kind of fuel. For example, take a single algae cell.” She opened the container and carefully scooped the fresh food into it. “Though it is only one cell, it takes in light and carbon dioxide as energy sources, produces oxygen as waste, and expends energy through its cellular processes. Now, take a virus.” She turns around and places the filled container on the counter in front of Loki, pressing the lid down. “Even though it can infect its host and lie dormant for many years, it doesn’t do any of those three biological activities. So, it’s not alive.”

“Yet it can kill so mercilessly.”

“Yeah. Pretty freaky, right? I love it.” She grinned. “But don’t get me started on bacteriophages. I could go on and on about those, and we have somewhere to be really soon.”

Loki closed the book and folded his hands together. “You can tell me in the car.”

Luna nodded a little and let her smile fall as a strange sense of dread flowed over her.

“Do you think they’ll like this?” She asked. “I mean, I haven’t had or been to a proper Thanksgiving in forever, so I don’t know.”

“I wouldn’t know either, but by the look and smell, I think it would be appropriate.”

Luna leaned closer. “Do you really think this is a good idea? I mean, to go? I'm not family, and I'll probably be intruding on their good time. I'm basically the same as a teacher's assistant at Peter's high school, and the thought of me being at their table for Thanksgiving is just weird. What do you think? Is this weird?” She rambled, her nerves getting the better of her self-control. Loki tapped the counter and looked to where her hands rested.

“I will be honest, this is all new to me as well, but the boy did invite us to his home to spend time with the people he considers his family. He seemed rather confident when asking.”

Luna’s smile returned, albeit smaller. “Yeah, he’s getting better at that every day.”

* * *

 

Loki knocked thrice on the new apartment door. He and Luna didn’t have to wait long for their teenage friend to open the door and greet them with his trademark $100 smile.

“Hey, you guys! Come in, come in. May is the in the kitchen, and Ned's already here,” he chatted as he led them into the living room. “It’s so great you both could make it.”

“I’m just honored you invited us,” Luna said. She lifted the Tupperware in her hands. “I did bring something if that’s ok.”

“Oh yeah, awesome. You can put it wherever it needs to be.”

“Alright. I’ll go set it in the kitchen and say hi to your auntie.”

“Cool, cool. We’ll be here.”

Once Luna was out of earshot, Loki and Peter spared about five seconds of awkward silence.

“I must say, you have a lovely home.” Loki smiled down at him.

Peter chuckled lightly. “Aw, thanks, Mr. Loki. Here, let me introduce you to Ned before it gets weird.” Loki was ushered further into the living room. There, seated politely on the couch, was another boy around Peter’s age. As the two neared him, he stood and stepped closer, meeting them in the middle. He possessed an air of apprehensive excitement. Peter stood by his side and gestured to him. “So, uh, this is my best friend, Ned.”

Donning a charming smile, Loki put his hand out. “Ah, yes. Pleased to make your acquaintance, young Ned. I am-,”

“Yeah, you’re Loki.” Ned takes his hand. “Wow, so cool.” Loki looked to Peter, bewildered.

Peter held his hands up. “Ok, before you freak out, I told him.”

“Your hand’s touched space,” Ned breathed out, gaze locked on his hand still holding Loki’s.

Loki snickered a little. “In a way, yes.” He gently let go and straightened his posture. “Excuse me for one moment, please.” Keeping his composure, he hurried in the direction of the kitchen. He didn’t have to make a far journey as Luna was on her way to see him as well.

“Hey, there’s a bit of a situation here,” she muttered as she stared up at him.

Loki pushed his glasses and put his hands on his hips. “Make that two.”

Luna creased her brow. “Wait, what’s your situation?” Loki waved a hand.

“Come with me.” She followed him back to the two teens chatting quietly. They stopped once the duo was close enough to hear. Loki situated himself beside Ned. “He knows, about...,” Loki said, waving a hand at himself. Peter’s accompanying expression gave Luna all the information she needed.

“You told him?!” She whisper-shouted.

“Please don’t freak out!” Peter begged. Luna closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“How long has he known?” She continued calmer, keeping her sanity for the teens’ sake.

“Since the first day.”

“Oh yeah, it was so funny,” Ned chimed in. “It was, like, nine at night and I was finishing up my Spanish homework, and then Peter calls me up and in the sassiest ‘spill the tea' voice, he's all like ‘Ned, you will never guess what just happened.' But don't worry, we haven't told anyone else.”

Luna's eyes flitted between the two boys. "Nobody?”

“Nobody,” Peter parroted.

Ned held up a hand. “Scout’s honor, ma’am. And I’m amazing at keeping secrets.”

Luna sighed. “Alright. But nobody else.” The boys shook their heads fervently. “Four people breaking the law is bad enough. What about Aunt May? What does she know?”

“Not much,” Peter said. “Only that he’s your date and that he hasn’t seen Star Wars and if you come over, he does too.”

“Wait, Peter, what-,”

“Oh, you must be Luna’s beau,” May greeted, slinging a hand towel over her shoulder. “So pleased to meet you. I’m May Parker, Peter’s aunt.” She held her hand out for Loki to shake. “You’re more handsome than I thought you would be. I didn’t catch your name, though.”

Loki smiled, turning on the charm. “It’s Louie, and please, the honor is all mine.” He shook her hand firmly.

May placed a hand on her cheek, concealing her blush. “Peter didn’t say you were from England. What’re you doing here in New York?”

Loki released her hand and held them in front on him. “Work assignment.” She nodded in affirmation.

“Uh-huh, very cool. And what is it you do?” Loki glanced to Luna. He hadn’t thought about such a thing.

“Uh, hey, Aunt May,” Luna interjected. “Shouldn’t we check back on that turkey? I don’t want it to burn while we’re working on it.”

“Right you are.” She patted Loki’s bicep. “We can talk more over dinner, ‘kay?”

“Very well, Miss,” Loki smiled. “But may I borrow Luna for a moment?”

“Oh yeah, of course. Take all the time you need, you two.” May turned and left, tossing a wink to Luna over her shoulder. Luna quietly groaned and led Loki further from the other people.

“Ok, so what did you need me for?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“I told you my situation, so what’s yours?”

“Oh yeah, right. Uh, she’s preparing a turkey for dinner.”

Loki shrugged. “And this is a problem?”

"Yes!" Luna whispered frantically. "In all the time you’ve been with me, when have you seen me eat meat?” Loki put a hand over his mouth, trying to recall any memory. He came up short. “See? Save for the occasional fish, I’ve spent most of my life without meat, and if I eat it now, I'll be up all night throwing up and trust me when I say that is not something you want to be around for.”

“Then tell her you can’t partake,” he stated.

“But it’s rude,” she whined a little. “She spent so much energy and time making a nice meal for us, so I can’t just outright refuse. I’m a guest here. I can’t be insulting.” She looked at her feet. “They’ll probably think I’m one of those self-entitled vegetarians. Most people do.” She made eye contact with him and sighed. “Never mind. I’ll deal with it.” With a wave of her hand, she stepped away from him. “We should get back to them.”

Wordlessly, Loki followed back to the living area. Luna parted ways with him and headed back to the kitchen, leaving him with the two teens. May busied about with the bird, checking and rechecking the temperature, stopping only once Luna was in her line of sight.

May leaned in close and whispered. “My god, he is so firm!” Her incredulous smile made Luna flash a reserved grin of her own. She bent her head to hide it.

“Hell yeah, he is,” Luna hummed.

May gave Luna’s shoulder a gentle swat. “You better hold onto that. He does look kind of familiar, though.” Luna waved a dismissive hand.

“He just has one of those faces. He looks like a lot of people.”

“Yeah, but there's one guy, in particular, I'm thinking of. Super famous for a little while there.” May surveyed her array of fresh spices, ready to be used to their fullest. “Alright, change of topic. Since you made that amazing-looking rice dish over there, could you be a dear and guide me along with this? I’m not the best cook.”

“Of course, Aunt May.” Luna washed her hands. “It would be my pleasure.”

In the living room, Peter knelt by the DVD box and turned it on. As he concentrated on loading their movie, Ned sat with Loki on the couch.

“Hey,” Ned murmured, getting Loki’s attention. “Peter told me that you’re kinda stranded here. I’m sorry, man.”

Loki glanced down at him, surprised by the sentiment. “Thank you, young Ned.”

“Earth is such an awful place to be stuck on. If I had to pick, it’d literally be anywhere else.”

Loki tilted his head. “Mm, I’ve been on worse planets, stuck or otherwise.” From the kitchen, the soft chatter and laughter of the two women caught his ear and his attention. “This one is alright.”

Ned leaned back and followed Loki’s line of sight. He paused, regarding the relaxed expression on his new friend’s face. “So you’ve really never seen Star Wars?”

Loki whipped his head back around. “No, I have not.”

“Oh, you’re going to really like it. It’s one of my favorite movie series ever.”

“Series?”

“Mhm, yeah. They’re in the middle of the third trilogy right now, but for you,” Ned reached and grabbed the empty disc case, “we’ll start on the first one.”

Loki let Ned slip it into his hand for him to read. “‘A New Hope.’ How fitting.” Not five seconds later, Ned let out a loud gasp, remembering something he had mentally set aside earlier.

He held a hand out and waved to Peter. “Peter! Can we ask him the thing?”

Peter turned around. “The thing?” His eyes went wide. “Oh, the thing! Yes! Yeah!” He ran over and sat in the empty spot beside Loki. “Ok, so we’re having this on-and-off debate, and we were kind of hoping you can settle it for us.”

“About?” Loki asked.

Ned glanced to Peter. “If Thor and the Hulk got into a fight, who would win? Like, a real fight. My figurative money is on Hulk.”

Peter placed a hand on his chest. “And I’m for Thor. What do you think?”

Loki looked from one boy to the other and smirked. “You know, I did recently witness a fight between them.”

Both teens paused, taken aback at the new information, and proceeded to let out a series of “What?!” “No way! Awesome!” and “Who won?!”

Loki, beyond delighted, was more than ready to tell a new story. “It was rigged, but the way it was going, Thor would have won.”

“Wait, rigged?” Peter inquired.

Ned pushed for more, their film was wholly forgotten about. "Where were they? What was happening?”

Loki eased himself up from the couch. “Well…”

* * *

 

Luna stood beside May, sautéing fresh garlic and onions with olive oil as May finished the mashed potatoes with the seasonings Luna helped her pick.

Luna picked a bell pepper to wash and chop for the stir-fry. “Hey, how did that date go with sticky rice guy?”

May sighed and let her arm relax. “So Peter told you about that?”

“Well, when I asked him, I guessed it right, but I want to know how it was from you.”

“It was nice. We had fun.”

“You think it’ll go anywhere?”

May chuckled. “Oh no. It was fun, yeah, but there weren’t any sparks. You know?”

“Mhm, I sure do.”

With a clean knife in Luna’s hand, the two ceased their idle talk. Once all the vegetables were cooking in the pan, May resumed the conversation.

“So, what are you doing up in that fancy lab of yours? Anything I can’t know about?”

Luna smiled and laughed a little. “Just some genetic experiments to quell my curiosity.” She sprinkled in salt, ground black pepper, and dried basil. “At the moment, I can’t tell you much else, but as soon as I do, we’ll need to have tea together.”

“I’ll hold you to that, girlfriend,” May smiles and laughs. She was blissful. Luna was a comfort for her to have around. “You know,” she started back, “you’re the main reason I let Peter keep up his internship at that big compound.”

Luna couldn’t help the bright smile showing itself on her features. “Oh, Aunt May, you’re too much.”

May nudged Luna’s elbow with her own. “I’m serious! You help keep his head where it should be.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s all you. You’re his maternal figure, not me.”

“Who says a kid can’t have more than one?”

“Well, I must say I am honored to have your approval.”

“Oh, and how is he with the...you know,” May whispered, making a webshooter motion with her hand.

“As far as I know, he’s really good. I’m sure he would tell you if anything worrisome was going on.”

“I like to think so, but he still keeps secrets. You know, he still sneaks out sometimes.”

“Seriously?” Luna said, concerned.

"Yeah. I don't know what for, and he never looks hurt, but he still does it."

“Huh. Curious.” Luna turned the heat down and covered the pan. For the time being, her work was complete.

“You’re telling me.” A raucous of animated yelling and mirth erupted from the other room. May and Luna leaned over to view the trio of boys in the living room, the teens seated on the couch and Loki standing up, arms and hands moving this way and that. He seemed to be telling a lively story; one Peter and Ned thoroughly enjoyed. “They seem to be getting along pretty well.”

“Yeah. He loves to tell stories. Never shies away from an audience.” Briefly, Luna caught Loki's eye, and he drew a small smile. She mirrored him, thrilled he was enjoying the time.

“What does he do, exactly?” May peered back out. “Is he an actor?”

Luna looked at the floor. “I’m not sure how to word it. He explains it better.”

* * *

 

“Woah, so you can transform?! Into anything?!” Peter chimed as Loki sat back down.

“Anything I need at the moment I need it,” Loki said with a grin.

Ned tapped his shoulder. “So, you could make yourself into a dragon that actually flies and breathes fire?”

“It’s been a while, but yes, I could.”

Peter lay a series of taps to Loki’s other shoulder. “Can you do other people?” He patted his chest. “Like, could you do me?”

“Oh, easily,” Loki said as he adjusted his glasses, a little bit smug. Peter sat back and imagined two of him swinging around New York. It was beyond amusing in his mind’s eye.

“Hey, I didn’t know you needed glasses,” Ned said, indicating Loki’s.

“Oh, I don’t really need them.” He slipped them off. “They’re just a part of my disguise. I can’t use magic, so…these.” He put them back on and brushed back a strand of hair.

Ned nodded. “Right, right. Peter used to wear glasses, but that was before he got, uh…,” Ned’s voice died out as Peter, wide-eyed, violently shook his head, “before he got Lasik. Yeah. Laser eye surgery.” Peter let out a quiet breath.

“Yup,” he affirmed. “Perfect eyesight now. Yeah, they were terrible before. Blind as the proverbial bat.” Peter laughed nervously.

“Alrighty, boys,” May announced as she walked over. “Dinner is just about ready! Would you three like to eat at the table or while you watch your movie? I’m cool either way.”

“Yeah, she’s not a regular aunt. She’s a cool aunt.” Luna remarked from behind her, drawing a short laugh from Peter and Ned. Loki, missing the reference, looked to Ned for an explanation.

“It’s from a movie.”

He nodded. “Right.”

“Could we eat here?” Peter asked. “We’ve been so busy talking, we never started it.”

“Sure! Could you help me get some plates and utensils?” May asked Peter, and like the proper boy he was, he complied and got up.

“Ooh, I’ll help!” Ned called and followed the Parkers to the kitchen. He caught up to Peter and took hold of his arm. “I still can’t believe you got Loki to come to your house! Like, _the_ Loki!”

Peter chuckled. “Yeah, he’s kinda scary at first, but he’s pretty cool when he’s chill.”

Ned let his head fall back. “Ugh, he’s awesome. But yo, your mentor? I think he likes her.”

“The doc?” Ned nodded. “Well yeah, he better. She’s really awesome.”

“No, like, _like_ her, like her.”

Peter’s forehead creased. “What? Nah **,** he hasn’t known her long enough.”

Ned paused as May handed him a stack of plates. “Dude, I remember your exact face the first time you saw Liz and every time after that. I know a crush when I see one.”

Peter opened the silverware drawer and took out handfuls of utensils. “Seriously? I think you’re the one who needs glasses. There’s no way.”

Ned quirked an eyebrow. “Alright, I’ll make a bet with you. By this time next year, they’ll be a thing. For sure.”

“A ‘thing?’ What are we, in junior high?” Peter laughed.

“You’re just chicken because you know I’m gonna win.”

Peter stopped and faced his friend. “Ok, guy, I’ll take it. How much?”

“$10.”

Peter nodded. “That’s fair. And hey, if you’re right, which you won’t be, I’ll pay twice that.”

“Oh,” Ned rushed to the table and set down the plate stack, “can you say that again for the camera?” He pulled out his phone. “I’ll need proof when the time comes.”

Peter scoffed. “Dude, later. When _they’re_ ,” he tilted his head towards the couple in question, “not here.”

“Aha.” Ned put his phone away and tapped the side of his nose. “I got you.”

Peter set his handfuls of forks, knives, and spoons down with a clatter. May brought the turkey out first and surrounded it with the vegetable dishes she and Luna finished together, and the one Luna made for the house.

May clapped her hands. “Alright, everyone help yourselves so we can have a good star war.” Ned and Peter let out a low groan, knowing full well May couldn’t pass up the moment to make a joke for the kids.

Luna and May went first, taking a bit of everything. Hovering around Loki, Luna took her portions carefully, purposefully passing over the turkey, hoping no one would notice.

May, however, did. “Luna, aren’t you going to try some of the turkey? It’s really good.”

Luna stopped her movements, looking wide-eyed at her host. “I, uh,” she stammered. Was it so difficult to say ‘no?’ Obviously.

“She doesn’t eat meat.” Loki stepped in, speaking the words for her. “Never did so it does her no good in having it now.”

Peter extended a hand to her. “Doc, is that true?”

“Eh,” she managed, shrugging a little and tilting her head side-to-side. Peter took it as a ‘yes.’

“Oh honey, I’m sorry,” May said sympathetically. “You don’t have to have anything you’re not comfortable with. This is a liberal household. Well, you know what I mean.” She smiled kindly at her guests and received ones back from them.

Luna added a few more vegetables to her plate and moved from her spot, the tension slowly leaving her body. She came to a stop in front of Loki and planted her hand on the center of his chest. "Thank you," she whispered, and let her hand slip from him as she walked to the couch.

Loki’s gaze lingered on the back of her head. He could still feel the heat of her skin through the fabric of his shirt. It was tempting to lay a hand over the spot, but he shook it away.

Peter waited for Luna to situate herself beside him so he could speak to her. “How come you didn’t say you were a vegetarian?”

She set a napkin on her lap and placed her dish on top. “When I was around your age, my friends at the time bullied me for not eating meat. Thought I would shame them and try to change their eating preferences, but lo and behold, they were the ones to do the shaming.” She turned a few carrots around, avoiding eye contact.

Peter huffed. “No offense, doc, but your friends sucked.” He lay his own napkin and picked up his plate from the nearby side table.

“None taken, kiddo. Glad to be long rid of them.” Luna smiled, drawing one from Peter, glad he didn’t offend her. He started on his dinner, taking forkfuls of the different portions at random.

“Hey, this rice is really good,” he said, words muffled behind his hand.

“Yeah, it really is,” Ned affirmed from beside him. He spotted Loki advancing towards them and scooted over to make room. Peter moved along with him, and Luna did so in the opposite direction.

“Thank you,” she said. “I’m glad you two think so.”

“‘Think so?’” Loki quipped, sitting between them. “Dear, you weave magic in the kitchen. Even a mere fool would ‘know so.’” The words were out before he could stop them. Unnecessary flattery, but in his mind, it was genuine.

Peter coughed and grabbed the remote. “So, uh, I’m just gonna start…” He brandished it for his friends to see.

Luna nodded, thankful for the change in subject. “Mm, yeah. Do that.”

May joined her by her side, squishing her a little bit more. With Peter now having to sling a leg over Ned’s lap, the couch was quite cramped. Luna’s entire left side was pressed against Loki’s right. She still had reserves about him, as any woman would, but he kept his hands where they should be. Peter was less inhibited, allowing himself to lean more onto Loki. He may be half his size, but he’d put his fist through a brick wall more than once. He knew how safe he was and how to keep it that way.

Loki acted like a natural, but he was a stranger to the comradery. Being royal allowed him many privileges, but in a place where it got him nothing and his words didn’t help in any avenue, he hadn't a clue what to do with himself. Still, the teens to his left accepted him into their heart, and the beautiful women to his right gave him their house and home to occupy; though, one more so than the other. An odd scenario for the lost prince, but it was one he found comfort and a little bit of satisfaction in.

The mismatched quintet enjoyed the movie and the food, their hearts and bellies filled with warmth and good feelings. During the scene where Han and Luke were en route to save Leia, Luna separated from the group to put dishes away and refill any water glasses. May begged her not to, but Luna pleaded, saying it was the least she could do to thank her for inviting them. May relented and let her bus the empty plates to the kitchen. Ned took the pause to use the restroom, leaving Peter and May alone with Loki.

May was inspecting a cuticle at risk of splitting when she gasped aloud and looked at Loki full-on. “I know who you remind me of now!” She exclaimed.

Loki froze. “You…you do?”

May was elated. “Yes! That one actor from ‘The Night Manager!’”

Peter threw his hands up, groaning. “Really, May? That guy?”

May leaned forward to look at her nephew. “Don’t tell me you don’t see it, Peter.”

Peter glanced up at him, and they nervously locked eyes. “No, I do, but really? Him?”

“Yeah!” May nodded. “The voice is what really does it.”

Loki rubbed his hand. “Is he, uh, savory, at least?”

“I like him, but I have no doubt you’re better than his character on the show,” May smiled, patting Loki’s tense shoulder. Oh, if she only knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza, how was that? I liked writing it so I hope you liked reading it. You know how when you create a good character, you take a piece of yourself and give it a name? Well, I did that here, clearly, and I added a few more pieces that I will reveal in due time. I hope it's not weird for you. Writing this fic really helps keep me sane in this awful world and I love it. I can only hope you love it too.


	26. Presents From Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days are colder and the air is rich in holiday spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part already?? In less than three weeks?? Wow, who is this author with amazing time management? Lmao hey folks here ya go. This is a bit of a filler one. Short, sweet, a set up for future events. Hope y'all like it. I sure do. Also, isn't it nice I got some more songs in here? I miss that. More of that is coming.

 [Story Soundtrack](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fplaylist%2F0XFn64nglHcWqg4R8809Gg%3Fsi%3Dj_JoFVewTUaAukbKJqdsUA&t=MTBiNzRjNDAxZGZhMTA0MmQ2MzAyY2Q2ZThlZGRmNTZiYzQ0MGQ0YiwyWHExSHJCYw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnzgvmDrFSYuloaj_X5idnw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvampirefreakism.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180229040712%2Fthe-scientist-masterlist&m=0)

 

Luna held the same position she had been in for the last hour: hunched over, glasses off, and staring through the eyepiece of her microscope. She looked away every now and then to take meticulous notes about her observations of Sammy, but she stayed put. An impasse had been met, and she wasn't one to quickly back down.

She leaned back and rubbed her eye with the back of her wrist.

“Why aren’t you dead already?” She moaned out. The life cycle of _C. elegans_ lasted around four days, and it had been over two weeks since he hatched.

Sammy was on his third Petri dish of nutrient bacteria, and he kept making little trails of ice. So long as he had food, nothing could stop him. Luna was tempted to poke him and see how fast he healed, but he was much too small. She would need a larger specimen for such an experiment. An event for a future time.

With a final glare at the dish, Luna picked it up and took it into the fridge. Unlike the other worms she had grown, Sammy tolerated the cold. He shouldn’t have been able to live in conditions below 60°F, but he was able to do so and keep up all normal behavior.

Luna let Sammy sit for 30 minutes in the cold, contrasting the hour he had previously spent at room temperature. He adjusted well and quickly to each temperature change. For an extraordinary organism, he acted as per usual.

The little scientist rubbed the top of her head with her forearm. She was at a loss. Could her endeavors lead to a dead end? No, it was too early to assume. There was no end in sight, but she had endless possibilities. For the time being, however, a mental and physical break was called for.

Luna turned the microscope off and put Sammy’s dish in its designated place on the counter. Snapping the rubber gloves off, she tossed them in the trash bin and hung up her lab coat. Rubbing her hands and stretching her arms out, she made the long trek to the greenhouse.

The entire compound was a tad colder than usual, but the greenhouse was always warm. It was large, holding a wide variety of plants used for the kitchen and Tony’s personal garden. A view of the river and surrounding forest could be seen from any of its windows. If Luna weren't a biologist specialized in genetic science, she would have gone for a job here instead.

She spared a few passing ‘hello’s to the employees working there on her way to Tony’s private section. To avoid any outside tampering of her plant, he opened up a small space in his collection for her. She needed but one pot, a watering can, and the occasional spot of fertilizer. He had more than enough of everything to spare.

Wrapping her arms around herself, Luna crouched down and stared intently at the soil, still undisturbed by signs of life. She poured a bit of water and watched it seep into the warm dirt, hopefully giving life to the minuscule prize buried beneath. Again, it was too early to tell. Such things require time and patience of the caregiver. For the sake of the little seeds, she had both to give.

With a gentle finger, she stroked the rim of the pot. She hoped it would work and the flowers would bloom before Loki was forced to leave her. It was disheartening to dwell on. She would be happy to keep watch over the roses if he never got the opportunity to lay eyes on them, but the initial purpose for their existence would be taken away. They would serve henceforth as a grim reminder of the space she had made for him in her little corner of the universe.

The cold and the promise of snowfall soon further dampened her spirits. The plants should be fostering serenity and happiness in her heart, but a touch of sorrow took its place. Satisfied with the care of her roses, Luna moved about the room, touching the leaves of ferns and tomato plants and the petals of peonies and chrysanthemums. Tony had an entire row dedicated for Pepper to come and tend them at her leisure. Luna wondered if he grew them for their wedding, whenever and wherever it would happen. Tabloids tossed out hundreds of ‘confirmed’ theories, but no one had a clue.

A cool mist erupted from the irrigation system, covering the majority of the area with a layer of fresh water. Luna’s pullover did little to protect her from the slight chill racing beneath her skin. Shuddering, she wrapped her arms around her torso and moseyed back to her lab, stopping once to grab a free cup of iced tea.

Finishing her refreshment, Luna rounded the corner and spotted a figure peeking through the window of the door to the lab. As she neared, she recognized the short brunette hair and called out to them.

“Peter, hey. What’re you doing here?”

Peter whipped his head to look in her direction and smiled. “Hey, doc. I was just looking for you. Is this a bad time?”

“No, no, it’s as good a time as any. I just came back from taking a short break.” Luna tapped the door. “Did you need anything here?”

“No, I just stopped by to see you, actually.” He set his backpack down and opened it.

“Oh, ok. Did I forget something at your house?”

He shook his head. “Uh-uh. I just, uh, I wanted to give you this,” he held up a small gift bag, “you know, before I forgot and I wasn’t able to. It’s for, uh, it’s for Loki.”

Luna carefully took it from him and admired it, a bright smile making its way onto her face.

“Peter, that is so nice of you.”

He chuckled and bent his head. “I hope he likes it. Just something I made in art class. It’s kinda fragile so be careful.” He pointed loosely into the bag. “The shirt I wrapped it in is for him too. I got that from a thrift store.”

Luna glanced inside at the mass of fabric rolled around a small object, hiding it from her view. “Oh, I’m sure he’ll love it. He’s a gift type of guy.”

Peter paused, a bit taken aback, but he recovered before Luna could comment.

“That’s good,” he laughed nervously. “Oh, and uh, I got this for you.” He handed Luna a smaller wrapped package. “That is not fragile at all, so you don’t have to worry.”

Luna beamed and received it carefully. “Thank you, Peter.” She reached and pulled him into a brief one-armed hug.

Letting go of her, Peter stooped down and closed his bag.

“Well, uh, that was all I came to do.” He slung his backpack over his right shoulder. “I’ll just say hi and check in with Mr. Stark and be on my way.”

“Alright. I’ll see you, Pete.” Luna bid him farewell, waving him off as he walked to the main elevator.

Alone with the new parcels, she strode into the lab and placed them beside her personal effects. Safe and sound, for now. She wondered how long she could keep Loki’s gift hidden from him and out of his snooping habit. A ‘don’t open till Christmas’ tag might deter him, but she still had no tree for it to nestle under. She made a mental note to propose the idea of getting one once she got home. With the subject of presents still sitting fresh in her mind, Luna snapped her fingers, remembering a different mental note from earlier in the week.

“FRIDAY,” she called out, “is Tony still busy with Peter?”

“Yes, they are still conversing in his office.”

“Ok, thank you.”

Luna put her fists on her hips and huffed. She didn't feel like working, and she couldn't return to the greenhouse. There was no reason to. It was too cold to walk comfortably outside and admire the scenery, so she opted to wander inside next to the windows.

In the time to herself, she listened to her music in peace, earbuds in and the world out. Peter could have the longest heart-to-heart with Tony as he liked. Luna was in her own space, admiring the forest from the warmer indoors and indulging in Corey Hart’s freshman album.

Touching the chilled glass and tapping it along to beat, Luna swayed to ‘It Ain’t Enough’ with a faint grin on her face. A sentimental, slow groove song coupled with lyrics of unequal love and devotion. An enjoyably sad song, but how many of its kind existed? How many would come to be in the future, near and far?

_“I know that I'll never be afraid to say that I'm here by your side and I'm gonna stay.”_

What a nice thought.

 ‘Does She Love You’ was more upbeat and moved Luna to rhythmically tap her feet as she walked. She kept an eye out for on-lookers who weren’t supposed to be seeing her out and about during afternoon work hours. She wouldn’t get reprimanded, but it would be embarrassing.

Conveniently, in the middle of the album, FRIDAY interrupted.

“Ms. Fields, Mr. Stark is available to speak with you now if you like.”

Luna clapped her hands together. “Fantastic. Thank you, FRIDAY.”

Bounding up the stairs, she finished the song and part of the next one prior to reaching Tony’s office. Lifting her hand off of the bio-scanner once the door unlocked, she discovered Tony supervising a spec-run on a set of new web-shooters.

“Hey, boss!” Luna called to him. “Talk about anything fun with Peter?”

“Ah, so he saw you too? Yeah, he wanted to say hi before I left.”

“Good, good. And did you show him that?” She pointed to the screen, still running numbers and simulations.

“Heh, oh no. This is a surprise for a later date. Remember the Iron Spider suit I tried giving him?”

“It’s too cool to forget.”

Tony waved a hand at the screen. “Think of this as version 2.0.” He nudged Luna’s side. “And you can thank your not-so-little friend for all the help when you get home.”

She smirked and side-eyed him. “Oh, I will. I’ll tell him all about how you gushed and you ‘couldn’t’ve done it without him.’”

Tony chuckled. “Don’t play it up _that_ much. I could have easily done it alone. It just would’ve taken a little longer.”

Luna nodded and hummed. “Mhm, gotcha.”

“Careful, it’s the holiday season. Try not to sound so sarcastic.” They shared a brief laugh. “Speaking of which, why don’t you come to the office Christmas party this year? You missed the last two.”

Smirk still on her face, Luna glanced Tony’s way. “Oh, you mean the party that you won’t be attending again because you’ll be vacationing with Pepper in…where is it this year?”

“Paris. For a month. But it’s the thought that counts, right?”

Luna shook her head. “Pretty sure that doesn’t apply to parties.”

Tony faced her, the numbers on the virtual screen wholly forgotten. “Why don’t you show up anyway? I’ll even let you bring Loki if you think he’ll miss you too much. Just dress him up in one of those surgical masks and say he’s recovering from TB. No one will know it’s him.”

“Thank you, Tony, but I’ll have to pass again.” Luna needed a nonnegotiable lie and fast. “My mom is coming.”

“Great. You can bring her too.”

Luna grimaced a bit. “She's not keen on big parties, and I don't want to just leave her. Besides, with Loki in my home, I’ll have enough of a party going on to think about another one.” She chuckled nervously.

Tony eyed her. “Ok, sourpuss, you don’t have to go, but you do have to make up for it with a nice present when I get back.”

“Already working on it, boss.” Tension left her body. He believed her, for now. “And speaking of presents, I would very much like you to help me out with one in particular, please.”

“Well, since you said it so nicely, I really have to do it now. What’s the thing?”

Luna crossed her arms. “Uh, it’s a phone…for Loki.” Tony’s face dropped.

“Are you being serious right now?! Do you have any clue what he could do with one of those things?!”

“Yeah, but I still think it’s a good idea!” Luna exclaimed. Tony dragged his hands over his face.

“How could this be a good idea?! You do remember who he is, right?”

“Of course!” Luna threw her hands up. “That’s part of the reason why I think it’s a good idea.”

“And what’s the other part?” He groaned. “Oh, please don’t tell me you went and made him your boyfriend. You can’t be _that_ lonely.”

“What?! No!” Luna screeched and took a deep breath. “It’s just that he’s in my house all alone during the day and I think it’d be good to be able to check on him whenever. You know, make sure he doesn't try to microwave tinfoil.”

“Come on, he’s not a puppy, although you may think he’s cute like one.”

“I know, but think about it. So please?” Luna laced her fingers together and held them in front of her face. “Will you help me out?”

Tony sighed and relaxed his shoulders. “Alright, fine.”

“Yay! I promise you won’t regret this.”

He pulled out his phone. “Uh-huh.” He typed a message out, eliciting a few clicking noises and a whoosh, and tucked the device back into his pocket. “Ok, it’ll be here by Monday. Everything in it is already set up so just activate it like always. Or I could give you one now since we’re here.”

“I like getting things in the mail. Tony, you know that.”

“Yeah, and it’s really weird.”

“You’re just mad about that one delivery guy calling you ‘Tony Stank.’” Luna couldn’t help giggling.

“Ugh, don’t remind me. Rhodey’s still teasing me about it.”

“Hey, it’s funny.” Her laugh grew, making Tony join in with a few chuckles of his own. It was a funny memory. “So when are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow. Just closing up some stuff here.” Tony gestured to the screen and table littered with tools and metal samples. “I promised Pepper that I’m not going to work over the holidays, so I’m not going to work. At all.”

“You’re lucky I’m more than willing to babysit the kid when you cant.”

“And this is why you’re great.” Tony slung an arm around Luna, pulling her into a side hug. “Hey. Consider this my gift to you.”

She shot him an incredulous look. “Really? Your Christmas gift to me is my Christmas gift to Loki? Wow, classic.”

Tony gently poked her shoulder. “Just don’t say I never did anything for you.”

“Nothing?” Luna wrapped both her arms around Tony’s torso. “Oh, boss, you’ve already done so much for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, like a classic bisexual dumbass, I know I implied that Luna totally had a crush on Wanda once-upon-a-time. I did that with the belief that Wanda was at least 20. Just know that because I heard her and Pietro were supposed to be 16 years old in Age Of Ultron and I just...no. Our girl isn't a creep. I'm just dumb. In this fic, Wanda is in her early 20s.


	27. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go ice skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me something: why do I have to make these chapters so long? Why can't I be a more normal writer and release chapters that are, at most, 2k words in length? At this rate, I'll be 250k+ words before I'm done and omfg that's an "at least" prediction. Anywho, I'm seeing Captain Marvel tomorrow, and I am so excited. My soul might leave my body and transcend into the next dimension, all from my love for women. Hell to the yeah, folks.

The voice of the newscaster resounded about the shared apartment, holding the attention of one Norse god. His human companion sat near him, on the floor, still in the process of fixing his damaged armored suit. The rips and tears littering it were all stitched up using various techniques, and the scuffs and stains all distant memories. The boots and shoulder pieces, however, were a challenge. They were not ripped but scraped and frayed. Such damage to hard material could not be sewn back together or scrubbed clean with soap, water, and alcohol.

Luna grabbed a few extra items from her room – quick-dry epoxy, a scrap piece of cardboard, and a flat stick – she believed would work in laying down and repairing the tattered areas. Loki kept a watchful eye on her, as he always did when she handled his close personal belongings. She didn’t mind. It was the one time she meddled in the things she hadn’t bought him, so as per common decency, she handled them in front of him.

“You think that’ll work?” Loki chimed, his green gaze set on the woman seated on the floor.

She lifted her eyes to meet his. “In fixing it? I sure hope so.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“I just keep trying different things until I feel like giving up.” Luna returned her attention to the shoulder piece.

She smoothed the clear epoxy mix firmly and carefully till it was too tacky to continue. Slowly, she switched to the other side. The layers made it tricky, but she had all evening if she didn’t want to leave the house. Loki was satisfied for the moment, the fridge was stocked with enough leftovers to last them the weekend, and, in case they were plagued by unwanted sleepless nights or the occasional dark emotion, the freezer had plenty of ice cream pints.

Loki stuck to his program. The subject matter interested him in a way Luna could not fathom. To each his own, she reminded herself. If he didn’t attempt to create unrest under her roof, he could do as he liked. She liked the peace in her home too much to let someone else disturb it. It seemed he liked it as well and took steps on his own to ensure it.

Satisfied with the job she had done, Luna slowly got up, suit top in hand, and walked it to the empty chairs by the counter. She set it down on one, resting the undried epoxy patches away from any surface. She dusted her hands. Another job well-done, if she said so herself.

Upon returning from putting her supplies back where they came from, Loki called her attention.

“Tell me, who is that?” He pointed to the television playing a local news station, in particular at the figure the story was about.

“Him?” Luna confirmed. “That’s our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.”

“Oh, I know that but who is he exactly? Beneath the mask?” Loki was a tad perturbed.

Luna shrugged and lied. “I wouldn’t know. I don’t think anyone does.”

“They trust a hero they cannot see? Odd concept.” The master of lies believed her. Another victory of the day.

“I'm sure people are skeptical, but he's never done anything malicious, and he helps out the little guy. You know, the underappreciated.” A little slice of truth for him.

“Huh. I suppose he is appealing.” Loki crossed his arms and observed the individual clad in red and blue. “Is he an Avenger?”

Luna chuckled, shaking her head. “Oh, no. No, he is not. Good thing, too.”

“How come? He seems capable enough.” Luna paused.

“Because, uh, he, uh, that’s his job. You know, he’s more of a freelance vigilante than one tied to an organization like the Avengers.” She could see the look on Loki’s face. He didn’t believe her for a second. “You know, I don’t really know. You know I mainly keep to myself, so any newbies go right under my nose.” She waved a hand in the air.

“Mm-hm.” Loki eyed her, not sounding convinced, but he didn’t need to be yet. Luna feigned ignorance well enough.

The pair watched the rest of the program with Luna now perched atop the couch arm. She was at a loss for what to fill the rest of her afternoon and evening with. The oncoming snow storm looked to be getting worse each day it didn't show. There was residual fear of being snowed in, or at least cautioned to not venture outside. Shopping needed to be done, and additional activities had to be seen to, for either of the apartment occupants could easily succumb to cabin fever. Loki was a patient fellow and didn’t show his restlessness easily, but he hated being cooped up as much as Luna did.

An idea popped into her head, making Luna snap her fingers. “Hey, after we do some shopping, how about we do something?”

“What kind of something?”

“A fun something, at least before it snows. Like, uh,” she tapped her lower lip, “ooh! Like ice skating! If we go now, we can make it before there are too many people.”

“Ice skating?” Loki was perplexed. “Where would we be going?”

"Rockefeller Center," Luna said as she scurried to her room. “It's stunning this time of year." She called out. She shuffled back into the living room, phone in hand. “Ok, I can reserve some tickets online. So, yes or no?”

“This place is not in Manhattan…is it?” Loki asked tentatively.

Luna paused. “Yeah, but you’ll be fine. It’ll be fine,” she said quickly, waving a hand around. “Come on, let’s get ready. We need to at least get you a coat before we’re snowed in for a week.”

* * *

 

“You know, I don’t even really need the coat. My jacket is enough,” Loki said, grabbing cradling his rental skates. The new garment reminded him a bit too much of his Stuttgart outfit, and it was wholly disconcerting.

Luna picked up her pair after him. “I am aware, Mr. The-Cold-Never-Bothered-Me-Anyway, but it is about 30 degrees out and getting colder, and since we’re going to be around a lot of people, you not wearing a coat would be cause for alarm.” She hastened over to a free bench and sat down. Loki followed suit and took his place by her side.

He watched as she pulled her boots off, stretched a foot out, and force it into the bladed skating boot. She repeated the action with her other foot and laced them up with practiced precision. Loki looked at his own and copied her to the best of his ability. The crisscross of the laces he was able to get, but their desired tightness proved more difficult.

Luna had tested her laces a few times – loosening them, retying them, standing up, and repeated the procedure – before Loki first finishing his. Luna stood upright and firm as though she were on the flats of her feet, not balanced on the edges of twin blades. She shifted her weight from left to right and felt satisfied. Loki mimicked her, but he did not feel the same.

With a stumble, he sat down and roughly undid his laces. Luna, noticing his agitated state, sat back in her spot.

“Aren’t you supposed to be an expert with the blade?” She joked, hoping to dissipate some of Loki’s frustration.

“Yes, in wielding them. Not wearing them.” He quipped back with an evident edge in his voice.

Luna knocked the edge of her boot against his. “You can wield these too. They can cause some serious damage if they’re sharp enough. I’ve pricked myself on my own skates more times than I can count when I was younger.”

Loki fiddled with the stray lace. “You did this a lot?”

“Oh, yes. I used to be quite the figure skater.” Luna smiled, recalling the memories from her youth.

“Figure skater?” Loki pondered, knitting his brows. None of his investigative endeavors have yet provided an inkling of this kind of information. He was curious.

“It’s like ballet, but on the ice.” Luna glanced down at Loki’s still-undone boots. “Here, let me do that for you.” She twisted around to straddle the bench they sat on and spun her hand around, gesturing for Loki to do the same. He did as she asked and faced her full-on.

Wishing to get on with the task, Luna gave Loki’s left leg two firm pats for him to lift it. She had to scoot back once he stretched it out. It was easy to forget how long he was. She maneuvered his foot into a proper resting position and got to work, loosening and retightening his shoe.

Loki felt the tap-tap of her fingers through the thick material, but her light touch barely preoccupied his thoughts. It was clear he did not know everything about her and his snooping could only take him so far. He wondered how much her Avengers knew. If they knew more than him. He felt jealousy grow at the prospect of missing out. However inconsequential it may be, Loki loved being the first in the know about everything.

Tentatively, he continued the conversation. “You miss it?”

Luna looked up from her task. “Hmm?” With his head, Loki gestured to the skate in her hand. “Oh. Uh, yeah.” She nodded, a little despondent. “I almost completed my training when I had to stop.”

“What made you? Stop, I mean.”

“School.” She jerked his foot a bit as she fastened the laces around the metal loops. “I had to choose between spending my time practicing triple axels and working on homework and, well,” she chuckled, “my three science degrees should be enough to tell you what my decision was.” A few more tugs and a knotted bow finished the job. “Alright, circle your foot around. You want it to feel firm on the joint, but not painfully so.” Slowly, Loki lifted his foot and rotated it clockwise, switching directions once he felt satisfied. “How is it?” Luna asked.

“It’s good,” Loki muttered.

“Good,” Luna echoed, smiling lazily and placing a hand on his opposite knee. “Now for the next one.”

* * *

 

Loki, gripping the edge of the rink wall, stood as static as his body would allow. “So how on earth do you move with these?” He was capable on the ice, but the kind he has experienced in the past was always blanketed with a thin layer of snow. The surface beneath him now beheld no such traction.

Before him, Luna kept a watchful eye on his posture. “You just, you know, stand. Like this.” She presented her feet, the blades positioned in a small V. “And push with the edge.” Her foot facing away propelled her forward to Loki’s side.

“I've been doing that, and it's not working.”

“That’s because you’re treating it like you’re walking.”

“Oh, you make it sound so easy.” Loki sneered a little.

Luna let out a low groan and moved backward to stand face-to-face with him. "Pretend you’re dancing. Feel the ice beneath you and use it. Follow it as you would a partner. And, if you want,” she held her gloved hands out, “I can help lead you.”

Loki kept watch of her open hands as he slowly extended one of his towards them. Settling a firm grasp on the one he held, he let the other follow. “Don’t worry, I got you,” Luna sent him a sweet smile, careful not to lose her grip on him. Loki presented himself as calm. He had captured the attention of the right person and, though he loved attention, was intent on not drawing more.

“Now, stand up a little straighter and push gently.” Loki did as he was told and pushed with the blade at an angle. Luna glided backward, guiding him steadily over the shallow divots in the ice. “And again. And again. See?” With a pivot of her foot, she swiveled to stand beside Loki, still holding onto the hand furthest from the wall. “Not so hard.”

Loki looked down at her, smirking a little, and nudged her. “Well, I have an excellent teacher.”

Luna giggled and bumped him back. “Hey, don’t jinx it just yet. The last time these skates were sharpened was probably during the time of Lewis and Clark, and this ice is already pretty cut, so it’s very easy to trip on.” A glance down confirmed her feet to be at a safe distance from Loki’s. “Fresh, smooth ice is like heaven to be on, but you probably know that already.”

Loki hummed in response. He had an idea of how it would be. Being on the ice at this moment was pleasant. In tandem, they skated in silence, staying close to the wall for safety but far enough away to let other struggling patrons cling to it.

The cold crept up on Loki, quickly and quietly. It didn’t hurt him like it would a human, but he knew it was there. The air alone took less from him than if he came into contact with the ice itself. One touch from his bare hand may expose him. He wasn’t willing to take the risk. Not in a crowded area filled with people whose lives he had directly affected. He was lucky to be holding the hand of someone with a giving and forgiving heart. The couples and families around him would not grant him as much grace, no matter what pretty lies he may spin.

His eyes strayed from the people in front of him to the decorations above and around him. The settling darkness in the sky enhanced the brightness of the colored lights. The ice reflected them, making it seem like he was floating above a white sea of rainbow stars. The Christmas tree stood high above them, a beacon of glad tidings during a happy season. A sweetness settled within Loki’s heart, but it did not come without a thin lining of bitterness.

“Answer me something,” he asked Luna.

“Okay,” she replied, keeping her voice hushed.

Loki paused, feeling the words circle about, and spoke. “Was this place destroyed?”

“When?” Luna knew what he was referring to, but she had to make sure.

“During…,” Loki looked down, “my first visit.”

“Probably,” she stated, “but look how nice it is right now.”

Loki didn’t bother. Visions of destruction plagued his mind, obscuring his view. He enjoyed the place and his present company. Thinking of it no longer existing didn’t sit well with him.

Luna sensed the storm brewing inside him and squeezed his hand. “Don’t dwell on it.”

“Why not? It’s my wrongdoing.”

“Because it doesn’t do any good. Dwelling never fixes anything.”

Loki blinked and looked down at the crown of Luna’s head as he regarded her statement. The first time she had confronted any issue regarding his past, and it was over and done with before he could spare any additional words. And how nonchalant she was about it. Loki was almost convinced she had forgotten about the incident or never heard of it. No, she was worlds smarter than that. Loki was the one who forgot and took her for granted. She was as merciful as she was gracious.

Yes, dwelling doesn’t fix anything. He would follow her example and brush it off for a time when it is a problem, for it wasn’t now.

Carefully, Loki changed the subject. “You know, many centuries ago, people used these as a method of transportation.”

Luna peered up at him, eager to know the context with which he spoke. A tilt of his head towards the ground gave her what she needed to continue.

“And you traveled with them, I suppose?”

Loki snickered. “Heavens, no. That was well before my time, around the era of my grandfather Bor’s rule.”

“Did you know him?”

He paused. “Also before my time.”

“I never knew my grandfathers either. One died of cancer; the other, a stroke.” Luna caught herself. It was early enough to stop. “Sorry. You didn’t need to know that.”

Alas, more information Loki couldn’t find in her diaries. “What do you know about them?” He had to know more.

“Well,” Luna assembled her words, “I know I would have liked one more than the other. But isn’t that how it is with all family?”

Loki let out a laugh. “How right you are.” Memories of times passed surfaced here and there in his thoughts. Yes, how right she was. If she only knew how much.

Unabashedly, as his gaze fell elsewhere, Luna admired him. She had gotten him to smile out of genuine amusement. And his laugh. A reward in and of itself. ‘Tamed the beast,’ an onlooker might say. But such a statement couldn’t be farther from the truth. He was no beast.

The two skated further around the rink, passing straggling children trying to stay on two feet and teens doing their best not to get too rowdy. No one bothered to notice them. Glances were spared only to prevent any unnecessary collisions. They spoke naught for they felt no need to. The peace they achieved at home had extended out past the threshold. To say the least, it was nice. Others could do the chattering in their place. Until, of course, one decided to take the reins.

“So, is it true?” Luna asked, a slight smirk making its way onto her face.

“Is what true?” Loki asked back, not bothering to look away from the ice before him.

“About Sleipnir?”

Confusion passed over Loki, as such a thing had not crossed his mind in many a moon. But, he caught on to what she meant and snickered lightly. “Dear, no. He was real, yes, but he was another being from before me. I took a liking to the creature while in my youth and most people mocked me for it, aptly calling me his ‘mother.’”

Luna smiled at the sentiment. “That’s nice you gave him company, though. How beautiful he must have been.”

“Quite so. A magnificent animal. Odin didn’t appreciate him properly, but then again, he rarely did with anything." Rather than get into another tense topic, Loki dispelled any increasing strain. “However, perhaps in another universe, he would have been my true son.”

Luna paused and tittered a little. “Yeah, and you would have vibrant red hair and a whole wife.”

“My goodness, just imagine!” Loki bolstered, pulling a laugh from her.

Moments like these granted him a precious second to admire the beauty of his young friend. Could he call her ‘friend?’ As he thought on how delightfully warm he found her smile, he found himself treading back into dangerous territory. Friends, in his experience, were never around for long and he was so blinded by the wishful thinking he couldn't catch their lies until it was too late for his heart. Maybe they did like him, but they never preferred him. Then again, they were not her. None from his past were like her, and perhaps it would be alright for him. But, for now, only the Norns could tell.

Before long, announcements were made for all active skaters to vacate the rink for the Zamboni to makes its rounds. Luna and Loki took their sweet time, unlike a select few who thought it would be fun to race to the exit. The loud, rapid scraping of their blades alerted those around to their oncoming presence; a presence Luna did not keep track of.

Heads were turned, and gazes averted. The instance spelled disaster. Luckily, Loki possessed a distinct taste for it. He felt the moment coming a breath before anyone else did. One individual was going too fast, got bumped by a friend, and was careening towards the spot Luna was gliding towards. With a rough yank, Loki took hold of her and moved her out of the stranger’s path. He held her tight against the wall to prevent her from slipping and rendering his efforts naught. The stranger recovered quickly, threw them an apology, and continued on their way.

The two stood for a spell; Loki’s arms around her torso and Luna’s hands gripping his coat’s collar. Slowly and steadily, he leaned back.

“Are you alright?” He asked, a bit breathless.

“Uh-huh, yeah.” Luna moved her hands to the sides of his shoulders. “Thanks,” she whispered. He was closer than usual. Not something she was used to.

“Of course,” he whispered back as he stared into her eyes. They were full and dark from the night sky, shining in the lights from above. Again, they captured him. Inconveniently, at best, but it couldn’t be helped.

Time caught up, and Luna slid her hands down to his biceps with the sole purpose of gently pushing him off, but one touch and she stopped. The words of May Parker surfaced in her mind. Loki was indeed firm and strong by the way he held her. She knew so from her first dance with him but feeling him again like this was a whole other matter. Coupled with the intenseness of his gaze, he made her feel hot under the collar. A completely involuntary reaction. It couldn’t be helped.

Dragging herself back into reality, Luna gave his arm a tap. “We, uh, we should get going before we’re forcibly removed.”

“Oh, yes,” Loki muttered, pulling back and standing at his full height. He gestured to the ice in front of them on the path to the gate. Ever the gentleman, he allowed Luna to go first if she wished. Eager to escape the awkward situation, she took the invitation and skated off with Loki trailing behind her.

In the sitting area, they sipped on individual hot chocolates and let their minds scramble in different directions. No thought led gracefully to another. The abruptness of their proximity left no room for control. They faked it well, though. Luna gradually regained it by tapping out the beat to a song playing over the speakers.

The first thing she consciously felt was comfortable. A bit rattled from the experience, but not wishing she could get away from Loki. She didn't have to try with him, in the best way. She'd admit it was scary, for it might be too good to be true. She wondered how he was in his past. If anyone else felt like this around him. Perhaps they did. Maybe it was none of her business. No harm in imagining, though.

“You must have had a lot of friends on Asgard,” she said, snapping Loki out of whatever musing he was in.

He turned the cup around in his hand. “Why would you think something like that?”

“Because it takes no energy to hang out with you.”

Loki creased his brow. “Thank…you?” In all his years, never had he heard something like that.

Luna laughed, a little nervous. “No, no, it’s a good thing. It’s inviting, at least to people like me.” She fiddled with the plastic lid, trusting he could see what she meant. The growing grin on his face gave her a hint of what he felt.

“Well, for your sake,” he held up his half-empty cup, “I’m glad,” and tapped it gently against hers.

Cheers to someone who preferred his company. Cheers to someone he liked to be around. Cheers to his beautiful friend named after the moon.


	28. The First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The snowstorm has arrived and they make pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh! Another one is here! First off, Captain Marvel was amazing. I saw it twice and I would absolutely watch it again at a moment's notice. Second, we got more domesticity in this! Yay! I know some of y'all really like that, so here ya go. Enjoy this little burrito. Lastly, it's been about a full year since I started writing this! Wow, how time flies! Around this time last year, after the final Infinity War trailer was posted, I put my first thoughts onto a page and began The Scientist. I planned to have more of the story out by this point, but hey, at least she lives :D

[The Soundtrack So Far](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Fvampirefreakism%2Fplaylist%2F0XFn64nglHcWqg4R8809Gg%3Fsi%3DeCn_FKx_QK2TnIXr4VfWng&t=MzU1MjZkYWQyNWEyYzk2NzFhZDFkMTg5MDI1MDEzMzhkZWM1Zjg3YywwQWJZNFhVSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AnzgvmDrFSYuloaj_X5idnw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fvampirefreakism.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173008118437%2Fthe-scientist-chapter-1&m=1)

 

Trudging through the doors of the apartment complex, Luna stamped her boots off and shook the loose snow from her hat.

“Phew! We made it,” she breathily praised, brushing the shopping bags she’d set at her feet.

“Yes, good,” Loki replied. He was glad to be back inside. The new gloves and hat he got helped with blending in, but style-wise, they could be better.

Setting down the cardboard boxes he was tasked with carrying, Loki mimicked Luna in dusting the snow from his clothes. As he did so, he wondered about the contents of the containers he moved. He hadn’t been paying attention when Luna picked them up, being too preoccupied in studying what the shop referred to as ‘mistletoe.’ Alas, it was vastly different than the thing he knew growing up.

He could have taken everything into his arms, but like always, Luna insisted on toting the groceries while he took up the larger items. Something about preventing him from accusing her of using him as her ‘pack mule.’ He knew she would never be so derogatory towards him, but nonetheless, he complied.

Upon entering the apartment, they took turns in putting their parcels down and shrugging off their outer layers. Luna pulled off her boots and rubbed her cold hands together.

“Alright, everything is in. I’ll go get changed and then we can put the groceries away.”

Loki nodded, pulling his own shoes off, and watched Luna shuffle away to slip into something more comfortable. In her temporary absence, he opted to do the same. He had to be quick about it, for there were minor chores to be done and he couldn’t risk being seen unclothed.

Odd, he felt, for him to be concerned about such things. He never had been. Well, of course not. Everything was done for him before any semblance of thought could be spurred about it. Luna did so for him as well, but not out of obligation to him. It was her culture and personality. However, those pieces of the puzzle did not make up the whole picture, and he was intent on completing it. Luckily, he liked getting to know his new friend.

Of course, think of the devil, and she may appear. Back into the living room walked Luna, now clad in blue-and-white patterned leggings, fluffy socks, and the same concert shirt Loki had seen earlier that morning. Not a warm outfit, but comfortable enough for the house.

Without a word, the two got to work; Loki dividing up the items to go in the fridge and Luna putting everything in their appropriate places. They were done in half the time it took for Luna to do it alone. Smirking to herself, she noted another excellent reason to have Loki around as a friend: receiving tidbits of help without having to ask made life feel nice.

Sipping from a glass of fresh water, Luna stepped back out into the living room.

“Ok, so I was thinking we could set these up first,” she pointed to the unopened boxes still sitting by the door, “before I do any cooking. Is that ok?” Loki nodded. “Great.” She smiled, setting her glass down. “I’ll get the box cutter.” And off she was again to her room.

Loki moved one box further into the room for Luna to have more space to open it. Knife securely in hand, she sliced through the tape as if it was hot butter. Inside sat more packaging material surrounding the object of interest. Curious, Loki crouched down to Luna’s level on the floor and inspected her deconstruction of the Styrofoam and plastic.

“What is it, exactly?” He asked as he watched the thing in question slowly reveal itself.

“Oh, it’s a little electric fireplace, just for us,” Luna smiled sweetly.

‘ _Just for us._ ’ A nice sentiment. It allowed Loki the temporary belief he could stay with her forever, the two of them enjoying a fake fireplace.

“Very nice,” he said absentmindedly, no longer investing in his wishful thought. As he had said in the past, it was easier to let it burn.

In his mental distance, Luna had pulled everything out of the box and laid it all out in front of her. It was indeed a simple and small electric fireplace, fully capable of warming a room and providing a light show of fake flames.

Luna read over the user manual as Loki settled onto the ground, wrapping his arms around his legs and drawing them into his chest. He observed her as she concentrated, anticipating her next move. It didn’t take her long to figure out what she needed to do.

“There is some assembly required.” Clearly, by the pieces on the ground. Luna picked up the tiny bag filled with black screws. “Do you know where the screwdriver is?”

“Oh, yes,” Loki nodded, rising from the ground and venturing to a drawer in the kitchen. Luna paid him no mind as he rummaged around for a bit and brought back the tool she needed. “Right here.”

She observed his outstretched hand grasping the screwdriver and gently took it from him. “Thank you,” she smiled. She didn’t recall telling him where it was.

Brushing it off for later, she knuckles down and screws on the legs of the machine. She has Loki hold the screws in his hand and give her one each time she needs it.

Loki thumbs the four remaining screws in his palm. “So, why do we need this? This place is warm enough.”

“Yeah, it is. I just figured it would be nice. You know, with Christmas coming up and all.” Luna stops and looks up at Loki. “No, sorry. Not Christmas. Yule.” She takes a screw from Loki’s hand and fits it into its proper spot. “Christmas is pagan in origin.”

“Indeed it is,” Loki grins. “But why do we need _this_?”

“Oh yeah. Uh, since we would get in all kinds of trouble if we lit a fire any bigger than a tea candle, I thought this would be the next best thing. You know, for symbolism.” She shrugs. “Keeps the occupants warm inside and ward off evil little spirits, even though we are warm enough without it.”

Loki propped an elbow in his knee. “I never would have thought of that. Using this.”

“Well,” Luna smirks, “that’s why you got me: to fill in any gaps you miss.”

“Oh, I thought I had you because Stark was ready and willing to put me in a maximum security prison if you didn’t offer your home,” Loki harmlessly teased, hoping she would get the humor. The light laugh she let out granted him reassurance.

“Ah, yes. Can’t forget that.”

The two sat quietly, the only noise being the metallic tapping of the screws and screwdriver. Once she was done, Luna made sure to check all four legs were tight before standing it upright. She checked and double-checked the instructions, taking a tally of the switches and dials and what their jobs were. Content with her work, she plugged it into the nearest outlet, adjusted the temperature dial, and flicked the switches to the ‘on’ position.

The heater and flames came to life, producing a soft orange glow accompanying the warm, gentle breeze. Luna sat in front of it and admired her new décor piece. Loki stood a ways behind her. He was underwhelmed, but the point of the thing wasn't to impress him. He knew so. He was honored she considered him, so he appreciated the new heater as well.

Having had enough, Luna got to cleaning up the spare cardboard, Styrofoam, and plastic scattered across the floor, tossing it all into the box it came in. She made a note to take care of it on another day. Dusting her hands, she sauntered over the counter and rested her elbow upon it. Loki mindlessly looked over her book collection as he contemplated her next move.

“Have I ever made pancakes with you here?” Luna asks. Loki spares her a glance and returns to his original activity.

“You’ve made cakes before.”

“Yeah, but like, in a pan. Have I done that?”

He lets his gaze take hold of her. “Not that I recall.”

She stands straight and brings her hands together. “Alright, let’s make some pancakes,” she states, making her way into the kitchen. “Nice, warm, fluffy boys.”

Loki followed her, intrigued by what is to come next. He had partaken in the Midgardian pancakes of old from many cultures, but he was eager to try her recipe. He stood by her side, head bent, and surveyed her as she took out the ingredients.

“Ok, to start off, I obviously don’t have a mixer,” Luna gestures to the counter, “so you might have to help me with something if you want it to go faster.”

Loki smirks. “Oh no, whatever shall I do?” He exaggerated, teasing her again. To his mild mockery, he received a soft scowl and placid swat on the arm. He could take it. He was a big boy.

“For now,” Luna took out a set of measuring spoons, “you can stand right here,” she placed her hands on the sides of his shoulders and maneuvered him a tad to her right.

Satisfied, Luna parceled out and mixed the dry ingredients together in a large bowl, all the while Loki peered over her shoulder. She was tempted to commandeer his help, but she remembered she wasn't a user by nature. She could do everything by herself, and everything she couldn't, she could learn. He was still a comfort to have around if only to fill the space for the moment.

Loki studied her movements, memorizing the measurements and the order the ingredients were added. How she turned the flour, sugar, baking powder, and salt into one uniform mix. The way she haphazardly added vanilla extract, but carefully measured and poured in a cup of milk. By her concentration, he assumed she had forgotten he was there. He didn’t mind. He preferred to watch in peace.

He saw her hand slow the stirring and folding of the batter, continuing to do so to a stop. Luna stretched and flexed her aching fingers. The pain wouldn’t ebb as fast as she would like, so she switched hands and kept going. With the mixture smooth to her liking, she set it aside and shook both hands out as she took the few steps to the fridge. From inside, she retrieved the carton of eggs and took two out. She broke them with ease, producing at most two taps from each of them, and emptied the whites out into a separate bowl.

A rotary egg beater in hand, Luna mechanically whipped the egg whites. It was times like these she wished she had the proper appliances, but she recalled how her mother always said that if you can do something without a machine, never bother getting one. It was easy to deal with as she had less expensive things to break or replace, but as she lived away from her mother and by her own rules, it greatly tempted her to buy a few. Not to say the thought hasn’t gone through her mind in the past. She never bothered when the opportunity came up.

The desire to purchase new equipment came to the forefront of Luna’s mind as the gears of the egg beater jammed in her hand and snapped apart. She bent her head and silently seethed at the pieces in her hands. Defeated, she slammed her right hand down on the counter.

“Dammit,” she growled and slid a hand over her forehead. The change in attitude caught Loki off-guard.

“What?” He said, creeping slowly to her side.

Luna lifted the piece in her left hand. “The egg beater broke.” She looked up at him sadly. “I’m sorry, Loki. I have to whip the whites to make the pancakes the way I need to make them, and without this, I can’t.” Her eyes fell to the bowl of eggless batter. She was faced with two options: toss it out or cover it for a later time. But she wished to do neither of them.

“Surely there’s another way.”

Luna huffed. “There is, but I would wreck my arm doing it.”

“How? And with what?” Loki pressed, placing his hands on his hips.

Luna looked back up at him dubiously. “Are you serious?”

“Yes. Now, do you have the instrument in question?”

Luna sighed and opened a drawer full of large metal utensils. Carefully digging around, she pulled out a whisk.

“It’s this.”

Loki held a hand out. “Here. Give here." She handed it to him, and he took it upon himself to take the bowl with the partially-beaten eggs in the other.

“Are you seriously planning on whipping those eggs by hand until they peak?” Loki shrugged. He was serious. “Can you really whip it fast enough?”

“Seeing is believing, so you’ll just have to watch.”

Luna could hardly believe him, but she was willing to let him prove it. “Alright. While you’re doing that, I’m going to go set up the other thing we got. You’ll need the time to yourself.” She threw the broken tool in the trash and made it a couple of steps out of the kitchen, but stopped. “Oh, and if you hurt yourself, don’t say I made you do it.”

Loki was surprised how accusatory she believed him to be, but he shook it off and turned the whisk around the bowl. He had been called worse things, and she was within her rights to practice caution. Faster and faster, he moved the egg whites to the best of his ability. Luna was right about how difficult it was. Lucky for him, he had the stamina and strength.

In his periphery, he spotted Luna taking apart the second box and extracting the object it housed. A slip of his hand drew his attention back to the bowl. He would have to keep his curiosity at bay for now. Judging by the faint white color of the eggs, he was making progress.

Soft music graced Loki’s ears. He had heard the tune before and found favor in it. A lively song by Ultravox. He paid no attention to the lyrics and title. His primary interest was to finish his job, but he allowed his body to sway and his foot to tap to the beat. No harm in enjoying some good music.

The steady rhythm coming from the stereo kept his whisk in time. Quickly enough, Loki found the eggs turning into white foam. He wondered if this was what Luna meant by ‘whip to peaks.’ He stopped and swirled the bowl around. It moved too fluidly for his liking, so, on he whisked. The eggs fluffed and stiffened more to his expectations, but Luna wasn’t there to inspect his work. He couldn’t know if they were up to her standard, and he would hate to disappoint.

Bowl and whisk cradled in his long arms, he padded over to his friend. A side glance from her confirmed she acknowledged his presence. He sat down beside her and placed the bowl next to him. The object she attended to took his attention for the time.

“What is this?” He asked.

“A Christmas tree. I didn’t think I would be allowed to have a real one in here, so I got this." Luna bent the wire branch until it sat perpendicular to the small trunk. “I know it’s fake and smaller than usual, but again, the symbolism counts for something.”

Loki grinned a little. “You could say, yes.”

Luna pulled at another branch and paused to admire her little tree. Pleased with it, for now, she sighed and gave her attention to Loki. "Are you done? With the thing?”

“I think so.” Loki took a last look inside the bowl and handed it to her. “Here.”

Slowly moving the whisk into the whites, she was dumbfounded. "You did this by hand? Completely? That fast?” They peaked the way she wanted them to.

“So unbelievable?” Loki contrived confidence, but he was still unsure.

“Uh, yeah,” Luna affirmed, a broad smile forming on her face. “Oh, Loki, it’s beautiful. Thank you.” The tension slowly gathering in Loki’s shoulder fell from him. She held nothing back. There was no reason for her to hide her appreciation. “Come on,” Luna rose to her feet, “let’s go finish it.” She looked down at Loki and nodded to the kitchen. “I really think you’ll like this.”

* * *

 

As they ate, the two friends took care to upkeep idle chatter between them, keeping the music going in the background. Neither was in the mood for television. The subdued company of the other was enough.

Taking a bite of her second pancake, Luna pieced her words together and posed another question to Loki. “What traditional dances did you have on Asgard?” She sipped her tea. “There has to be at least one.”

Loki snuck another pancake from the main stack, making it his fifth, and dug into it. “A good few, actually.”

“Do you remember any, or is that something aristocrats didn’t participate in?” Luna snarked with a smirk. Loki chuckled and shook his head a little.

“No, we did. From kings to commoners, everyone danced.”

“Which was your favorite, if you had one?”

Loki paused, pondering over the length of his life. “The Asgardian Wedding Dance,” he answered, a little more timid than he would like.

Luna rested her chin on her hand. “Sounds romantic.”

“It was the tradition.” He shrugged, taking another bite of his meal. “Every marriage, no matter how high or low, enlisted the participation of the patrons in attendance. Aside from the children too young and those incapable, it was required of everyone to know it and join in.”

“And I assume you knew how.”

“Oh, of course," Loki stated, as though the thought of him not being able to perform it was blasphemous by itself. “For royal marriages, the newly-wedded couple go first, then the king and queen alongside them, then the princes and princesses,” he gestures to himself, “and so on until everyone got a turn or two.”

“And the newlyweds keep dancing? Until everyone gets to?” Luna had trouble imagining such a feat.

“Yes.” He took another bite. “The stamina required was symbolic of their commitment to each other. At all the ones I’ve been to, never have I seen a couple falter.”

“And the king and queen?”

“Likewise.” He reminisced on watching his parents dance together, a pleasant image in his mind. “They never stumbled or quit before everyone got a chance.”

“What about you?”

“Oh, I could dance until the sun rose twice over.” Loki thought back on his own jovial days of old. “My selected partners, however, could not. It was no fault of theirs. I was a little over-zealous at times.”

“You say it’s your favorite. Do you know why at all?” Luna tread lightly. She didn’t want Loki to suspect her of probing and clam up.

Luckily, he did not. “It was one of the very few times I could be seen as an equal prince of Asgard, not just the younger brother to the crown prince.”

Luna was taken aback a bit. “You mean no one did during any other time?” She brushed her fingertips against his arm. He shook his head. “Well, that’s disrespectful! Shame on them.”

Loki snickered. She was offended for him. How cute.

“There’s no use defending my honor. There’s nobody else here.” He waved his hand in the empty space.

“Yeah, but still. Shame on them.” Luna echoed herself, using her position as his friend and holding fast by him. “Do you remember how it goes?”

“I don’t think I could ever forget.”

Luna leaned in close, as though she were about to utter a secret. “Would it sacrilege if I asked you to show me?” Not a secret, but still scandalous in nature. She was not Asgardian, and surely not a princess by blood or marriage. He knew he would break multiple rules by taking her hand for this particular dance, but he was never one to listen to them, and there was no one around to see.

“Not in the slightest,” he lied, throwing in a charming smile, “though I do need a dance partner.” He dusted his hands off, stood up, and extended his hand to her. “If she be willing.” She eyed his open palm and moved her gaze to meet his.

“Lucky for you,” she said, slipping her hand into his, “she is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooh! Hope you enjoyed that because I certainly loved writing it! As for the Wedding Dance, however you think it went, it went like that. Anyway, we know they like dancing together and that's very good.


	29. Yule Is Better With A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas and our favorite friends celebrate it how they like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, another long boy. Oh well, gear up, y'all. First off, I'm still a ball of anxiety and sadness about Endgame and knowing that a good portion of the trailers isn't real sure makes it worse. But hey, we all get to suffer together.

[The Soundtrack So Far](https://open.spotify.com/user/vampirefreakism/playlist/0XFn64nglHcWqg4R8809Gg?si=_5alUgnRRxKJrN83ZLFvDQ)

 

On a peaceful, snowy morning, Loki woke to the smell of fresh breakfast and the sound of soothing music. It was a usual start to his day, but he always welcomed them. Stretching and rubbing the back of this neck, he rose and followed the spicy aroma to its source.

Out of the corner of her eye, Luna spotted him and threw him a charming smile.

“Morning. Merry Christmas. Or should I say ‘Happy Yule?’” She pointed with the spatula to the yellow-white mixture in the pan. “I’m making some eggs and toast for us if you don't mind."

“Of course not. Smells good,” Loki said, voice rough from dehydration. He envied the smoothness of Luna’s voice.

Sensing his discomfort, Luna gestured to the coffee maker. “I just brewed a fresh batch. It’s a good one if you want.”

Loki did, so he shuffled past her, took a clean mug, and poured himself a cup. Leaning his hip on the counter edge, he felt the warmth of his beverage seep into his tired bones. He clenched and unclenched a hand, stretching out the ligaments, and eyed the decal on his mug of choice. The familiar red-white-and-blue shield drew a muffled chuckle from his throat. Of course, he had to pick this one out. But he didn’t mind. It amused him. Given his past with everyone else, he held an inherent dislike for them, save his present company.

The music caught his ear over the crackling of hot oil. He doesn’t remember hearing the voice of the artist or the song playing. Curious, he gives it a listen.

“These lyrics,” he says absently, “they’re so macabre.”

Luna spares him a glance. “Yeah, but the feeling is romantic.”

“What’s so romantic about being dead and buried? And then have the corpses be found later on?”

“Nothing, really,” she reaches and grabs the toast, “but it’s the way it’s said. Like, ‘I would do anything – even die – so long as I did it with you.’ You know?” Luna took down two plates, handing one to Loki. “Romantic, I guess, whether or not you believe in that stuff.” The soft smile she was sporting dissipated.

“What stuff?” He asked as she served him a portion of eggs and a toast.

“You know, love.” Luna scooped her own portion and stood across from him. “That stuff.”

“You don’t believe it?” Loki probed her.

Luna waved a hand as though she were swatting away his question. “Eh,” she sneered a little. Not a topic she wished to get into on a holiday morning. “I put red pepper flakes in here, so be careful. Sometimes I can’t tell if I put too much in.” She hands him a fork, and he tastes her new creation. The bite of spices was commonplace in her home, and he welcomed it.

Content, he affirmed to her, “As always, it’s delightful.”

* * *

 

A book in his right hand and a plate of cookies to his left, Loki lounged on the couch and finished up his story. It was a rousing tale of murder, mystery, and a charismatic serial killer. But, alas, as all stories do, it came to an end. Closing the novel, he did a visual sweep of his surroundings.

The album had finished its first full play, and in its place, a movie was on with the volume set low. ‘Home Alone,' it was called if Loki remembered correctly. Luna mentioned how she watched it every year around the holiday season and how he may take a shine to Kevin. True to her word, he did. Kevin’s tricks and independent spirit pleased and reminded him of his own childhood.

He watched the film in silence, gathering the plot points he’d missed and slowly partaking in the sugar cookies. He made a mental note to find time to watch it from the beginning. Near the end, he let his gaze wander over to where Luna sat. Diligently, she decorated their little tree with a small set of ornaments, a box of candy canes, and a bag of Hershey Kisses. Loki felt an itch to participate. Having enough of media, he stood and approached his friend.

“Hey,” Luna greeted, scooting to the side to give Loki some space. “How does this look to you?”

He took the space she gave him and assessed her decorating. “It’s good.”

Luna couldn’t help but beam. “Good. Glad you like it.” A Kiss in hand, she placed it on a central branch. "Little sweets," she adjusted an ornament, "baubles and such,” and folded her hands in her lap. “It’s good.”

Loki reached for the side table and plucked the object of his interest – a bundle of mistletoe – off it. “What about this?” He held it up to Luna’s line of sight. “Where would you put it?”

“That,” she took the thing from him and put it down, “is going nowhere.”

Her reluctance amused him. “Hypothetically, where would it go?”

Luna sighed. She knew he was faking it. “You know where it goes.” Loki couldn’t trick her.

He crossed his arms. “So, why not put it up?”

“Because if one of us stood under it, we would have to kiss, and the only kiss you’ll ever get from me,” Luna grabbed a Hershey Kiss from the bag, “is one of these.” She tossed it up into the air, and he caught it without a fumble.

Maintaining eye contact, Loki unwrapped it as carefully as he could and placed the chocolate in his mouth. “I’ll take it.”

Luna huffed, a little embarrassed, and softly pushed his shoulder. Loki leaned back on his hands and chuckled, her bashful grin satisfying him for the time.

The small packages and bags under the tree caught his interest, the number of them piquing his curiosity. He wondered if anyone else would be joining them. He hoped not.

As if she read his mind, Luna chimed back in, saying, “We’ll open these later, after I make some of the hot chocolate I know you like.”

Loki felt it necessary to voice his concern. “Will anyone else be coming?”

“Nope.” Luna shook her head. “Just us. Why? You already tired of me?” She smirked, teasing him. Loki chuckled and held his hands up in mock defense.

“Oh dear, you got me.” His sarcastic tone gave him away, for he could never have a boring moment with her. Chaos was his specialty, but he favored her tranquility. Though, he was confused. “But really, what of the rest of your family?” Luna had praised her mother many times to him. In his mind, if he removed himself, they should be together at this time. He was concerned as to why they were not.

Luna ground her teeth, doing her best to hold the truth back. Yes, Loki was her friend, but no one in her life now knew of her personal life details.

She scoffed lightly. “You don’t need to worry about them.” With a swallow, she buried her secrets down in the deepest part of her soul. “They can have their own day. We have ours.” A slow smile took its place on Loki’s handsome face. He took the bait and sated his curiosity for the time being.

Silence overtook them; one Luna wasn't comfortable with. Desperate to fill it, she changed the subject. "Hey, uh, can we go over those steps from the other day? I don't really feel like I got the hang of them yet.”

“You did them well enough the other day.”

“Tell you what: we go over the dance, and then after, we see what the elves brought us for under the tree? Or rather, in your case, the dwarves.”

Loki stood to his full height and extended a hand down. “It’s a deal.” Luna took it and pulled herself to her feet.

Fingers intertwined, they moseyed to the stereo. Not bothering to change the CD inside, Loki turned it on and scrolled through the tracks to find the one his heart desired.

“I see you like Hozier.” Luna smiled. “I’m glad.”

“Oh, he’s exceptional,” Loki praised as he selected a song. “And, to our luck, he has crafted an appropriate song for us.”

Pressing play and leading Luna into an open space, he took his position as she did hers. It was the song he had the privilege of waking up to and, oh, how appropriate it was. A bit forward, but he took to it nonetheless.

Circling each other slowly, they moved into the dance Loki knew by heart, mind, soul, and muscle. A rotation in one direction, a quick pivot of the foot, and a rotation in the other.

_“Babe, there's something tragic about you; something so magic about you. Don't you agree?”_

Changing direction again, they touched their wrists together. Luna’s hand was tempted to grab Loki’s, but his correcting remark from the first time she did it reminded her to not. They repeated the move again as their feet changed and took them the opposite way.

_“Babe, there's something lonesome about you; something so wholesome about you. Get closer to me.”_

It was protocol to maintain eye contact with a dance partner, but Loki was magnetic; Luna couldn’t look away, no matter if she wished to. A flustered feeling bloomed in her breast, but she dismissed it in turn for concentrating on her timing and footfalls.

He brought his hand down and molded it into the curve of her waist. Hers did the same, their touch as gentle as could be. The warmth emanating from her skin soaked through his shirt. He expected the sensation, but it never ceased to usher a slight tingle.

_“No tired sigh, no rolling eyes. No irony.”_

A wide sidestep took the two from each other’s grasp, but the dance commanded they not stray far. Hand still outstretched, Loki took hold of Luna’s and, with a swift pull, brought her back into his embrace. Closer than the previous step, but the next called for it.

Arm set firmly across her back, he tilted her backward, supporting her full weight. The arm she encircled around his neck gripped him tight in fear of slipping. But she held steadfast in her confidence in him and let her head tip back a bit further, allowing her an upside-down vision of her living room. He delighted in the carefree giggle she let out.

_“No ‘Who cares?’, no vacant stare. No time for me.”_

Bringing Luna back to a standing position, Loki took her hand from his shoulder and spun her away. He couldn’t let go, however. It would be improper to break contact now. Bringing her back to him, one held the opposite hand of the other, forming a small circle between them. Though, from how they held each other, the existing space separating the two was mere inches wide.

_“Honey, you're familiar, like my mirror years ago.”_

In time with the song’s signature, Luna stepped to Loki's side, and he stepped to hers; her right to his, his left to hers. She shook aside temptation and looked to her feet. Accidental entanglement with Loki’s feet had been embarrassing, and she was determined to not make the same mistake again. Loki spotted her conduct violation and released a hand to tilt her chin back up.

“Eyes on me,” he mumbled, holding Luna’s gaze as he retook her hand.

"Sorry," she breathed out. Loki held no grudge against her, for he did the same as a youngster.

_“Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on his sword.”_

Once more, Loki spun her, but not far. Gently guiding her under his arm, he lay the back of his hand on the far side of her waist, close enough for her to keep hold of his fingertips. Luna draped her free arm across his mid-back and bent her wrist far enough for him to grab her hand.

They locked eyes and made another slow rotation. Luna strained her neck a bit looking up, for he was so tall. It made her wonder if the princesses he danced with in the past had a similar problem. An idle thought. Maybe they didn’t. But who’s to say? The issue could be overlooked for the sole sake of dancing with a prince of Asgard.

_“Innocence died screaming; honey, ask me, I should know.”_

Finishing the turn, they separated, turned in their place, and did the steps again in the other direction. Loki took Luna around slowly, feeling her against him. He reminisced on how he performed the dance in the old days: adorned in gold and green, fresh-faced, a bright glint of mischief in his eye, and a partner on his arm he routinely forgot the name of.

He entertained the fantasy of Luna being a visiting royal from a neighboring kingdom. Oh, how he would jealously guard and horde her attention. As the other princesses would silently compete for Thor’s hand, Loki would indulge himself and dance with his own princess until the sun rose and set over the edge of the world. His darling friend, all to himself, for as long as they wished.

With the dance nearing its end, Loki grabs hold of Luna’s hand and brings her back around to face him. He spins her once more for good measure, releases her, and gives her a gracious bow. Brimming with pure joy, Luna waves her arms out to either side of her and reciprocates his gesture.

“See? You got it,” Loki praises, making no effort to hide his proud smile.

“Glad you approve.” Luna holds her hand out to him. “Ready for another round?”

Loki takes it, soft and natural. “Need you ask?”

_“I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door.”_

* * *

 

Together, they finished out the song, going for two more rounds of the routine. Amidst her lifted spirits, Luna congratulated herself on entirely diverting Loki from the topic of her family. Friend or not, it wasn’t his business to know anything about her past further than the things she casually told him.

Turning the music off, Luna shuffled to the kitchen. “How about some hot chocolate?” She stooped and took out a small pot. “As promised.”

Loki rubbed his hands together, already tasting it. “Couldn’t say no if I wanted to.”

“You can always say ‘no.’” Luna poured out two servings of milk. “But, by the way you said it, I’ll take it as a ‘yes.’”

“Oh, please do.” Loki situated himself on the sofa and turned the television on again.

In place of an Irishman's soulful voice, the chiming of an eleven-year-old Macaulay Culkin made its way to Luna's ears. Unable to resist, she giggled and made a comment.

“Lost in New York? The streets are numbered!” Her obscure reference and uncharacteristic word enunciation caught Loki’s attention and confused him completely. Suspecting him to, Luna turned her head and called out. “It’s a line from a John Mulaney show. I can show it to you later if you want.”

Of course, Loki was interested. “I just might take you up on it.”

In his time with her, Loki had watched many quality films. Luna had good taste, lucky for him. The movie in question wasn’t good, but he kept up with the story regardless. Kevin’s charisma made up for where the direction and writing lacked.

Twirling a lock of his hair around his index finger, he took a look at the array of gifts beneath the tree and another at the kitchen. Channeling his inner child, he grew impatient; curious about what was for him and what was for Luna. She had neglected to label them, so all he could do is guess. The dwarves of old granted him and the rest of the royal family with lavish gifts, many beyond compare to the other realms under the Allfather’s rule. But, far away from all the glitz and glamour, anything meant for him was more than good enough.

The appearance of a steaming mug of hot chocolate broke any new thought manifesting in his head; its accompanying aroma drawing him in further. Loki leaned towards it to take it, but Luna carried it out of his reach.

“May I tempt you enough to pull you away for a bit?” She said, nodding to the tree in the corner.

Loki stood. “If that’s part of the deal,” he points to a mug, “tempt away.”

“Well,” Luna took a step closer to the tree, caressing the side of the mug, “you better come and get her before she gets cold.” She takes a spot on the floor and sits with her feet tucked beneath her.

“Ooh, we wouldn’t want that, now, would we?” Loki sits to her left and gingerly takes the mug from her.

Luna takes a sip of her hot chocolate. “Alright. So, I have a couple gifts for you and some from Peter.”

Loki, a bit perplexed, eyes his friend and the presents she’s referring to. “Peter?”

“Mhm.” Luna nods. “Isn’t he just the nicest? Apparently, he handmade something for you. How about we start with his things?” She passes him the bag Peter gave her and takes a smaller gift for herself. “Here, this one’s yours. He said to be careful because it’s fragile, and no, I have no idea what it is.” She sips from her mug, anticipating Peter’s gift.

“I will take the utmost precaution,” he mutters as he opens the bag and draws out the wrapped object.

Beneath the soft fabric, he feels something small and hard. He takes excellent care unfolding the cloth surrounding it. Resting in a sea of black is a small ceramic snake, coiled up and painted a vibrant green, with a gold horned helmet encasing its head. Loki traces the curves with a finger, barely touching the shiny surface. Luna scoots closer and leans in to get a better look.

“Oh, it’s beautiful,” she coos, restraining herself from touching it. “And he put your helmet on it too.”

Loki flashed a smile. He was utterly taken with his new miniature. “He must have remembered my story.”

“Which one?”

“One from when I was a child.” Loki set his little snake on the coffee table for safe-keeping. “My favorite prank to pull on my brother. It never failed to get him.”

Luna drew her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. “What would you do?”

“Thor’s favorite animals are snakes, so I would regularly transform into one to surprise him.”

“And he never caught on?”

“Oh, he did, but we were having fun, so we never stopped.” Loki reached over and brushed the snake’s tiny curved horn, feeling a familial affection for the boy settling in his heart. Yet another human has earned their place on his good side.

“Don’t forget the shirt.” Luna placed a hand on the crumpled cloth. “He says that’s also a thing for you.” Haphazardly, Loki straightened out the shirt and held it up. A retro design sat on the front of two boys facing each other, knives in hand, with a bold-print caption reading ‘[My First Knife Fight](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0251/5984/products/my-first-knife-fight-ringer-shirt-1.jpg?v=1504014114).’ Loki’s amused laugh stoked Luna’s curiosity, so she leaned closer to get a better look. “Is that part of the story too?”

“Oh, yes. The most crucial part.”

Luna looked at him suspiciously. “Don’t tell me you stabbed him.”

Loki chuckled. “Alright, I won’t tell you.”

Luna threw her hands up. “Of course you would stab him.”

“What gave it away?”

“Literally everything. You’re an expert in sharp objects, and you Asgardians heal really fast, so a regular stabbing wouldn't do too much damage. Besides, it’s kinda your style.”

Luna shrugged, smug and proud. “Surprise.” He eyed the gift Peter intended for Luna. It was still unopened. “So what did he give you?”

“Oh yeah," Luna said in realization. She unceremoniously tore into the colored paper and unfolded the little bundle of fabric. “Aw, Spider-Man socks.” She held them close and smiled gratefully. Pulling them on, she made a mental note to give Peter a big hug the next time they meet. “Of course, he’d know.”

Loki was suspicious, as evidence of her secrets continued to pile on. “Yes, they are nice.”

“Ooh, ok. My turn now.” Luna moved to her original spot. “The rest are your presents from me. Let’s do,” she hovered a hand over the remaining three objects and plucked one from the pile, “let’s do this first.” She held it out for Loki to take at his leisure.

It was soft and small, not unlike Peter’s gift for Luna. Loki ripped the package open and held up his own pair of socks. They were bigger than Luna’s and decorated with simple insignias of trees, ornaments, sprigs of holly, and reindeer.

“These are… interesting.”

To Luna’s dismay, Loki was impossible to read. He looked neither impressed nor disappointed. “Patterned holiday socks.” She tried explaining, but she felt like a fool. “You don’t have to wear them. It’s just … I've never gotten socks for anyone before, and I wanted to get those for you. I can always return them or give them to Tony if you don’t-,”

Loki held the pair close to his chest as though he expected someone to snatch them away. “Now, why on Earth would I let you do that? They’re for me.” He pulled the plastic tabs holding the pieces together and slipped them on his feet. “Now, no one can take them.”

“They suit you very well.” Luna was proud of herself. The first of three was a success. “I hope they’re comfortable enough.”

“Indeed they are.” Loki rubbed his feet together, feeling the soft cloth against his skin. “What else do you have for me?”

“Ooh, yes. I have two more things.” Luna handed him a hard, rectangular box a bit longer than his hand. “I didn’t plan this one, really. I just saw it and thought you’d like it.”

Loki uncovered it and revealed a flat gold chain necklace long enough to encompass his neck and rest easy along his collarbones. He dropped the cover and lifted the chain out. The metal shined bright and slid smoothly in his fingers.

“You are indeed right.”

Luna clenched her fist and grinned. Another victory on her part. “Here, let me.” She took it carefully out of his hands and shuffled on her knees to kneel behind him. Avoiding his hair, she draped the chain around his neck and latched it closed. She leaned to one side of him and admired his new piece. “Gold looks good on you.”

Loki couldn’t help but smirk. He was hardly immune to her flattery. “It’s lovely,” he said, giving it another feel with his fingertips.

“I’m glad you think so.” Luna crawled back to the tree and handed him the remaining box. “Ok, last but not least, this one.”

It was another hard box. Loki made short work of its wrappings, no longer able to withhold any self-control. Embellishing the lid was the Stark Industries logo. Loki was puzzled. He knew Luna knew how he disliked Stark, so why gift him a product? He placed the box on the floor and lifted the lid. Inside sat no jewelry or mug or other paraphernalia; it was a glass rectangle similar to the one Luna possessed. No, not similar. It was the same one.

“Is this… is this what I think it is?” Loki eased it out of its packaging, watching the tree lights reflect off the surface.

“Mhm.” Luna nodded, doubly excited “I don’t have a phone here, so I figured you might want a way to reach me if you need anything while I’m at work. Or if I’m running late, I can call and tell you. I activated it already, so you just have to turn it on and work it. Like this.” She clicked the top button, making the default display screen come to life. “FRIDAY is connected to it, so she’s always there if you need help or whatever.”

“Thank you for this. All of it.” Loki was honest, through and through. It was a scary feeling, but Luna helped quell his fear a little.

A broad smile took place once more on Luna's face. Today was full of them, it seemed. “You are very welcome, my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, wow, how was that? I hope it read alright. Writing out choreography is hard, but I figured since I already did it, why not do it again? Eh, there's a lot more comin', folks. Also provided a link to what I based the shirt on. I really feel like Peter would see it and be like "oh heck lol" and buy it after hearing the snake story. I know I would. And hey, if I changed how you watch "Home Alone" and listen to Hozier, sorry not sorry.


	30. Always So Perceptive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki puts his foot in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee, folks, we have it. Chapter 30 and officially over 100k words. Amazing, and look at me, releasing a chapter in less than 2 weeks. Thanks for sticking with it so far. I have never written something this massive, but I'm glad I started. This chapter was going to be one huge one, but I figured I'd go easy on you guys and split it into two parts. I know some of y'all got school and finals looming on the horizon, so take it easy. But make sure to take it.  
> Also to note, there is another scar mention in here, so tread lightly if you must.

The first few days of the New Year progressed as they had for the past few months as though nothing had changed. Interactions went as desired, and peace in the home remained sustained. Luna's holiday break from work would last for another long weekend, as would the snow surrounding her apartment complex. Once the time was gone, it was back on the grind.

Loki was getting his fill of her, watching her every move whether she was aware of it or not. He carefully gauged their conversations, asking questions to things he felt she may shy away from, each time toeing the line set between them. It was tempting to cross it or sway Luna to move it, but he staved off such desires. It was too soon to take such heavy risks.

Engrossed in his new device, Loki perused the internet, reading clickbait-y tabloids and watching cat videos, all from the palm of his hand. If he had such a thing on Asgard, he would have never bothered to venture outside his room. As much as he detested Stark, his products were fantastic.

On the opposite end of the couch, Luna was deep into her own activity, her own phone sitting in her room. In its place, she busied her hands with a bundle of strings and a piece of paper dictating instructions on how to tie them.

“What are you doing?” Loki inquired.

She threw him a side glance. “Making a friendship bracelet for Tony. I promised him a Christmas present, so here it is,” Luna said, tying another colored knot.

“I thought you said he wasn’t really your friend.”

“Yeah, but what do you get a man who has everything and can buy anything?” She held up her partially-done creation. “Something handmade, of course.”

Loki gave a light chuckle. “Of course,” he echoed.

She set the bracelet back in her lap and continued. “If you’re jealous, I can make one for you too. I used to do it for all the Avengers, no matter if they liked jewelry or not.”

Loki put his gaze back to his phone. "If you wish, I won't object,” he said, missing Luna’s little smirk. She could read him well, but sometimes he suspected she forgot how well he could read her. Or rather, how hard he tried.

He could assess her emotions with ease, but their origins were tricky. He got a goodly amount of information from her diaries and the personal belongings he looked through, but the blank spaces were a mystery. Any piece he came upon, he filled in with his own experiences involving other people. Such things have been unreliable in his past. However, when push came to shove, he was forced to make do with them now.

Forgetting the random blog post on the screen, Loki pondered on his findings in regards to his unlikely friend. She was kind, headstrong, loving, intelligent, and realistic. Any problems she had, she dealt with and didn’t try to create more. She kept a sturdy house despite being alone in it. It perplexed him, but he accepted it wholeheartedly.

But Luna’s sides didn’t stop. Peter and Tony were closest to her, but she wasn't entirely comfortable with them. Mentions of her family were met with quick diversions, and talks of love or past relationships were countered by indifference and disdain. She hid something from him. As impressed as he was by her ability to do so, he craved the unknown.

And now she makes friendship bracelets for people she’s not friends with. Interesting.

Clicking his phone off, Loki angled his body towards Luna. “I think I’ve got it.”

Luna glanced his way. “Got what?”

“You.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Me?”

“Yes. I’ve finally figured you out.”

She scoffed and returned her attention to the assembly of the bracelet in her lap. “Alright, tell me what you _think_ you know about me.” She acted as unfazed as she felt. She’s heard such lines from the boys she was acquainted with in college. In this instance, Loki is no different from them, so she expects falsehoods and misconceptions.

Loki threw an arm around the back of the couch, his hand inches away from Luna’s shoulder. “You’re all alone here.”

“Obviously.”

“And that makes you lonely.”

“Again, obviously.”

“Though you’re friendly, you don’t cling to people. You keep them close, but far enough so you can push them away at the right time. You do this with Stark, Rhodes, and Peter. You guard yourself from friends and from love.”

Luna shook her head. “You know, you’re really going to have to try harder because that sounds just like every depressed teen going through puberty.”

“You find some aspect about yourself undesirable. Whether someone told you or you decided it is, you can’t get rid of it, and it eats at you.” Loki gripped the back of the couch and pulled himself closer to her. “Your cordiality is a façade to cover up for something seated deep within you, something dark.”

Luna's hands stopped their knotting. Her skin felt icy and hot, her jaw clenched tight, and her heart beat like a bird’s wings in flight. The air unsettled around her. Could Loki feel it too?

“Again, Loki, try harder,” she said quietly.

Loki leaned back. “Oh, I intend to, so long as you play these games with me.”

Luna gasped and whirled around, aiming her pointer finger at Loki’s chest. He pulled back more, surprised. “Don’t ever say I play games with you! I do no such thing!” she yelled, her nerves and face on fire.

Loki knew she was right, but old habits die hard. “Well, what do we have here? Is that anger?” He leaned his face closer to hers and watched as her expression contorted into one of shock, then rage.

Using her finger like a spear, Luna stabbed the center of Loki’s sternum, pushing him further into the cushions. “Don’t,” she growled.

Grabbing her craft and its instructions with a crunch, she got up and marched back to her room without another word. Pushing the door shut and locking it, Luna sank down to the floor, hands covering her face. The raging fire in her veins simmered down as it was joined by the telltale prickle of fear. Her temper got the best of her. Loki’s words deserved to be silenced in the manner they were, but they made Luna lose herself. It was embarrassing and disgraceful and made the scars on her legs itch and ache. She scratched her thighs over her leggings, but it did nothing to help.

Loki was dangerous. His inquisitive nature proved as much. It was clear he snooped through her things, but what else did he know and think? He was capable of toying with her emotions and not feeling the least bit sorry if he poked the wrong area. Luna knew so, but she let her guard down enough for him to hit her where it hurts.

But he was right; right about her harboring a dark secret close to her heart. Much of it was written out on her skin. He showed no signs of knowing what it is, but he was determined enough to make her spill it if he wanted to. Luna ground her teeth.

On the other hand, he accused her of playing games with him. Manipulating him. She never did and had no intentions to. How dare he charge her with such a fault? Luna rose back to her feet, whipped her glasses off, and face-planted on her bed. She hoped Loki was happy with himself because she certainly wasn’t.

Loki sat quiet, one hand lying still by his side and the other over the spot where Luna jabbed him. He stared at the wall – mind blank – trying to see through it, past it. Over the many people he’d angered in his life, being on the receiving end of Luna’s anger felt like the worst of them all. His snide comments got the better of him, and he touched a nerve he wasn't supposed to. A place no one was meant to tread. And here he went in and walked all over it without her permission.

Bringing his hand up and covering his mouth, the last words his mother spoke to him surfaced in his mind: _‘Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself.’_ With an anguished groan, he put his head in his hands and shook it. He made the mistake of mistakes. He transgressed in a way he may not be able to redeem himself from.

Next in the imaginary line to whisper words of wisdom in his ear was his brother: _‘Life is about growth. It's about change.’_ Yes, indeed it was. Loki had changed enough to gain a worthwhile companion. Someone not looking to use him or hurt him to get what they want and pervert the title of ‘friend,' but someone who knew the value of him. Someone who liked him – free of all illusions and disguises – but he gracefully dashed those prospects away. The look in Luna’s eyes told him enough of how he hurt her and how deep it went.

_‘But you seem to just want to stay the same.’_

No. Loki did not want to stay the same. He wouldn’t stand idly by and let his beautiful friend slip away from him. She clothed and fed him when no one else would, stayed up with him when he couldn’t sleep, danced with him solely for the sake of having fun with him. Nothing was worth maintaining her fury against him.

Grabbing his phone, he opened up the text app and sent one to Luna: _‘please come back out.’_ Loki heard a ping from her room and watched the screen with anticipation, willing a response from her to pop up. A little _‘read’_ appeared beneath his message, but nothing more of note. He tried again, but no sound was heard. Another _‘read’_ marked his text, and he was granted no more.

Loki kept up a repetitive motion, of sorts. He would choose a spot to sit, send a text, and pace, waiting for a response. He never received one, but he’s as stubborn as they come. Luna had to emerge from her room at some point. She couldn’t stay in and go hungry. The thought to break her door down drifted into his mind, but it left as quickly as it came. The apartment was public property. If he destroyed it, Luna wouldn’t be the only person cross with him.

She did come out about an hour after the sun had set. The glance she shot him on her way to the kitchen burned his heart like a hot knife. Albeit calm, her upset emotions hadn’t settled. He didn’t blame her. He would be mad too.

“How about leftovers? I don’t feel like cooking,” Luna called out. Reluctant to raise his voice at her, Loki shot up from his seat and made his way to her side in front of the open fridge. “I'll have curry and rice. You can have whatever." She pulled a bowl and water glass from the cupboard.

“I’ll have the same,” Loki said evenly, treading lightly with his words. Though Luna wasn’t looking at him, she was speaking to him, and he wanted her to keep it up.

From the cold pot of rice, she pressed into it firmly with a clean spoon, slowly breaking apart the mass into pieces she could scoop into her bowl. Once done, she pushed the pot and spoon in Loki’s direction for him to take as much as he liked. He copied her method and served himself.

They filled their bowls the rest of the way with as much leftover curry as they liked, effectively emptying the Tupperware container. Luna heated hers up first with Loki waiting patiently for his turn. Bringing everything they needed to the couch, Loki sat in his spot and switched on the television. Luna placed herself as far away from him as she could. It made Loki antsy. She always sat closer.

Leaning towards her, Loki spoke, pleading with her. “Talk to me.”

Luna didn’t bother looking at him. “I have nothing to say to you,” she stated, taking a sip of water and changing the channel to a nature show about Indian wildlife.

Loki took the hint. She was intent on not talking to or hearing him. However, circumstances as they were, he still admired her. Personally, he would have started a fight as soon as he could and argued his way to receiving an apology from his offender. Luna's method ensured she gets her way as well as keep the peace in the home, her silent treatment stoking Loki’s guilty conscience as it was meant to.

They took their time eating, hungry for good food but lacking in a proper appetite. Luna finished hers first and rinsed her bowl out at the first chance she got. She didn’t rejoin him. On the way back to her room, she stopped at the doorway to the little hallway and gave him one last look.

“I’ll be up for a while so you can shower first if you want to.”

Loki didn't get a chance to respond. She was gone, the door shut and locked behind her, allowing her to have the last word. He opted to let her sleep on it. In the morning, her temperament would be cooled down enough for her to hear him with a level head. He would have a proper apology ready by then.

He did take her advice and freshen himself up enough to sleep comfortably. Leaving the books alone, he read anything and everything he could find on his phone until it slipped from his weak hand. He took the hint from his body and turned it off, eager for sleep to take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now I'm sure y'all want to yell at me, so go ahead. Yell as loud as you feel like, but I promise to fix it.  
> On a further side note, I fondly call Loki "bitch boy," because in my mind, no matter how he allows himself to grow, he will always retain that characteristic bitchiness. He's a trickster, so he has to be like that. But he also has to learn to stop himself if he wants to get and keep friends and loved ones.


	31. The Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo get a late-night surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's the second piece! Wow, look at me go, feeding y'all well before we all die from Endgame in a week. I will absolutely perish when I see it on opening night. But cross my heart, I will not spoil anything for anyone. We all need to suffer together.

In the wee hours of the morning, sleep left Loki to fend for himself in the dark. He opened his eyes slowly and searched for any threat or presence daring to stir him. He spotted none, but lo and behold, someone was fiddling with the window latch.

Loki quietly rose to his feet, ready to attack if need be. He crept to the corner by the lamp and lay a finger on the switch. A surprise would be best, he reckoned. The shadowy figure slowly slid the window open and reached one hand in, then the other. They felt around and grazed against a table beneath the windowsill. The hands hovered and grasped either edge of the open window.

A head appeared through the open space, followed by the torso and a leg. The stranger raised a hand up onto the wall, gripping the flat surface, and put the other above it. Loki was dumbfounded. The intruder was crawling up the wall and onto the ceiling. It wasn’t the strangest thing he’d seen in his life, but he could not have envisioned this at such a time and in such a place.

Loki waited for them to make a silent landing on the ground to turn on the light.

“What are you doing here?!” he commanded, eliciting a muffled shriek from the masked individual.

“Loki! Wait, wha-what are _you_ doing here?!" They pointed at him. Loki took three wide steps and grabbed them by the shoulders.

“How do you know who I am?!”

The confrontation was interrupted by some loud swearing, clattering, and the door to Luna’s bedroom swooshing open. With a well-placed scowl, she charged at the two.

“Loki! Peter! What is going on?!” She looked at Peter. “Why are you here?!”

The discoveries never stop for Loki, it seems. “Peter?!” he exclaims, letting go of the boy.

“Why is Loki in your apartment?!” Peter says, frantic and winded from the old mask over his face.

“Why is he dressed like Spider-Man?!”

“Because he _is_ Spider-Man!” Luna yells louder than the two boys, stunning them silent. “Peter, why are you in my apartment at 2 am?!”

Peter yanks off the mask and reveals his wet face, skin flushed from the cold. Loki is at a loss for words.

"I was out swinging around, and I ran out of web fluid, and I forgot to pack extra so I fell and I was too tired to go back home, and yours was closest, so I thought I could just crash here." He paused and took a few short breaths. "I was gonna leave you a note under your bedroom door and sleep on the couch. I didn't know he was here!" Peter finishes rambling and hangs his head. "I'm sorry."

Luna’s shoulders drop as she places a comforting hand on his arm. “It’s ok, Peter. It’s ok.” She cradles his cheek, lifting his head up. “Oh, you’re freezing. Come on, let’s get you something nice and warm to drink before we do anything else.” She leads him to the counter and seats him. “And give me your shoes.” He pulls them off and hands them to her. She puts them by the door and strolls into the kitchen. “Tell me, why’re you wearing your old suit? The other one would’ve kept you warmer.”

"I didn't want Mr. Stark tracking me." Peter fiddles with his cold hands. "He gave me hell when I took it out the first time, and I didn't want to bother him on his vacation with Ms. Potts."

“Yeah,” Luna says sympathetically, recalling the drama surrounding the incident. “You want some hot chocolate?”

Peter nods. “Mhm. If it’s not too much trouble.”

"Of course not." Luna squeezes Peter's forearm reassuringly, and she catches him wince. "Peter, you're hurt."

“Nah, I’m fine.” He waves his other hand. “I heal real fast anyway.”

“That I’m sure of, but after this,” Luna gestures to the jar of hot chocolate powder, “I’d like to make sure you didn’t seriously injure yourself.”

“Sure. That’s fine.”

As the milk boiled and Peter’s drink mixed, the trio kept a tense silence. Luna contemplated what to ask him once they were alone, Peter silently wallowed in shame, and Loki observed the scene in front of him. He had much to think about before the morning came and more to talk about with Luna than he previously believed.

Peter drank his beverage, doing his best not to guzzle it down. The early hours of January took more from him than he planned, but the chocolate gave some of it back to him. He was grateful, and he made sure to voice it.

“Thanks. That was really good.”

Luna smiled, happy he liked it. “Come on. The bathroom is the best place.”

"Ok." Peter complied and followed. Luna had him enter first as Loki had followed them and leaned against the wall beside the door. Confusion apparent on his face, it was clear he demanded an explanation. If Luna weren't so upset with him, she would have laughed.

"Give us a minute, and I will give you all the context you need," she answered his wordless question and disappeared into the bathroom.

Peter stood under the single ceiling light, looking drained and defeated. Luna felt for him. He needed someone, and she be damned if she left him to fend for himself.

“Hey,” she greeted as she imagined a mother would. He looked at her and gave her a weak grin. “Before we start talking, I really do want to make sure you’re physically ok.” He nodded. “Ok, breathe deeply and tell me if your ribs hurt and where.”

Peter did as she asked, grimacing a bit as his lungs filled with air. He exhaled and brought his hand to one side of him.

“Hurts a little here,” he touched a spot on the back of his ribcage, “but it’s not bad. It’ll be fine by morning.”

"I'm sure it will. Do you have any numbness or soreness that's not from the cold?"

“I don’t think so, and I’m feeling warmer now.” Peter rubbed his arms.

Luna nodded, but she wasn’t done with him. “Now, will you tell me what really happened?” Peter nodded. “Did you have another bad dream?” he nodded again. “Same one?”

He nodded again but caught himself. "A bit different this time, though."

“What was different about it?”

"I was trapped, and I couldn't move, like usual," Peter spoke quietly, "but Ben was there too."

“No,” Luna breathed out.

"And I still couldn't escape, and he got, you know, he, you know." A tear fell from his eye as the other one brimmed. "I couldn't do anything, just like the first time."

“I know, Peter, I know, but that wasn’t your fault. None of it is.”

"And when I woke up," his voice cracked, "I went to be with May, and I found her looking at his picture, and she was crying." Tears streamed down his pink cheeks and dripped on the front of his sweater, darkening the red. "I just couldn't burden her, so I left and just kept swinging till I got here." He fought it well, but a few sobs made their way out from him.

Luna gave in and held his tense body against hers. “It’s ok,” she affirmed to him. “None of it’s real, you’re safe, and no one blames you.” She rubbed his back. “You’re ok.”

Peter hugged her back. “I don’t feel like it sometimes,” He said, voice muffled against Luna’s shoulder.

“And that’s ok, too.” She stroked his head, soothing him. “You’re still young. There’s enough time for you to be ok and for you to know it.”

Luna pulled back from him and handed him a tissue. Exhaustion catching up to him, Peter sat on the toilet seat cover and cleaned his face off. Luna crouched by his side so he could see a friendly face. She may be underslept and furious, but the poor boy shouldered a heavy burden. She’ll stay by his side as long as he needed her to.

“Hey, did you hurt your head when you fell?”

Peter shook his head. “No. Why?”

“I want to try something. It might help you feel a little better, but I won’t do it if you don’t want me to.”

“Sure. What is it?”

"I'm going to hold your head in a certain way and squeeze it a little. I do this to Tony all the time when he's feeling anxious, and it really helps him. Would you like me to do it to you?" Peter ponders her offer, rubs his forehead, and nods. "Ok. Stop me if you feel any discomfort."

Luna stands and, as she did with Tony, places one hand on Peter's forehead and the other on the back – over the cerebellum. She holds his head steady and gradually applies pressure. It's an odd sensation, but Peter welcomes it, allowing his eyes to flutter shut. Luna keeps no track of time, only staying cognizant enough to feel Peter lean against her, his body relaxed. She lets go, and he comes to, shaking his head and blinking the sleep from his eyes. His face is calmer and his breathing evener.

“That was really cool,” he remarks. Luna smiles, glad he feels better. Feeling more in control, Peter sniffled and cleared his throat. “So, you guys are roommates, huh?”

“Yup, you got it.” Luna spots him tapping his knee and relents. “Gosh, go ahead and say it.”

“Oh my god, they were roommates.” They share a laugh. “So why is he here, exactly? Like, in your house?”

“Well, when he first got here, he was in pretty bad shape.”

“How so?”

"His clothes were torn, and he was covered in soot and blood. He looked so hurt and haunted. He would deny it if you asked, but I could tell. Anyway, Tony was going to put him in that RAFT prison they set up via the Accords, and I just couldn't let him do that, so one thing led to another, and now, Loki is here."

“Wow, Mr. Stark was really going to do that to him?”

“Yeah. Sometimes, I wonder if I did the right thing by bringing him here.”

“I think you did. Probably one of the nicest things anyone’s ever done for anyone.”

“Thanks, Pete.” Luna gives his knee a pat. “Ok, I think the next course of action is for you to take a warm bath.”

Peter shook his head and stood. “Oh, no, I don’t need to take more from you. I already showered at home.”

"You were out in the freezing cold, _and_ you fell on the icy street. You need a rinse, at least. I have a fresh set of clothes for you anyway.”

“Because of last time?”

“Yup. One of those ‘just in case’ scenarios. So, what do you say? I can wash your suit for you.”

“Ok.” Peter gave in, his body craving warm water and clean clothes.

“Great.” Luna opened the door and led him out. “I’ll get you some fresh towels. Just wait here.”

Peter placed himself beside Loki. He didn't wander far after being left to his own devices. Peter's gaze wandered to his tall alien friend, and they looked at each other, one studying the other.

“She do this for you too?” Peter asked, keeping his voice low. Loki was a bit taken aback, but he answered.

“Yeah.”

Peter hummed and dropped his eyes to his mentor making her way towards him, arms stacked with towels and folded clothes.

"Here's everything you need." Luna handed him the bundle. "The shower is clean, and you can use whatever soap you want if you feel like it. I'll be right out here if you need anything else."

“Thanks, doc. I really appreciate it.”

“You’re very welcome. Now, hurry it up so you can rest.” Peter nodded and closed the door behind him, only reopening it to toss his suit into the hall. As the sound of running water hit Luna’s ears, she picked up Peter’s clothes and threw them in the washer. “Ok, what do you want to know?” she asked Loki.

He crossed his arms. “Why is he Spider-Man?”

Luna sighed. "When he was 14, he got bit by a radioactive spider during a class trip, and he got powers from it." Loki's form relaxed, his arms dropping to his sides. "Wall-crawling, super strength, heightened intuition. The works. It was a freak accident, but he took it in stride. He's Spider-Man because he feels that so long as he has these powers, he should use them for the betterment of his community."

Loki’s worry for the boy increased tenfold. “Why is he here?”

"He gets nightmares. Recurring ones." Luna bit the inside of her lip. "He's been getting them since he dealt with this bad guy one time and the guy collapsed a cement roof on him. He was able to get out by himself, but in his dreams, he can't, and he stays trapped. He had one tonight, but this one was really bad, so he left his home to clear his head. The rest is what he said."

“What of his aunt? Does she know?”

Luna shook her head. "No, not entirely, but I should tell her he's here, so she doesn't worry." She went to her room, grabbed her phone, and sent a text to May, letting her know Peter was with her, and she'll bring him back in the morning.

Taking the time by herself to think, Luna looked at her bed. She was a kind and hospitable person, but she would be hard-pressed to let anyone sleep on her bed, especially a teenage boy she wasn't related to. The only option she had for Peter was the couch. She would have to kick Loki off of it, but he would be forced to sleep on the ground. Unless she decided on the unthinkable.

She exited her room and stepped past Loki to grab extra linens. She changed everything: the pillowcase, the sheet covering the couch cushions, and the blankets.

“What on earth are you doing?” Loki inquired as Luna shook out his sheet set and folded it.

"I'm going to have Peter sleep here. He's had a very hard night, and he deserves a clean place to rest his head."

“Could I have my set?”

She handed the stack to him. “Sure, but I don’t know why you would.”

“Since the couch is taken, I shall sleep on the floor.”

Luna was tempted to let him, but she hadn’t the heart. “Oh no. Uh-uh. I may be pissed at you, but not enough to let you sleep there.”

Loki shrugged. “Where else do you suggest?”

Luna put her fists on her hips and looked him square in the eye. “I have an idea, but I don’t know if you’ll like it.”

“So long as it’s comfortable.”

“I don’t know if I can promise that,” she took the sheets from him and led him to her bedroom, “but we’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I would fix it, and I am, so be patient. It's a slow-burn for a reason, so keep up with the ride. I will fix it. It'll be very good for you and me.


End file.
